The Sorcerer and The Gardener
by bellechat
Summary: A gardener hiding her secret past. A sorcerer with a new chance in life. Their lives cross into the others full of humor, pain, discovery and romance. Would it be worth it all? Rated T to be safe.
1. Miss Lilah

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **The Sorcerer and the Gardener**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Miss Lilah**_

" _So I'll continue to continue to pretend. My life will never end and flowers will never bend with the rainfall."_

–" _Flowers will Never Bend with the Rainfall" by Simon and Garfunkel._

"Down the road outside of Dunwiddie, turn at the wooden sign and into the woods. Right."

Sofia was on the right track as she carefully stepped over a small log within the wood. It was early Sunday morning. The sunshine still rose against the sky which was turning blue and little rays gleamed through the branches. Sofia liked to sleep an extra hour on Sundays unless Clover hopped onto her bed and ready for breakfast. Today was different. Dressed in one of her purple traveling outfits, Sofia stifled back a yawn. She was told it was best to go early and she was on her own mission.

Her Buttercup Troup leader, Mrs. Hanshaw had mentioned there was a person who lived on the outskirts who had beautiful gardens. Every time someone came around to the cottage, that person would always order them off her property. Sofia figured perhaps if she went early, maybe that person would be more willing to listen.

On she went through the wood where tiny flowers covered the ground and a thrush flew by with a twig for her nest. Some chipmunks scattered up the tree trunks with hardly a noise. The birch and pine became more scarce. Sofia hadn't gone too far when she found large bushes, taller than her, around two trees with exposed roots. She pushed the branches aside and spotted a whole clearing, wide and green. In the distance, she could see a fence and a small building.

"I found her," Sofia thought excitedly as she hurried across.

Indeed, there was a beige fence for a huge yard and the woods ran all around the clearing beyond. There was a small cottage with a grey slanted roof. Pink roses and white daisies were planted along the white walls and around were several lilac bushes. To the east, there was row of large barrels lined up and each had a bucket perched on top. An empty clothesline seemed to peek from behind the cottage while there were decorative pots filled with multicolored pansies. To the west was an average size garden of various herbs. Kneeling over, with a small spade in hand, was a woman.

She was wearing a white blouse, a grey-blue bodice and a dark green skirt. Hands in grey gloves were steadily digging. A straw hat decorated with light blue ribbon and sprigs of baby's breath was perched upon her head. Sitting on her heels, she wore a pair of brown boots.

"Hi," Sofia said cheerfully peeking over the fence. "Are you Miss Lilah?

The lady flinched and turned. She seemed puzzled, but removed her hat. Her features were fully revealed. She had a tiny snub nose on her fair face and steel-blue eyes. Her lips were thin and pale pink. Perhaps the most striking was her red hair. Not a carroty orange or auburn like Sofia's own. It was dark red and pulled up in a messy bun. Wispy locks dangled over her ears and pressed against her temples, damp from sweat.

"Yes?" she questioned as she walked to the fence. "I'm her." She didn't seem aware that a princess was visiting.

Sofia slipped past the opened gate and noticed two things. The first was that the lady wasn't wearing a bodice, but a vest! It had the collar and buttons, yet it fitted nicely. Secondly, beyond the freshly dug garden, were purple, white and yellow crocuses, already blooming in their own flower bed.

"I'm Princess Sofia," she introduced herself and curtsied.

"I haven't heard of you," said Lilah. She wasn't trying to be rude; just surprised. Her voice seemed to climb and drop on her words.

"I was told you're new here," continued Sofia almost bouncing on her heels with excitement. "And you have beautiful flowers."

"I do," Lilah replied who seemed cautious of the child who entered her property.

"I know this may seem weird, but my dad is looking for a new gardener and Mrs. Hanshaw mentioned you."

"Who?"

"She's my Buttercup Troop leader."

"Who's your father?"

"King Roland the II of Enchancia. If you like, maybe can come to the castle and meet him. If he saw your garden, he'd be impressed."

It was becoming all too clear that Lilah was very distant from society. She just stood there, looking at Sofia, still holding the spade and hat. Her fingers sometimes tapped as if in thought.

"I'll be declining," said Lilah before any more offers were made. " _My_ garden is my job."

"It's okay if you don't want to," Sofia said understandingly. "Maybe you could come to the castle and just see the gardens. Maybe you know someone who can do it if you can't? The castle staff has more than enough to do. Dad and Mom would love to have flowers as terrific as yours!"

"Really?" Lilah seemed curious. Sofia hoped she would speak more; Lilah's voice was sort of funny, but it was silvery like wind chimes. "Perhaps not," Lilah added suddenly.

She turned and dropped to her knees, back to work. She dug twice more and looked over her shoulder. Sofia was smiling, sky blue eyes beaming. Lilah's lips twitched from amusement, but she huffed and paced for the house. Sofia watched her push open the dark blue door and disappear. She returned with a small crate, secured under her arm, carrying rosemary.

Lilah was hoping that if she kept working Sofia would leave, but the princess didn't move. Not even when Lilah began scooping the skinny greens, one by one into the previous holes she dug. Finally she rolled her eyes and twisted on her knees to young girl.

"You're not going to leave until I say I'll come along right?"

"Maybe," chuckled Sofia. "It doesn't seem fair you should be all alone out here too." It did seem a little sad for someone to be miles away from civilization.

"Head back to your castle," sighed Lilah. "I'll come over later in the afternoon."

"You really mean it?" asked Sofia excitedly.

"Expect me around 2:00 o'clock," said Lilah quickly. She got up and started nudging Sofia away. "Off you pop."

"Do you need directions-"

"If a castle's tall then I can find it," said Lilah who was getting annoyed. "Head on back. Tell your father and mother a gardener will show up. Then we'll talk about everything."

"Thank you Miss Lilah," said Sofia gratefully. "Maybe I can come back and help your garden someday?"

"When the grass turns purple. I'll see you later!" Lilah quickly closed the gate as Sofia hurried back into the wood. She heaved a sigh. "I'm rammed enough as it is," she muttered to herself. "I don't have time for a garden party! That's the last time I forget to lock the gate!"

To be honest, she wasn't _that_ busy as she convinced herself. She had been up long before sunrise and already accomplished enough; turning over dirt for the herb garden, watering, pulling the only two weeds that snuck in and planting the sage, thyme, parsley and basil. She could do whatever she wanted later, particularly a good breakfast. She went back to the rosemary, with part of her conscience nagging. Just because she didn't trust people as easily as she did at Sofia's age, didn't mean she had to break her word.

"Or I could go off and refill the barrels from the stream," she thought. "I don't have to because I already did that, but…"

Lilah finished her task and retreated indoors to her cottage where she planned to brew her tea and have three butter scones. While she ate, the last thing on her mind was that she wasn't going to leave her space to discuss botany with a king she never heard of, no matter how sweet the princess was.

* * *

Sofia had gone home and spent the rest of her morning playing with Clover, feeling positive about Lilah coming. Clover seemed excited since he wanted her to dig a large vegetable patch. Yet by the time the sun was over the clouds and shadows growing dark, Sofia felt doubt.

Miranda had some quiet time with her outside, having some tea under the gazebo. Amber was out with friends and James was busy with his dog Rex. It was always great to have time alone with her mother, but Sofia couldn't enjoy it as much.

"So did you find the lady Mrs. Hanshaw mentioned?" asked Miranda while she poured Sofia another cup.

"I did," Sofia perked up. "Her gardens were ah-mazing! She had a little cottage with roses! You'd love it Mom!" She glanced around hoping to see her strolling up. "I asked her to visit, but I'm not sure if she will," she finally added.

"Why would you say that?" asked Miranda gently.

"I think I bothered her," admitted Sofia. "She didn't seem too happy when I showed up. I guess she wanted to be left alone. I didn't want her to make her feel pressured, but maybe I did."

"Some people like being alone, but don't take it personally Sweetie." Miranda brushed a lock of her child's hair from her cheek. "If she doesn't-Oh! Baileywick?"

Sofia smiled seeing her favorite castle steward, all sophisticated as usual with a bow.

"Your Majesty," announced Baileywick. "We have a visitor; may I present Miss Lilah."

Much to Sofia's joy, there was the lady walking past Baileywick without thanks. She was wearing a light green dress, very simple and long sleeved, but the color complemented her red hair. Speaking of which, it was in a loose ponytail tied with a dark green ribbon. This time, Sofia could see it was long, exactly waist length and the locks in layered cuts. Bits of hair frizzled around her forehead. She had on the same pair of grey gloves which had been cleaned.

"Miss Lilah," called Sofia excitedly. She hopped from her chair and rushed over. "I'm glad you're here!"

"Of course you are," said Lilah trying to give her best smile. She bowed her head to Miranda who was joining Sofia. "Your Highness?"

"Pleased to meet you Miss Lilah," said Miranda. "Sofia said you have beautiful flowers at your cottage."

"It took years of practice," chuckled Lilah making more of an effort to be polite. "I'm only here to see what you have, not critique."

"It's just that the servants have enough to do and the castle hasn't had an official gardener in years," explained Miranda and led her past the gazebo. "My husband would like to have someone keep track of it."

"And where's your husband?" asked Lilah.

"He's in a meeting, but he'll be out soon. How about we give you a tour?"

"Lead on Your Majesty."

"I could show her my secret garden if she stays," thought Sofia. She liked having that little space to herself and didn't reveal it to everyone unless they were friends. Lilah just might be one if all worked out.

She really hoped Lilah would take the job. She liked her already, mainly because her voice was fun to hear. Lilah didn't speak much while Miranda led them through all the gardens. She'd nod her head and mumbled in thought. Past the different flowers, bushes, trees and fountains, she listened intently to the queen. They were just leaving the apple orchard, when Sofia pointed to a certain wide tower overlooking.

"Mr. Cedric lives up there," she replied. "He's the Royal Sorcerer and my good friend."

"Hm…" muttered Lilah. "I'm sure he's nice."

"He even taught me magic for school," continued Sofia. "I got a gold star thanks to him and he helped up save Royal Prep from pranksters." Sofia had been silent as Lilah during the walk, but wanted her favorite sorcerer to get some attention.

Lilah didn't seem to care. She was imagining a man in his seventies who was very short, balding and missing a few teeth with the two fronts fully bucked like a rabbit's! She honestly didn't pay attention to magic since she preferred nature.

"We don't get that many weeds," said Miranda who had been enjoying the walk. "Only when there's been a long rainstorm. I remember pulling those in our old yard and how tiring it was."

"Old yard?" asked Lilah.

"Before Sofia and I moved here," explained Miranda. "We used to live in Dunwiddie before the king and I were married." She smiled fondly about that first meeting with King Roland.

"Romantic I'm sure," chuckled Lilah. "However, Your Highness, everything seems fine with your gardens. I believe your servants have done well enough."

"They do," agreed Miranda leading her out of the orchard. "It's just time for a change."

"That's why I asked you," Sofia replied. She kept her pace right with Lilah's brisk stride.

"Did you just move to Dunwiddie?"asked Miranda looking kindly at the lady.

"I travel from place to place every couple of years," Lilah answered. She wondered if she had offended Sofia by not knowing of the royal family and told her mother. "Sometimes _I_ want a change, but I prefer life as a hermit. Does that bother you?"

"No," reassured Miranda. "Sofia told me where you live and how you seem alone out there."

"Actually I'm not alone," said Lilah. She was surprised with how more talkative she was becoming. "I have my-"

"Your Majesty!" Baileywick was coming towards them, almost out of breath. He straightened his vest. "Your Majesty, King Roland is ready to meet Miss Lilah. We'll head for the throne room."

Lilah didn't seem nervous at all as Baileywick and Miranda led her away. She did cast glances back and forth down the hallway out of interest.

"Your Majesty," announced Baileywick when the doors were opened. "Miss Lilah from Dunwiddie." He gestured a hand to her.

Something different came over the lady. Sofia couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed as if Lilah had been trained to specifically greet _kings_. It wasn't just a curtsy or simple bow. Lilah did bow, though in a different fashion. She slid one foot far behind the other and one hand to her chest. She completely bent her waist and half closed her eyes.

"Miss Lilah?" Roland stood up from his throne and descended down the steps to her. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Your Highness," said Lilah solemnly still in her position. "It's an honor to meet you, the King of Enchancia." Now she stood upright, hardly a slouch.

"No need to be formal," Roland chuckled modestly. "I take that Queen Miranda has shown you around?"

"She has Sire," replied Lilah still keeping her manners firm. "Your home is beautiful and well attended. You have an excellent staff."

"We certainly do," said Roland who was pleasantly surprised by Lilah's behavior. "Now I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

"You may ask."

"How long have you been gardening? In fact, what's something you would always suggest for the job?" Roland started leading her back down the hallway. Miranda and Sofia followed, hoping Lilah would accept.

"I like her Mom," whispered Sofia.

"I do too," chuckled Miranda taking her daughter's hand with a playful swing.

"To be honest Sire," Lilah explained. "I have been involved with nature for the past seven years I was taught by no one. I would read books about botany and I was interested. If you will, such of my success has been to trial and error. Not every flower I owned bloomed perfectly. Still, I keep a watchful eye for the bugs and animals. Also, I keep track of the good seasons and have studied how much care a certain plant needs or not. I do not just take care of my gardens to appeal the eye, but also for nature. Since for example, good flowers will attract bees to pollinate and create honey. If you did hire me and I should accept, I will not be one to fiddle around. I take it all seriously. Now if I would suggest anything, it is to keep learning. Without lessons, there is no progress for anything even if it comes to flowers."

"That's quite impressive," exclaimed Roland pausing their walk. "I didn't even mention a figure yet for your services if you accepted."

"Thank you Sire," Lilah repeated her bow, but only as a slow bob of the head and quick touch to her chest. "Yet I'm sure you would have more wise people enter these doors than me. As for pay, I would do it out of servitude. Not for money."

"Now don't be modest," said Roland. "I'd say you're wise beyond your years!"

"If I may be so bold Sire, I'm thirty-two."

"Really? I would've guessed younger."

Younger indeed. Lilah didn't look like she would've approached her thirties. Miranda actually considered her to be twenty-five! Yet wise beyond her years seemed true. Lilah spoke prim and proper which was a contrast to how she was when Sofia met her. Even with her funny accent, she sounded like she attended a high-class academy for speech.

"By the way," continued Roland. "Do you know anything about enchanted flowers?"

"Enchanted?" asked Lilah. "I apologize, but I do not. I have no involvement with any sorcery or witchcraft."

"I wanted to know because maybe Mr. Cedric would," interjected Sofia. "Sometimes he needs them for his potions."

"This Cedric can go eat bad apples if he asks me for any," thought Lilah sourly. "Maybe some with worms wriggling inside!" She cleared her throat. "No Princess Sofia," she said aloud. "I would not know the first thing. Perhaps he should consort with another gardener if that is what he desires."

"Rolly," said Miranda. "I think we're all impressed with Miss Lilah and we'd be happy to let her work here, but would she accept? I understand if you wouldn't feel comfortable about leaving your home," she added to Lilah. "So we can let you decide."

"Ah yes," said Roland. "If you're alright with it. You don't even have to be here everyday." He smiled warmly and put his arm around his wife.

"We'd love to have you," piped up Sofia. "I could even help you."

"With all due respect Princess Sofia," said Lilah. "I would not need assistance and I am sure your life is busy enough with schooling. As for the job, would you let me consider it Your Majesties? If you will, please allow me one day?"

"Of course," agreed Roland. "Oh, but we didn't discuss the pay. Everyone is-"

"With all regards Sire," interrupted Lilah. "I will accept what you feel is best…that is if I take the job. Now, if there is not anything else, I do need to go back home."

"You may," said Roland. "We'll escort you out. Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon to give your answer?"

"That would be fair," agreed Lilah. "And I will let myself out if you please." She fully bowed again. "Thank you King Roland the II, Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia."

Then out she stepped, to the front steps and out the gate. Unaware to the family, she was feeling sick. The moment she was down the path, she dodged off into the trees and panted.

"Royalty always makes me stiff," she said to herself. " _Always!_ " She leaned against one of the tree trunks and sunk down. "Can't believe I went there! All because that princess had to act adorable! Well, at least she's not jarg. None of them seem to be. That old Cedric sounds enough like a divvy. Probably a meff too! Sorcerer! Hah!"

Catching her breath, she trekked away. She convinced herself that she wouldn't respond to the king. That would say enough! When she arrived back home, she locked the door and dove her hands into a jar of cookies. She guessed she needed a strong drink as well. All the while, her conscience seemed to wrestle with her.

It wasn't fair for her to judge someone she hadn't even met. Neither was it to lie and never come back with an answer. She just didn't like the idea of being so proper. She could only take so much speaking to the king until she bolted. All day? Every single day? She leaned against the kitchen counter, peering out the window to the fresh herb garden. She didn't want to leave her quarters again if she could help it.

 _"Well,"_ _said a voice within her mind._ _"It may be exhausting, but you can't stay alone forever. Humans were made for companionship and pets can only cover so much. Maybe if you accept, something good will come out of it. Something you never dreamed of, but needed the whole time. Besides, don't worry about being formal. This isn't your old home. Just be yourself."_

 _That voice._ Young, always kind and never far away. It made Lilah push back her negativity like warm breeze on the first day of spring. By the time the sun lowered past the wood and colored the sky golden-red, Lilah made her decision.

 _Author's Note: So many unfinished fanfics and yet this one has been gnawing at me for weeks! Not to mention, I've read fanfics that have a song lyric for the introduction and wanted to try it. That song will have more meaning later on. Lilah is supposed to have a Liverpool accent, giving the British accents on the show some range. Some of the terms she says actually are Liverpool slang. Divvy: stupid person. Meff: badly dressed person. Jarg: fake. Rammed: busy. We'll get more into her character as time goes on…and meeting a certain sorcerer. ;)_


	2. A Few Surprises

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **A Few Surprises**_

" _Inch by inch, row by row, gonna make this garden grow. All it takes is a rake and a hoe and a piece of fertile ground. Inch by inch, row by row Someone bless these seeds I sow. Someone warm them from below till the rain comes tumbling down."_

– " _Garden Song" by David Mallett._

Sofia had felt a little disappointed. When she woke up that Monday morning, she peered out her window hoping to see Lilah. There was no sign of her. Even after breakfast, she quickly rushed outside to check. Nobody was tending the grounds. All the servants were continuing with their daily jobs. All day in school she wondered if Lilah would answer. The lectures from Prof. Pecullian, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were dimmed. She didn't want to play for recess.

"Maybe I pushed her away," she thought sadly. "Maybe I should've asked Miss Nettle."

Sofia wasn't _totally_ feeling that. She only felt a little sorry to Lilah. It wasn't fair to push someone into something they didn't show interest in. Either way, Miss Nettle had more things to do than just tend someone's yards.

The first thing Sofia even did when home was to hurry around the back. She figured that maybe Lilah had to attend her cottage in the morning and then arrive in the afternoon. The hope seemed futile. Nothing seemed out of place or new. The red haired lady wasn't to be seen.

"I guess she didn't want to," thought Sofia sadly.

She decided to spend time in her secret garden. Usually she would go up to visit Cedric, but he was on a long vacation with his family. (Something Winifred had implored for them to do.) He wouldn't be back for another week. Sofia missed him and was looking forward to his return. She started out from the courtyard at a slow pace.

That's when something hit her ears; a soft scratching noise. She hurried down the paved path. The sound became louder. Around the bend were the bunch of zelkova trees. Then to her surprise, there was a fresh patch of dirt and a small pile of seed packets. (They had little drawings of daisies.) Dragging a garden hoe across dirt was Lilah! Still in the grey gloves and a long sleeved dress with her hair in a loose braid. Two sets of blue eyes met.

"Miss Lilah," Sofia said happily. "You came back!"

"I'm only doing this because you're a charming kid," said Lilah smiling.

"You'll be here every day?" asked Sofia.

"Not every single one," admitted Lilah. "Only a couple times a week. I asked your ma where you were and she said you just left for school."

"You were here that early?"

"Why not start early? Sun wasn't completely up when you came to my cottage."

Sofia inched her way around the dirt and sat down in the clean grass. Lilah kept working with hardly a pause. It seemed exactly like yesterday; Sofia watching and Lilah digging. Lilah didn't appreciate the quiet unless she was alone. It was getting awkward even with some passing birds singing away.

"So how was school?" she asked to break the silence.

"Great," chuckled Sofia. "We have a new project coming up for sorcery class and I'll ask Mr. Cedric to help.

"Ugh! Not him again!" was all Lilah could think. Instead she nodded politely.

"He's the best sorcerer. The first time he helped me with school was turning a rock into a ruby, a lime into an emerald and a shoe into a glass slipper. Another time we had to shrink a watermelon to the size of a grape, but the castle almost shrunk instead. He fixed it though."

"Hence the reason I could walk through it yesterday," thought Lilah smartly. "

"Then one time I won a contest to meet Merlin and-" Sofia continued.

"What?" interrupted Lilah in surprise. She stopped digging and glanced at the girl. "Merlin? He's real?"

"Yes," answered Sofia hesitantly. "You didn't know?"

"I thought he was a myth," explained Lilah as she leaned the garden hoe against a tree. She gathered one of the seed packets. "I never cared much for magic."

"You should," said Sofia firmly. She softened at Lilah's cocked eyebrow. "I mean, it's important. Mr. Cedric does magic and he's important to us."

"Magic isn't my thing Princess," said Lilah. She pinched a small seed from the packet. "I prefer my nature."

Sofia watched her cross the dirt and scooped out a small hole with two fingers. She dropped one seed with a quick cover of earth. Down the line she went, not bothered by her dirty dress. (All of her clothes were made for hard work.) She kept shuffling on her knees and onto the next row.

"Why do you live alone?" Sofia finally asked.

"Are you worried about me living out there by myself?" Lilah smiled kindly without looking up.

"Well I was told that you shoo people away."

Lilah paused. "I've been on my own for a long time and there are too many people who…it's hard to explain."

"So you like being alone so nobody can hurt you?" Sofia asked.

Lilah seemed taken aback. Apparently, the child was wise beyond her years. She sighed. Meanwhile, Sofia got up, handled a small spade and knelt next to her. She didn't care about her dress touching the overturned ground. She softly scooted the dirt over each hole after Lilah's planting.

"Well," said Lilah cautiously. "I like you. I don't like just everyone, so you can take that as a compliment. I like being alone because I've always been. It's not all bad."

She didn't want Sofia to feel upset, especially since that comment about magic. Sofia was persistent. It had been a little annoying, but well-intentioned. Lilah just couldn't explain everything even if she knew Sofia long enough. Alone kept her safe from more hurt, even if that familiar voice inside always told the opposite.

Suddenly they heard a scream! Hollers and sounds of thumping came from the kitchen. Sofia dropped her spade and raced over. Lilah's eyes widened in concern and she jumped up, certain of what happened.

"Rat! Get it! Fetch the broom!" came all the yelling. Sounds of clanging pans, rattling jars and running feet emerged.

Inside the kitchen the cooks, maids and even Baileywick were dodging about. Something was scampering on the shelves, behind the spices. Baileywick, with glasses askew, had an empty jar and was smacking it to catch the rodent. Sofia hurried to the shelf and reached out to find the rat.

"I'll find him!" she called. If it was a shapeshifter or normal rat, she had to know. She didn't get the chance for the creature jumped behind the stove and Violet, Sofia's own maid, slid onto her knees with a fire poker.

"Hold on then," she said. "I'll get it! Come here you hairy thief!"

"No," shouted Lilah. "Don't hurt him! He's mine!" She shouldered past the staff, dropped to the floor and extended her palm underneath. "Come on you! I said to behave!"

Less than a second, she drew back and there in her hand wasn't a rat. It was a gerbil. Her whole hand curled around it perfectly, revealing how small it was.

"Oh you bad boy," scolded Lilah. She rose back up and tucked the creature to her chest.

"Thank you Miss Lilah," said Baileywick in his proper tone and adjusting his glasses. "If he's yours, would you mind taking him outside?"

"Of course," replied Lilah. "Sorry for all the trouble everyone. He's usually better than this."

She brushed past Sofia, mumbling to the gerbil. Sofia followed, wanting to get a better look. He was inky black with a little pink in his ears and had long whiskers. He sat on his haunches and sulked.

"Now you listen here," said Lilah firmly. "This isn't your castle! You can't go about taking others food! I said stay in my pocket or I'll keep you back home!"

"Aww," interrupted Sofia. She reached up and brushed a finger over his back. "He's adorable! I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"No, but he's mischievous." Lilah allowed him to crawl up her arm and to her shoulder. "Give him a crumb and he'll take the whole cake!"

"What's his name?"

"Oh. Kipling. Found him when I first moved to the cottage."

"I'd rather you named me something fierce like Sagittarius, but it'll do." Sofia heard Kipling talk with a high pitched, nasally voice. To Lilah it was only squeaks. He smiled at Lilah and then to Sofia.

"Mr. Cedric has a pet too," added Sofia. "A raven."

"Raven?" Lilah sucked through her teeth. Kipling looked up to the skies in fear. "Never liked those; carrion birds."

"He eats birdseed."

"They can devour meat too. I've seen it."

"Wormwood wouldn't do that." Sofia was certain.

"Wormwood?" Lilah looked at her. "That's a plant; good for warding off flea beetles and cabbage maggots."

"Could we plant some?" asked Sofia curiously when they arrived back to the patch.

"It's poisonous," said Lilah bluntly. Sofia looked worried. Lilah grinned smugly before gathering the seed packet again. "It would give you a bad headache and convulsions," she added. "Nothing more, but don't eat it. Not bad for carrots though, if they're not too close. Good remedy for nasty carrot flies."

"Ick," commented Kipling. He scattered down and disappeared in her dress pocket for a nap.

"You're really smart Miss Lilah," complimented Sofia.

"A smart hermit." Lilah knelt back in the dirt. "You know, if you change your dress into something workable maybe you can learn more."

"Really?"

"If you'd like. I just don't want your pretty gown filthy. Your ma would be furious!"

Sofia giggled and hurried off to change. Already she felt better than earlier. Lilah was warming up to her. Even her language seemed freer. Not too many people called mothers "ma" for short.

"Huh," Kipling said to himself before dozing off. "Guess we're staying for real. Just keep that Woodworm away and we'll be good!" He curled up safely in his owner's pocket.

* * *

One week. Already a full week of working for King Roland and Lilah was actually enjoying herself. Nobody interrupted her; it became clear that she was more than capable with digging, pruning, watering and sowing. So far she hadn't taken a day off. Mainly because Sofia visited after school and Lilah was liking her more and more. Sofia would ask more about gardening while they tended the daisies and even the extra vegetable patches.

On that warm day, Lilah was raking some dead leaves. She had a large sack already full, but had another stone path to tidy up. It was all quiet near the swan shaped fountain. There was hardly a chirp from birds or rustle in the breeze. Sofia would be home soon and Lilah actually thought of inviting her to the cottage someday. She wandered into her thoughts, feeling a little guilt of how quickly judging she had been to Sofia.

"Not that," she heard a voice. "We don't need those."

Lilah flinched. She looked up, but didn't see anyone. She wondered if she had imagined it. She shrugged and dragged a few more leaves into a pile.

"A little more ragweed and we'll be ready Wormy," the voice said again.

Curious, Lilah craned her neck trying to find it. Several paces behind her was a tall and very lean man with a raven perched on his shoulder. The long purple robe and dark yellow cravat only made him look skinnier. He had slick black hair with white bangs. Sure enough, he tore some ragweed that was growing along the pathway. He was smiling to himself over his handful of herbs. Before she could stop herself, she twirled round and casually leaned against the rake. She watched him gather another handful.

"Just need some sassafras and you'll be complete," she joked aloud.

The man nearly jumped and dropped his gathering with a raven almost took flight, flapping his wings in surprise. Lilah couldn't stop smiling and quietly chuckled. She wanted to see his reaction, especially since he didn't seem to notice her. Perhaps like she could, he was too focused on his task to notice anyone.

"Oh, yes-well," he stuttered. "My potion doesn't call for that." He seemed a little annoyed, but realizing there was a lady before him, he quickly changed his mood. "Do pardon, but I don't think we've met. Do you work here?" He picked up the remaining of his dropped bundle of herbs.

"I'm the new gardener," answered Lilah sensing he didn't want to upset her. She dropped her rake and stooped to help him. "Call me Lilah. Princess Sofia heard about me, begged with her big blue eyes and now I'm here. And you are?"

"Cedric the Sensational at your service," he replied with pride with a bow. "I'm the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." Admittedly, Cedric liked giving off his title whenever he could.

"Oh! _You're_ Cedric. Princess Sofia couldn't stop talking about you." Lilah really felt heat in her face and handed him the rest of herbs.

"Well she is my apprentice," said Cedric. The raven gave an abrupt caw. "Now pipe down Wormwood. We have everything ready."

"Seems like you'll be rammed today," commented Lilah.

"Rammed?"

"Busy," explained Lilah. "Just another word for it."

"Yes I will be," chuckled Cedric now understanding. "I'm sure you will be too Miss Lilah."

"No need to be fancy. Lilah will do." She fetched her rake and went back to work. "Pleasure of meeting the royal sorcerer."

If he said anything, Lilah didn't comprehend. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't expect the sorcerer to be so…so easy on the eyes. She swallowed and focused back to the leaves. Not to mention, she was pleasantly surprised to find a sorcerer gathering natural elements. She always thought they just conjured anything they wanted out of thin air; no hard work involved. Cedric wasn't what she guessed and that was intriguing. So much so that she forgot her distaste for ravens, but only for a moment.

"Careful though," she thought to herself. "Last time I was intrigued I made a fool of myself. Can't risk that again."

Still she looked up hoping to spot Cedric again. He was gone, but not from her mind.

 _Author's Note: Not every song mentioned will be gardened theme. I just thought that song was too precious! Thank you Lilactime for the 1_ _st_ _review! Great minds think alike! Actually, Lilah does mean "lilac" in some interpretations. Others say it means "night" or even "temptress." Yes though. Love Scouse accents; always make me grin. Jess Harnell, Cedric's voice actor, is the voice for Wakko from Animaniacs and he modeled his voice after Ringo Starr's with a higher pitch. I just remembered this so we'll take Lilah's voice as a nostalgic reference. ;)_


	3. The Visitor

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **The Visitor**_

" _Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky."_

 _-"Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton._

"Another successful collection Wormy!" Cedric dropped the herb gathering on his desk.

"I'm just glad to be away from your parents," muttered Wormwood as he fluttered to his perch.

It felt good to be home after the long week away. The scent was all too familiar of powders, chemicals and stone. The half-lit room always gave the blue-green tinge to the walls. Cedric seated himself down and opened one drawer. He smiled. He seemed to open it more often since The Conjurers Conference.

Inside was a plaque with the famous Merlin, including his signature and the rolled up scroll with red lettering; the invitation to visit the famous wizard. The paper with a golden star and wand from Sofia nearly splayed out. Neatly arranged, the rubies shaped in a heart that she made for him. Also among were little scribbled drawings that Calista made ever since she was a toddler.

"Favorite drawer?" remarked Wormwood.

"Oh hush," said Cedric good-naturedly. He shoved the drawer back and reached for the other. So far he was in a good mood. Sofia would be home from Royal Prep and no doubt, she'd be hurrying up the twisted staircase to see him.

"You're going to start the new potion?" inquired Wormwood.

"Eventually. Just have to complete the process."

Cedric took a small notebook from the second drawer. Standing from the stool, he thumbed through with one hand while the other collected the cauldron. The new goal was a sleeping potion. He needed his sleep habits to improve. Last time Sofia saw him, she commented on how he always looked tired, even if he was full of energy. (That was due to coffee.) Admittedly, he didn't always sleep well due to his years of stress and it still had a toll on him.

Suddenly there was a steady rap to the door. He knew that knock and he was happy to put aside his sleeping potion for now. "Come in Princess," he called cheerfully.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia, dressed in her riding outfit, rushed in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Glad you're back!"

"So I am," agreed Cedric. He quickly wrapped his arm around her. "So what's the assignment your mother mentioned?"

"Glad you asked," said Sofia. "It's a growing spell. So instead of shrinking a watermelon to the size of a grape, now it's growing a grape to the size of a watermelon." She pulled a tiny scroll from her pocket.

"Seems like the same ingredients," murmured Cedric as he looked over it. "Just need to add watermelon seeds and two golden eagle feathers instead."

He scooted the small work table from the corner. Sofia found the jar of watermelon seeds and that's when a spark came to her.

"Did you meet our new gardener?" she asked.

"Gardener?" questioned Cedric. "Did she have red hair?"

"That's her," confirmed Sofia.

"Yes then." Cedric dug through the drawer for the eagle feathers.

"She's really friendly once you get to know her," Sofia went on. "Maybe if you need any herbs she can help you find them." She had this itch that Lilah and Cedric should become friends.

"Now Sofia," Cedric replied gently. "I'm quite capable of getting my own herbs. I just did today."

"I know, but I've told her all about your magic and I think it'd be fun if she learned a little."

"I'm sure she's busy enough as am I."

"Maybe she can help you with certain spells."

"And replace you as my apprentice?" Cedric said looking a little sad. He smiled reassuringly at Sofia who thought she offended him. "Nobody can replace you Sofia," he added. "Now where are those watermelon seeds? Oh right! You have them."

Sofia grinned back. She knew Lilah didn't know anything magic flowers, but she seemed smart. Who knew? She and Cedric could be a good team if he needed any regular plants. Maybe they would meet up again at Cedric's next herb gathering. It turned out Sofia didn't have to wait…

* * *

Two days. Two days of experiments and nothing was working! It was around the afternoon and Wormwood was getting tired of Cedric's attempts for the sleeping potion. The whole day there had been nothing, but small explosions and spills from the cauldron! Cedric was getting annoyed every time he brushed smoke out of his face.

"Why don't you just use a sleeping spell?" Wormwood finally said. He shook himself free from the soot from the last explosion.

"Then how would I wake up?" asked Cedric as he dug through his potion cabinet for some more powders.

"True," admitted Wormwood. "I'd probably just let you sleep."

"It's best I find a more effective way Wormy," explained Cedric. He shook a small bottle finding out it was low of contents. "I'd like a cure for these sleepless nights, not a temporary fix."

"You could just stare at the walls like you always do," suggested Wormwood.

"I prefer something different," retorted Cedric. "A little more relaxing if you will."

Wormwood started preening his feathers. Cedric scribbled out another formula, but it didn't seem right. That old potion book he used was missing pages and had smudged ink. He kept thinking there was something obvious missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking, interrupting this thoughts. It didn't sound like Sofia's signature knock. Was it Baileywick? Amber? James? Miranda? Yet when Cedric swung the heavy door open he was surprised to see, not Sofia, but _her_.

"Cedric?" Lilah was trying to keep a straight face, but a smile was creeping on her pale pink lips.

"Yes?" he responded incredulously.

"I asked Baileywick how to get up here," explained Lilah. She waved her hand about, revealing her dirty grey glove.

"Did you need ummm…need something?" asked Cedric. Honestly he was surprised to have a lady he hardly knew at his doorstep.

"I found some of these." Lilah held up a cloth bag which was caked with soil. "Thought you'd like them for any potions."

"Oh, thank you?" He cautiously took the bag. He didn't like how untidy it was.

"If you need any I could always bring you some from the gardens." Lilah swiped her fist to her chin.

"Oh! Uh! No thank you," chuckled Cedric. "You don't need to do that! Thank you very much. I'll find use for them."

He shouldered the door closed before Lilah could speak. He shuddered in disgust and unceremoniously tossed the bag towards the window. Sticks; very short and curved sticks tumbled out. Honestly he didn't know what plant they were from.

"I'd use those for a compost heap if I was her," Wormwood said dryly. "Maybe you should do the same."

With a sigh, Cedric went back to the potion book. He didn't know what he could do with the roots and he wasn't in the mood for visitors, but he didn't want to offend Lilah. It must've taken up her time to find them. Besides, he wasn't as easily annoyed as he used to be with unexpected visitors and Sofia had help soften his manners. That was the first and last of Lilah coming around…or so he thought.

It was actually two days later, right around dusk when that certain someone showed up. Long shadows were already stretching across the stony floor in the workshop and Cedric was filling a small cup of birdseed for Wormwood. He wasn't hungry for dinner himself. Then just like before came that knock.

"Cedric?" called Lilah through the wooden door.

"Her?" Cedric and Wormwood replied together.

"Are you too rammed for the moment?" Lilah called again.

Before Cedric could even comprehend what he was doing, he marched to the door and cracked it open. "Yes?" he asked seeing her face again.

"This may sound odd," she said. "But I need some advice."

"From _him_?" thought Wormwood in disbelief.

"See I was trying to brew something last night," continued Lilah. "Since you're the extra-special-Sofia-approved sorcerer, I was wondering about your take."

"You- you want to ask me?" Cedric was touched even if Lilah showing up was still surprising. Besides, "Sofia approved" revealed she was on good terms with the princess. (No shock there.)

"I found some extra ragweed," explained Lilah leaning her elbow against one of the gargoyles outside the door. "Decided to try some. Now if I wanted to brew it what would you suggest to go with it?"

"Miss Lilah," chuckled Cedric uncomfortably. "Are you trying to use the ragweed for seasoning or make a potion?"

"Well," she smirked playfully. "That did make me sound like chef. No; it's for a potion."

"I suppose it'd depend on what you wanted the potion to do. Oh do forgive me. Would like to come inside?" Cedric widened the door with a polite smile.

"Oh no," replied Lilah with a casual hand wave. "Just a quick question and I'll be on my way. So what do you think?"

"Well if you put ragweed with unicorn hair it would cause a temporary shimmer powder. My sister used to make it all the time when she attended Hexley Hall."

"Shimmer powder? So basically it's for glamour. Hmmm….maybe I ought to consider that." Lilah stood upright and bobbed her head in thanks. "Thank you Cedric. I'll keep it in mind."

"Is that it?"

"I think so," laughed Lilah. She saluted him before turning down the stairs. "Have a nice evening."

"A potion for makeup," grumbled Wormwood. "He's been around girls too much! Silly woman showing up unannounced!"

Cedric didn't know what to think of Lilah's spontaneity. If he had more sense he would've found it strange that a gardener was coming to him for advice on a weed. Cedric though was flattered. If she had stayed longer he would've gone over more ideas.

"Brace yourself," Wormwood said aloud. "She'll be back asking for unicorn hair."

"If she does it'll be here," Cedric replied. "Besides, maybe it's all just curiosity. She's probably never met a sorcerer in her life."

"Be careful there Cedric. Your head's getting big." Wormwood chuckled to himself and nibbled on his supper.

Wormwood was only half right. Lilah didn't come back for unicorn hair, but that didn't end her abrupt visits. Every two days she arrived back usually around the evening asking for something, always keeping small talk. She'd ask for pens, slips of paper and even had a small bag of sticks again.

Every single time, Wormwood rolled his eyes. He'd been suspicious of Lilah showing up and by the time four weeks had passed he had a good idea of what was going on. _Why_ would anyone arrive nearly every day asking for writing utensils, offering useless plants or asking for advice? _Advice from Cedric?_ Such dull and useless things! No doubt, she was dropping by just to see him because she fancied him. The tone was far different from Sofia coming up for magic lessons or if she had questions about her amulet. It wasn't like Baileywick dropping in saying the king wanted Cedric to do something. No. This was the opposite.

The only thing more aggravating was that Cedric couldn't piece it together! Wormwood found it silly to discuss romance with Cedric. It seemed outside the sorcerer's expertise. Besides, let his ignorance be bliss. Lilah appeared too odd. Perhaps being out in the sun affected her thinking as the raven considered. What did she see in Cedric anyway? She didn't know his personality all too well so it had to be one thing as Wormwood thought: it had to be a physical interest. Yet that's where Lilah seemed even odder. He had never known a woman to find Cedric attractive; skinny, two-toned hair and long nose. Why would she find that appealing?

* * *

Far off in her little cottage, Lilah stared at her dining table. She couldn't avert her attention to the sunny day which streamed through the windows. Already she had a pile of scrap paper that Cedric gave her and it was taunting; a reminder of her silliness.

"What I am getting into?" she mumbled. As if to answer, her heart picked up the pace. "I don't even know him that well."

Kipling, who sat across from her on a little plate full of snacks for himself, nibbled away on a large lettuce leaf. He wouldn't be there with Lilah's visits. Ever since the kitchen incident, he had stayed at home. He did notice Lilah would come back looking a little disappointed. He couldn't understand why. She was doing something she enjoyed so why would she be feeling down?

"Might as well forget it," Lilah said to herself. She scooped her garden tool bag from the corner and fetched the key for her cottage. "Be good Kipling!" she called before letting herself out.

"No need to tell me," he piped up. "I'm _always_ good!"

Lilah took what was now her usual path to the castle. She was debating on whether she should pop over to Cedric's tower or forget it. Four weeks, almost a month of arriving unannounced and she felt embarrassed. She had better things to do, but she kept feeling that desire to be around him. Besides, she was thirty-two. Having a crush seemed juvenile and she had been determined on being single.

"Not entirely do you?" said that young voice to her. "You've had bad experiences, but that doesn't mean you should be alone."

Lilah locked those thoughts away; far away in a drawer in the corner of her mind. She was going to be pruning the rose bushes and Sofia would be trying to help. Granted, she didn't see the princess every day, but when Sofia arrived it was nice even though Lilah didn't need her assistance.

It turned out Sofia did get to help. Lilah carefully snipped the roses at an angle and laid them in the basket Sofia carried. She preferred that the princess didn't handle any shears or get pricked by thorns, let alone do any heavy work for her small hands.

There was something unusual today. Lilah had been at the palace for a month and April was coming on, but already she had grown accustomed. There was often the bird's singing their songs (half of the time it was Robin and Mia when Sofia was away), sounds of the fountains trickling water and Lilah's garden tools scratching at the earth. This time she could dimly hear the servants running about in the kitchen and Baileywick's calls for the best silverware and more plates.

"Everyone's busy today," said Sofia.

"I figured," chuckled Lilah as she clipped another stem. "What's the occasion? Just another Saturday?"

"Some sort of party tonight," explained Sofia. "It'll be past my bedtime."

"So an adult party," commented Lilah. "Just for ma and pa with their friends right?"

"That's right. It'll be for the whole Tri-Kingdom. Are you staying for it?"

"I don't think I was invited."

"It's for _during_ the party," said Sofia as she carefully lifted one pink rose up for a quick sniff. "The cook always prepares extra meals so the castle staff gets to enjoy themselves too. It's like they have their own celebration. Even Mr. Cedric comes down to see it. There's roast beef, turkey, red potatoes, mince pies, cranberry…"

Lilah wanted to brush it off. She wanted to go home, eat her prepped stew and sleep. Oh, but Sofia listing off the food! It was enough to make her mouth water and her stomach growl. She could see and smell a whole feast before her. It was too tempting! Maybe staying for a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Well if you insist," she chuckled. "You just made me hungry." She gave Sofia a quick chuck under her chin.

Sofia giggled. Her hope was coming into fruition. Lilah would go and Cedric would pop in. Maybe they would talk and become friends!

Even though she thought about leaving before, Lilah went through the kitchen that night with her mind and stomach wondering. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad she was in the castle kitchen. All the sounds and smells from the bustling kitchen were fascinating. She leaned against one of the walls. The smells of savory meats, spiced vegetables and powdery pastries were luring her in. Yet she was staring at the large bottles of wine that were perched by the silver trays.

"Don't worry Miss Lilah," chuckled Violet as she passed by with a large gravy boat. "We'll get our share soon."

"Get the wine ready," ordered Baileywick in his usual firm, but kind tone. "Small glasses that match the golden dishes."

Lilah kept her distance, but her steel-blue eyes kept looking around for _him_. Even if he showed up just to grab a dinner roll Lilah would get to see him. She adjusted her ponytail, tugging at the long strands of her green bow.

"Hoping he'll notice?" that voice almost teased.

Lilah clicked her tongue and leaned back again. Noticing or not, she always did something with her hair. Whether it was a ponytail, (usually low, but sometimes high), a simple braid, or bun, she never wanted her red locks free. It was more convenient for work anyway.

That's when Cedric came in, but very quietly. He was fed up with his sleeping potion as two attempts had only kept him awake all night. He spotted Lilah in the corner, arms casually folded and one leg crossed.

"Miss Lilah," he said politely and stood next to her.

"Huh?" she remarked in surprise and almost lost her balance. "Oh! It's you! Hello again Cedric!" She had been very deep in thought over the wine bottles. "Sofia said you'd be here."

"Only for a moment," he said. "Still working on a potion." He followed her suit and leaned back.

"Did the licorice root help?" she asked.

"The what?"

"Licorice root. It was in the bags I handed to you. I use it for winter when I'm coughing, but I wondered you could use since you're a sorcerer…who uses plants."

"Well," Cedric paused. He felt embarrassed. So it hadn't just been sticks. She came around twice with roots for his projects. He hadn't even touched them. "Well, Miss Lilah they didn't exactly work for what I was trying to make…but that was very kind of you," he added.

"Oh," said Lilah not offended at all. "At least you tried. That's all you can ask for." She didn't know that Cedric had stuffed the two bags away in a cabinet and almost forgot them.

"Alright you may all have one small taste," announced Baileywick drawing their attention. "Just one though. We have to get back to work."

Lilah grinned smugly. One was never enough. She watched the staff pour their tiny cups and carefully sip. Right on beat, they resumed their task as if they never paused for a drink.

"Quite good," piped up Violet. She put down her tiny cup. "Well off to the dining room!"

Baileywick led the way carrying the heaviest tray that had ham with pineapple rings. "Have a taste Cedric," he said before leaving the kitchen. "You too Miss Lilah."

Off the faithful castle steward and staff went in a steady line, at least four of them were carrying the trays of the small glasses of wine. It became quiet in the kitchen for once. Lilah's eyed widened. Without bothering to refill the minuscule cups, she slammed open the cabinet doors and searched. When it came to wine, Lilah always wanted the best glasses.

"What are you looking for?" asked Cedric. She was already fetching big silver goblets for her and Cedric.

"While the jargs celebrate," she chuckled. "I say we servers enjoy ourselves. Not that the king and queen are jargs mind you. You take wine?"

"I suppose," Cedric replied. "I prefer my coffee." He only took alcohol on special occasions and those were rare for him.

"You can decide if you do or not," said Lilah as she tipped the bottle and the red liquid gushed. She swirled her goblet carefully as the wine perfectly circled around.

"A small portion," Cedric admitted as he picked the other up for her to fill. Usually when events like this happened he would creep in for a moment and quickly retreat to his tower. This evening though, he wanted to have a good night. Besides, he had been a little disappointed that Lilah hadn't shown up at his door and he figured it wouldn't hurt to chat with her. The feeling actually surprised him.

"To the castle staff," toasted Lilah with a raised glass.

"To the castle staff," echoed Cedric. With that, they clanked the goblets together. The night was still young.

 _Author's Note: I hated this chapter! Just kept putting me in writer's block!_


	4. A Little Too Far

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **A Little Too Far**_

" _I got a real good feeling something bad about to happen. Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing. Wake up in the morning, don't know what happened."_

 _-"Something Bad" by Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood._

Sofia had been peacefully asleep for a long time, but she slowly went from her deep sleep, into a doze which turned to a wide awakening. She wasn't sure what caused it, but she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Everything was the same in her dark room with the pale moonlight gleaming through her window. Nothing out of the ordinary, that is until she heard something.

There was a soft muttering sound. When she strained her ears to listen, it became more familiar. It sounded like Lilah though she sounded peculiar; as if she was gurgling water over her speech. Curiosity got the best of her. Sofia slipped from the warmth of her covers and out her bedroom. She softly pattered down the halls trying to figure where she heard the noise. To her surprise, there was Cedric and Lilah. They were sprawled out on the stairs. Lilah was waving her finger around as if it was a baton and she was conducting an orchestra. She had a lazy grin and her legs were crossed over the other. She seemed to be mumbling to herself which was incoherent. Cedric was on his side, facing her, with half closed eyes. Sofia tiptoed to his side and tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Cedric?" she inquired.

"Oh," said Cedric with a happy drawl craning his neck to look at her. "My favorite princess! What time is it?"

"Half past midnight," answered Sofia. He sounded just like when Princess Ivy's dragonflies had taken his memory. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," he said as he twisted around. He sat up on his knees. "Don't worry about me Sweetheart." He gave a friendly pat to her head.

"Sweetheart," said Lilah slowly. "Sweeet….heart. Who came up with that name? Did they think hearts could be sweet? Because the actually pumping one doesn't have emotion. It just gives blood. Should we have sweet lungs too? Or sweet intestines?"

"Miss Lilah?" Sofia was puzzled over her behavior too.

"Sofia," mumbled Cedric. "You're the best princess! I don't deserve you to be my apprentice or friend."

"Don't say that," said Sofia kindly as she took his hand.

"Don't say what?" piped up Lilah. She sat straight up and tried crab-walking up the stairs. "Tell me. I know you know!"

"I don't know," Cedric replied looking at her. "What is it?"

"What's what?" asked Lilah.

"That's what I wanted to know." Cedric fully stood up still holding Sofia's hand.

"What's that?" Lilah asked incredulously.

"Yes. That."

"I don't know that."

"You don't know what?"

"That."

"That what?"

Sofia tugged on Cedric's hand. She didn't know _what_ was going on, but if her parents saw the royal sorcerer and gardener behavior _that_ could be awkward.

"Come on Mr. Cedric," she said. "I'll get you to your tower."

"No thank you," Cedric said dramatically. "I shall take myself up!" He marched, not very steadily, upstairs.

"Then why are you holding her hand?" laughed Lilah.

Sofia didn't let go of him. She wasn't going to until she was back in his workshop. Lilah suddenly jumped up and stalked up or at least she was trying to. She kept swaying in each step. Suddenly Cedric stopped. He frowned sadly and dropped to his knees, facing Sofia.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Don't worry Princess," he said earnestly. "I won't let anyone get your amulet. Never ever! I won't let anyone hurt you either! I don't want that amulet, I just want you happy!"

"I know," Sofia said understandingly. "You already have."

"If something happened to you," Cedric started and then pulled her to his chest protectively. "If you were in danger, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me," reassured Sofia. She thought it was sweet of him to say those things, even to hug her, but she couldn't stand the odd scent on his clothes. She didn't know what it was.

"You know what?" Lilah interrupted cheerfully as she stumbled past them. "I would've thought she was your kid with how you act around her. So cute!"

"Come on Mr. Cedric," encouraged Sofia as she gently pushed away. She took his hand again. "I know you're there for me and I'm here for you. Let's just get you to bed. I think you're really tired." That was her innocent explanation for his actions.

"Oh I am?" he asked.

For the next half hour, Sofia guided Cedric back to his workshop with Lilah who was leading the way as if she lived in Cedric's tower. Cedric kept murmuring and Lilah kept giggling to herself.

The workshop door wasn't locked and Sofia easily pushed it open. Lilah was busy twirling on her tiptoes. With a stumble, Cedric made his way to his desk. He sighed and looked up with a smile.

"Wormy?" he called with a sing-song tone. "Have you been a good raven?"

Wormwood was high above at the upper window. He sat there with a groan in disgust. Even he could take a guess of what happened! When Lilah came in with a silly grin, it was confirmed.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Sofia. She was feeling tired from guiding Cedric upstairs.

"Don't worry Princess," chimed Cedric as he spun around in on his stool. "We'll be just fine! Now hop back to bed like a good little bunny!" He waved his hands to playfully shoo her off.

"If you say so," she replied. "Good night Mr. Cedric. Good night Miss Lilah." Sofia carefully closed the door.

"Nighty-night!" Lilah called back. She slumped back on the on the red-cushioned seat and Cedric kept spinning around sometimes hitting his legs against the furniture. "Hey," added Lilah. "Cedders? How about a game?"

"Sound marvelous," Cedric crooned.

Wormwood glared at Lilah. He knew she was responsible. Last time Cedric got drunk was in his early years as the royal sorcerer. He was always careful with alcohol so she had to have influenced him. The raven watched the whole night as the two adults tried playing, but only ended up in fits of laughter over nothing. They even felt nothing for a long time after they finally passed out as the night loomed on.

"Foolish business that redhead," he thought grimly. "Very foolish!"

* * *

It was cloudy; not a streak of sunlight past the windows or curtains. That's not what awoke the sorcerer. It was a bad feeling as he drifted into waking up. Cedric felt so heavy. His whole body felt like he had bricks over him and he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes it seemed like the room was blurry. There was an awful grumbling that thrummed in his ears. With a groan, he sat up, not realizing that he had spent the night on the stony floor. He rubbed his head in pain.

"Ohh," he moaned in annoyance. "Stop that noise!"

What was the noise? It was Lilah snoring away. She was growling a gravelly snore like a wild animal. She was slouched over the table, long arms dangling and playing cards underneath. The checkerboard and pieces were scattered about the workshop.

"You had a strange night," said Wormwood. He was still upon the stair railing, eyeing him master with bitter amusement. "Saw the whole thing. You're able to beat _her_ at checkers and she beat you at blackjack."

"Wormy," groaned Cedric. "What have I done?"

"Had one to many it seems," smirked the raven. "You passed out after playing cards. I see that the gardener was your drinking partner and looks like she's still dreaming."

Cedric crawled to his desk, gripped the side and heaved himself to his feet. He slammed his eyes shut again and winced. He couldn't remember feeling so sick! He groped thin air looking for his stool, but it was across the room. Down he went, back to the floor with a frustrated growl.

"Oohhh," came the miserable moan from Lilah. She rubbed her face against the table, cards sticking to her cheeks. Her hands clutched her head, loosening her hair and then down to her face. She brushed the cards off and they fluttered randomly.

"Rise and shine Sleepy Head," Wormwood hollered. To Lilah, it was deep throated cawing, hitting her sensitive ears which she covered with trembling hands.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

"Wormwood," warned Cedric sitting on his knees and pointing to his pet. "That isn't nice."

Lilah tipped over and landed on her side. Groaning in pain she rolled on her back. Her eyes adjusted to the bleariness. She realized where she was and who she was with! Worriedly she sat up and looked at Cedric.

"Hello," he said half-heartedly. "Your head hurts too?"

"Oh no," she groaned. "I was bevvied up!" Her face turned bright red. She fumbled to her feet.

"No," stuttered Cedric. "Don't go. It's fine."

"No," mumbled Lilah. "I need to." She hurried out, but only realized she had bumped into the red curtains leading to Cedric's living area below. She turned and pawed her way along the wall and window. She jiggled the door knob and almost tripped out from her nervousness.

"Miss Lilah," Cedric called.

"Goodbye to you," called Wormwood after her.

Lilah hurried (the best she could) down all the stair flights. She was past the ballroom when a proper voice called her, stopping her heart.

"Miss Lilah!" It was Baileywick. "King Roland was wondering if you were alright."

"Why?" stuttered Lilah who didn't want to face anyone. It wasn't just her words she was tripping over; even her feet seemed do to the same as she kept balancing.

"We noticed one of the wine bottles was empty and two goblets," continued Baileywick. "King Roland wanted to make sure you and Cedric weren't sick."

"I'm fine," grumbled Lilah. "Just peachy!"

"I hope you didn't drink too much," said Baileywick. "That wine is meant for small portions or it will make you tipsy. Never use it for large goblets."

Lilah felt ashamed. She blinked back tears and shuffled for home. She didn't care to be in the beautiful nature with her tools. While she plodded for an exit, the castle steward kept up at a surprising pace. Actually, Lilah wasn't running like she thought, she was going slowly to not bump anything.

"The king knows it was a mistake," said Baileywick following her. His tone was gentle. "You just did not know. Neither did Cedric. He doesn't come down all the time for parties unless-"

"Don't defend me," muttered Lilah. "I'll be at home for now. I don't need a carriage or escort. Just leave me alone."

With that, Lilah slowly walked home. She didn't listen to Baileywick's calls for her to not worry. Her guilt bubbled inside. Her headache still throbbed and her stomach was queasy. She heard nothing on her trek. She didn't notice the bird songs, the buzzing of bees among her garden or steady cracks of light through the clouds. She kept fumbling with her keys to get inside the cottage and lock the door.

Kipling peeked out from a little hole in his box. It was in the corner of the living room and filled with crumpled papers. He yawned and clicked his teeth the moment Lilah plodded inside.

"Where've you been?" he asked. His owner didn't pay attention. She was struggling up the little staircase to her loft.

"How could I have been so careless?" she thought. "After so many times of being drunk, when will I learn?"

She flopped to her bed. The scent of soap and potpourri floated from the pillow, still fresh from the washing. Lilah didn't move, but closed her eyes. Everything she could remember seemed to flash. She froze with a sudden realization: "What if I had a nightmare? Did he hear?" She struggled to sit up, but only tumbled back into the white blankets.

"I hope he didn't. No screaming or tossing." Her mind remained frantic. "I was supposed to meet the king tomorrow morning! I don't think I can face him!"

Lilah pressed the pillow over her head as tears trickled. This happened all the time! Too much drinking, full-blown crazy person and then tears of shame! Oh, but wine tasted so good! Anyone could agree when they had a glass, not as many as she could slurp. Why? Why did all logic leap out the window when she saw wine? Couldn't use one of the small cups the others used. No she had to fetch goblets and have a second…and third. Mistake or not, Lilah was mortified.

By now, Kipling clambered up and perched on her night table. He looked sorry even if he didn't comprehend why she was upset. Lilah blinked to see his friendly image. Gerbils never judged. He hopped over to her pillow and curled up against her forehead. His tiny whiskers tickled her skin.

"Hello Missy," he chirped. "Been out and about?" Lilah, unlike Sofia or Cedric with their animals, didn't understand him. His human only moaned.

 _"You were an absolute beaut!"_ _said another voice in her head; this one deeper and firm._ It wasn't youthful or gentle like the usual one. " _Quite the divvy! You were raised better than that. You can't hide. Go into your work like you were asked and face the king. You put your foot into that castle for a job and now both feet are in. You can't pull them out now. It's the more responsible approach to admit you made a mistake. Apologize to that sorcerer too. You were a bit of an influence."_

Lilah huffed. She didn't like this side of her conscience, at least when she did something wrong, but anyone would feel the same. She didn't hear that voice as much like she used to. If she had anyone to admit it to, she'd confess she didn't know _why_ her thoughts came that way in those two voices. She couldn't admit anything to anyone. At least that's what she convinced herself when her past stalked her like a beast for its prey. If anything, that past continued to forge insecurities.

There was one thing that lingered. She could and would admit a sincere apology. Yes, she would go back even if she felt embarrassed. She didn't return to the castle, let alone leave her cottage for the rest of the day. The last thing she heard was the deep voice, more kind now, saying " _Good girl. That's the right thing to do. It'll be a new day tomorrow."_

* * *

Lilah raced through the hallways for the elevator. She hadn't bathed last night and had hurried to look presentable. Her hair was greasy and very tangled so she tugged a black cap over her head. It was a knitted, winter hat that she hardly wore. Her long red hair was wadded up and tucked underneath. Hardly a strand escaped.

"Alright then," she thought when she saw the elevator's open doors. She scampered inside. She adjusted her forest green dress, checking the length of sleeves. Perfectly covering her wrists and meeting her gloves as always. She ran her tongue over her teeth as if for a quick polish.

Then to her surprise she heard tiny footsteps and the excited breathing of a child. A little girl ran inside and bounced on her heels as the doors closed. Lilah glanced at the little girl, only to suddenly whip her head again to look and her eyes grew big! It wasn't her mind playing tricks. The child looked just like Cedric! The little girl had dark brown hair with white bangs with brown eyes and a red robe with a bow! Granted Cedric's hair was black, but the resemblance was uncanny! Lilah felt awkward and averted her stare. She'd been there for over a month and never seen her!

"Hello," the little girl said in a clear chiming voice. "Are you new here?"

"Oh," Lilah coughed. "I've been here for a little while. I'm the gardener." She hoped the child wouldn't notice her face was turning pink with embarrassment.

"I'm Calista," the child introduced herself. "Is green your favorite color?"

"Yes," chuckled Lilah uneasily. "You seem to like red."

"I do," said Calista. "I love my reddishly-red robe!"

The doors finally opened for Roland's office and Lilah was more than grateful. She immediately rushed out. She was almost at the sitting room when Calista called out "Toodle-loo" after her. Lilah nearly slammed the office door open to find Roland pacing about with some papers.

"Miss Lilah? Are you alright?" Roland seemed concerned that she'd been running.

"Sorry Your Highness," Lilah caught her breath and then gave her usual bow.

"You don't need to do that," Roland said kindly. "You don't need to be formal either Miss Lilah. We're all friends here. I wanted to see how you were yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

"Physically yes, Sire," answered Lilah. She dared to not look past him. "Emotionally I feel nothing, but shame. I give my sincerest apologies for my lack of knowledge and immaturity. If it pleases you, I will accept whatever discipline you see fit."

"Discipline?" Roland put down his bundle of papers. "Miss Lilah, I've learned that people are flawed. Nobody is perfect. Most importantly, I've learned over time how to give a second chance. So don't worry. I'm sure it won't happen again and Cedric is fine."

He had been focusing on Lilah's facial expressions and he noticed how she seemed surprised about second chances. It was a little sad and he wondered if anyone ever showed her grace before. (Ironically, he wasn't thinking of _somebody_ else who needed it just as much.)

"Miss Lilah? Please don't feel bad. No harm done." His tone was reassuring.

"I deeply appreciate your mercy Sire," she finally said solemnly. "I am in your debt."

"Now, what garden ideas did you have?" he added changing the subject. "I've been looking forward to this. Would you like a seat?"

"Thank you," Lilah said feeling her heart rate lower. She took a chair and Roland went around his desk. "As you wish, I was thinking of adding some greenery and pansies around one of the fountains. We could give it a more spring look for year round if you like." She handed him a sheet with a rough sketch.

"I like it," said Roland after a second. "You draw very well too Miss Lilah. So that's for the decoration. You said you had some ideas for getting rid of pests."

"Indeed Sire," said Lilah not losing her sense of high speech. "I noticed we have carrot flies, most unfortunate, but I have an idea if I may be so bold. If we plant some sprigs of wormwood around that will ward off the flies. I know a small nursery where I can get some pots. I say that because I know Princess Sofia has a rabbit and he may try to eat it."

"Is wormwood poisonous?" asked Roland worriedly.

"In a way," explained Lilah. "It will not kill, but it would leave you sick. I prefer no woodland creatures being sick on my account so I suggest we use pots, high enough rabbits will not be tempted, but near the vegetables."

"Sounds like you've thought it through. I'd say you're a botanist Miss Lilah!" Roland smiled. "You're absolutely our royal gardener and I say we leave _everything_ about the gardens to you."

"If I may Sire, not to be rude, but I thought everything was left to me for your grounds, though I do not consider myself a professional." Lilah retained her modesty.

"So you are," the king chuckled. "I'd like to make it official. You are the Royal Gardener of Enchancia and if anyone needs advice in the other The Tri-Kingdoms, they should come to you. What do you say?"

"I-I," Lilah stuttered and blushed. She was speechless. Honestly if more people had been like Roland in her life, it would've been better. "I do not know what to say."

"If you say anything you can keep it relaxed; like I said no need to fancy around us."

"Sorry. I was just raised under very strict rules for manners when it comes to meeting authority. Thank you though. I am… _I'm_ deeply flattered."

"Well thank you for taking care of the castle grounds," Roland offered his hand to her. "You're a part of us now Miss Lilah."

"If I may," said Lilah shaking his hand. "You don't have to call me Miss. No need to fancy." She has happy to see that Roland laughed and happy to hear herself laugh too.

* * *

When the laughter had died down, Lilah debated about going up to see Cedric. Roland asked her to visit the greenhouse to attend some flower bulbs. She would in another hour, but there were little things to do first. Like her mind remembering her stupidity. She still felt horrible about the wine and now she had a huge problem.

"He's got a kid," she thought. "I should've known. What if he's got a wedding ring under his gloves?! I would've been flirting with a married man! No. I didn't see any signs of a woman in his place. Maybe he's a widower?"

She retreated down to the garden. She tried distracting herself by watering the flowers, carefully using the watering can as it showered over the dainty flowers. Little droplets fell from the leaves and petals. When it fell around the particular herbs, ones that she recalled Cedric gathering on their first meeting, her face went red. It seemed like it turned that color more often.

"I better just forget him," she decided. "He doesn't seem interested in me."

"Well," said that younger voice. "If you like him, then get to know him more. Don't make small talk. Have actual conversations!"

It seemed hard to do after getting someone drunk. To be fair, it was an honest mistake. A very _stupid_ mistake to Lilah though. If he had a child, it was best she kept her distance. Yes Roland had been gracious about her carelessness, but she hated the idea even more; the idea of causing a father to overdrink!

During the whole hour of watering, her mind raced and time went by quickly. Soon enough she wandered to the greenhouse and if anything, it was welcoming. The greenhouse was huge! It was typical with its white panes and windows, but some of the glass had little patterns of flowers. Every space was decked with different flowers, all by color. Most of the herbs rested on long shelving. There was a scent of warm earth, something Lilah savored. Yes, everything was comforting and she started to feel better.

"Miss Lilah?"

Goosebumps tinged under her long sleeves. She bit her lips and stared down a row of soil filled crates. Cedric was there.

 _Author's Note: More Scouse terms! Bevvied Up: drunk. Beaut: idiot. Pardon my attempt at writing drunken people too. Next chapter, we'll get to know what and who that young voice is in her mind. The other? You'll see later on. ;)_


	5. The Brother and the Niece

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **The Brother and the Niece**_

" _Cause you're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes it's you I see."_

 _-"Everywhere" by Michelle Branch._

Lilah remained frozen in place. Cedric was holding a small wooden box, but even he looked uncomfortable thanks to Lilah's reaction. When she opened her mouth to speak she could only utter a surprised "huh?"

"Waiting for snowfall?" he cleared his throat and pointed to her head.

Lilah blushed and took off her hat. Her locks tumbled down revealing the messy ponytail she had wound up.

"What exactly are you doing here?" she quickly asked.

"The queen summoned me," Cedric replied. He flipped the box lid open. "Said you were planting special crocus bulbs and needed my assistance."

"What special bulbs? They're ordinary croci."

"Not exactly," chuckled Cedric who was perking up. "It's hocus crocus. It's a rare flower; very hard to find unless you climb high up Mist Bowl Mountain and challenge an ogre."

Lilah glanced at the crates and the large sack leaning against the table. She loosened the strings and saw ordinary crocus bulbs. Perhaps Cedric had been joking.

"Alright," she said. "It's good to plant them in crates, but certain croci can grow only in fall or spring."

"Not hocus crocus," chimed Cedric. He placed the box down and heaved a bucket under the table. "Special flower mind you."

"By special you mean magic," Lilah said bluntly. She could tell where this was going.

"Right! So you can plant them after I cover them with growth-crystal-seeds." Cedric was too excited to notice Lilah pressing her lips in annoyance.

She glared at the box revealing bright pink crystals. They looked like they had been smashed with hammers, but twinkled in the sunlight. What she said on her first day at the castle echoed in her mind. She clearly said she wasn't involved with sorcery or witchcraft! There was no way she was going to partake in (as she put it) stupid wand twirling or fairy conjuring. Magic had no practicality or resourcefulness. She preferred Cedric using _only_ nature for spells and potions, which was why she gave him licorice root. She felt a little betrayed knowing he was doing the opposite. Those little crystals didn't count as nature to her.

"He seems like a hard worker either way," said that young voice. "Besides, you promised to serve the king and this comes with it."

With an eye roll and huff, Lilah kept her promise. That didn't mean she was going to enjoy it. She chucked her hat away and tugged her gloves. She yanked the sack up and scooped the bulbs.

"Alright," she said trying to be composed. "Tell me what to do."

"What King Roland says you do," Cedric replied. "I will be covering the hocus crocus with the seeds and you can plant them in the crates."

"What King Roland says you do?" echoed Lilah. "He's talked to you about me?"

"Not him exactly, but Queen Miranda had nice things to say when she asked me to help." Cedric averted his eyes from her. It left him a little jealous that Lilah was fairly new and already appreciated compared to his work years.

Meanwhile, Lilah's irritation chipped away. It was gracious of the queen to comment about her work and not mention her foolishness. It left her wondering why she had been so panicked over meeting Roland earlier after her drunken night.

"Well," she mused picking up a spade. "I suppose you start?"

Cedric nodded and with a sharp wand flick, the bulbs floated overhead. One of them dropped into the bucket and hopped out into the seeds.

"It needs the right amount or it won't work," informed Cedric. With his left hand, he dusted the seeds around the bulb. Carefully, he lifted it up and handed it to Lilah. It looked like a pink sparkly gem. Without missing a beat, she pried the soil back for the perfect hole, lightly dropped and covered it up.

So that's the way it went. Lilah went digging in the crate and covering the bulbs. Cedric was coating them with the small crystal seeds, hunched over as if he was in his workshop. It was a companionable silence, which surprised Lilah. It wasn't awkward as she expected until she remembered something she was supposed to do. She might as well get it over with.

"Since you're here," she finally said after planting the fifth bulb. "I think I should apologize. Cedric, I was-I mean, I kept pouring the wine and wasn't responsible. I should've known about what kind it was and I'm sorry about that."

"No harm done," Cedric replied. "It's not the first time I was drunk. I didn't throw-up this time."

"I really mean it." Lilah paused her work. She stared at him. "It's especially inappropriate how you have a little one."

"Now hold on," Cedric interrupted with a quick wave of his hand and standing straight. "Sofia told me that you said that with how I act around her-how do I put it? Act as if she's my own? She's clearly not."

"No," corrected Lilah. "Not the princess. I believe I saw your daughter today."

"Daughter?" Cedric was beyond confused. "I don't have any children!"

"Don't lie," she exasperated. "I saw her this morning. In fact, am I to assume I made a husband drunk? If not, you're a widower?"

"Wha-mi-Miss Lilah I don't know what you're talking about." Cedric was slack jawed by her assumption. Nobody looked at him and thought he was married or a parent. "I've been a bachelor all my life!"

"Then who was that little one with grey bangs like you? Calista?" Lilah gestured to her forehead and then to his.

"Ohhh." Cedric started laughing. "You mean-no. Calista's my niece!"

Lilah's cheeks turned bright red and bowed her head. Once again, her quick judgement had made her a fool! She scolded herself for not asking him who the child was.

"She does look like me," he admitted. "She fixed her hair to look like mine. You can thank my sister for that. No need to be embarrassed." Clearly he wasn't offended.

"In case you didn't realize," Lilah chuckled uneasily. "I can be a real beaut."

"Beaut?"

"Where I was raised it means 'idiot.' Well, pardon me for blundering twice." She decided to change the subject seeing it was bygones as Cedric handed her the next bulb. "Oh," she began with remembrance. "That's right. You have a sister who would make a shimmer powder with ragweed and unicorn hair."

"That's her," answered Cedric. He pinched the seeds for the next batch. "Cordelia the Conjuror; claims she has a magic touch."

"Firstborn isn't she?"

"She is. Still likes to tell me how to comb my hair, annoyingly so. Almost as annoying as when she tidies my workshop. Eyes go with eyes, not newt with newt."

"There's a debate I won't enter," remarked Lilah. "Well, I suppose if I put _my_ way; _all_ bulbs go with bulbs." She rolled one of hocus crocus in her palm for demonstration. "Not _all_ seeds are the same. I wouldn't separate it as lilies with lilies or daffodils with daffodils. I know my flowers and tools without second guessing just like I'm sure you do."

Cedric glanced at her with a new respect. Not a sorcerer, but she understood his organization. It was peaceful again as they continued their work. Lilah felt better after her apology. Cedric, though he wouldn't admit it too quickly, liked chatting with some around his age. It was a different experience from Wormwood, Sofia or the rest of his family.

"Can you tell her that if you meet her?" he kidded.

"As long as she doesn't zap me into a lizard," chuckled Lilah. "If you have more brothers and sisters, I'll be in real trouble."

"If she does I'll change you back," he quipped proudly with quick twirl with his wand. It balanced perfectly from his fingertips. "She's the only sibling I have so no need to worry."

"Just don't get me involved with rivalries," warned Lilah playfully. " _We_ didn't fight like that."

"You have a sister?" asked Cedric.

"No," answered Lilah. "Just my brother: Ephraim."

"Oh. Is he a gardener too?"

Silence.

Cedric looked up from his task. It seemed like a cloud passed over Lilah and time seized her into feeling old. A light faded in her eyes. She wasn't moving. Somehow the green house seemed dim despite the warm sunshine. "Um," Cedric managed to enunciate. "Is he…"

"He's dead." Lilah gave her answer. Tears rimmed her eyelashes.

"I'm so sorry," Cedric replied compassionately. Another long pause and Lilah didn't touch her tools. She was gazing onto the table, far away in thought. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Lilah, when did he die?"

"It's been twenty-two years. I was only ten."

Cedric was surprised, but not as much as he felt sorry. All those sad memories were coming back to her, replaying themselves. (He understood.) Losing a family member at such a young age clearly still had its toll on her. What impact would it have left on her parents to lose a child?

"So that makes you thirty-two?" he guessed to break up the grief.

"It does," she cleared her throat. "My birthday's on December 14th."

"I was that age once…a couple years ago."

"No need to tell me your age. I can do the arithmetic."

"You can guess I'm thirty-five?" Cedric said fully surprised. He hardly revealed his age.

"I only said that so you'd tell me," chuckled Lilah. She gave a quick rub to her eyes with her wrist. The threatening tears stopped.

Cedric frowned at her trick. She was wittier than she looked and he didn't remember her joke about sassafras when they first met. He probably had to watch his words around her.

"Sorry to fish that out of you," she said as if she sensed his chagrin. "I know you shouldn't ask somebody's age, but I've been interested."

"I know," sighed Cedric. He mentally counted how many bulbs were left. "I look old with grey hair."

"Not exactly," said Lilah kindly. "You seem in-between; you're one or the other. That intrigued me"

Cedric almost dropped his wand. He was intriguing? No lady said things like that to him. (Miss Nettle's disguise as a beautiful sorceress didn't count.)

"I'm flattered," he chuckled modestly. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"If I'm born in December, then what about you?" Lilah pointed her spade at him with a grin.

"The 5th of January, Miss Lilah."

"So you're three years older than me, but only by a month later." Lilah was pleased to know he was close in age. "Ephraim would be forty-two now."

"Forty-two?" Cedric repeated slowly. The bulbs were growing less from their pile. "Really?"

"There's quite the age gap," Lilah snickered. "Let's just say I'm the product of my parents' having too much to drink during their wedding anniversary, though I think it would've happened anyway without the champagne. So I was a surprise, but a good surprise. They were very happy and Ephraim was tired of being an only child."

"So we're both the youngest. Cordelia's almost two years older though. She used to put me down all the time and we'd fight. We're getting along better than before. We used to be close as children, always playing with potions. Now what would a gardener and her brother do?"

"Anything to keep me out of trouble," laughed Lilah. "You couldn't pry me away from him. I would cry whenever he went to school and I was still at home. I was around him more often because Ma and Pa were working." Reflecting on the happy times ended Lilah's sad memories. "Hey," she added and rested on her elbows. "Did you have very busy parents or did they always make time for you and your sister?"

"Father would be, but he still spent time with us." Cedric didn't want to pour out his whole life story to Lilah. He felt like they were getting more properly acquainted and that was enough for now. "So you were around your brother more often you say? I take it your parents had demanding jobs?"

"I was always around him. Ma and Pa, let's just say they dealt with mediocre things, but it would be tasking. Even then there were always hugs and kisses. We'd have supper together. Just with how busy they were, I depended on Ephraim all the time. He was so sweet; always playing with me, reading books and teaching my how to spell. Not your type of spell; actual words. He had a hard time teaching me that his name started with an E and not an F like I thought. We did that all the time. If I cried over anything he would quickly hug me and camped out in my room if I had a bad dream. Even when he was grown-up, he still found time-" Lilah snapped her mouth shut. She just prattled on about Ephraim and Cedric had a small grin. "Sorry," she added. "I haven't talked about him in a long time to _anyone_."

"You were close," confirmed Cedric. "I can tell you still miss him."

Lilah nodded. Even her conscience took shape of his voice. Whenever she argued among her frustrations, there it was; his voice when he an adult with a laid-back pitch. It would melt away her judgments, insecurities and bad memories for the day. She wished she could just hear him again for real.

"He was my only friend," Lilah inadvertently admitted.

"Sofia's your friend," Cedric reminded her kindly.

"Before Sofia and before Kipling. I didn't play with other children. Besides, with how Sofia talks about you, I'd say you're her mentor _and_ good friend."

"She's learned plenty of magic from me." If Cedric revealed how Sofia had impacted his life that would lead to revealing his desire of taking over Enchancia. He only wanted to discuss it with someone he fully trusted and Lilah wasn't his friend yet. Not that she _couldn't_ be.

Lilah wasn't even questioning his past. During their conversation, her eyes would dart back and forth to his appearance. Sometimes when she looked at Cedric he seemed older with the gray bangs and lined face, but with his profile, revealing the smooth black hair (and the boyish trim in the back,) he appeared younger. It was all the more reason she questioned his age. The thin frame of body was more approachable compared to the very muscly types. His eyes were a pleasant light brown. (Lilah didn't have a strong preference for eye color.) She found him handsome; lines, grey, thin and long nose. Others may not agree, but Lilah's taste had changed over time since she was a teenager-a very awkward phase for herself-and she grew up. Besides, if there was one thing that always remained the same she always liked dark hair. Style-wise, his clothes reminded her of autumn colors and those fingerless gloves...Those gloves; teasing the smoothness of his fingertips and on.

So indeed, Wormwood had been right. She was attracted physically. She didn't want be foolish though. The last time good looks caught her, she ended up feeling horrible. She wanted to know Cedric as a person. The fact he was a sorcerer who used herbs convinced her that those old ideas she had were false about wizards. Well, almost…Cedric was the exception. Even as irritating as it was that he was going magic, he was still different.

"Oh how many more bulbs left?" she asked snapping herself out of her wonder.

"Two more," replied Cedric. "I promised Calista I would take her out today."

"Where to?" implored Lilah. She watched the next bulb plunk into the bucket.

"She wants to see the Noctis Cave," explained Cedric as he prepared another bulb.

"Noctis," said Lilah slowly. "Meaning night."

"Yes." Cedric was impressed she knew the meaning. "It's a hidden cave that looks like night all the time. If you go inside, its ceiling looks like the night sky all covered with stars. It's beautiful!"

Lilah couldn't help but feel curious. Even wrestling with her disdain for magic she wanted to know what it was like. She remembered those nights after her brother's death when she stared out her window wishing for stars to appear, but it seemed like they never did.

"You go on ahead," she encouraged. "I can finish up."

"You sure?" Cedric asked as he brushed some crystals from his fingers.

"I do this regular gardening all the time," reassured Lilah. "Go to your niece. Besides I don't need help with the rest."

"I'll just do both." Cedric had both the crocus bulbs drop together, water and crystals, with Lilah prepared. "I will say it's nice to talk with an adult. Not to replace Sofia mind you."

"I know what you mean." Lilah covered smoothed the soil over the last hole. "I'm fond of my gerbil, but it's one-sided with him."

"At least he doesn't insult you back," Cedric thought.

"I'm glad we could," Lilah admitted. "I don't handle magic, but if you need anything else tended to, just holler for me."

"Will do," agreed Cedric. He brushed his hands together. "Thank you Miss Lilah."

"And I to you," Lilah managed to say as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

 _"So you're back to this then?" Ephraim's said dryly. "Thought you were past this!"_

Not entirely, for Lilah was already smiling when she reached the top stair. She just had to come up! She found the door already ajar and poked inside. She didn't see that obnoxious raven. Cedric was standing with a map which he was tapping his wand against. Good! She caught him just in time.

"Miss Lilah?" announce Cedric.

Lilah nodded in agreement and noticed somebody behind him. Two brown orbs glanced back with interest. Lilah smiled back with a tiny wave.

"I remember you," she said. "You're the little girl in the elevator. Calista? Right?"

The little girl full emerged from behind her uncle with a grin. She looked at Lilah with huge eyes. It was only now she realized what _color_ her hair was.

"Your hair," she breathed. "It's so reddishly red! Can I touch it?"

"Calista," Cedric said firmly. "You don't just ask to touch somebody's hair!"

"No," chuckled Lilah. "It's fine! Yes you may." A strange request, but she figured it was best to be polite. She knelt down and Calista's small hands stroked past her ears to the messy strands. It wasn't the first time she'd seen red hair, but anything red caught her attention. Even Lilah's unwashed hair was no exception!

"It's so pretty," she said. "Is it real?"

"I'm sorry?" questioned Lilah.

"Your hair color," explained Calista who was still stroking the long strands. "Is it real or did you make it red?"

"Yes," Lilah said slowly. "My red hair is real."

"You don't ask that either," reminded Cedric who was a little embarrassed by his niece.

"Sorry," apologized Calista stepping back from Lilah. "I love red Miss…Layla?

"It's _Lilah_ with an H" the gardener corrected. "No need to add Miss."

"Are the hocus crocus blooming yet?" inquired Calista with excitement. "Uncle Ceddy told me you were planting them."

"They haven't grown yet," answered Lilah. "Still takes time unless there's something I don't know about those crystals. Now, Cedric about those cry-"

"Can you show me how to garden too Lilah?" Calista suddenly piped up. She was twirling around grabbing Lilah's hands one after another. "Please? I can help you!"

"Calista," interjected Cedric firmly. "Miss Lilah had a question."

"The crystals…is there…a point…when they…" Lilah couldn't finish. Calista was still spinning around her as is she was a maypole. Quick as a flash, she lifted Calista up and flipped her upside down with a steady arm around her waist. "I was wondering if the crystals wear off over time."

"After a week," replied Cedric folding his arms in thought. "Not to worry though Miss Lilah. You took care of the most important part."

Lilah smiled, fully flattered by his comment. In the corner, Wormwood huffed in disgust. (He had given his order of not going with his master for the Noctis Cave). Calista meanwhile was dangling with her knees hooked at Lilah's shoulder. She pushed her chest up to look at her and giggled.

"What?" Lilah said playfully. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," laughed Calista squirming to avoid it.

"Since you're not then down you go." Lilah gently tumbled Calista to her feet. She noticed the amused grin from Cedric. "Well, I have work to do," added Lilah. "So back to the gardens with me and you two have fun."

"Can't you come with us?" Calista asked. "Uncle Ceddy she can come too."

"No, no." Lilah held her hands up. "Really, I have plans already. You have some niece-and-uncle bonding. Thanks for word about the crystals Cedric.

"Of course," Cedric chuckled as Calista was now tugging on his wrist. "I'll have them on hand for any other gardening if necessary."

Lilah hurried off with a quick wave. She had to admit, Calista was adorable. Not to mention, she responded well to what Lilah called "The Opossum Swing;" a trick Ephraim did to her and always gave her belly laughs. Heading for the vegetable patch, she felt like it had been a good day. Cedric talked with her, Roland was forgiving and she made a child happy. Best of all, it was water under the bridge from her mistake. Surprisingly, she felt uplifted after retelling about her brother instead of depressed like she used to be.

"Nice to talk about you Ephs," she thought warmly. "Been a really long time."

 _Author's Note: Now you know who that one voice is. The other…hehe! You'll have to wait! This is set after Day of the Sorcerers, so I hope I'm doing Cedric justice with his character. Anyway, time to address the elephant or should I say raven in the room. I do want the story to stick with the series' timeline the best I can. So eventually, I think I'll add Wormwood's betrayal in time. Next we'll get a little more into Lilah's favorite type of day and Cedric will be coming along. ;)_


	6. A Strange Day

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **A Strange Day**_

" _Watch all the flowers dance with the wind. Listen to snowflakes whisper your name. Feel all the wonder lifting your dreams."_

 _-"Fly to your Heart" by Selena Gomez._

It was a week after the hocus crocus bulbs were planted that Cedric did something he'd never done before. He actually flung the windows open, pulled up a chair and enjoyed his breakfast. It was an April morning and the sunrise was drifting up. Something about the cool air and the pearly pink sky lifted his soul. The buttery croissant and strong coffee left him full and ready for the day. If only Wormwood was the same.

Something about the raven was off-putting, but he dismissed it for typical crankiness. It wasn't entirely true. Wormwood was annoyed with Lilah stopping by and now Cedric had willingly went to the greenhouse to spend time with her. He noticed when Queen Miranda had shown up asking him to help with the hocus crocus, Cedric eagerly fetched the crystals with a pleased smile. It wasn't the same cunning smirk with the wicked gleam in his eyes that Wormwood preferred. He kept on chattering about how he liked working with Lilah and what they could do with the croci. All ideas had nothing to do with power and schemes.

Later that morning, his beady eyes burned at the human. He knew it was going to be another day of niceties and he was exhausted of it. Just because Cedric was acting "sweet" didn't mean he had to. What was it today? Another bland day of Sofia visiting: another outing with Calista: Lilah probably dropping in no doubt. No. Cedric was stalwart about the sleeping potion though it had been over a month since his first try!

"Why don't you just forget it?" the raven finally scoffed.

"Don't glare at me Wormy," Cedric ordered. "I'm not giving up on my creation."

"Then go look up one in your books," grumbled Wormwood. He turned his back to his master. "You have hundreds of them above you!"

"They aren't helpful," explained Cedric. He swished around a beaker of dark green fluid.

"I wonder why," Wormwood thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "This is all foolish! I'm going to pull my feathers out if I hear one more-"

"I'll be heading down soon for the hocus crocus by the way," the sorcerer chimed. "It'll be wonderful! They'll grow fast with the crystal seeds and it's no more hiking and no more ogres."

"No more scheming to take over the kingdom," Wormwood muttered under his breath.

Oblivious to the raven's comment, Cedric carefully minced the licorice roots down and sprinkled them into the water. He gave them a quick stir and added the green fluid, also known as shamrock dewdrops. He mumbled to himself over the ingredients and kept mixing.

"Sleeping potion, hocus crocus and licorice roots!" thought Wormwood bitterly. "I can't take much more of this goody-goodness!" He descended from his usual perch and higher into the tower, far into the dark corners.

Down below, Cedric tipped gargoyle oil (premium grade) into the cauldron. The green mixture swirled with black. The dark shades grew lighter into a lime green and grey. Tiny gleams of yellow brimmed and shifted towards the middle. It went still and Cedric cautiously peered over.

"That's odd," he commented. "I was sure that-"

Suddenly he saw blinding light and a jolt through his limbs. He heard Wormwood squawk in surprise. His whole body felt tingling and he could only lie back with shut eyes. He drew a breath through his teeth. The tingling subsided and he blinked to his surroundings. Somehow he was outside and in the grass. Surely he didn't just fly out of the window from the explosion? When he tried sitting up he realized he couldn't. Instead, he tumbled to his side. The grass seemed thick where he was and he kept seeing something long before his face. Whatever it was, it kept flinching. He reached his hand to brush it away, but only to see a black paw!

"Oh no," he whimpered. "This can't be!"

"Kipling? Oh! There you are!"

The earth trembled and Lilah's voice seemed louder than usual. When Cedric stared up, he was shocked to see how tall she was! Her hand, gloved and large, curled around his body. Cedric realized he was being lifted from the grass and to her face. Frantically, he went around in a circle, on all fours, to see his worst speculation. Indeed, he was a gerbil! His whole body was hairy and fully dark. A tail limped behind and his ears were twitching.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" he panicked. "What went wrong? Was it the gargoyle oil? Should I have left out the shamrock dewdrops? No wait! If I'm her pet then…that rodent is me! He looks like me! What a disaster! He'll be chewing on all the wands! Eating my herbs! Everyone will think I've lost my mind!"

"I couldn't find you," said Lilah full of relief. "I was worried a hawk snatched you up!"

"I wish," whined Cedric. "Then it could fly me up to my tower!"

"I know you're sorry," reassured Lilah. She rubbed her forefinger against her pet's cheek. Her _pet_ frantically bounced on his back paws and madly waved his tiny claws around.

"Lilah!" he cried. "It's me! Cedric! Take me up there!" He pointed up to his tower, where a little bit of smoke was curling from the open window. "Please Lilah! Get me up so I can…"

"Easy you little squeaker," chuckled Lilah. "I talked with His Majesty about our day off."

"Ohh," groaned Cedric and he flopped down in her palm. S _he couldn't understand him_!

"No need to get upset," continued Lilah. "The king said we've been rammed ever since we arrived and it's time. I promised we'd go on our trip right?"

"How about to my workshop so I can change myself?" begged Cedric. "Oh, I wish you understood me!"

"Alright," she finally said. How Cedric hoped she would say of visiting him first so he could get a spare wand! "I'll put you in my pocket if you're going to panic. I didn't mean to scare you with my hawk comment!"

To his chagrin, the sorcerer was carefully dropped into emerald green fabric. Lilah's pockets were deep for any knick-knacks she needed or if Kipling needed a rest. The left had her house keys attached to a loop inside so they wouldn't be lost. Cedric was on her right side and found a large crumb of biscuit. When he tried standing, he kept toppling over. Lilah's walking didn't help. Kipling would feel like he was on a swing whenever he did this, but Cedric was unstable. Even if he dug the claws into the material, he couldn't hold on. He had no experience to climb out and even then where would he go? He would be on a wild goose chase trying to get back home.

"I hope Wormy figures out where I am," he thought sadly. "Maybe Princess Sofia will realize what happened and she'll tell Lilah." The idea of Sofia knowing something was different about her friend provided comfort. She'd be able to identify him anywhere and certainly she would make sure Kipling stayed out of trouble.

As for Wormwood, he was brooding in the darkest corner of a bookshelf when he heard the explosion. Smoke billowed around the room and out the open window. He squawked and peered over the edge to find his master lying on his back with soot on his cheekbones. His bangs stood up on end. Knowing he did something wrong, the raven swooped down to the desk.

"What did you add now?" he asked wryly. He wafted away the smoke. "I bet the gardener's licorice root caused this."

"Gardener?" _Cedric_ grunted as he rose on his elbows.

"Yes Cedric," sighed Wormwood. "The redhead!"

"Don't say that!" Cedric's voice sounded chirpy. "She doesn't like being called-hey! What happened to my feet?!"

"You look perfectly normal Cedric," retorted Wormwood. He almost laughed seeing the sorcerer shake his foot and hand. "Your voice is another story." The smoke disintegrated so everything was clearer. "Now get up and-"

"Crow!" shrieked _Cedric._ "Get away from me!" He turned around and sprung only to land face first onto the floor.

"Crow?" Wormwood hissed with clenched fists. "You bungler! That potion has dulled your mind! Why I…" That's when he noticed _Cedric_ trying to run on all fours, yet tripping over his wrists and ankles. More shocking was how the long, gangly body went tumbling downstairs with many remarks in pain. Mostly notable were the cries of "Lilah! Help!" Wormwood had a suspicion of what happened so he checked over the ingredients.

"Let's see…licorice root. There's the gargoyle oil. This would've been shamrock dewdrops. He used regular water. Wait!" He sniffed the beaker that held the dewdrops. He glowered. "That's not shamrock dewdrops! Its _switch mint extract_! It must've switched him with that gardener's pet, but how?" Wormwood couldn't piece it together, but he was frustrated. He recalled one of Lilah's visits; she prattled about having a gerbil and how he liked to curl up in shredded paper. Cedric's body had the mind of a rodent! Yet the raven smirked to himself. "Let him hide. He can't go far on two legs! Sofia will be back from school and I'll fetch her. She knows enough magic. We'll make a counter charm to end this."

* * *

It was getting warm, something Kipling loved, but Cedric couldn't stand. He hadn't been inside for long, but he needed air! He tried standing up and climbing again, but it was no use. Lilah's skirt material was silky inside. Even biting with teeth wouldn't pull him up.

"Lilah?" he called feeling tiny and helpless. If she heard squeaks, she'd respond.

"You want to come out?" said Lilah. "Here we go boy." She gently lifted him out and placed him on her shoulder.

With a gasp, Cedric squeezed her blouse, fearing he'd drop. After a moment, he was distracted by the forest. He was taking Lilah's route which was on the edge of the wood and meadow sprigged with tiny yellow flowers. Not a short cut, but her long cut to avoid people. Riding on her shoulder was a strange reality. All those years of Wormwood perched on his and now he was doing the same thing! Next to him was Lilah's hairstyle; a low side bun. The dark green ribbon tied around and Cedric noticed the different layers of red in her locks. However there was an aroma. He couldn't help being so close that he breathed in. He couldn't identify the scent, but it was familiar. It was something earthy, but fresh. (Lilah's shampoo was strong even if she sweated from long hot days.)

The beige fence and little cottage came into view and she swung the gate open to her safe haven. Her garden hadn't changed much except the herbs were taller. It occurred to Cedric everything was normal, at least to what he always knew. There was certainly no hemlock, thorny blackberries, ragweed or hocus crocus except for the ordinary crocus of white, purple and yellow. Roses, lilacs, pansies, and daisies neatly planted about and the clothes line which had pinned sheets were a far cry from his tower living. He felt out of place.

"To the back we go," announced Lilah. She went across the whole yard and unlatched another gate to the huge green field.

She trotted across and into the next wood. Pine and spruce trees crowded together. The ground was so thick that Lilah's boots hardly made a thud. Where exactly was she going? To Cedric, they already went through a wood so what was different about this one? After five minutes of Lilah's hike, he heard the gurgling of a stream. They were coming upon a bank and there was a small brown canoe drawn and secured. A long, sturdy rope was tied around a spruce trunk which had an "L" carved near the roots.

Lilah paused and wedged off her shoes. Balancing one foot and then the other, she peeled off her stockings. These she tucked into her boots and carried them by the laces. Before Cedric could blink, she flung them into the boat and they landed with a loud thunk. She united the knotted rope and carefully pushed the boat into the stream. Cedric, knowing what she would do, clung to her blouse fearing he'd fall off. She leaped in, her feet hardly touching the water and grabbed the paddle under a blanket which was bunched toward one end. She kneeled right in the center line, the yoke and stern seats empty. Cedric loosened his grip a little as she paddled. He didn't need to worry. Lilah was agile, but not forgetful of her companion. The moment she jumped inside she had glanced to him. Undoubted, she would make sure _Kipling_ was safe.

When he peeked past her shoulder he could see the pebbled floor beneath the clear surface. If he stared ahead, the stream was a teal blue with the reflection of trees. It was shady and cool. Cedric scooted closer to her neck and waited for their destination. It must've been ten minutes as Lilah gently dipped the paddle side to side. The stream curved around until they were in a river, stretching out with strong ripples but a slow current.

"Heading downriver," she announced. "Remember Kipling? Wade in streams, swim in rivers or in our case we canoe."

"That's one way to put it," Cedric answered thoughtfully.

The banks reached to the forest on all sides. Sunlight danced upon the river, turning the dark blue into white and he had to blink. Lilah didn't seem distracted. They were smoothly floating along with a light breeze carrying the aroma of pine. The smell was calming for Cedric. (Lilah didn't know it, but that was the scent of soap he preferred.) The water looked so refreshing that Cedric wished he could slide in and let it carry him away to a gentle place; a place where nobody looked negatively at him and all his regrets washed away. Nature hadn't impacted him this much, but everything seemed different since he put himself in Sofia's debt.

Meanwhile, Lilah spotted their destination and grinned. She steered for a pebbly shore across the way. When the canoe was close enough, she hopped out, splashing to her ankles. Cedric found himself gripping again for dear life as she did. Easily she drew the boat up. When finished, she waded out and lightly kicked.

"Don't tell me we came all this way for playing in the water?" Cedric remarked.

"Hold on Kipling," chuckled Lilah. "Give me a moment to enjoy this." She even bent down and ran her fingers over the surface with swirls. "Alright. We're back on track. Let's go."

"You haven't said where!" Cedric was growing impatient. Lilah, who was putting back on her shoes, said nothing of where they were going or why. They were in another part of woods which seemed no different than before.

He remained perched on her shoulder as she carried him past rows of beech. She kept nodding her head as if looking for a certain place. Now the boughs were closer together and little sunlight creeped in. Now and then Cedric thought he heard something soft, like tiny wings, but he couldn't see anything except crowded branches.

"There it is," announced Lilah. A beech tree with a slanted trunk. It could've beckoned somebody to scamper up.

"She's not really going to climb it," doubted Cedric.

How wrong he was! Lilah pressed the ball of her foot against the bark, reached for the lowest branch and pulled herself up. Cedric squealed in fright and shut his eyes! She kept on stretching her arms for strange twists and crevices. Cedric kept clutching to Lilah's collar as she steadily clambered up. The branches grew less thick and the sunrays were bolder.

Suddenly out popped Lilah's head above the leaves. That's when a gush of fresh air flowed past the sorcerer's face and he blinked. What a sight he beheld! All around were butterflies! They were bright yellow with black markings. They fluttered about as if performing a welcoming dance to their guests. They were so big next to his gerbil body, that Cedric was astonished.

"Oh my," he breathed. He sat up on his haunches and reached a tiny paw out.

One flew close up and Lilah lifted a finger between them. It perched briefly and lifted up into the breeze again. Cedric was so fascinated by the encounter he leaned out, only to fall against her knuckle. She pushed him back to her collar bone.

"Someone's a happy rodent," the gardener laughed. "You're glad to finally be here."

Cedric shyly grinned (if it was possible to grin for his new face) and leaned against her neck. Right at his feet, he stepped on something hard, a chain for a necklace he guessed. He curled up, feeling snug, but still having a good view. The sky was a deep blue with little puffy clouds. Lilah was smiling so contently. Loose strands of her red hair flew back. Below them, the whole forest was like a sea of green as it lightly weaved with the breeze. If he got the chance, Cedric hoped he could bring Sofia and Calista there. He forgot about the transformation and felt content just like with the sunrise.

"I am glad to be here," revealed Cedric. "Better than I expected."

* * *

It had been a long day for Wormwood. Whenever he tried soaring downstairs, Kipling would squeal and hide behind the pillars. It was amusing for the raven (and the closest thing to being wicked.) He spent his time prying out books with his talons and flipping the pages for solutions. The platforms by the bookshelves were littered with textbooks by the time sunset rays streaked through the windows. There wasn't much to resolve switch mint. Wormwood was adamant that the licorice root was to blame.

"Anything that gardener brings should be banned from the premises," he thought. "She has no business with Cedric's work."

He waited for Sofia, knowing she wouldn't change her routine yet. Sure enough, the memorable knock signaled the princess had arrived. He was relieved. The nonsense would end soon. Cedric hadn't locked the door and kept it open a crack.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia poked her head around the door. "Are you here?" She was wearing dark purple clothes with a pink cape. (She had just returned from Protector training.)

"I'm here," announced Wormwood as he landed to the floor and bobbed towards her.

"Have you seen Mr. Cedric?" asked Sofia. "Nobody's seen him today."

"There's a reason for that," explained Wormwood. "You need to see this." He flapped for the staircase and she followed.

"What happened?" Sofia implored. "Is he hurt?"

"No," sighed Wormwood disgustedly. "I would prefer that. Cedric was working on a potion and it gave some…interesting results. He's not himself."

"Not himself?" Sofia hurried down so quickly her ponytail swayed side-to-side.

She noticed _Cedric's_ head peering around the pillar down where it was dim. He yelled and ducked. Kipling had been terrified all day of Wormwood thinking he'd be eaten. He hadn't budged from his spot. He hoped to goodness that Lilah could rescue him. Sofia could tell he was trembling and sadly frowned. She didn't like seeing any of her friends afraid.

"Keep him away!" Kipling yelled when he noticed Wormwood. With clenched fists, he covered his face. His knees were up to his chest.

"Mr. Cedric," comforted Sofia as she hurried around the pillar. "It's me."

"Who?" he stuttered. He slowly moved his hands down. "It's you! You came to save me! Thank you nice princess! Thank you!" Kipling snatched her to his chest and squeezed.

"Mr. Ce-" Sofia started. "I can't bre-"

"Oy!" Kipling said with wonder as he drew her back. "I've never hugged a person! I've been too small! Now I'm big and I have arms!" He embraced her back. "Wait until I give Lilah a ginormous hug! She'll love it!"

"Don't waste your time Rodent," Wormwood interrupted and crouched by Sofia. Kipling whimpered and buried his face in Sofia's hair. "Now don't be stupid. Why should you be afraid of me? You're twice my size. By the way, you're suffocating Princess Sofia."

"Oh," gasped Kipling and released her. Sofia rocked back on her knees. "I'm sorry, but don't let that crow eat me!" He rubbed his palm over her bangs leaving Sofia bewildered. "Oh," he chuckled apologetically. "Sorry again. That's what Lilah does. Did that bother you?"

Sofia stood up and caught her breath. She glanced back and forth between the human and bird. She couldn't comprehend what happened.

You're not Mr. Cedric," she said slowly. "Are you-"

"Kipling," the _human_ introduced. "Remember me? I'm Lilah's pet! I sneaked into the kitchen once!" He was so upbeat that Wormwood grunted.

"Enough of the introductions," he blurted. "Princess Sofia, Cedric was making a potion. It exploded and somehow he and the rodent switched bodies. I have deduced that he accidentally poured switch mint extract."

"Switch mint extract?" questioned Sofia.

"It will change one thing to another with a certain counterpart," explained Wormwood. "I think the licorice root from _her_ caused it."

"Those little sticks?" chirped Kipling. "They're good for chewing!"

"You've bitten them?" deduced Sofia. "Did you take some in a bag Lilah brought to Mr. Cedric?" She knew about her little visits and present.

"I think so," replied Kipling nonchalantly. "Lilah was digging some up one morning, really early, and I thought they looked crunchable. So I dove in and gnawed a few or maybe more than that."

Sofia raced upstairs. Wormwood folded his wings and stared nastily at Kipling. When Sofia returned, she had a handful of licorice root, some that contained teeth marks.

"I think I know what happened," she said. She pointed to the roots. "Kipling burrowed himself into the sack she used and he chewed a couple of them. When the switch mint blended with the bitten root it must've caused magic to change places between Mr. Cedric and Kipling. That makes sense right?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense today," agreed Wormwood. "Something touched by another person or animal mixed with the mint sounds reasonable."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," said Kipling nervously.

"Not just you," sneered Wormwood and jabbed a wing to him. "I should've known your mistress was trouble the moment I clapped eyes on her!"

"Wormwood," chided Sofia. "We're not blaming anyone. We're here to help Mr. Cedric and Kipling." She patted _Cedric's_ shoulder. "It'll be okay. Wormwood won't hurt you."

"I'm bigger than him," Kipling realized.

"Yes," giggled Sofia. "He should be afraid of you. Don't worry. I think I know a counter spell that can help. I'll go get a wand." She took the human's hand and helped him stand. "Hold on to me if you fall," she added while Kipling tried to adjust with two legs.

Wormwood flied ahead and gripped Cedric's wand. It had rolled off the desk in the whole kerfuffle. Kipling didn't fall, but he took tiny steps while Sofia leaned with him. He sat on the floor and picked at the brown gloves he wore. Wormwood tossed the purple wand and Sofia tapped it against her palm.

"These come off?" Kipling suddenly asked.

"What does?" inquired Sofia.

"The gloves," answered Kipling. "Lilah has these, but she never takes them off."

"Maybe she has and you're too much of a buffoon to notice," thought Wormwood. He turned to Sofia. "Now what counter spell are you thinking of?

"Mr. Cedric admitted doing this when he took my amulet," she whispered to him.

"Ah yes," recalled Wormwood sitting on his perch. "He confessed every time he tried to steal it didn't he?"

Sofia nodded solemnly, but there was compassion in her eyes. She couldn't hate Cedric after learning his sad intentions and she forgave him. She inhaled and pointed the wand to her friend. She remembered the advice; slow, steady and wave your wand with confidence.

"Switcherwitchitus switchroo," she commanded. There were no sparkles. "Kipling?"

"I think I'm still here." Kipling scratched his neck.

"Let me try that again." Sofia repeated the spell and when nothing happened she tried again. "The sorcerer's secret," she encouraged herself. "Never give up! Switcherwitchitus switchroo!" Kipling shrugged. "Switcherwitchitus switchroo" Sofia chanted again.

Try and try as she might, she couldn't change Kipling. Sofia remained persistent, but Wormwood was growing irritable. The spell wasn't working and Kipling was undeterred. He only sat there, legs crossed like a child, and innocently smiling. He was hungry, but he couldn't bother Sofia. Eventually, she lowered the wand and sighed.

"Maybe we need another spell. I'm sorry Kipling. I'll have to read up."

"That's okay," he said kindly. "It was a good try."

"Sickeningly sweet," scoffed Wormwood.

"It's getting late," said Sofia who noticed the long shadows from the sunset. "I have to clean up for dinner, but I'll figure this out." She put back the wand and gave her final instructions. "One of the maids will be up soon with Cedric's dinner so looks like you can have it Kipling. Just stay up here and rest. Wormwood, be nice and look out for him! Maybe Lilah will come back tonight, but if not, we'll tell her in the morning."

When she left, Kipling was quiet. Wormwood could tell he was pondering because his eyes darted around the room while he tapped his fingers (similar to Lilah.) At least, Kipling wasn't running away or hiding. Wormwood cleared his throat and shook his feathers.

"She's right," Kipling said.

"About what?" huffed Wormwood. " _I_ was right about the licorice root ruining the potion."

"I'm bigger than you," Kipling explained. He pointed to his chest and wobbled to his feet. A stunning realization came over him and desire to explore. "I can eat and do whatever I want. I shouldn't be scared of some bird. Lilah wouldn't let you hurt me."

"Isn't that dandy?" said Wormwood sarcastically. "But your mistress isn't here! You are staying inside this tower. You wouldn't even be able to survive as a human with your tiny brain!" He didn't notice Kipling's frown, but with nasty revival in his heart, he continued sneering. "I'd say the only thing you comprehend is gluttony and laziness. While I'm useful to my master, you're just a tag-along for yours. What good are you to her? Do you dig holes? I doubt it! She's probably too sunburned on the head to know she has a worthless pet. She ought to find something more-"

"I'm bigger than you," Kipling enunciated coldly.

"What are you doing?" demanded Wormwood with surprise to see Kipling right next to him. Quick as a flash, Kipling grabbed Wormwood's feet! "Don't you dare," the raven shouted. "Let go of me you fool!"

Frantically, Wormwood pounded his wings to escape, but Kipling had other ideas. He thrust Wormwood into his cage above and slammed the little door! The key was already inside the lock and Kipling made sure to take it with him.

"You rodent!" Wormwood yelled in rage. "Let me out this instant!"

"Sorry, but I want to have fun night and Lilah would let me if she knew about this!" Kipling smirked and tossed the key mid-air. It clanked to the floor, but he picked it up, only to shove it down his robe. "By the way," he added firmly. "Please don't say those things about Lilah. She's my best friend." He slammed the door and scampered down for the kitchen.

* * *

Cedric was used to riding on Lilah's shoulder as the afternoon wore on. After a long hour with the butterflies, Lilah took them back to the riverbank and she spent a long time wading. Afterwards, they drifted down the canoe listening to the birds and Cedric peacefully dozed off. The warmth of day was fading and they were going home. Cedric realized he'd never seen inside her house and was curious how it would be compared to his tower.

"How about a quick sunset watch before dinner?" she inquired while unlatching the gate.

"What is dinner?" Cedric asked hungrily.

It would wait. Behind her cottage, Lilah gripped the rain pipe and like the tree, climbed up. She twisted herself upon the slanted roof and scooted. Before them was the whole forest which stretched out into the purple mountains far away. Cedric wondered if he could pinpoint the river's location or the butterfly tree. He leaned far over and slipped, but Lilah cupped her hands around him.

"Silly boy," she chuckled. She seated him down to her side.

"Thanks," smiled Cedric. "You've been very kind today." It was quiet for several minutes as they breathed the evening air while the sunset burned red.

"I love sitting up here with you," she said to her pet.

"I'm sure he loves it too," Cedric replied.

"I like looking over our little world as if we have no troubles," she continued. "I can tell you anything and you don't judge me."

"I wish I could talk with you" sighed Cedric. He recalled the whole incident with the potion and felt depressed. He was at a loss to fix everything and Lilah would be distraught if she found what happened to her pet.

"So maybe it's time I got this off my chest." Lilah drew up her legs. "You know how I've been collecting sheets of paper or writing quills last month? I borrowed those from somebody I like."

"Oh." Cedric hardly paid attention as he tried to remember counter spells or potions.

"He doesn't seem to notice me. I mean, he doesn't _see_ me that way. I don't think he's onto it. Heh. You don't even know who it is. Want to guess Kipling?"

"Hm."

"I tell you and you're the only one who'll know," admitted Lilah. "Not like you'll blab to anyone." She started fidgeting: a nervous tic she'd always do when confessing a secret was rolling and clenching her fingers together. "I've been attracted to Cedric since I first met him."

…

If it was possible for time to screech to a sudden halt, this was it for Cedric. His tongue was caught in his throat and he couldn't move except open his mouth. His mind went blank and he felt woozy.

"Didn't think you'd be that shocked," chuckled Lilah and she playfully tapped the gerbil's black nose.

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric finally shouted.

"I guess you are," smirked Lilah. "Never known me to be smitten, but you haven't been around me for too long boy."

"I know!" he cried and dropped his head into his paws.

"I haven't felt this way for anybody in five years," Lilah admitted after a pause. "I should be careful. Last time, I discovered the man was engaged, but thankfully he never knew. I just watched him from the distance, unsure of how to talk with him." Cedric shook his head to comprehend and Lilah noticed. "I'm not proud of it!" she added. "Divvy that I was I thought Cedric had a daughter, but she was his niece all along!"

"I understand why," Cedric managed to say. He eased up to his haunches. "Don't-why are you turning pink?"

Lilah _was_ blushing. She had that grin; the kind girls back in Hexley Hall had when they were passing notes in school. Cedric wanted to sink into the roof and disappear. He felt like he invaded her privacy and she was oblivious to her reveal!

"He's very handsome and hard working. Wonder what he'd think if he knew. I mean, I don't want to make a bad impression. I don't see Cedric as an object and I don't want to be one again." She bit her lips nervously. "Ohh."

"Again?" Cedric blinked in confusion despite being flattered. "Someone treated you that way? Who?"

Lilah said nothing. There would no coincidence of her spilling her life story so he could listen. Certainly this was another man, not the one she conveniently discussed. Cedric flopped down to his stomach and exhaled. The whole day had been a whirlwind! He wanted to be alone and think. Spending time with Lilah had been lovely. He didn't want it suddenly become awkward because he didn't return her feelings. How could he handle this?

"I'll never forget that jarg" Lilah muttered. The _gerbil's_ ears cocked up. "He made me feel so many things, but the worst of all was feeling used. I don't think Cedric would treat me that way, but I don't even know him very well. Besides, maybe this feeling will go away and we can casually pass each other."

"Know me very well?" remarked Cedric, mentally putting his hands on his hips. "Didn't we talk about our siblings? Gave our birthdays and ages? Said you never talked about your brother to anyone in a long time? What about gardening the hocus crocus?"

He looked long and hard at her. No. He didn't feel attracted, but what pity she had somebody treat her badly. She had so many layers to her personality that he had questions. All in all, she was pretty. Anyone would agree. The way she stared out in to the world, deeply solemn, reminded him of beautiful marble statues of women with their noble faces.

"What does it matter?" Lilah sighed with defeat. She dropped her hands down to her sides. "Probably wants a sorceress instead of a second-class gardener."

"You're not second-class," replied Cedric. "Why on earth would you think that? You work for King Roland the II. He likes you more than me!"

He didn't feel the same way, but (if he ever got to back to being human) he wasn't going to be callous. He wasn't going back to his abrasive ways if he could help it. If anything, he felt sorry. He desperately wanted to converse, but for now, maybe he didn't have to. Seeing Lilah's flat palm, he reached his two paws over a knuckle and lightly tapped it. As if on cue, she flipped her hand around, palm up, and he nestled in. She drew him to her knees. A smile tinged her lips.

"At least there's one male species that likes me," she chuckled and stroked his back. "Don't you boy?"

"I think I do," admitted Cedric. "I'll get your boy back to you and myself normal. Tomorrow. I promise."

 _Author's Note: Now I didn't say how Cedric would join Lilah did I? ;) This chapter's not as smooth as I intended; its all fluid and descriptive in my mind, but then when I type it out, it feels rushed or clunky. Translation struggles from mind to fingers I suppose. Oh yes and the icons changed so we don't have Wormwood the Backstabbing Raven anymore!_


	7. Reverso

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Reverso**_

" _I don't know what you do, but you do it well. I'm under your spell. You've got me begging you for mercy. Why don't you release me?"_

 _-"Mercy" by Duffy._

"We'll have dinner ready before you know it," announced Lilah. "I'm hungry and you're hungry too."

Cedric's mouth watered. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and after the long eventful day, he was starving. When Lilah swung the door open, it revealed a different atmosphere than what he was used to.

The first thing Cedric noticed, was a thick wooden pillar as if it held the ceiling, which started as regular cedar until it suddenly opened up to where it slanted like the roof with dark beams. The original designers had intended for two floors and the second would be the bedrooms. If it had gone accordingly, there would've been another pillar for support and going straight through the second floor! Instead, there was a loft with a dresser and bed. It had a skylight which explained why Lilah never climbed the rain pipes in the front. A small staircase led to the bedroom and parallel was a mirrored hutch. It contained stacked papers and quills, all that Lilah borrowed from Cedric. (He didn't notice these.)

The whole first floor was designed for areas to represent dining and living. The kitchen aligned the whole wall. From the foyer, it started with a wooden counter with a large sink and pump. Trailing along was more counter space with the oven and stove in between. Two large boxes of neatly stacked logs were at the end. There were cabinets and railed shelves above. Each area was organized with kitchen tools; a canister of spoons and whisks: a knife block: a cutting board: a tea kettle: pegs for towels: jars labeled for flour, sugar, yeast, and confectioneries.

A small table with three chairs was arranged in the center. A living space was by the far corner with a simple couch and coffee table. There were books and a decorative bowl on top. A dark polished rocking chair stood alone and had a crocheted seat cover. In one corner, nearest to her kitchenette, was a small fireplace as a triangle shape. It had small guard rails that were designed to look like pine trees. A short hallway had one door on each side. There were no pictures or artwork. Cedric counted three windows; the large one with white panes by the entrance, a medium sized by the sink and one in the back near the rocking chair. The cottage had enough natural light so she rarely needed candles or lamps. It wasn't colorful, grand or unkempt. It was simple and that's what she preferred.

Meanwhile, Lilah opened up the upper cabinets and started organizing her dinner. She took a loaf of rye bread, cheese slices, some carrots, a bowl of covered strawberries and a cookie from the confectionery jar. (It w as a mix of candy and cookies.) Not what Cedric expected, but he was too hungry to complain. He nearly slipped from her shoulder as he tried to peer into the jar.

"Hold on boy," Lilah said as she cradled him in her palm. "Stay here." She put him on the table and went back searching for two saucers. Taking a small knife, she quickly chopped her findings. Hiding on the top shelf and hidden inside her biggest mixing bowl, was a jar of pumpkin and sunflower seeds. (If Kipling found them, it'd be impossible to pry them away.) She took a pinch of these and put them on the saucer with the small slices of carrots and strawberries. The other she filled with water from a small jug.

"There we go Kipling," she said. "Your favorite."

"That's all?" Cedric said disappointingly. He forgot that gerbils had a particular diet. Not that they looked bad, but he wanted something more fulfilling. This was snack food to him! Lilah only chuckled and playfully scratched his ears. She returned to the counter and started making herself a sandwich.

With a sigh, Cedric dug his claws into a thin strawberry slice and nibbled. He forgot his letdown realizing how sweet it was. Lilah took a seat next to him with her cheese sandwich and cookie, a gingersnap to be precise, and a mug. It was quiet, but nothing awkward at all. To his surprise, Cedric was becoming full from the small portions he received. Lilah paused from eating and stacked some wood into the fireplace. (She used the smaller logs, particularly birch, for a light fire since it wasn't too cold for spring.)

After a while, it was completely dark outside and the fireplace provided a warm glow. Lilah heaved herself up from the chair and went towards the pump. Inside the large sink, were two large buckets that she used for washing. She heaved the pump handle up and down as it creaked and spluttered cool water. When full, she carried them towards the hallway. Meanwhile, Cedric rubbed some water over his face from the saucer. Automatically, he ran his claws over and around his whole head like a real gerbil.

Out of his view, Lilah hiked upstairs, unhooked the jewelry that she wore underneath her blouse and fished through her dresser. Cedric rolled in what was left in the saucer, feeling fresh. He shook himself, causing the inky black fur to ruffle. (He would've been shocked that Kipling rolled in sand for his baths.) Eventually, he noticed Lilah come back down with something tucked her arm. Off she went into the left room and locked the door. Cedric swallowed nervously knowing full well she was bathing. Hearing water slowly being poured, he grew uneasy. He wasn't experienced with women and didn't know how to handle this. Lilah was fully exposed on the other wide of the wall, not knowing the man she favored was there! What if she came out in a tight sheer nightgown so that little was covered? Where did Kipling sleep? On her pillow? He wouldn't be able to do it! He covered his ears when he heard splashing.

"How would I be able to speak to her again?" he dreaded. "She'll probably think I did this on purpose to spy!" Admittedly, he was concerned on how people saw him. The last thing he wanted to be known was as a pervert, especially when he guessed what type of suitor Lilah briefly mentioned. Probably some man who wanted a night's fun and then shoo her away!

After perhaps an hour, Lilah returned with her damp hair in a tight braid. She was wearing a cream colored nightgown, which was _not_ hugging her body. It was thick so that her skin couldn't be seen. The sleeves were long and much to Cedric's puzzlement, she still had her gloves!

"You're not wearing those to bed are you?" he asked. "I take off mine!"

"Now no bedtime snacking," said Lilah picking him up, oblivious to his question. Her spare hand had her green ribbon spun around her palm. "You know we like a good night's sleep." She carried him upstairs.

The staircase was narrow and had a railing into the top floor to prevent her stumbling over. The bed was a full mattress with two pillows, white coverlet and an olive green blanket. She had a night table with an oil lamp and a pocket watch. The wood pillar came right through her loft, but the tiny wall space had something interesting. Due to the slanted roof, it only had a peg rack. Hanging were three objects.

The first was a long chain with a rusty key. When Lilah wore it, it hung past (and between) her chest. The second was a golden locket with intricate detailed edges, hanging by black cord. Part of the cord was ragged, as if it was bunched up once and the knot looked new. Perhaps Lilah had previously untied it and made it the right length for her. The third was a compass on a gold chain, but it was very small. It was no bigger than a coin with its tiny gold arrows pointing north.

Lilah dangled her green ribbon over one peg since her braid was secured with loose elastic. She slipped Cedric into a large teacup -Kipling's bed for upstairs-which was decorated with red roses and stuffed with crumpled paper. Cedric didn't like feeling the cold porcelain on his body or the noisy paper as he shifted around. Lilah crawled under the blankets and opened the single drawer to her nightstand. She slipped out a brown leather book. Some leaflets were loose and dog-eared. Inside was a stump of pencil and Lilah immediately scribbled inside. Cedric averted his eyes.

"I need to forget a lot after this," he decided.

She wrote for a long time. What he didn't know was what Lilah had inside. She called it her Memory Journal. It wasn't just writing, she had pressings of flowers inside from special days and scribing of good memories. She _was_ writing about the day and how beautiful the butterflies were.

"No stars tonight," she said glancing to the skylight. She finished writing in her notebook and placed it on her nightstand. "Hopefully we can get some sleep right Kipling?"

"Not near you," replied Cedric. He truly felt he was invading her privacy.

"Sleep tight boy," Lilah yawned giving him a loving stroke over his ears.

"It's not even 9 o'clock," he noticed. It was around 6 when they were on the roof and 7 when she went for her bath.

Lilah yanked the covers to her chin and her eyelids slowly drooped. Maybe after five minutes, she snored and Cedric remembered it from her drunken morning. The familiar growly snore rumbled in her throat and he sighed. Despite the comforting glow from the fireplace, a full belly and feeling clean, he couldn't rest.

If one thing hadn't changed, it was his insomnia. It had been fun spending the day with Lilah, but it couldn't change his potion mistake. He might as well have Morgana put a spell on him and toss him in a cage where he couldn't reach his wand to undo anything.

"There has to be something," he contemplated. "Something in my books to change us back. No, I'll try the switcherwitchitus switcheroo. That could work."

More and more he twisted around with thoughts of the whole day. The teacup was a poor substitute for his bed. He kept rolling onto his back, side or stomach, but he couldn't get comfortable. This went on for almost two hours, but he wouldn't have noticed because the sky was still pitch black. He went onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The moment he did, he heard a whimper. His gerbil ears twitched as Lilah whimpered again and he heard the creak of her bed as she rolled over.

"No," mumbled Lilah. Cedric peeked over the teacup rim. In the dark, he could notice her. "Don't," she continued with more force. "Don't hurt him! Please!" The more she muttered, the more her voice rose and her fists clenched.

"Lilah?" Cedric inquired nervously. He creeped to the table's edge and rubbed his paws anxiously. "Lilah, it's just a bad dream!" His squeaks were to no avail.

Lilah continued muttering and tossing. Her breathing quickened as she flipped to her back. Just when Cedric thought he should leap to her pillow and try waking her, that's when it happened! With a defensive yell, she bolted up and stretched her arm out as if she was ready to choke somebody! Her eyes opened in bewilderment and her breathing labored. She frantically twisted the oil lamp for light only to reveal her damp, red face. She flopped backward and rubbed her eyes. Cedric felt a new sort of awful. What kind of nightmare could plague her sleep to the point she would be wailing?

On her back, Lilah shut her eyes. She was contemplating on going downstairs, but she knew what would happen, wasn't the best idea. Apparently, her frustration got the best of her because she kicked the covers off and stumbled down the stairs. From his perch, Cedric noticed she was in the kitchenette, searching around in a cabinet. She slipped out a square bottle and small glass. The liquid, whiskey, sloshed into the cup and she gulped it down. She slowly breathed and stared out the kitchen window.

Cedric watched her silhouette for the next half hour. He was numb and didn't know how to help her. She paced around the whole bottom floor, still having another drink. She must've had about three helpings. Slowly, drink after drink, she trembled, always running a hand over her damp hair. This was a time she dreaded; the nightmares galloping into her mind like an army of horses and showing no mercy to the point she was afraid to sleep again. She would get up and drink to calm her, lull her to drowsiness even if it meant feeling sick the next morning. It wasn't working this time.

This was the kind of nightmare that made her want to cry. Ones where she could see it all too vividly; Ephraim's lifeless body, her child voice screaming in grief, her mother's sobs and the chilled February wind nipping her skin. The worst was her thoughts in those dreams, always thinking "it's your fault." In those nightmares, she couldn't hear her conscience as clearly; Ephraim's voice was silenced. She couldn't tell anybody though. It would lead from one thing to another. That was something she didn't know how to handle with Cedric, if he returned her feelings.

 _Cedric._ Her mind trailed away from her cottage to the sorcerer. Usually, she had a sour opinion of sorcerers, yet Cedric kept crossing her mind. She thought of him several times throughout the day. She might've dropped by that morning, but she didn't want Kipling to wait too long. In their "talks," Kipling would squeak with excitement when she mentioned going to the butterflies. Years before, when she first moved into the cottage, she had stumbled upon that wood and figured she saw something above the branches. She recalled staring at the butterflies, amazed by how close they glided. She wished Cedric could've seen it with her, but he didn't seem outdoorsy.

"Probably the stay-indoors-read-books type," she considered. "Not that it's unappealing."

Lilah blinked towards the hutch with the paper and quills. It was beyond juvenile to drop by and ask for things she never needed, but she liked to see him. Especially since their talk over the hocus crocus, she felt a little less weight in her heart. Something about Cedric had made her open up about her brother and she spilled more details than she had since she first left her childhood home. She couldn't reveal everything; the burden of grief, the guilt or her brass choices as a younger woman. Yet the happy memories had tumbled from her lips and she wanted to tell more of those good times. Perhaps even learn more about Cedric whose soft brown eyes and voice caused pleasing jitters.

"If I'm under a spell," Lilah thought. "I don't mind too much." She smiled a little. Seeing the whiskey was almost gone, she put it away and went back to bed.

"I hope she's alright," Cedric said to himself when she patted his head affectionately and mumbled goodnight to him.

Lilah seemed less anxious as she flipped her pillow around. She squirmed around to feel comfy, only to lie on her side. All Cedric could see was her head, with her long braid trailing along her back. He sighed and readjusted himself in the teacup. Before long, he finally managed to sleep and Lilah dozed away imagining Cedric offering her a bouquet of white roses.

* * *

What woke Cedric up was the smell of strong coffee. His eyes fluttered open to the skylight. It was early morning and the clouds above were tinted pink. His keen ears picked up on the warbling birds outside. Sitting up and peering over the teacup rim, he could see beams of sunlight across the wooden floor.

"I'm almost sorry to leave," he thought.

The cottage had a gentle atmosphere all around and he could understand why Lilah preferred outside of the village. Right on cue, she came upstairs with hardly a patter from her stocking feet. Pulled over the right shoulder, she had wavy locks and tied them together with her ribbon. She had twisted the hair around her ears to be sophisticated. Her olive green dress had brass buttons down the front.

"That's a nice look," complimented Cedric knowing she wouldn't comprehend.

"I know you're hungry," Lilah chuckled and scratched his head playfully. "I'll get started. Looks like you'll be a lefty today." She lifted him to her opposite shoulder so he'd stay out of her ponytail.

Cedric waited patiently at the table as she stacked dry oak logs (for a high heat) into the stove and slid the kitchen window ajar so it wouldn't be too stuffy. She fried sausages and eggs in a pan. As they sizzled, Cedric, guessed he wasn't getting those; it would be "gerbil food" again. It wasn't so bad, considering Lilah gave him decent portions and the strawberries were still delicious. Lilah ate her meal and sipped her coffee while skimming through an old gardening book. Cedric tried peering over the pages to see rough colored sketches for botany. She wasn't looking at anything in particular; she just enjoyed reading it again since it got her interested in gardening. After she scrubbed the breakfast dishes, she lifted her little companion up.

Cedric organized through his plan as Lilah locked the door. He had to get to Sofia. He figured her amulet gave her powers to understand animals and certainly she would hear him. She could translate to Lilah what happened and they could find a counterspell together.

Lilah was planning something herself. After "talking" with _Kipling_ , she decided to maybe tell Cedric she was growing fond of him. Maybe she could invite him over for supper? "If I can cook something other than porridge, sandwiches, eggs and stews," she thought. "I don't even know what his favorite food is."

For some reason, when Lilah shut her gate, she looked at a different direction. Maybe she was feeling more upbeat than usual, but she cut through the forest and onto the road for Dunwiddie. Cedric didn't find anything out of the ordinary as Lilah carried him under the shady trees and onto the dusty path into the village. They could smell the mouthwatering aroma of fresh bread from the bakery and hear the rattling hay wagons. Some people said hello as they passed them or waved. Lilah only politely smiled, revealing how much of a lone wolf she was to Cedric. Eventually they entered the village square, where some children were playing dazzleball. An older lady was plucking a large, ripe orange from a tree. She already had a basket full of grapes, but she reached up again and took an apple from the _same_ branch... Lilah cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she muttered in disbelief. She paced in front of the tree and the older lady smiled as she carried away her basket.

"It's still there," Cedric thought happily. How could he forget conjuring that fruit tree? That day he finally stole Sofia's amulet, but ended up having a day of good deeds with her. While it wasn't all pleasant then with the amulet cursing him, he looked back on that day fondly.

That's when he glanced up to see her reaction. She was staring at the fruit tree with distaste. She could tell it wasn't planted, watered and pruned. Grapes grew on vines and watermelon in patches. "It reeks of magic," she critically thought. Cedric was surprised and confused on her frown, but Lilah shoved her hands into her pockets and briskly walked away.

* * *

Nothing seemed different to Cedric when Lilah arrived at the castle. The servants were still bustling about with Baileywick giving instructions; Amber hurried with a new book about astronomy; James was getting Rex prepared for a walk; but there was no sign of Sofia. He hoped she was already in his workshop, reading for a solution. With a steady pace, she followed her familiar route to Cedric's tower. On the steps, she heard the thump of her boots until something hard under her foot made her gasp and step back. It was a small black key. She and Cedric examined it.

"Odd," he muttered to himself. "How did it get out here?" In the past decade of being the Royal Sorcerer, he'd never dropped his keys.

"I better take it," Lilah announced. "Someone will be looking for it."

After hiding it in her left pocket, she finished the last twenty steps until they were at the familiar platform. Lilah tapped her knuckles to the door. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. She tried again, but Cedric was growing impatient. Clearly Sofia wasn't inside.

"Cedric?" Lilah called out. "Are you there?"

"I'm right here," he thought bitterly. "Where's sofia? She would've-" Then he perked up remembering his familiar. "Wormwood," called Cedric aloud. There was a scuffling and rattle from inside. "Wormwood? I'm here with Lilah!"

"Cedric," Wormwood replied sharply through the door. "That dratted mouse locked me in the cage!"

"Locked you?" inquired Cedric as he leaned further out onto Lilah's shoulder. "Why would he do that?"

"Forget why!" yelled Wormwood. "Just get the gardener to open the door!"

"How? She doesn't understand me!"

"She won't understand me either! Just find the key or we're waiting for Sofia!"

Lilah refrained from knocking when she heard the disgruntled croaks from the raven. Her eyes narrowed. Hesitantly, she tried one more time, even calling for Cedric. She tried the small key, but only put it back seeing it was too small for the keyhole. She stood back, looked up and reached on her tip-toes. Stretching the best she could, she scattered her fingers over the ledge. She was looking for the right key! Eagerly, Cedric tapped her neck and pointed to one of the gargoyles. Lilah only flinched and sunk down to her heels. She sighed and traced the cracks and crevices in the wall as if she expected a fake brick to loosen with the key hidden. She was leaning towards the statues, still feeling her way.

"Yes," encouraged Cedric. "It's that one! Yes!"

Finally, Lilah noticed the loosened toe of the gargoyle and flipped it open. Sure enough, there was the brass key with its twisted design and blue gem. Cedric was flooded with relief as she unlocked the door and pushed it aside. The only thing was that the door was never locked! However, Lilah didn't think that. Indeed, Wormwood was in the cage and all the contents from the potion still out. Lilah eyed the whole room.

"Glad to see you Wormy," greeted Cedric happily.

"You've looked better," said Wormwood dryly, but even he had a small grin.

Cedric spotted the family portrait and knew what to do. He had to get his book of counterspells. He had to jump ahead without Sofia. When Lilah was near enough to the desk, her _pet_ scampered down her arm and onto the woodwork.

"Cedric?" she called. "I'm sorry for intruding, but your door was locked and your bird sounded upset."

Cedric climbed up the desk the best he could until he was near the portrait. He panted from his climb and tried finding the loosest spot where he could pry. Lilah turned to see him looking up and then she fully noticed Goodwyn and Winifred. She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh," she said to herself. "I guess the nose runs on the mother's side." Right then, she saw _Kipling_ point to the picture. He reached up, but only scratched the frame. "No Kipling," she chided while carefully pushing him back with her palm. "That's not yours." Cedric scrambled back and nearly jumped to grab the corner.

"Kipling! No!" Lilah pulled him back. Cedric squirmed and leaped from her grip. He dangled on the edge of the desk and pulled himself up, but Lilah was quicker. "Bad boy!" she said firmly. "If you can't behave you can stay in here!" Though gentle, she slipped him into her pocket and Cedric growled in frustration. Meanwhile, Wormwood could see his master wasn't accomplishing his goal.

"Hmm…but maybe there's something I can do," he thought. "Play to the emotions of the fair sex." He hunched over and gave a miserable croon. Lilah's blue eyes averted to him. Wormwood shook, making his feathers ruffle. He moaned again. As much as Lilah disliked ravens, she wasn't fully heartless.

"Is that all?" she said softly. "You want to be let out?" She reached for the cage and Wormwood nodded enthusiastically. "Or maybe Cedric wanted you in there," she added. Seeing Wormwood's sad frown, which he played to tug at her heartstrings thinking she was only a woman who couldn't resist a depressed corvid, she slowly examined the cage. She fished out the small key and tested it to the latch. Sure enough, it clicked and she cautiously opened the cage door, hoping he wouldn't attack her.

"At last," Wormwood cried and he flew out. Lilah gasped and jumped back in defense. He glided to the frame and tugged at it. Puzzled, Lilah came closer. The portrait creaked open and there on its shelf was the counterspell book. Wormwood swooped and grasped it by the talons. Right on time, came familiar footsteps.

"Wormwood! We need to hurry!" In rushed Sofia, wearing her usual pink and lavender dress. "He's-oh! Miss Lilah!" She instantly smiled, pleased to see her again. "Glad you're back!"

"What?" teased Lilah with a quick tap to Sofia's nose "You didn't think I left forever did you? I just had the day off."

"Not that," exclaimed Sofia. "Where's Kipling?"

"He's in my pocket," answered Lilah. "Why?"

"Miss Lilah we need to tell you something or maybe we should show you!" She took her hand and dragged her like she would with Cedric. "Can you please get Kipling out?"

"Why?" Lilah braced with her heels. "What for?"

"Mr. Cedric is in trouble and Kipling needs to help him! He's in the kitchen!" Sofia continued leading her down the stairs while Wormwood followed behind with the book.

Cedric had never been so happy to hear his apprentice's voice. He bounced in Lilah's pocket until her gloved hand reached in. Tucked safely around her fingers, he watched Wormwood fly ahead and Sofia cling tightly to Lilah. Down the long stairs, through the passages, and then into the kitchen they hurried. The cooks and servers were sitting with annoyed expressions. Everything was half made for breakfast, but they were all eyeing the large pantry.

"Here he is," panted Sofia as she let go of Lilah and pointed inside. "They just found him."

"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric cried. For what he saw was a huge mess.

Jars, barrels and crates were open with scattered fruits and vegetables, all half eaten with teeth marks. Grains of sugar, drizzles of honey, and milk were spilled. One of the barrels of mead had a huge puddle at the tap. The loaves of fresh bread were torn apart and the newly baked strawberry cake for tea was smashed into a pile of pink frosting. Right in the middle of it all, was _Cedric_ , half lying and half sitting on a crate of carrots with a mug in his hand, but already asleep. His clothes were smeared with honey, crumbs, and spilled mead. Hands and shoes were coated with the cake icing. It looked like Kipling had the time of his life eating all the human food he couldn't have before.

Lilah was dumbfounded. She never expected the sorcerer to look like this which was worse than under her influence of wine. Wormwood was appalled. He loathed Kipling now, especially for locking him in the cage. Sofia was embarrassed for her close friend and worried about what her father would say. Cedric though was outraged!

"What have you done?" he snapped. "My good robe! My shoes! My gloves! I'm ruined!" He squirmed and angrily squeaked in Lilah's grip as if he would rush at Kipling.

"Kipling," Lilah said sternly. "What's wrong with you?"

"O-oh," Kipling moaned and rolled to his side. He fell to the floor on his belly adding more crumbs and smudges to Cedric's attire. He sat on his heels and rubbed his eyes. That's when he saw his owner. "Lilah," he gasped with glee.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. To her, Cedric was drunk. Then to her surprise, _Cedric_ jumped up, raced over and embraced her tightly!

"Oh missed you!" he said. "You should see all the food they have! Oh, and I can hug you like a person!" He actually lifted her up and pressed his cheek to hers like a child would with a doll or pet. Cedric leaped from Lilah's hand to escape the crushing blow and Sofia caught him.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm alright," he said trying to catch his breath. "I'd feel better if I was back to myself."

"I'll help you," promised Sofia.

"I knew you would," he replied softly and his apprentice smiled reassuringly.

Kipling kept squeezing tightly to his friend, but Lilah was shocked by the hug. "Hello," she managed to say. "Uh…glad to see you Cedric." Blush rose on her cheeks with a pleased look in her eyes, much to Cedric's embarrassment.

"No," said the human shaking his head, but still smiling. "I'm Kipling."

"I think you've had too much from the tap," chuckled Lilah.

"No it's me," said Kipling earnestly. "I'm your gerbil and you're my best friend. We do everything together!"

"Miss Lilah," interrupted Sofia. "Mr. Cedric had an experiment yesterday and it didn't go right -"

"So I see," grunted Lilah trying to pry from his grip. "He thinks he's my pet."

"I _am_ your pet," insisted Kipling. "I ride in your pocket, your shoulder, your head and I've never been able to hug you until now! I can hold your hand!" Despite Lilah being able to push him back, he wasn't letting go of his human. He warmly held her left hand.

"Foolish rat," muttered Wormwood and he dropped the book to a table.

"Cedric," Lilah replied and tugging her arm. "I don't what you did, but I know my pet anywhere! You're not him!"

"Yes I am," said Kipling so desperate to prove himself. "You never take off your gloves and never let your hair loose!"

"Miss Lilah," Sofia said tapping Lilah's arm. "The potion Mr. Cedric made had a plant called switch mint and he used the licorice root with it. Remember, the plant you gave him? Kipling had chewed on some and it caused him and Mr. Cedric to change into each other. Kipling has been human and Mr. Cedric has been your gerbil. We have proof that-"

Lilah seemed to be in disbelief. Her eyes darted between the two. Finally, she snapped away from Kipling's hold and took a deep breath. Then she folded her arms and stared into _Cedric's_ eyes that made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

"What's something only Kipling would know about me?" she enunciated. "Tell me one thing that I've never shown or said to anyone except Kipling! That will be proof!"

"On your last birthday," reflected Kipling. Then he leaned and whispered to her. "You were baking a cake and just when you were about to frost it, you sneezed twice and complained that you didn't want a germy dessert. So you angrily smashed it and put it in your compost pile even though you would never put baked things with it. You only use eggs shells and old vegetables and fruit."

Lilah's eyes were as big as saucers and she backed away nervously. Sofia kindly patted her arm. Cedric sighed, knowing what was coming next and he was certain she wouldn't react well.

"Lilah?" asked Kipling gently. He unwittingly copied Lilah's finger tic, showing more proof. "You tell me everything because you always say I can't tell anybody else."

"But if he's my…" interrupted Lilah. She pointed to the _sorcerer_. "I mean, Kipling…then…" Her eyes popped in shock at the gerbil in Sofia's hand and she turned bright red in realization.

"This is Mr. Cedric," concluded Sofia with an uneasy smile. "We can switch them though!"

"Go ahead," Lilah said quickly. Her eyes started to water and she backed away. "I'll be in the garden. I have work-excuse me!" She rushed out feeling humiliated, only wincing when she bumped into one of the tables and out the door.

"But Miss Lilah," called Sofia and started after her.

"Sofia," Cedric began and gripped her thumb for attention. "Just leave her alone for now. It's a lot for her."

"Now that she's gone," Wormwood announced. "Let's get everything back to normal."

"Without Lilah?" asked Kipling innocently who was sad to see her run away.

"Come on," beckoned Sofia. "I actually have an idea on how to fix this. Mr. Cedric?" she added to her mentor. "What if we used the switch mint extract with the licorice root, but this time Kipling chews it as you?"

"Then he will have made Cedric look like a fool again," Wormwood said dryly.

"No," Cedric replied to Sofia. "It might work unless we try the switcherwitchitus switcheroo spell."

"I tried that," admitted Sofia yet she perked up. "Maybe if the potion doesn't work, we can try that."

"Anything at this point," thought Wormwood. "If I have to see that rodent again, I'll make sure he becomes friends with a broom!"

* * *

When arriving to the tower, Sofia perched Cedric on her shoulder so he could check over the ingredients. Kipling stared out the window, pressing his dirty hands to the glass. Wormwood lowly cawed at him.

"Don't touch anything," he hissed.

"I was just looking for Lilah," Kipling said softly and backed away.

"We'll find her," reassured Sofia. She watched Cedric climb through the cloth bag for the licorice root. "Right now, we need your help. Mr. Cedric is getting a licorice root for you. Bite it a little and I'll get the rest of the potion."

Cedric found a longer root and hobbled on three legs to carry it from the bag. It was difficult to drag it with a tiny paw, but Kipling knelt down and took it between two fingers. Kindly, he put Cedric back on Sofia's shoulder while she stirred around the switch mint extract. Wormwood was reading over a counterspell for backup. Kipling immediately chewed on the licorice root like a child would with a candy stick. He sat on the floor and leaned his head back to the desk. He didn't bother closing his mouth.

"Gerbil drool," Cedric groaned in disgust and turned his head away.

"Kipling?" Sofia noticed and held out a small bowl. "You don't have to nibble too much."

"Sorry," Kipling said meekly. "It's just so tasty."

Sofia snickered and starting mincing the root. After sprinkling it into the cauldron, she tipped in some gargoyle oil and watched it swirl black and dark green. Cedric's heart pounded as it changed into grey and lime green. One second passed and then another.

"Nothing's happened," commented Kipling.

Just when Sofia turned for Mr. Cedric to ask what went wrong, a sudden blinding light shot from the cauldron. Sofia fell back and Cedric tumbled from her shoulder. She coughed and fanning her hands, tried to clear the looming smoke. On magical accord, the windows flung open.

"Mr. Cedric?" she cried. "Kipling?" She got on her knees trying to find the gerbil, no matter which was who.

"Cedric?" Wormwood asked.

Kipling and Cedric were lying on the ground. The gerbil rolled into his paws and he squeaked with joy. To Sofia, she heard him say "I'm me again!" Cedric opened his eyes and sat up on his knees. He smiled, relieved to see his own hands again.

"Finally," he said as he stretched his arms. "So glad to be me again."

"Me too," said Sofia. She gave him a quick hug while he kept his hands up to not ruin her dress thanks to the frosting. "I'll take Kipling back to Miss Lilah," she added. "I'll explain everything to Dad. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble."

"Thank you Sofia" Cedric smiled warmly at his apprentice. "I'll have to clean up anyway." When Sofia left, he noticed Wormwood frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That goody-goody rodent and his owner," answered Wormwood. "If that gardener had never come here, none of this would've happened. She's the one who gave you the roots that her pet gnawed on. I can't stand them!"

Cedric glared and sighed. Lilah felt bad enough, she didn't need to be blamed. He decided that after bathing, he would check how she felt. Then afterwards, he needed a nap after sleeping in a teacup!

* * *

Sofia kept wandering around the gardens looking for Lilah. She tried down the pathway with the zelkova trees where she found Lilah on her first day. She realized though, Lilah could be anywhere. It wasn't like she would stay in one place if she took a break.

"Miss Lilah?" she called. "I have Kipling. Miss Lilah!"

"I don't think she can hear you," admitted Kipling.

"Maybe not," sighed Sofia. "Kipling? You know better I do. Where was she supposed to be today? What area around the castle?"

"Oh she mentioned something yesterday," he said slowly to get his thoughts in order. "I think she was supposed to make a new flower bed-no that's right! It was by some fountain and then add some pansies around it."

"Do you remember which one?" asked Sofia. "There are a lot of them."

"Uh…um…" Kipling brushed his paws over his head. "It was down a stone path with hedges...some fountain with a gold bird on top?"

"Of course," gasped Sofia in realization. "Hold on Kipling!" She ran for gold swan fountain; the place where she originally planned her first tea party with the swan theme and floating tables. As her little feet clacked over the walkway Kipling bounced in her palms.

She and Kipling were right. Lilah was sitting on the fountain edge with a sketch, the one she showed to Roland a week before. She had one leg crossed over the other and one of her fingers twirled a lose hair from her ponytail.

"Miss Lilah," Sofia hollered and rushed over. "Kipling's back to his old self."

Lilah quickly glanced up and dropped her sketch. Her hands eagerly held out for Kipling like a mother reuniting with their lost child. Sofia tenderly placed the gerbil into her hands and Lilah caressed him to her cheek.

"Oh," she sighed happily. "My little guy. I'm so glad you're back." Kipling smiled and rubbed his nose to her skin. "Thank you for helping him Sofia," she added.

"We just had to reverse the potion," explained Sofia. "Everything's back to normal. I'm sure Dad will understand why the pantry's a mess." She giggled as Kipling bashfully covered his eyes. Lilah didn't laugh. She ran her forefinger over Kipling's back and Sofia noticed her eyes looked a little red. "Are you okay Miss Lilah?" she asked. "You seemed upset in the kitchen."

"I was," Lilah cleared her throat. "I was upset that I couldn't tell that I didn't have Kipling the whole time." This was partially true, but the other half was that she was embarrassed from Cedric hearing her silly crush on him and how she mentioned a bad romance before.

"Everything's okay now," reminded Sofia as she kindly touched her arm.

"It does," agreed Lilah. It really didn't, but she smiled as Kipling yawned, ready to nap in her pocket. He was growing tired after his fun. When Sofia left, Lilah reexamined her sketch and prepared to shovel. For another hour, it was just her and nature. She had nothing to discuss until someone would intrude. It wouldn't last for too long.

After a thorough wash and conjuring his clothes clean, Cedric quietly walked to the garden. Hands behind his back, he tried figuring what to say. He couldn't find her for a long time until he heard a scratching noise. Following it, he found her smoothing out a new flower bed. She leaned the rake down and got on her knees with a spade.

"Busy?" Cedric said to break the silence.

Lilah sighed upon seeing him. She was anticipating he would talk to her. Any other time, she would've been pleased, but now she was dreading what he'd say. She felt annoyed at him.

"What is it?" she asked bluntly.

"Lilah," Cedric said nervously. "I wanted to see-"

"Its fine," interrupted Lilah. She held up a dirty glove with hardly a glance. "You don't have to worry."

"No," Cedric chuckled uneasily. He tugged at his cravat while deciding his words. "I wanted to apologize for-well, invading your privacy-though I didn't see anything or-I mean I heard what you said about me and…uh while I don't see you the same way…" Lilah sat up on her heels. She hoped she wasn't going to blush; admittedly Cedric was very sweet when nervous. Even though her conscience (coming like usual as Ephraim's voice) told her to not rush her answer, she ignored it while Cedric kept babbling. "I mean you're a nice lady, but I don't like you that certain way, but I like-"

"Really," she interjected. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to return my feelings. They're just a passing fancy."

Cedric swallowed. Even if Lilah was brushing it off, he was sure she was pretending so he wouldn't fuss. Awkwardly, he tapped his fingertips together. He tried thinking of a good way to end the conversation, keep it easygoing, but he couldn't help asking one question.

"Lilah," he asked. "Were you not impressed by that fruit tree?"

"No chance they would all sprout on one tree," she analyzed. Her tone came with an edge.

"That's because I conjured it, "explained Cedric. "It was a good deed." He was pleased the tree was still there and genuinely happy now that people benefited. Lilah's glare said otherwise. "Is there a problem?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just like other sorcerers," she scoffed.

"What does that mean?" asked Cedric feeling confused.

"You just wave your wand," continued Lilah waving her hands. "Then presto, you get _anything_ out of thin air!"

"That's sort of the point," frowned Cedric. "We use spells, magic-"

"So nothing is difficult," interrupted Lilah as she stood up. "You don't have to put in effort! What else? Does King Roland have you put magic on vegetables to help them grow fast instead of nurturing them?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" Cedric put his hands on his hips in frustration. "I didn't think you were stingy about magic!" Lilah raised a clenched fist and gritted her teeth. Along with her frustrated mix of emotions, her pent up annoyance towards sorcerers was freeing itself.

"Everything comes easy," she hissed. "Have you ever worked so hard that sweat dripped over your eyes, your fingers cramped or until your muscles were burning? I don't think so!"

"I'm the Royal Sorcerer and I've worked all my life to keep everyone appeased," snapped Cedric. He whipped out his wand from his sleeve and pointed it to her. "You haven't been here long and you're being hailed for flowers! It took years for anyone to appreciate me!"

"Sure," scorned Lilah. "A sorcerer having a difficult time with anything? I'll eat my sunhat if I'm proved wrong! Oh and don't conjure one up! I can dash home and get it! I'll even put salt and pepper on it!" She noticed Cedric was clenching his wand, half expecting he'd destroy her work.

"You-you" he gasped. "What do you know?!" He huffed and stormed away. He was so tempted to put a spell on her garden.

"Jarg," Lilah scoffed again. "I knew it! Should've known you were just like them all back home!" She heaved up her shovel and started scooping away more dirt.

Cedric marched his way back into the castle. Unknown to him, Wormwood had watched the whole thing with a wicked glee in his heart. Lilah was muttering to herself and feeling a flurry of emotions: angry, insulted and mortified. "Can't believe I fell for this. Can't believe I went up to his tower asking for paper just to see him! I'm such a divvy!"

"Right," she could hear _Ephraim_ wryly say. "We should call you Lilah Ashbrook the Divvy for having an interest in a nice man who hasn't seen you as quick roll in the hay…unlike your previous beau! Face it! Your pride will be downfall again if you're not careful!"

 _Author's Note: Ooh! Now what?! ;) So when Lilah's conscience is debating I will just be calling it Ephraim since she clearly hears her dear brother as her voice of reason. So yes, so sorry for this long update! Since February, I had pneumonia, got in to a car accident with whiplash, endured tough work schedule and helping family with some rough things._


	8. Never Known and No More

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **Never Known and No More**_

" _You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew, you never knew."_

 _-"Colors of the Wind" from_ _Pocahontas._

The greenhouse had the small crates of pansies with fresh soil. Lilah made it her quick job the day before to add the soil from the heavy burlap sacks. Right after she finished, she realized Kipling wasn't near some flower pots where she saw him last. That's when she hurried around the castle grounds (checking the kitchen first) to find him. The idea that it wasn't really him, lying in the grass where she found him, made her upset at herself. She should've known it wasn't her Kipling.

Admittedly, now going to the greenhouse, Lilah was dreading that Cedric would be there. She didn't take a moment to enjoy the warmth inside or check the hocus crocus. Taking the pansy crate, Lilah returned to the flower bed and felt Kipling twist around in her pocket. He was still napping, unaware from the previous fight and having dreams of large cakes with thick frosting.

"Miss Lilah!" A sweet voice rang out. Fully surprised Lilah looked up to see Calista down the stone pathway. The child was beaming with excitement and actually wrapped her arms around Lilah's waist, which stunned the gardener. "Remember me?" she asked looking up with anticipation.

"I do," said Lilah nervously. She was concerned for Calista knowing about her comments. Certainly no child wanted to hear insults about their uncle. "What brings you here?" she asked the little sorceress.

"Mummy is out and said I could visit Uncle Ceddy," explained Calista. "I got to ride in the carriage all by myself!" She beamed at the dark red pansies. "I love the red ones!" she gasped and pointed up to the crate.

"I remember," said Lilah patting her head with the back of her hand. "You like red. Now I have work to do, so why don't you go up and visit your uncle?"

"He's sleeping." Indeed, this was true. Cedric had flopped to his bed after storming up to his tower. After last night, he needed to catch up on sleep. Calista let go of Lilah. "I can't find Sofia either," she continued. "So I came to see you. I can help you with your flowers!"

"You sure you want to help me?" asked Lilah.

"Yes," Calista chimed. "I wanted to help you garden forever!

"I only met you a week ago," chuckled Lilah, finding the child's enthusiasm heartwarming. "I don't think that's forever."

"It felt like it," explained Calista. She tried lifting up the rake against the hedge. "So let's get started!"

"Hold on Kidda," Lilah exclaimed as she pried the rake away from her. "I've got another job for you. We'll dig some holes; I'll set the pansies so there just right; you fetch the water."

"I'll make the biggest holes for you," announced Calista as she grabbed for one of the spades.

"Not too big," warned Lilah. "I'll show you how. We'll scoop together. Maybe we should find you some gloves to-"

"I like playing in the dirt," interrupted Calista. She already dropped to her knees and sifted the dirt between her fingers.

"Fair," Lilah chuckled and gave her a smaller tool. "Now don't jab the spade," she said when Calista tried to pierce the soil. "This is soft earth, not rocks. You don't have to be hard…here Calista. Let's do it this way."

Her strong hands gently encompassed the child's and she shoveled carefully. Calista followed through and was patient as Lilah took each pansy out of the crate. They smoothed the dirt over the tiny roots. Every six inches, there was a new flower set. Among the red petals were golden yellow and bright purple. Each one had black blotched patterns reminding Lilah when she spilled ink as a child and played with it. Eventually, the little girl hopped to her feet and dragged the silver watering can over.

"What other flowers do you have?" asked Calista.

"Too many to mention around here Kidda," said Lilah. She helped Calista tilt the watering can below so there was a gentle shower of cool water. "I do have pansies at home in some nice pots and I have a small herb garden: my own type of croci: little daisies: roses and lilac bushes." She paused in thought as she and Calista stepped to the next pansies for watering. "Lilacs are my favorite flowers," she added.

"I love poppies," said Calista. "I love red roses too!

"Not surprised," muttered Lilah amusedly. Right in rhythm, they stepped to the next pansies.

"What about the pansies you have?" Calista suddenly asked. She poured out more questions and almost lost her grip on the handle. "Are they just like these? What about your roses? Are they red?"

"Hold on there," laughed Lilah. "I need to get caught up with you! Well, the pansies I have are just like these though I do have more that are blue, dark pink and the light purple. The only roses I have are pink; a nice soft pink. I don't have anything red."

"I want a garden of red flowers," said Calista. "It would have all the red flowers in the world!"

"Then you'd need a garden the size of the world," remarked Lilah. She noticed the sun was rising higher up and they had been working for over an hour. "We'll get some more water," she added. "Come with me."

She started up the pathway and was surprised, but touched when Calista linked one of her fingers around hers. Lilah had never been around children often, especially since she was the baby of her family and hardly had any friends. Calista though had easily taken a liking to her, thinking she was a friend of her uncle so she could trust her. The gardener and sorceress spent the rest of the next hour taking the watering can about. Lilah thought of all the red flowers she could recall like the sleek amaryllis with streaks of white, tall tulips or the dahlia with round petals. She wondered if she could find some for Calista for a present. It surprised her again; realizing that she wanted to do that.

"Am I really that soft?" she pondered. Honestly, she was. Lonesome, but still warm hearted. She loved Kipling and if she was so harsh, why would she had taken the job due to Sofia's kindness? Yet still, quick to judge and stubborn she remained. Both had brought out her worst side or at least, _second_ worst side.

After going through the castle grounds, Calista seemed tired and after Lilah helped rinse her hands in a pond, she rubbed her wide brown eyes.

"I feel a little tired," she said.

"Gardening does that sometimes," admitted Lilah. "Perhaps you should go see your uncle. Maybe he's awake now."

"I will," said Calista with a smile. She hugged Lilah around the legs. "Thank you Miss Lilah. I had fun gardening with you!"

"I did too," said Lilah. "You can help me anytime."

When Calista left, Lilah felt a pang of guilt. She was still annoyed with Cedric, but Calista was such a sweet child, that she felt ashamed for making such rude remarks. She could hear Ephraim scolding her, yet she remained bitter. She decided to ignore it for now and when she got home, she'd make a nice meal for Kipling and sleep as long as she could.

* * *

A week passed and nothing changed. The mornings and nights were cool with a soft breeze. There was excitement for the Dunwiddie Museum's opening and Roland would be giving a speech. When it was mid-morning, preparations were already in order for the day though it was still calm.

This was a morning that Lilah already didn't like, no matter how calm it was. She had a tough night where she felt so awake; she kept on twisting around to the point she was upside in her bed. When she finally slept, it was more bad dreams. When she was started by those, she went downstairs and tried resting on the sofa with little success. (She was ignoring the whiskey in the cupboard the best she could.)

Miranda asked Lilah to come in because she had some ideas to discuss. They were walking about the halls which almost echoed their footsteps. Miranda was telling Lilah about a certain friend of theirs.

"King Magnus is an interesting man," Miranda said trying to find the best words for him. "His Royal Jubilee will be coming up in another couple of weeks and we're trying to decide on a good gift for him."

"So where does that put me, Your Majesty?" She was still getting used to being informal. Miranda's playful smile reminded her.

"I was thinking on having a bouquet for him since flowers have different meanings," suggested Miranda. "He has enough statues and gold. I think it's time we do something more from the heart."

"Well don't use red roses," said Lilah. "Those stand for romance." She and Miranda laughed. "Really though, yellow represents friendship which is a good idea or maybe-no. I have a better one. Are there certain colors for his kingdom?"

"I've noticed that-" Miranda began, but stopped at a familiar voice.

"Mom?" Sofia poked her head around the hallway. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair was up in a crown that reminded Lilah of crystals. "Mr. Cedric is coming with Dad and me to the exhibit."

"Sounds good," chuckled Miranda. "I'm glad Rollie decided to invite him."

"Dad didn't invite him Mom," interjected Sofia. She came closer to the women. "I did."

"Oh?" replied Miranda.

"Mr. Cedric told me he was sad about how Dad has been to him ever since…" Sofia paused. She remembered Lilah didn't know about The Order of the Wand.

"I was afraid of that," sighed Miranda disappointingly. She shook her head. "I'll talk to your father about this." She brushed her daughter's bangs back affectionately. "You keep on being a good friend Sweetie."

"Thanks Mom." Sofia gave her mother a hug and even a quick one to Lilah.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lilah when Sofia left. She wondered if she had something to do with it.

"It's nothing you did," reassured Miranda. "Cedric and the king are not on good terms. Cedric got in trouble last year and I suggested giving him another chance."

Lilah wasn't sure if she should ask or leave it be. When they started pacing again, she couldn't help that nagging deep inside. Her mouth opened and asked it; "What happened to Cedric?"

"I suppose you should know," explained Miranda.

"Only if I shouldn't," Lilah carefully said. "I don't mean to pry."

"No," began Miranda looking serious and even a bit sad. "All the castle staff knows and you should too. It's a long story, but Cedric tried overthrowing the kingdom."

Lilah stared, bewildered by the statement. She couldn't say anything, but Miranda solemnly nodded. They continued walking.

"However, he told us why," continued Miranda. "He had a tough childhood."

"Lots of people do," said Lilah though she felt a pinch of sympathy.

"That's true, but it turned out he was only noticed when he made mistakes. Everybody does, but that's all people thought of him: he could only do wrong. I agreed with Sofia that he needed more kindness with growing up."

"Was it really that bad?" Lilah asked.

"From what I can understand, Cedric didn't have any encouragement. He grew up in this castle and Roland was a prince so everything he did was great. Besides that, Cedric has a sister who was the favorite child." Miranda and Lilah were passing to the staircase and descended down. "Not to mention," continued Miranda. "Cedric's father was considered one of the greatest sorcerers around and Cedric was in his shadow. All he wanted to show was that he was a great man and to him it meant taking over the kingdom to prove it. I've noticed Roland was sometimes hard on him, but nothing cruel. I wish I could've handled it better."

"Like what?" Lilah managed to say.

"I could've talked to him," admitted Miranda. "If I had asked Cedric about how he felt, things could've been different. Everything would've been if people, even his own family were more gracious to him. What he did was wrong, but I see the reasoning."

Lilah sadly frowned. She felt horrible for what she said to him last. She felt that she deserved to have her gardens dry and withered for what she did. She wouldn't have blamed Cedric if he tried to put a hex over them.

"I never would've guessed," she said.

"I didn't realize it then either," admitted Miranda. "We learn from our mistakes though," she added with optimism. "I've always trusted Cedric with taking care of the children, especially Sofia. Even then, I can tell he wouldn't try to hurt them."

"Is he good with kids?" Lilah suddenly asked. She wasn't sure why that question slipped out.

"I think so," Miranda confidently said. "He was a substitute for one the children's classes and just weeks after we moved in, Sofia took magic lessons from him and now she's his apprentice."

"That's good," said Lilah clearing her throat. "Well…should we get back to those flowers? Colors for King Magnus?"

"Indeed." Miranda and Lilah were finally at the bottom of the stairs and heading outside. "I know he prefers blue. Maybe if we find a dark blue kind." Miranda kept suggesting and Lilah gave examples on flower symbolism like how violets meant loyalty and bluebells for humility.

It didn't end Lilah's thoughts of regret and shame which was stronger than the week before. She hadn't seen Cedric since. Hadn't seen Calista since then which made her uneasy. She noticed Sofia was doing after school activities, but always caught her before leaving. It seemed that Cedric said nothing to Sofia about the fight.

Lilah actually left earlier than usual that afternoon. She felt heavy inside. A huge weight seemed to pull her down into remorse. Kipling was puzzled over why she was slow making dinner and why she didn't bother bathing. She just kicked off her boots and curled up on the sofa. She watched the low embers in the fireplace slowly crackle.

Lilah had so many questions. How did Cedric try to take over the kingdom? How did his family treat him now? How did Sofia feel when she found out? Did Calista even know? The only thing worse was it brought up memories and she wondered how similar it was to Cedric's. She never took over a kingdom, but she could remember that shamefulness when she didn't do something right. She could hear her grim father telling her she was too weak and her mother talking to her in a babyish tone always calling her "Darling Girl" which became annoying. Then she heard Ephraim's always reassuring her.

"I have to make things right," she said to herself. "But I don't think flowers will help."

"Help with what?" asked Kipling as he scampered up the sofa to her head.

"I don't think even I'll be able to sleep tonight," murmured Lilah.

"Maybe you should eat some more," suggested Kipling. He snuggled against the bridge of her nose which tickled her.

Though anxious, Lilah did manage to doze off. No bad dreams exactly, but she woke up every other hour and would stare into the darkness for a few minutes until drowsiness came over again. Sometimes she could hear her parents' criticisms echoing around. Out of her knowledge, someone else was having a hard time sleeping. _Someone_ else was being plagued with words.

* * *

" _Only a millions times so my dear boy! What do I care if you're buddy-buddy with the king? What power will that give me?"_

He couldn't stop hearing those words. He kept seeing the glow of the golden crown; the rising of dust; the nasty green eyes that he knew for years and the frightened blue ones. What had started as a day with so much promise and had been fulfilled also ended with a cruel joke.

" _You won't be my master for much longer Cedric!"_

The tower was darker than ever before. The doors locked and drapes drawn. He couldn't even bring himself to light a candle. He had smiled all the way home, but once alone, he frowned. It all sank in what happened. The tall, wooden, unoccupied perch in the corner seemed to mock him. That's when he stormed downstairs, tended to any scrapes and tried to sleep.

" _You're too nice now!"_

He couldn't sleep! The sorcerer eventually kicked off the covers and put his robe back on. He decided to try making tea, but when he dug through the cabinets for loose tea leaves, he found the tin of bird seed. That distracted him from the drink and he stared out the window, hoping a familiar shape would fly to the pane. Nobody…

" _I miss the old Cedric; the Cedric who used to plot day and night to take over the kingdom!"_

When he couldn't stand looking outside he remembered the feather. He had taken it back in his grasp on the way home, but it didn't stop moving. He had tucked it away in his sleeves and cast it aside the moment he entered the tower. He slowly returned to the main room. It was still hovering and it tilted slightly north. He nervously gripped his wand from the desk.

"Reverso," whispered Cedric. The feather fluttered to the floor. He started to point his wand again and trembled. He couldn't say the Dissapearo spell as much as his brain commanded him to. He eyed the perch. "How could you Wormwood?" he asked the silence. "All those years…didn't they mean anything?"

How could those years from Hexley Hall to recent not matter to him? Wormwood had been there for everything Cedric could remember. He seriously wanted to toss it aside just to have power? Then a horrible suspicion grew in Cedric's mind. What if he planned if from the beginning and Cedric was just a pawn to get him there? The idea was sickening.

Eventually he slumped to his desk and rested his head into his folded arms. His eyes blurred with tears, but he closed them to prevent crying. Weeping wasn't going to help. After a long time, he managed to sleep, but it wasn't good. He kept seeing darkness with green lightning and Sofia slipping down into the deep earth. The worst was Sofia screaming for help, but she was swallowed up into a pit and the crack closed above her.

"Princess!" Cedric shouted. He sat up in a cold sweat and his heart was furiously pounding. He was relieved to see a faint gleam of sunshine through the drapes. "A dream," he mumbled to himself. "It was only a dream." He wiped down his damp face with his sleeve.

Right then, he heard a very light knock. How he hoped that was Sofia! Hurrying over, he unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Sofia I'm so…oh it's only you." He frowned seeing Lilah. She was in her usual blouse, emerald skirt and blue-grey vest. In her gloved hands, she held a tray covered with a tea towel.

"Hello," she said solemnly. She looked a little sad. "I just wanted to come by and…" She lost the words seeing Cedric.

"With all due respect Miss Lilah, I'd like to be alone," he said. He almost shut the door, but Lilah jammed her foot in.

"Wait," she begged. "Please. I came to apologize." Cedric paused and opened the door another inch. "I behaved so badly last week," Lilah continued. "I'm an absolute pig-headed divvy and I don't blame you for despising me."

"I don't despise you," Cedric answered with surprise.

"It's what I deserve," replied Lilah.

She looked so remorseful that Cedric couldn't find it in his heart to lock her out. "Come in," he said after a minute. Lilah quietly entered and put the tray on his desk. Though dim inside, she hoped Cedric didn't notice how she almost blushed.

Cedric forgot that he wasn't decent. For one, his robe was unfastened, which was rare for him. He was wearing an old pair of black pants from his later Hexley Hall years and a loose, thin sweater he got for his thirtieth birthday. (It was the same one that had hung up on a clothesline when Sofia asked him for sorcery lessons.) Since it was so ill-fitted, it was low in the collar which revealed his neck and start of his smooth chest. It was enough that it made Lilah so curious and it was the first time she'd seen his bare hands and feet. She spied him rubbing his right arm.

"Is there licorice root under that tray?" Cedric asked when she turned to him.

"No," chuckled Lilah uneasily. "It's cookies. If you don't like them, then you don't have to eat them. That's not the most important." She twisted her fingers around together and Cedric recalled it was her nervous tic. "Sofia mentioned she invited you to that museum and how it wasn't the king who did. So Queen Miranda explained that you tried to take over the kingdom due to being treated poorly. I'm afraid my words echoed so many hurtful things that you've had to hear. Now while I don't understand how magic is difficult, I should've been silent."

"Did Her Majesty say anything else?" Cedric slowly asked while he inched to the windows to push back the drapes.

"She was brief," answered Lilah. "She only said that your sister appeared to be the favorite child; everything the king did was great, but people only noticed when you made mistakes; and you were in your father's shadow. She went in no great detail. I believe that would need your perspective. However, I'm sorry for all I said about magic and my disdain. Please forgive me."

She dropped her hands behind her back and slowly walked to the door. Her eyes were down and Cedric was surprised to see tears brim her eyelashes. He was honestly shocked by her repentance and felt sorry she was on the brink of crying.

"I accept it," he said kindly. "I really do. That's the most genuine apology I've ever heard. Perhaps the first I've ever heard!"

"I'll leave you to your work," Lilah replied. "You and Wormwood must be busy."

"No," Cedric sadly sighed. Lilah faced him as he sat down on the stool.

"Oh?" she asked. "The museum wore you out?" That's when she realized the perch was empty and looked up for the raven. "Where's your bird?"

"It's been-" Cedric began. Yet he felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to bawl in front of anyone. "Sofia should tell you," he quickly said.

"She's likely still asleep," commented Lilah.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's 6 o'clock in the morning and I believe the children have another half hour to sleep."

"Oh." Cedric rubbed one of his eyes. "I didn't realize it was _that_ early."

"I would've come later," admitted Lilah. "But I couldn't sleep anymore. Since I get up early I thought I…well you know. I left Kipling at home. He wasn't getting up. If you need to talk about something, I'll listen."

Cedric sighed. He didn't know where to begin or what Lilah would say since she never understood Wormwood. (Come to think of it, if Wormwood could speak due to a potion, she would've understood him.) Even the best he could say to anyone was that Wormwood just flew away without the details.

"I don't think you'd believe me," he said.

"Whatever the reasons are to make you lose sleep are understandable," she said. "You saw me have a nightmare."

"What if your friend decided he didn't want to be around you because you've changed?" Cedric asked sharply.

"Anyone would," Lilah said sympathetically. She sat next to him on the red cushion stool despite how low it was.

"Would you believe a raven said that to you?" continued Cedric. His anger to Wormwood seethed with hurt. Lilah didn't answer, but he jumped up and started flailing his arms around in rage. "What if he got you trouble because he stole a crown from the Dunwiddie Museum and everyone assumed you were in charge of some plan? What if he ran off with another person who he stole the crown for? Then to top it all off: what if that wicked person tried to use that crown to destroy a closer friend of yours?"

He was surprised to mention Sofia as a closer friend, but he knew it was true. Lilah was blank. Most likely for the better; if she thought it was stupid, at least he couldn't tell.

"How could he?" Cedric suddenly cried. He stormed to the perch and knocked it over. It clattered to the floor. "Why didn't he want to change too? He acted like he was at first! Where did I go wrong?! Here I am trying to be helpful and the king wanted nothing to do with me! Turning a new page in the spell book shouldn't be this hard!" He slipped down to the floor with his face in his hands and sadly moaned.

By now, Lilah was bewildered. She didn't know where Cedric got the idea of his pet betraying him, but she held her tongue. The last thing she wanted was to insult him again. While he was still on the floor, she realized he was shaking. Quietly, she got up and went over to him. She couldn't help eyeing his hands. They looked as soft as she imagined them and though they were thin, they were sturdy.

"Cedric," Lilah said gently as she knelt next to him. "I've been there. It hurts when someone betrays you. It hurts even more when you try to do the right thing, but someone you trusted isn't supporting you."

How she knew, she couldn't reveal. Cedric wanted to know as he kept swallowing back sobs. Now he felt tears. It looked like he was going to cry in front of her after all. Lilah nudged something against his knuckles. Peeking between his fingers, he realized it was a handkerchief. Hesitantly he took it. It was white with embroidered lilacs.

"You can blow your nose into it," said Lilah with a little smile. "It washes out." Cedric didn't smile back, but wiped his eyes. "Listen," she started again. "I don't about your magic, but what did he say?"

"He said I was too nice," explained Cedric after he cleared his throat. "He missed it when I plotted to take over the kingdom. He didn't want me to be his master anymore. Then he had to go on saying he wouldn't get power from me being friendly with the king. He kept saying I was a goody-goody. I have no reason for power or for that crown he stole!"

There was a faint trilling from the birds outside and the sunrays became more gold. Lilah sat back on her heels with her head cocked to one side. It was quiet for over a minute save for Cedric sniffling.

"How long have you had Wormwood?" asked Lilah.

"Huh?" responded Cedric.

"How long have you had Wormwood?" she repeated. She flinched seeing Cedric whimpered. Too soon to ask. "What I mean is you've known him for a long time, but that's the funny thing with time. No matter how long or short it is, things change. I've seen relationships change so many times in my life. I know that's not comforting, but if he didn't want to mature along with you and he only wanted power, then that's not a true friend. Sometimes people drift apart, but it _can_ be for the better. It's putting no more on that past and starting new. Like no more mistrust or no more hurt." She gently touched his shoulder. "If anything, you deserve a more loyal friend; someone who doesn't see you as a device to get what _they_ want."

Cedric didn't say anything, but he slowly nodded. He knew; he already had a better friend and he almost lost _her_.

"I know," he said softly.

I'm not saying you'll be happy right away after how you were treated," reminded Lilah. "So just take time for yourself and then you'll be ready to start again."

"Thank you," Cedric managed to say. He folded up her handkerchief. He didn't feel completely better, but he appreciated Lilah's kindness.

"Well," she finally said. "I suppose I should get back to work." She stuffed the handkerchief into her pocket. "Enjoy the cookies."

"Will you be near the greenhouse later?" Cedric suddenly asked.

"Most likely," she answered coolly and silently shut the door.

* * *

Lilah was happy to take a break after trimming one of the hedges. Sofia, who was eager to see the hocus crocus, caught up with her in the greenhouse where Lilah decided to sit for a while. It was late morning and a little overcast. Sofia seemed upbeat as usual, but Lilah could tell something was off. Something in Sofia's eyes showed worry, but maybe it was stress from school. Sofia would be going to a school fair in a couple of weeks and choose another academy for her future.

"Looks like they're blooming Miss Lilah," said Sofia. She lightly touched one of the petals on the hocus crocus.

"They are," agreed Lilah getting up from a bench. "I have to admit; those special crystals aren't so bad after all." Sofia giggled and Lilah snickered to herself. "So how was the museum opening yesterday?" she asked.

"It was pretty exciting," replied Sofia. "Best of all, Mr. Cedric and Dad are becoming friends again."

"Oh," said Lilah knowingly. "So your pa's happy Cedric came along?"

"He is now. I think Mr. Cedric is the most happy." Sofia knew this wasn't entirely true. She knew he'd be miserable over Wormwood. She saw the raven with Prisma and put it together.

"Cedric told me something interesting," Lilah said as she headed toward the exit. "He said Wormwood stole some crown from the museum."

"He did?"

"He did. He also said it looked like Wormwood didn't want to come home. Any idea what that's about?"

Lilah hoped Sofia would state her perspective. The princess wasn't sure. She didn't want to start gossip, especially when Cedric had to be taking it hard. She learned he kept things locked up. He wasn't the kind who was upfront about his feelings until it reached its pinnacle.

"I guess Wormwood is going through a difficult time," she finally said. She had a hard time believing Wormwood would betray Cedric, particularly after they seemed to develop a new respect. It was after the first defeat of Grimtrix, back at Hexley Hall. (That's when Wormwood also had the speaking potion spilled upon him.)

"Oh?" Lilah commented. "It had nothing to do with Wormwood stealing the crown because he was tired of Cedric being nice and he wanted a new master?" Sofia turned red. "He told me," Lilah admitted. "I was up in his tower to apologize for saying some rude things to him."

"What did you say?" asked Sofia with a frown.

"That sorcerers have it easy," Lilah said solemnly. "Right after you left for the museum, your ma told me that Cedric nearly took over the kingdom and why. So I brought an apology gift and he accepted."

"But he was upset about Wormwood and it all slipped out?" Sofia asked. She quickly forgave Lilah wounding her friend.

Lilah nodded. She checked a new load of empty crates for any loose boards. (They would be handy for more bulbs.) Sofia started to help. They both sat on another marble bench nearest to the door and Lilah found one crate with a torn side. She scooted it to her left as the toss pile.

"He said he already has a better friend than that beaut of a raven," Lilah said warmly. "I know he cares for you very much Princess."

"I know," said Sofia quietly. "He was in danger because of me."

"Sofia?" Lilah leaned forward to see the child rub her eye. "What's wrong?"

"There was a lady who wanted the crown," Sofia swallowed. "Wormwood brought it to her and she used it. It could make lightning; earth shattering lightning! She aimed it at me and it split the ground. Then…" She started shaking.

"It's alright," comforted Lilah. She caught a tear rolling down Sofia's cheek with her forefinger.

"Mr. Cedric pulled me out of the way and…" Sofia began weeping. Lilah wrapped an arm around her and Sofia willingly leaned into her shoulder.

"You're safe now," reassured Lilah. "Everything's going to be fine."

It wasn't just that. Sofia was so overwhelmed with _everything_. She'd have to go to a new school next fall; she still had to be the Storykeeper; still continue training as a Protector and now Prisma had escaped with one of The Wicked Nine. She felt more moody and tired which was part of growing up, but how much could she take it? She couldn't tell anybody, save for Amber, but even then she felt alone in her tasks.

"I'm guessing you haven't told Cedric how upset you are," Lilah said wisely. "I'd offer you my handkerchief, but he used it." Sofia managed a tiny chuckle. "If I've known anything from experience, it doesn't hurt to tell anyone how you feel."

"I know," Sofia whimpered again.

"If Cedric is your mentor you should tell him tha-"

"Tell me what?" It was Cedric. Lilah glanced up to see him dressed. He looked refreshed since earlier that morning, but already concern was in his eyes. "Sofia?" he questioned.

"Sofia's not happy about yesterday," explained Lilah without missing a beat.

Sofia's vision was blurry when Cedric lightly touched her arm to look at her better. She slightly turned her head to comply, but still leaned into Lilah. Strands of her auburn hair stuck to her jawline from the tears.

"Sofia," Cedric replied softly as he inched onto the bench next to her. "Don't worry about Wormwood. If he wants to return he will and if not then-"

"No," Sofia loudly cried. "Not Wormwood!" She suddenly flung her arms around Cedric's neck much to his and Lilah's surprise. "I saw the lightning hit you in the arm" she continued. "You _were_ really hurt! Then you saved me and it could've been worse! I was scared we lost you!" She buried her face into his robe.

Cedric didn't hesitate to hold her back, but he and Lilah exchanged empathetic glances. Lilah slowly got up to give them space. She knelt down to organize the crates. Sofia kept sobbing. Cedric brushed her hair back like he would with Calista.

"Sofia," he said gently. "I'm so sorry you were scared. The most important thing is that _you_ weren't hurt."

"But you were," Sofia sobbed. "I can feel the bandage on your arm."

"It's not that bad," Cedric stammered. Honestly, his arm had a burning sensation, but he didn't want Sofia to panic.

"Hm," Lilah mumbled. She wiggled one crate board to check its durability.

"Sofia," continued Cedric. "You don't have to worry about me."

"You're my friend," Sofia said with her voice muffled.

"If I may," Lilah said hesitantly. "Even though all worked out, you just need to cry."

"Like with…" Cedric began, but trailed off. He didn't want to bring up her brother's passing unless she was okay with it. However, Lilah's nod said enough; she knew what he meant. "With anything difficult that comes up," he concluded. Then he wondered how many times Lilah cried after Ephraim's death.

Sofia didn't respond, but she understood. Ever since her birthday, she felt like had to push back tears when she was frustrated. Nobody spoke for several minutes. Lilah kept examining the crates and Cedric still held to Sofia while parentally stroking her hair. Eventually, Sofia's tears ended and she breathed deeply. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay," she sighed. "I guess I did need to cry."

"The feeling is mutual," Cedric said.

"No shame in that," added Lilah.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia said getting up. "Dad wants us to meet with Constable Myles about Pr-the woman."

"Well I think it's time we met with them," agreed Cedric. "Lead on Princess!"

Sofia slowly grinned despite her tear-stained face. Noticing Lilah standing after her organizing, she hugged Lilah's waist.

"You're the best gardener Miss Lilah," she complimented.

"You think so?" said Lilah thoughtfully.

"I know so," corrected Sofia. She led the way with Cedric following with his hands behind his back and Lilah was alone.

"By the way," Cedric said poking his head around the doorway. "The cookies were good. How'd you know I like gingersnaps?"

"Those are my favorite," answered Lilah as she carried two of the useful crates to an empty table. "That and they're the only cookie recipe I've never burnt."

"If I couldn't eat them as a gerbil at least I can now," chuckled Cedric. "Thank you for bringing them and thank you for helping Sofia."

"It's not much," Lilah said modestly.

"No I mean it." Cedric leaned past the door frame. "What you said this morning, you were right. I already have a better friend." He noticed a small blush on Lilah's cheekbones. "I'll keep that "no more" concept in mind too."

"Sometimes you start with a 'no more,'" said Lilah. "For me, it's no more being quick on sorcerers."

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle again as he went to catch up with Sofia. He'd have to go back and fully check on the hocus crocus, which was his original plan, but was content helping Sofia's predicament.

Lilah was wiser than she looked and it was probably from many experiences. Come to think of it, how did Lilah know what it was like to feel betrayed? Cedric supposed it was that one man that made her feel like a fool, whatever he did. Once again, there he was wishing he could understand her. She was right though: sometimes life could keep going with a "no more."

No more wicked ways. No more rivalries. No more of the raven living in his tower. Nevermore…

 _Author's Note: This chapter became more personal than I realized. Pretty much how I imagined Cedric feeling with Wormwood were reminiscent for me with bad friendships. Admittedly, I can see Sofia growing stressed. She does have a lot on her plate!_


	9. Remembrance

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Remembrance**_

" _I know you've got mountains to climb, but always stay humble and kind. When the dreams you're dreaming come to you; when the work you put in is realized; let yourself feel the pride, but always stay humble and kind."_

 _-"Humble and Kind" by Tim McGraw._

Over an hour of discussing with Roland and Constable Myles left Cedric fatigued. Even Sofia seemed weary. There was something suspicious about Sofia during the meeting. Her eyes were hiding something as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't. Maybe she knew who the crown thief was, but was afraid to tell. Roland would've asked how she knew and Cedric wondered if it had something to do with Sofia being gone more often after school.

After the meeting, Cedric hurried back to the greenhouse, but Lilah wasn't around. No surprise. Being a gardener meant she'd be running from place to place. Much to Cedric's gratification, the hocus crocus were fully bloomed. The purple petals stretched and curved while giving a delicate fragrance. It occurred to Cedric that perhaps the sleeping potion may work better with them. Clearly, Lilah attended to them every day and the growth-crystal-seeds had sped up their time which would've taken half a year.

"Success," he thought as he picked one. "It's going to work!"

Once back in the workshop, Cedric studied his notes. Just ideas of what didn't work and what could. So far, this was more promising; pressed hocus crocus; valerian oil, warmed water, moonstone powder and licorice root. (Cedric made sure to find roots that were not chewed by Kipling.) Even though Wormwood's perch was still taunting, Cedric tentatively went about getting every beaker and flask he could find. The last time he had been this steady in a project was making the fake amulet to switch with Sofia's. (Before then it was making a potion that would make toadstool into tornadoes.)

Everything had to be perfectly pressed, evenly measured and the right sprinkling. There was a couple of times that Cedric second guessed himself and decided to start again thinking the order of ingredients would make the difference. It went on all day, but there was success. When it was all combined it looked soft blue. Yet as it all swirled in the flask, Cedric felt a nagging that it wasn't right.

"Well what else could be missing?" he exasperated to himself. With crossed arms, he slumped over his work space. "It shouldn't take this long to form a sleeping potion!"

Vexed as he was, there _was_ something dire for the potion; something that could lull somebody into comfort. Cedric analyzed his memories from Hexley Hall for any type of root, seed, leaves, powders, oils, or animal parts that could work. (There was no way eyes of newt would help.) All of a sudden, it became ridiculously clear of what was needed.

"Of course!" he cried with excitement. "Lavender! That's what was missing the whole time!" He flipped open every cabinet and slid every draw to find some. "I don't have any," he said discouragingly to himself after a long search.

He tapped his fingers against the desk on where they would be in the gardens. Lavender counted as herbs so it would be closer to the castle walls where the servants could easily find them. Eager to complete his project, he hurried outside.

It was night with the crescent moon and scattering of stars stretched across the sky. The grass was dewy with a few crickets chirping. It only occurred to Cedric how long he had been shut inside. The herb garden was only several feet away from the kitchen's back door with all the rosemary, basil and parsley. Much to Cedric's annoyance, he didn't see anything purple or thin; nothing even close to lavender.

"How could it not be here?" he grunted as he carefully stepped through the garden. "Oh! I hope I don't have to go on a while goose chase for a plant!" He clearly forgot that getting the alabaster rose was a trickier task itself to get it from The Charmacy.

As much as he didn't want to search the whole perimeters, Cedric was unwavering on his potion. Besides, he was already too awake for the night. So with a huff, he tried the next garden…and the one after that…

Lilah was up at dawn and ready for a busy day. The crates she organized were coming in handy for the next planting; lilies and freesias. She could already feel the warmth enclosing inside the greenhouse from the rising sun as it revealed her faint shadow. Lilah was already alert and carefully scooping soil into one crate, when she noticed Cedric. He was walking around with a crystal ball. Already grinning, (a very silly one in her opinion), she stepped outside to see him.

"What brings you out on this fine morning?" she called. Instantly she was baffled. Cedric had leaves caught in his hair and dirt smeared on his robe. He even had wet grass stuck on his shoes. He gave her a side glance.

"Lavender," he sighed with exhaustion. He shook the crystal ball as if it was broken. "It's the last ingredient I need for my potion." He wasn't surprised to see Lilah out so early.

"Were you out all night looking for it?" asked Lilah dubiously.

"It's a long story," he muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Lilah. She inched closer to him. "If you're looking for lavender, I know where there's a field of it. You remember that little forest that had the butterflies?"

"The one I saw with you?" inquired Cedric who was tapping his forefinger against the crystal. He still focused on the crystal ball as if it would suddenly conjure an image.

"That's the one," answered Lilah crossing her arms. "If you go past it and over a set of hills, you'll find the lavender field."

"Is it a long walk?" Cedric inquired again. He fully paid attention after she mentioned going past the wood.

"Ahh," Lilah mumbled and pressed her lips together in memory. "Depends on how fast you walk." When Cedric rolled his eyes, she cleared her throat. "Sorry. It would take you perhaps four hours. Last time I was there was when I first moved here."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two years ago."

What she didn't know was that something peculiar happened on that day she first found her cottage. It just happened to be the afternoon that Miss Nettle showed up disguised as a sorceress with plans to steal Sofia's amulet.

Well," sighed Cedric. "If it'll get me what I'm looking for, I might as well check." He loosened the collar of his robe and dropped the crystal ball inside. It instantly disappeared! Lilah shook her head and blinked, entirely bemused.

"Of course," she thought hesitantly. "Why not?" She wondered if she'd ever get used to his magic.

"Thank you Lilah," Cedric replied and looked at his clothes. "I'll head that way after breakfast. I haven't had a bite today."

"I didn't think you were an early riser," smirked Lilah.

"Oh, sometimes," chuckled Cedric as he turned on his heel to leave. Lilah didn't move for along minute.

" _Watching him walk off?" teased Ephraim._

Lilah gasped out of her stupor. She _had_ watched Cedric briskly walking up the pathway. With her face turning red, she bolted into the greenhouse and slammed the door as if it was her own cottage. She could hear her brother's laugh in her mind. She could see him slumping back in a chair, and smacking his palm to his thigh if she made him crack up. If he was alive, he'd be getting a kick out of his sister's crush.

Something occurred to Lilah when the heat left her face. Cedric would have to get across that stream to the field. She doubted he would find a way on his own. She didn't think he'd like being in a canoe and paddle for a place he'd never been.

"Oh," she suddenly remembered. "How stupid of me!" She smacked her head and hurried out from the greenhouse. "How could I forget?"

She dropped her original task and raced back for her cottage. Kipling, being his usual self, was sleeping in his teacup. Unfortunately, he was rudely awoken when Lilah came inside with her boots stomping. She ran for the table which already had a little bunch of lavender tied with strands. Only two days before, she had picked some herself and wanted to hang it on the wall for decoration.

"He needs it more than I do," Lilah panted as she gathered the bouquet and bolted out again.

"Now what is she being squirrely for?" said Kipling to himself after she left. That and a shrug was the only response he could give. Contently knowing Lilah always had a saucer of food for him when she wasn't around, he curled into a ball and went back to sleep.

Lilah rushed so hard back to the castle that her ponytail was coming loose. It was only inside from the kitchen that she walked for the workshop. That's because Baileywick was already there with the cooks while they all planned for breakfast and Lilah quickly realized Baileywick was not the type who liked running in the castle. However, he caught her from the corner of his eye just as she stepped past the oven which contained half-baked loaves.

Lilah?" the steward said. "Are you going up to Cedric?"

"Wha-" started Lilah and spun to see him. "Well, I was just taking some lavender up for an experiment-not as a present-I was-"

"Would you mind taking this to him please?" Baileywick asked kindly. He handed her a small paper with a checklist. "It's from the Queen."

"Oh," breathed Lilah. "Sure Baileywick. I'll take it right up."

"Are you alright?" Baileywick asked. He noticed how flushed Lilah's cheeks were from the run.

"Just rammed," chuckled Lilah. "I'm off." She steadily passed the maids who were gathering plates and cups.

While she crossed the dining room, something occurred to Lilah that she never realized. All servants had their own dress code; the sweet blue dresses, aprons and caps of the maids: the long embellished coats of the butlers: the soldiers in yellow and red with their tall hats. Even though Baileywick wore a polished suit, he was cohesive with them. To her, Cedric seemed like he came from another place with his attire which she couldn't pinpoint.

It was more expressive; the way his robe would move around his legs or how the sleeves dropped back and forth to his elbows. It was simple without any trimmings since it was the traditional trousers, shirt and vest. It was genteel with the cravat and heeled loafers. It was productive with the gloves which revealed that he protected his hands from any chemicals, tools or burns. It wasn't exactly how Lilah had known sorcerers. Their appearance was showy with vibrant colors, jewelry, capes, decorative belts and shoes. They were always dressed in something to grab anyone's attention. How was it that Cedric, a sorcerer and servant seemed to mismatch both sides?

She had enough time to think of it as she clambered up every staircase to the tower. She was right on time for Cedric was locking his door. He had a green drawstring sack with him for gathering. Lilah almost bumped into him as she suddenly halted.

"Lilah?" he cried in surprised.

"Cedric," panted Lilah. She bent over with a hand to her knee. "Here. I remembered I had these." She held up the lavender. "You take them. I have a note from the Queen too." She had bunched up the list with the bouquet so it was crumpled and damp from her palms.

"Lilah," Cedric stammered. "I can get them myself."

"Don't bother," continued Lilah. "You need these more than I do. Please take them." The way she told him to not bother was cheerful despite her breathing, a total contrast to what he knew from the phrase.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When Lilah nodded he carefully took the bouquet. "Thank you Lilah. Did you want to come inside and catch your breath?"

Lilah peered at him and bit her lower lip seeing his polite smile. She could only nod again. She felt a stitch of pain in her side and sweat along her forehead. Cedric unlocked the door and allowed her in. Lilah took the red stool like last time.

"Water?" asked Cedric. He pointed his wand in mid-air and a cup of water with a pitcher appeared.

Lilah, despite how thirsty she was, didn't like the idea of drinking it. She thought it would suddenly disappear the moment it reached her lips like it was an illusion. She soon gave in though when Cedric held the cup to her and she chugged it down. It _was_ real; fresh and cold.

"Thanks," she croaked like one does if they've drunk too fast.

"Did you run all the way back home to get these?" asked Cedric as he placed the lavender on his desk.

"Maybe," Lilah admitted. Seeing how the pitcher was next to her she poured herself more water. "Besides, better to run now than when it's too hot. It'll be summer before you know it."

"That's true," sighed Cedric. He drew his stool next to her. "I've been thinking about that. Cordy is already planning my parents' wedding anniversary and it's in August."

Lilah realized he meant his sister. _Cordy._ That was cute. Not to mention, a little easier than Ephs like for Ephraim or Li for Lilah. Yet Lilah couldn't blame her parents for choosing those names.

"Then Princess Sofia, Prince James and Princess Amber will be graduating from Royal Prey this May," continued Cedric. "It'll be a long summer vacation and then off to their new schools."

"As it goes," chuckled Lilah as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "So where will they go now?"

"Different schools," answered Cedric a little sadly. "After all the royal children will have to choose a new school and they may not be together. Even more, we won't see them as much."

"Like boarding schools?" said Lilah hesitantly.

"Exactly. They'll be home for the holidays and summer. They can come back for weekends, but it won't be the same."

Cedric wasn't ready for the idea of the children leaving. He wasn't close to James and Amber, but he would miss them. He remembered when they were born and watching them grow despite how demanding they were then. He would miss Sofia the most.

"Quite different from what I had," mumbled Lilah. "They only cared if you could read and write your name."

"Really?" questioned Cedric as he conjured himself a cup. "What happened after that?"

"You were put to work," Lilah said shortly. It was silent for a minute while Cedric had some water.

"Oh," Cedric remarked and reached for his drawer of special things. "Calista made you something." He took out a folded paper and handed it to Lilah.

"Aww," chuckled Lilah warmly. It was a child's handwriting, practicing cursive and it had her name. Around it were drawing of flowers and hearts. "That was sweet of her. I'll have to thank her next time I see her." She folded it up for her pockets. "I must say Cedric, I'm growing jealous. I wish I had a niece like her or even a little nephew to roughhouse with."

"Right," Cedric agreed slowly. He remembered that Ephraim died too soon. Such a shame; he sounded like a wonderful person and no doubt, he would've been a good father.

"What's that?" asked Lilah suddenly. She noticed something in the drawer. "Those gems?" She saw the twelve rubies.

"Sofia made me those," Cedric said proudly. "Her first sorcery lesson was turning a rock into a ruby and she did it perfectly."

"She made those?" exclaimed Lilah standing up and peering into the drawer.

"Then she shaped them into a heart as a gift for me," Cedric said. He smiled fondly at how surprised, but touched he was when he found them on his desk. He sighed. "Oh, but she'll be around less next fall and she's not around as much now."

"She's gone a lot," agreed Lilah. "She must have a lot of school."

"It's not just that," commented Cedric resting his head against his palm. "She's _always_ on errands as Princess Amber calls them. I've wondered…"

"Wondered what?" asked Lilah intently.

"I don't know." Cedric pushed away like he would if he was frustrated about something and went across the floor on his stool. "Her amulet turns pinks; then she starts wearing a strange bracelet one day and then the next; she's nearly nodding off at supper. I've seen it. Is she going off somewhere to practice magic? Is she on a long-term school assignment?"

"I don't know what to say to that," said Lilah. "I can say if she remains kindhearted, she'll go a long way." Her smile was reassuring. "I better head back out," she added after a pause. "If you need more lavender I can get you some."

"No need," said Cedric grinning again. "I don't want you running around just for me."

Lilah smiled and with quick thanks for the drink, she left. Cedric started untying the lavender bouquet. He spent another hour pulling the pinnate apart and adding it to the potion. He would take care of Miranda's list later. There was time. He eagerly watched the fluid rush through the maze of tubes, flasks and beakers until it slowly dripped into a new bottle.

Oh it how soothing it already smelled! It was mostly the lavender, but there were notes of sweetness like a fresh vanilla cake out of the oven. The color was now violet as it filled the bottle. When it was full Cedric topped it with a cork and took over Miranda's list. He'd wait until bedtime to test the potion.

"It has to work now," he thought positively.

* * *

Cedric happily returned to his tower and got ready for bed. He carefully tipped the flask with his finger on the top so he had a droplet. He rubbed it on his wrists since the consistency was like oil. He knew it was foolish to drink a potion that had nothing edible and having a droplet to his skin felt soft.

"It's only a test after all," he thought. He was hoping so much it would work on the first try. He'd worked so hard for the potion that he didn't want his efforts to go to waste.

After a minute of using the potion, Cedric pulled the covers over his head. He didn't wake up for a full eight hours! Not one bad dream, no waking up. When it was morning, just around 6:00 'clock, he sat up and stretched his arms with a smile.

"Fully awake and not tired," he thought. "That's the best sleep I've had in ages!"

Cedric was so pleased with himself; he got dressed and started making another batch.

"I did it," he chortled to himself. "Took me long enough, but it worked! Can't wait to tell Lilah how well the lave-"

That's when Cedric recalled that night; Lilah tossing around in her bed, the anxious mutterings and the sudden cry when she sat up with an outstretched arm. Not to mention, the long hour while she was downstairs, clearly trying to drink herself to sleep. Insomnia was one thing, but to be plagued with night terrors had to be worse. Taking the flask he used, he pondered over it, but smiled.

"She needs this more than I do," he said sincerely to himself. He slipped a side drawer open for a bigger container. "Better yet, she needs a larger portion."

He filled the new bottle with more liquid and while it slowly filled from the tubes he got a scrap of paper. He cut it into a perfect rectangle and wrote with dark purple ink. When the bottle was full and topped with a new cork, he pasted the label. He had a feeling she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get a full night's rest even if it was magic.

Unfortunately, this was one of those days where Lilah was gone. She found aphids nibbling on the petunias and was adamant to dispose them. After telling the king about it, he told her to fetch what she needed. So Lilah went home and concocted a remedy. (If ladybugs showed up in the gardens, she would consider that a blessing since they devoured aphids.)

When Lilah came back to the castle, it was late in the evening. Despite how hungry she was, she returned to the greenhouse. She had three anecdotes; one from soap, the other with garlic and the last with vinegar. She would carefully sprinkle them on the petunias and any other plant she found with aphids. She wasn't going to do all of them, just a few to test.

"Stupid bugs," she muttered to herself. "I can't stand plant pests!" She sat on the bench and shook the soap solution the bubbles frothed. "I'll get to the petunias first and then-what's this?" She noticed the bottle. "Must be Cedric's. Probably getting more hoc-"

She looked over the label which had a small, but scribbly penmanship. It said _Lilah's Sleeping Potion_. Under the bottle, was a note:

 _Lilah, I was working on this potion for months and decided that you needed it the most. Just take a drop and rub it on your wrists. It really works. Hope you have better sleep after this. Cedric._

"He's giving it to me?" Lilah asked herself hesitantly. "It's a potion."

She could already hear Ephraim saying she'd be stupid to not accept it. Distracted by the gift, Lilah pried off the cork and wafted the scent.

"That's why he needed lavender." She grinned shyly to herself.

She tucked it in her pocket and remembered her task. Potion or not, sorcerer or not, Cedric had been kind to her, even when she got him drunk and insulted him. Come to think of it, he was the nicest sorcerer she had met, besides Calista. It only made Lilah more sympathetic to him for losing Wormwood.

When Lilah got home, she didn't bother washing. She changed into her nightgown, snuggled under the blankets and fluffed her pillow. Lying in bed, she undid the cork and dabbed the potion to her fingertip and rubbed it on her left wrist. (She took the gloves off so the potion wouldn't get on the fabric and lull her to sleep while working.) She rubbed both wrists quickly together. Already the scent was calming her. So much so that when she reached for her gloves on the nightstand, she drew back and yanked the covers up to her chin.

" _Good," Ephraim said._ _"Time you stopped wearing those things to bed!"_

As Cedric noticed during his one night in the cottage, Lilah slept with her gloves. She was fast to always get her gloves back on, no matter the circumstances. Lilah couldn't stand to look at her bare hands. She never revealed what was on her fair skin and it was a mystery to anyone she met. Many supposed her hands, knuckles and fingers were chapped from a medical condition. If that's what they thought, Lilah didn't mind. It couldn't be as bad as what it really was.

At first, Lilah drifted into darkness like anyone would when they first sleep. Soon she was dreaming; dreaming of her old home.

 _She could see her old house and the living room with her toys scattered about. Lilah walked past the room and into a hallway with its old mirror hanging by the family portraits. Looking into her the reflection, Lilah saw herself young; a tiny red haired girl with her short hair and black velvet dress. She grinned. She skipped to the window and sat on a little chair waiting for her brother. She saw clouds roll past in the sky shaped like little animals. A familiar dark shape of a boy came to the window and Lilah jumped up with excitement._

" _Ma! Pa!" the little girl called. "Ephraim's here!"_

 _The boy's shape drew closer, but it seemed to morph down as if the boy was dropping on his hands and knees. Lilah frowned and was about to lean closer to the window when she saw huge green eyes from the shape, glaring at her. Suddenly the shape jumped and the window broke. The shape was a huge bristling wolf and four more wolves followed as the glass shattered around Lilah. She wanted to scream and run, but was frozen in fear as she fell backwards. The all five wolves turned and stared. Their long red tongues hung past their large teeth._

" _You can't run," the first wolf said. Its voice sounded like it came from the depths of the earth. "We'll always find you." Its huge paw pressed onto Lilah's small body and she couldn't breathe. "We'll devour you. There's nowhere to hide!"_

It was at this point that Lilah started twisting in her bed as the dream progressed into a nightmare.

 _The wolf's claws extended against Lilah's chest and the other four leaned closer until they were encircling her. Pitch darkness quickly loomed above them and she could only see the outlines of their bodies. She could still here the horrible voice mocking her._

" _You'll never escape. We always find you."_

 _Suddenly there was a sharp rush of air and a dull thud. Lilah could see an arrow hit the wolf's shoulder. The beast howled and leaped with pain. More arrows, whistling in the wind, struck each wolf until all five of them were rolling around and yammering. A long dagger sailed through the air and got the head wolf right in the chest. When Lilah craned her neck to see where the arrows came from, she saw the outline of a familiar person among warm light. The figure stepped forward and another was behind him._

 _The first one was average height, but in his hands was a long bow with curved ends. There was a quiver slung at his belt. As he came closer, Lilah recognized the dark red hair that nearly covered his ears and the bangs swept across his forehead. He was still dressed in his white shirt with the navy blue vest, black pants, and tall black boots with buckles. His wrists were strapped with coppery leather arm guards._

" _Sissy?" he said gently. "We're here."_

" _Get up Lilah," said the other person._

 _The other man was taller and the dagger was back in his hand. All in black he was, but with a golden locket dangling around his neck. His light brown hair was neatly trimmed, but slicked back. Wrinkles creased along his eyes and corner of his mouth._

" _You can't stand down forever," he said again. His tone was firm, but encouraging._

 _Lilah could see now two sets of eyes; both steel blue like hers._

" _Dad? Ephraim?" she managed to say. Her voice was not of a child's anymore._

" _Look around Sis," said Ephraim as he knelt next to her. "There's no danger here."_

 _Lilah sat up and she saw only a wide meadow like around her cottage. There were snowcapped mountains ahead gleaming like fire in the sunlight. The tall man took her by the arms and heaved her up._

" _You've got a long way to go," he said._

" _Dad," Lilah began. She turned to face him. "I don't know if-"_

" _You don't know until then," her dad said. "Keep going." He gripped her by the shoulders and turned her around back to the mountains._

" _You're not alone in this walk," reminded Ephraim leaning sideways to her._

" _Who's with me?" asked Lilah._

" _Your friend," answered Ephraim. "You know who."_

 _Lilah saw Ephraim slowly fade and her dad's hands lifted away from her. When she turned again, she didn't see them. Despite the loss, she did walk out into the meadow and kept on for those mountains._

* * *

Something progressive did happen with taking the potion. When Lilah had bad dreams she would wake up. This time she stayed asleep while her nightmare drifted into a good dream. So when Lilah woke up, it was the first time in years, she had a full nine hours of sleep. It was the first time she didn't wander downstairs for alcohol to make her drowsy. She had to blink several times with the sunshine gleaming into her cottage to realize it.

"It really worked," she thought happily. "I don't know what's in it, but it worked!" She instantly put on her gloves. She felt so awake that she decided to make a big breakfast; Honey porridge, bacon and hard boiled eggs.

When she arrived to the castle, she didn't bother going for the gardens first. Instead, she went for the tower. (She could check on the aphid solution later.) She had to thank Cedric. With the door already open, she didn't bother knocking when she came up the stairs. The workshop was empty and she stopped to look for him.

"Cedric?" Lilah called.

"Yes?"

Lilah cocked her head up to Cedric. He was high above on the ladder and pulling a book down from one of the high shelf. It was only now that Lilah realized how many levels of shelves and walkways the tower had. She could even see some doors for different rooms.

"You're quite the sorcerer," she loudly complimented with her hands on her hips.

"Oh?" Cedric startled. "Thank you Lilah!" He started to blush and almost wobbled on the ladder.

"Your potion worked great," continued Lilah. "I haven't slept that well in ages!" She watched Cedric descend down the ladder with the book tucked under his arm.

"Good," he said proudly. "I'd been working on it for months. Actually, I think it was the first was the day we met when I started experimenting for a sleeping potion."

"Really?" asked Lilah. She became warm in the face. "It took you that long?"

"It takes time to make a good potion," explained Cedric. "Turns out lavender was the last thing I needed. I tested it and since it worked I knew you needed a flask." He cleared his throat, but still politely grinned. "I mean, not that you may like it, but I did see you have a nightmare and I felt terrible about it. You were drinking whiskey for a while just to sleep again."

"A little embarrassing," revealed Lilah. "Still, that's probably the nicest thing someone outside of my family has done for me. Not even my last boyfriend was that considerate…"

"Why would anyone not do something nice for you?" Cedric remarked as he flipped the book to the desired page. "You deserve good treatment."

Lilah thought her heart would burst! Just burst into millions of little butterflies! Cedric just kept surprising her with his selflessness and it was only making her like him more. It made her wish she'd met him sooner and saved her time from the boorish men she "courted." She was so tempted to kiss Cedric, but refrained. She'd terrify him away no doubt. Besides, even though he clearly didn't return her infatuation, he was becoming a friend and that _was_ something Lilah needed.

Meanwhile Cedric didn't see Lilah's reaction; everything to her shining eyes and coy grin. He was reading over the page for jewelry spells. He had an idea for Sofia. With her graduating, he wanted to give her something special. He was startled again to see Lilah close to him. She spoke again.

"I did have a bad dream, but it stopped and I didn't wake up until morning."

"You did?" Cedric asked feeling crestfallen. "I'm sorry about that Lilah. I was hoping the potion would end your nightmares."

"I don't think anything will get rid of nightmares," replied Lilah gently. "What I needed was a full night's sleep and I don't feel tired at all, no matter the dreams."

"I felt the same," agreed Cedric. "I didn't feel one bit sleepy when I got up."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you Cedric?" inquired Lilah.

"Repay what?" Cedric asked fully surprised. He sat down at his desk.

"For giving me a potion that helped me. I may not care for all magic, but I will say, if anyone gives you bad language or unkindness, I'll vouch for you whole heartedly. That won't be enough, so is there anything you want?"

"No," he slowly said. "I don't need anything." He could tell Lilah wasn't going to take his answer.

"If you do consider something," Lilah concluded. "I'd be happy to repay you. If not, then perhaps I'll have to bring you more gingersnaps." She backed away and started to leave.

"I wouldn't mind another batch," teased Cedric.

Lilah laughed and headed outside. She'd find a way.

* * *

Slowly what was left of April turned into May though the spring weather hardly changed. It started off interesting with Duchess Matilda and her fiancé Sir Bartleby getting married. Lilah hadn't really paid attention to it though she had done her part helping with the flowers. It only made her question her future; whether she wanted love or not. She convinced herself her life wasn't over just because she didn't find romance. That was true. Yet sometimes she got feelings that she wanted it. A reminiscent desire back when she was younger, in her late teens and girls back home were getting married. It made her jealous. She wondered what those girls had that she didn't when it came to men. She knew that looks wouldn't work in any relationship alone and she'd seen the downfall of it.

Now it was late May and change _had_ begun. The cool mornings were shifting into warmth, a reminder it would grow hot soon. It only reminded Lilah that after May would come June and she'd be halfway to becoming 33.

"Half a year older now," she thought to herself as she pushed a cart of green garlands for decoration. She was just leaving the greenhouse

Baileywick had asked her to fetch some fresh garlands for the next party coming up, but Lilah had some much on her mind she went through it like a daze. She was thinking about some anniversaries coming up. Another was about Cedric. She couldn't avoid how she was still attracted to him or how she liked him more and more as a person. Her thoughts were broken when she spied Sofia rushing across the pathway. The princess suddenly stopped and leaned against the cart.

"Sofia!" said Lilah in surprise. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," panted Sofia. She still maintained a sweet smile.

"Where've you been?" asked Lilah. "You seem a little out of breath. Is Baileywick making you fetch things?"

"Just running errands," chuckled Sofia uneasily. She adjusted her ponytail which was coming loose.

Lilah nodded, but she remembered Cedric's words. What were those errands exactly? Lilah noticed Sofia's amulet and how Cedric commented that it turned pink. How exactly did an amulet change color? There was some type of magic about and Lilah didn't like it. Sofia was 11 and if she was taking on too many activities, sooner or later, she'd wear herself out.

"Miss Lilah?" Sofia asked and broke Lilah's thoughts. "I meant to ask, were you coming to the graduation? It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" gasped Lilah. She forgot what coincided for that Friday.

"Tomorrow," repeated Sofia. She noticed the distressed look for Lilah. "Is something wrong Miss Lilah?"

"It's May 29th," thought Lilah. "The anniversary. I can't break my promise. How could I not pay attention to anything around here?"

"Miss Lilah?" asked Sofia fully puzzled. The gardener looked worried.

"I'm sorry Princess," Lilah replied soberly. "I have a promise to keep for tomorrow. It's about my family."

"Your family?"

"It's the day that… _Mom_ …she passed on."

"Oh," Sofia said sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No Princess," admitted Lilah. "I'm the one who's sorry, but I kept a promise to _Dad_ that on the anniversary of her death- well, I would have a small memorial for her. I'm not breaking yet." She hoped Sofia wouldn't ask any more questions or else it'd be difficult to explain about her family.

"I understand," said Sofia though she was a little sad. She was fond of Lilah and everyone would be there. "Will you be there at least for the party?" asked Sofia hopefully. "It's in the afternoon and it'll go all the way into the night. You don't have to be there right when it starts."

"I'll try," promised Lilah. "I'll try to be there at least for that. I have a long walk in between from here to my destination, but I'll do the best I can."

"I know what you mean about promises," Sofia responded understandingly.

"I'm sure you do," commented Lilah. "You're a responsible young lady."

"So are you," giggled Sofia and helped grip the cart next to her. "Let's get these to Baileywick." Together they took the garlands inside and Lilah felt reassured that Sofia wasn't upset.

Hopefully Cedric wouldn't be either since he saw Lilah more often when he visited the greenhouse. If he passed her in the gardens, usually with his arms full of magic books, he never hesitated to ask how she was. She didn't have to worry because Cedric was busy with his present for Sofia. He was still busy when dusk crept in.

That was when Lilah arrived home and immediately began to pack. She took a small bedroll from a spare cabinet and a knapsack from a coat rack. She packed a tiny satchel with a raspberry jam sandwich, apple slices, and two gingersnaps. For a quick supper, she munched on a biscuit while Kipling devoured some strawberries.

When she headed into the spare room she sighed; a long and melancholy sigh. It was a room she didn't enter that often. There was only a small table with a white tablecloth and oil lamp with a rickety chair. The walls had pressed flowers in frames, two on each wall. Located in the corner was a trunk full of secret objects.

Lilah didn't keep it downstairs because it was too heavy. She could easily haul it up if she wanted to. No. It had depressing memories. It had her old clothes from her hometown, a small notebook full of dates and a curved smoking pipe.

Safely tucked on top were Ephraim's things. Ephraim was an archer and a very skilled one. He had more than one bow: crossbow, flatbow, reflexbow, longbow and recurvebow. All different shapes and made from dark wood. He had two quivers; one for wearing on his belt and the other on his back. They were of fine leather with stitching on the sides in strange patterns. Lilah still had the gold tipped arrows with black feathers and leather arm guards.

When she left her hometown, Lilah (as some could say) stole them. Her mother and father wouldn't let her take them. They wanted them to hang on walls. She hated the idea of Ephraim's belongings gathering dust and managed to hide them all in a large sack. Lilah did use them a couple of times to fish seeing that it was quicker than with a pole, but it took her hours of practice and that was the best she could do with archery.

The two things Lilah was looking for was a small wooden box and a thick book. Cautiously, she placed them in the knapsack. That was everything. For now, she had to wait until a certain time to head out. She dozed off. She didn't take the potion this time, because if she did, she'd sleep past the time of her journey. The potion would keep her under for too long. She couldn't afford it this time. She kept the pocket watch with her, every now and then when she drifted awake, she checked the time. It was midnight when she got up and changed her clothes.

She climbed to her loft and opened her dresser. Attached to the left door was a mirror and hanging on the right was a black coat with silver buttons. Arranged inside were all her clothes on four shelves. The top had different blouses and vests with small boxes of her underclothes. The second held her dresses and the third were skirts and even an old pair of black pants. On the bottom were only two pairs of shoes. Aside from her usual brown heelless boots, she had a black pair and simple black flats.

Lilah took out a black skirt, a white blouse and a vest decorated with flowers and vines. The little flowers were like tulips and daisies of pink, blue and purple. Tugging over her stockings were the black boots. The heels were thick and the boot went right below her knee. Though it was May, she took the coat. Kipling liked that coat since the pockets were especially deep. It hung loosely over her shoulders and the sleeves were an inch too long, but it still smelled like apples and cinnamon.

All dressed, Lilah went downstairs and slung the knapsack around her shoulder. Kipling scampered up the strap so he could ride on her shoulder. Lilah locked the doors and paced to the brook. She didn't bother taking off her shoes for the water as she pushed off the canoe.

She was going the same way to the butterfly forest. She wasn't staying there, but went all the way to the edge which led to the lavender fields. She could smell that aroma even before she could see the purple stretch of land. Though dark, she could see where she was going. Now the stars slowly lit along with the moon.

"I hope we don't stay out for the whole night," thought Kipling. He loved his owner, but he didn't like sleeping out in the opening.

Lilah continued until she was in a cluster of hills. She went to the steepest one where she could see the mountains starting ahead. It was flat up top with only sprigs of white flowers. She sat cross legged with her feet sticking out from her skirt and Kipling tumbled down to her knee. He lay down and rested his head in his paws. It had taken them a couple of hours to arrive.

Lilah gently opened the box, took out a bundle of matches and a candle which was milky white and half burnt. She tucked the candle into the small golden holder. She stuck the match against her boot and the small flame engulfed the darkened wick. So began the long tradition. Lilah would sit out into the night until that candle nearly melted. She'd have to get new ones eventually. This time she'd wait until this was just a stub of wax. She stared out, far away in memories.

The waxes trickled sometimes fast or slow until it hardened down the candle. The orange glow from the candle steadily dropped and caused shadows on Lilah's face. Despite not wanting to stay outside, Kipling slept for it was a long few hours of the candle gleaming. Finally, the sky turned grey as it was getting closer to morning. The candle was a pool of white and Lilah quickly blew out the flame. The wisp of smoke billowed.

Stretching her legs out, Lilah watched the sunrise. The grey lit into pink and then gold. Fulfilling half of her tradition, she yawned and cracked her knuckles.

She cradled Kipling and gently placed him in her pocket. Finally, she took the small bed roll from her knapsack and the sleeping potion. Her coat was perfectly long and warm enough to substitute a blanket. She pulled Kipling out and cuddled him under a handkerchief near her head. With the soothing scent, the potion lulled her to sleep and for the first time on this anniversary, she didn't have bad dreams.

The sleeping potion worked incredibly well because Lilah slept through the morning. Kipling only waited patiently for her to wake, always confident she would feed him soon. So she did. She brought him seeds and had her jam sandwich.

She read the book she brought which also part of tradition because it was a book that _Mom_ loved. It had beautiful glossy pictures of creatures inside and the words in a bold, sophisticated script. It contained histories of lands that many didn't know; not even Sofia or Cedric knew about them. Lilah kept it secret. It was best people didn't know about these places.

After reading it through, she hummed to herself. It was an old sea shanty, but it always sounded like a lullaby to her. _Mom_ loved that song. After singing, Lilah gathered her belongings and started for home.

She put everything back in its place; the box and book back in the trunk; the knapsack on the rack and the bed roll in the spare cabinet. She gave Kipling his water saucer and he quickly rolled around. Lilah took off her necklaces; the key, locket and compass. After a night on the hilltop, she was going to bathe, but first, she'd choose her dress.

"Huh," Lilah smirked to herself after she checked her wardrobe. "I don't have that many party clothes."

She opted for the forest green dress that had a cord tied into a knot for the collar. (Every outfit she owned had the same A-line skirts and long sleeves.) After bathing and drying off with the frayed towels she had, Lilah dressed and put on her favorite boots. She spent a longer time on her hair; parting it on the side and weaving a braid through until she twisted it into a bun. During those hours of preparation, she was completely unaware of what was going on with Sofia's graduation…

* * *

With evening settling in, Lilah hurried out with a basket tucked to her elbow. Due to the somber day, she put the locket back on. Usually she didn't want people to see it and that's why she always kept it under her blouses. If not, people would ask to see what's inside. It was private to her, but due to the memorial, she would today. Kipling bounced on her shoulder. She could feel sweat along the brim of her hairline. Lilah didn't care how she looked or felt until she reached the courtyard. Then she slowed down and caught her breath.

"I'm not as fast as I used to be," she muttered. "Come on Kipling. We promised didn't we?"

"I'll go anywhere that has food," admitted Kipling.

The guards opened the doors for her with a courtesy. Following the sound of talking, she headed for the ballroom. She expected to see all the people she had grown used to, but that wasn't what she expected. Lilah was stunned to see people with wings, a giant, a purple winged horse and a unicorn.

"Lilah!" Sofia hurried over and threw her arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I said I'd try," chuckled Lilah averting her eyes from the peculiar company. "Try I did. I brought you a treat for your friends and a pre-that's quite the graduation outfit." She finally noticed Sofia decked out in her Protector ensemble.

Not what she expected for Sofia in the past couple of months she knew her. Since when did Sofia were gloves or a tunic? She noticed her in riding clothes and a purple outfit with a cape, but this was vastly unique.

"There's so much to tell you," Sofia said. "I don't know where to begin!"

"Well first," said Lilah. "I have these for you." She pulled out a small bouquet of pink stargazer lilies and yellow carnations; a combined meaning for prosperity and friendship. "I have one for Amber too."

"They're beautiful," exclaimed Sofia. "Thank you Miss Lilah!" She took them and inhaled their scent.

"I also brought some homemade gingersnaps for any kids," she said. "I'm sure the other guests would like some too."

"That would be great," giggled Sofia.

Lilah thanked her conscience for telling her to bake an extra batch since there were more people than the expected. Sofia introduced her to Vivian, Lucinda, Ruby and Jade. They all loved the flowers Lilah arranged and enjoyed the cookies. James was grabbing as many gingersnaps that he could with one hand.

"You make great cookies!" he complemented her despite his chewing.

"Don't tell anyone," Lilah whispered to him. "A little graduation present just for you." From her basket she took out a handkerchief and unwrapped a bigger cookie. It had a chocolate swirled glaze and crushed walnuts and toffee forming a "J." James eagerly bit and rolled his eyes in delight.

"Brilliant," he said with a mouthful. It was extremely soft and the swirls also had caramel. "Thanks Lilah!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it," she said. It was an old recipe that she hadn't touched in a long time.

Sofia's grandmother and Aunt Tilly thanked Lilah for taking care of the castle gardens and how lovely they looked. Tilly said they were whiz-bang. Amber was in awe of her flower bouquet. Along with the yellow carnations, Lilah gave her white lilies, which was one of the symbols for Enchancia. After all, she heard it through the grapevine that Amber would be queen, but she never questioned before which twin would be ruler.

"Oh they're beautiful," chimed Amber when she lightly touched the petals. "Thank you Lilah!"

"Happy graduation to you both," Lilah complimented. She didn't know Amber or James as well, but she couldn't leave them out of the gifts.

Sofia kept it short with Lilah meeting the Protectors since she wanted to find the right to explain it all. She'd have to anyway with her parents too. (Tilly was trying the best she could with Roland and Miranda.) The princess was able to distract Lilah with a slice of cake which Lilah devoured since she was hungry from her run. It wasn't until Sofia spoke with the man all in red and a short lady with pearls that Lilah could finally get a drink. By then Kipling was in her basket, eating some fruit from the appetizers.

"This is Lilah, our royal gardener," introduced Sofia. "Lilah, this is Goodwyn the Great and Winifred the Wise. They're Mr. Cedric's parents."

"I didn't know Cedric had a lady friend," said Goodwyn. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear." He shook her hand heartedly.

"You too," chuckled Lilah.

"So nice to meet you," said Winifred excitedly. "It's so wonderful to have Ceddykins making more friends."

"The babying nicknames," Lilah thought sarcastically. "Oh you and my mother would get along too well."

"They live at Mystic Meadows," said Sofia. "My Buttercup Troop went there to earn our good deed badges."

"What a good time that was," laughed Winifred. "We had a conjuring contest and Sofia was on the same team with Goody and Ceddykins."

"Poor husband," thought Lilah sarcastically again. "Even he can't escape a bad nickname."

"We won after Cedric conjured a huge snowman for us," chuckled Goodwyn proudly.

"That's nice," Lilah said aloud. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He wore himself out," said Winifred. "He's been sitting out for a while, but he did help with the decorating."

"I'll tell you _everything_ ," whispered Sofia to Lilah.

"By the way," Lilah said to the elderly sorcerers. "You have a very sweet granddaughter. Calista was here one day and helped me garden."

"She's our favorite," laughed Goodwyn with good humor.

"She's our one and _only_ grandchild," said Winifred. "So we can easily say she's the favorite. I don't know why Cordelia and Percival never had another baby, but they're happy."

"I know what that's like," Lilah said quietly. She hated the idea that she _did_ become the only grandchild.

"You'll tell Calista hello for me right?" inquired Sofia.

"We will," promised Winifred. "I wish they could've been here, but they had plans they couldn't cancel. We haven't seen Calista since April."

Much to Lilah's relief, she finally spied Cedric. He was on the staircase with a cup of punch, deep in thought from the looks of it. When Lilah drew closer, she realized he looked tired. She never took him as the wild type for celebrations, but he looked like he'd just stayed up all night and overworked himself through the day. He was so deep in his trance, that he didn't notice her sit next to him.

"Good evening," she said softly.

"Huh?" he said looking up, but quickly smiled seeing her. "Oh, Lilah! You made it."

"I did," said Lilah. "I said I would try and I did. I didn't expect to see guests like _these_ at this party."

"You're not the only one," agreed Cedric.

"Your ma said you decorated?" inquired Lilah and sipped her punch.

"Just some lighting really," Cedric said modestly. "It does feel nice to be appreciated though. By the way, how'd your day go?"

"Did Sofia tell you anything?" Lilah felt nervous.

"Just that you were keeping a promise to your family. It was about your mother right?"

Lilah froze. How could she explain that when she said "Mom" she didn't mean her birth mother? Same for when she said "Dad." This wasn't like having a stepparent.

"Well," she began hesitantly. "In a way." She was puzzled why didn't just say "yes."

"In a way?" echoed Cedric curiously.

"I've got an interesting family and not the kind you're thinking of," started Lilah. "I don't have the best relationship with my birth parents...so I have people who were better…better parental figures." If she wasn't holding a glass, she'd be doing her finger tic.

Cedric eyed how her gloved fingers tapped against the cup. It looked like she _was_ doing her finger tic.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just don't know how to explain any of this," admitted Lilah. "What would you say if I had someone who was supposed to be my teacher, but I grew to see him as a father? Then what would you say if you found out he was a widower and always spent May 29th as a day of memorial to his late wife? Not to mention that's also the same day he lost his newborn child? Then when he's gone, you promise to keep that tradition even if you never met the woman?"

Cedric's blank expression said enough. Lilah sighed. She should've known it would be too complicated to discuss things about her past. This was just a taste of what was there. Yet it took her second to realize what she told him. Like her brother, she never said about her substitute parents. What was even going on? After a decade of leaving her previous home, why was she _now_ revealing little details about her past and _why_ was it around Cedric?

"Well," Cedric began. "I think I do. I'll leave it at that Lilah."

"Maybe if I find the time," admitted Lilah. "I can explain about my family though I think you know enough about my brother."

Cedric opened his mouth, but decided to leave it alone. From the moment, months before, when Lilah said he brother died, he wondered how. Did Ephraim die from an illness or what it some tragic accident? He remained on the topic of parents instead.

"I take it you and your birth parents don't get along well?" Cedric guessed.

"You could say that," Lilah agreed. She sipped her drink again. "If I say anything bad about them, I call them mother and father. Anything good is about _Dad_ or _Mom_. Again though, I never met her, but always heard good things about her so she counts to me."

"Why would you be nervous to explain that?" asked Cedric.

Lilah shrugged, but he was right. Why should it be hard to explain? Certainly she wasn't the only one who shared the same experience. Lilah's insecurities liked to get the best of her. She was too afraid of being abandoned, hated or hunted down if she revealed too much.

"Your locket is pretty," Cedric said to change the subject. "I saw it in your loft, but never seen you wear it."

"I keep it to myself," Lilah said. Her fingers automatically clasped it. "Mom's picture's inside so I should wear it especially for today." Before she could stop herself, she unlatched it. "That's her with Dad when they were newlyweds." She leaned over for Cedric to see.

"They look so happy," replied Cedric.

"They were."

It was a small charcoal sketch of a man with slicked back hair and a woman with long curls. They were looking at each other, their foreheads touching and softly smiling. Even if Lilah said the picture was her birth parents, Cedric could tell there was no resemblance. There was another knob to the locket which hinted more frames, but he could only see the two. The next frame had the same woman, a side profile, with her hair pulled up with a beautiful hairpin.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Ophelia," Lilah said quietly. "Dad's called Atticus." She sighed heavily, wishing he was still around. She had to avert their talk or she'd feel tears. "I'm surprised Calista isn't here," she added.

"I know," Cedric agreed with a melancholy nod. "I haven't seen her in over a month. Cordy hasn't talked with any of us since then too. I think my brother-in-law is visiting."

"Visiting?" Lilah put the cup next to her and crossed her legs. "Lives somewhere else I assume?"

"That's right," answered Cedric. He rested his chin against his palm. "He's a doctor so he's always on the move."

"Percival?" enunciated Lilah. "I think that's what your ma said."

"Percival the Precocious," Cedric muttered. It was clear he disliked him and with a name like Percival the Precocious, it sounded like someone who could berate Cedric.

Neither of them spoke for a while. They watched Sofia and Amber dance with Roland while James and Miranda stayed together. Soon the five of them, combined into one circle; one happily blended family.

"They're a good family," mentioned Lilah.

"They always will be," murmured Cedric. "I know it will be tough to let the children go." He rubbed one of his tired eyes.

He'd been in thought for some time before Lilah sat with him. It had been an exhausting, terrifying, confusing and proud day. A whole day that included Vor (the horrible sorceress) arriving with Wormwood on her side, being under a spell and returning to Enchancia to battle Vor wasn't what he or anybody expected. The least was Sofia wishing Vor into her amulet and Vor taking her.

Somethings he wondered about over Sofia had been answered. He recognized Prisma when she was freed from the amulet. He pieced together why Sofia had always been on errands. He was touched by the kindness that Roland had given him, calling him Cedric the Great. (Though deep down, he still loved Sensational because Sofia gave that to him.) The one moment though was how flooded with emotion he was when it came to rescuing Sofia from the amulet.

He hated Vor! He hated how she pulled Sofia away from them all, threatening to imprison her forever. He'd been afraid for her, but fiercely determined to save her. He was willing to risk anything to help Sofia. If the spell didn't work, he'd never be able to live with himself. He couldn't botch up that spell.

It seemed right on cue, that the protectors started leaving. Lilah and Cedric kept their distances on the staircase, both content in the little bubble they had put themselves together in. Cedric wanted to thank everyone for helping Sofia, but he couldn't find the right words. The fairy, Chrysta, was behind the group with Sofia at her side. Suddenly Sofia bolted over to Cedric.

"Mr. Cedric," she said. "They have to take them-Twitch and Wormwood."

"Taking them?" inquired Cedric.

"There's only one place for them now," said Chrysta who came right up behind Sofia. "They'll be locked up in the Mystic Isles under our watchful eye."

"Wait," said Sofia raising her hand. "Wormwood was Mr. Cedric's." She turned back to her first mentor with consideration. "Mr. Cedric, what do you want for Wormwood? Did you-"

"All I want is for that worm to be out of this kingdom," interrupted Cedric firmly. "I have no warm feelings for him."

"You don't want to talk to him one more time?" asked Sofia. "It's okay if you do."

"Sofia," Cedric said as he stood. "He made his choice. He had no kind words for me when I saw him again and I have none for him. Enchancia will be better off without him."

"They won't cause any more trouble," said Chrysta with confidence. "Especially when we've got our newest Protector." She nudged Sofia with pride.

Lilah said nothing except how her eyes darted back and forth to everyone; first to Sofia, then to Cedric, to Chrysta and back around. She didn't see Wormwood and didn't know who Twitch was. She could easily tell by Cedric's tone that he had moved on from Wormwood and there seemed to be no reconciliation. She couldn't blame him. She had none with her birth parents either after so many disagreements and that's why she left.

A loud, deep squawk rose from the hallway. Lilah nearly jumped out of her skin until she realized it was Wormwood. She could hear the flutter of angry wings and rattling of bars from the cage. There was also a mad squeaking along with him. Sofia and Chrysta were already out the door and Lilah quietly followed.

"Steady with that one," said Orion. "He'll try changing to get out."

It turned out that Twitch, being the strangling he was, was shapeshifting in different animals. He went back and forth changing his shape; cat, skunk, weasel, hawk, baboon and to a rat again. No matter what he did, the cage followed the appropriate size so he couldn't get out. (That was part of the magic Cedric used.)

"Rats," Twitch grunted. "I can't get out!"

Wormwood was angry. He had been quiet for the past hour, but he couldn't take it anymore when the Protectors showed up. He yelled in rage. Cedric poked his head out from the ballroom, glaring at his old companion.

"Buffoon!" Wormwood yelled when he spotted him. "Mark my words Cedric! Being a goody-goody won't get you anywhere! You will always be a worthless sorcerer!"

Cedric only turned away. There was no hint of Wormwood being remorseful. Lilah didn't take her eyes of the raven. She never really liked corvids and Wormwood was no exception. She could easily recall Cedric in his tower, back when he let out his sorrow of being betrayed. It made her angry he was treated that way.

"If Ephraim was alive," she thought. "He'd bring down that creature with one arrow!"

Sofia bid goodbye to the Protectors (with a quick favor to ask) and came back inside. Some of the guests were starting to leave, but Lilah guided herself back to Cedric. He leaned against the banister with arms crossed. Lilah stayed quiet. There was no good talking about Wormwood. She leaned near him, reminiscent to that one time in the kitchen before they became drunk. Strangely, it wasn't awkward.

Sofia paused and came over to Cedric. She looked like she needed to tell him something, but couldn't find the correct words. The tiara perched on her head was different; silvery with small rubies instead of the green and purple one before with a certain feathered crest. Cedric smiled a little and Lilah backed away to give them a moment.

"I asked to have my tiara back," Sofia finally said. "I'm glad that you got a second chance. If you didn't…" She flung her arms around his waist. Cedric embraced her back; dropping down to his knees and tightly holding her like Roland or Miranda would. Sofia's arms went around his neck and her head to his shoulder.

"I know," he said softly. "I'm just glad you're safe Princess Sofia."

 _Author's Note: Been trying to find the right chapter to reference that song so why not put it hear with some hints of Lilah's "family" history? I wanted to have a bigger reveal for them, but there's more to Lilah's past that would be shocking so its best I bring the family up now. BTW, another Liverpool term: kidda. Lilah used it in the last chapter for Calista. Its a term of endearment though sometimes translated for "lad," but I liked it a lot. Theory that Lilah's heard different terms of endearment, including kiddo and she's just blended an old term she knows into something else._


	10. Going Forth

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Going Forth**_

" _There's been trials and tribulations. You know I've had my share, bu_ _t I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river and I'm almost there."_

 _-"Almost There" from_ _The Princess and The Frog._

It seemed gloomy the next morning. The party was over, decorations stored away, school officially out and last night's events seemed forgotten. At least, that's what it seemed be outside of the castle. Despite the warm weather and deep blue sky, Lilah felt that something was hanging over. Not just that today, May 30th, was the day she first met her father figure, Atticus, but something else. Something was peculiar. She saw nobody when she arrived early in the morning. Come to think of it, she heard no birds chirping or the barking of Rex. With Kipling perched on her shoulder, he went back and forth on his hide legs as if he has looking for something; like a danger. He was tense though he didn't know why.

Despite the eeriness, work had to be done. While Lilah was watering the pansies she planted with Calista, she thought about Sofia. Something happened last night while she was gone. Lilah had no idea how, but Sofia always going missing had to do with it. Then looking at the sweet little flowers, especially the red ones, reminded her of Calista and she felt empty inside. She wished the young sorceress could've been at the party. It had been over a month since they last met and Lilah missed her a little. She wasn't sure why though since she only saw Calista twice.

Then her thoughts went to Cedric. She tried to piece together why he was somber at the party or what happened to Wormwood. At least she wanted more details as to how he showed up again. Not to mention, how Cedric hugged Sofia and saying he was glad she was safe. What happened? Would there at least be a meeting as to what was going on?

A soft sound broke her thoughts and Lilah looked around. Nobody was there, but she kept hearing the noise. It sounded like crunching and it was coming from around the fountain. Holding the watering can, Lilah went around only finding a chubby grey rabbit with floppy ears. He was slowly eating a carrot and Lilah thought he looked familiar. He seemed just as gloomy as the atmosphere and hardly flinched when he saw Lilah. Kipling tightened his small paw at Lilah's blouse as if he expected the rabbit to suddenly attack. Usually, Lilah would chase a rabbit out her gardens, but since he wasn't near the vegetables, she ignored him.

With the watering can empty, Lilah put it away in a wheelbarrow and began to push. The wooden wheel clunked over the gravel and wobbled, but Lilah kept a tight grip. She guided it to the greenhouse where she could see the faint outline of the plants inside. Presently, she heard a very soft patter and looked over her shoulder to see the rabbit again. It seemed he finished his meal and decided to tag along.

"Poor coney," she thought. "He must be really bored if he wants to follow me."

"If he smells that biscuit in her pocket he'll have to get through me," Kipling thought. "That's my treat!"

The rabbit didn't seem aware of anything in Lilah's pockets, but followed her inside the greenhouse. Maybe he was looking for vegetables or maybe he just wanted some company. He sniffed and cocked his head.

"You can't have the treat she has for me," Kipling suddenly said to him.

"Guess she doesn't have any snacks for me?" the rabbit joked.

"No," said Kipling to him. "She doesn't have any for _you_. What do you want?"

"Just bored," said the rabbit. "Thought I'd finally introduce myself!"

"I haven't seen you before," replied Kipling.

"I'm Clover," chuckled the rabbit. "I'm a blue ribbon bunny! I know she's Lilah."

"I'm Kipling and I'm a gerbil. That's it." He didn't understand what blue ribbon bunny meant.

"Kipling," Lilah said firmly. "If you settle down, I'll give you the treat."

Clover grinned, but Kipling gripped Lilah's blouse tighter. She went over to the bench and took a tin pail she hid underneath. She unwrapped a tied handkerchief and sat down. It had a handful of seeds and a small biscuit. Kipling scattered down her arm and to her lap. He instantly ate, but Clover looked up with begging eyes. Hesitantly, Lilah took a small sandwich out and pulled out the two tomato slices for him. Clover happily took them and Lilah nibbled on what was left. Tomato and cheese with a little oil and seasoning was a good combination, but she could do without tomatoes this time.

It seemed afterwards that Clover followed her. Lilah tried to ignore him, but he kept trailing her footsteps. If she went to the shelves for tools, he was at her heels. When she went back outside, he hopped right behind her. To be honest, Clover had been told by Sofia she needed some time alone with her parents and he understood. He was bored and a little lonesome. He thought Lilah would be good company since he only heard good things about her. She didn't grab for a broom or rake when she first saw him like other workers did so he found that promising.

"As long as I stay out of the vegetable garden she won't come after me," he thought. "I bet she would grow the tastiest carrots ever though!"

* * *

By evening, Lilah had finished all her work, but still hadn't seen anyone. She decided to go inside the kitchen and check around. (Clover had been distracted by Whatnaught and left Lilah before sunset.) Even the kitchen was too quiet and empty. There was no scent of fresh baked bread or roasting meats like it usually would. Lilah went through the kitchen and into the halls. Her feet automatically carried her to a familiar tower.

The door was wide open and Lilah hesitantly stepped into the workshop after a quick knock. No books, flasks, beakers or tools set out like usual. It looked too clean and Lilah couldn't imagine Cedric being extremely tidy. Come to think of it, there was no sign of him. The one curious thing was a large book, completely opened and it had a tear down the center. The torn page was gingerly on top as if ready to be pasted back in. She only caught one word "totem."

"Looking for something Lilah?"

When the gardener whirled around, she saw Cedric on the staircase. He was by the window with a white mug and teasing expression. Lilah double blinked realizing he was in his regular clothes except for the robe. She had never seen him without it before! Lilah shoved her hands into her pockets. Kipling trailed behind her neck until he was hidden under her hair.

"I haven't seen anyone today," Lilah innocently explained. "Just wanted to check."

"No need to worry," Cedric said. "I've been alone today. We haven't had much to do since King Roland asked us to not disturb him."

"Did it have to do with yesterday?" inquired Lilah.

"Mostly," admitted Cedric as he leaned over the railing.

"Well," Lilah said. "I feel that I missed something important yesterday due to...my family…" She stumbled over the proper wording. "Either way," she continued. "I was worried about you. I mean, I saw your pet being taken away. I just wanted to know how you felt."

"Satisfied," he admitted with a shrug. "I must admit I'm still annoyed with him." He descended downstairs. "He showed up yesterday with a-well, I think I'm jumping ahead. Probably best I let you know what's happened."

"I'm in no rush," chuckled Lilah. She really liked listening to Cedric's voice. "Best you start at the beginning."

"Before that, would you like some tea while we talk?" Cedric already slipped his wand from his sleeve to prepare.

"Please. I could use some after a long day."

Lilah watched Cedric's sudden flick from the wand and conjured up a white mug like his. Lilah flinched, but remembered the water he once gave her and how real it was. It easily appeared in a glittery smoke and she quickly caught it as it carefully floated to her. It was already filled with tea.

"Earl Grey," she inhaled with pleasure and she sat on the red stool like she had on her previous visits. "That's my favorite-oh! Cedric, it's alright. I don't take cream or sugar with this kind." She realized he also conjured a sugar bowl and creamer.

"Very well," Cedric said without being perturbed. He took his usual seat and pushed his mug aside to his desk with a sigh. "Now where to begin? Oh, right. Sofia said it was a few months ago she found the Mystic Isles through some Secret Library she attends. It was something Matilda took care of, but Sofia said she was given the job to look after this library and go on adventures to give stories their happy ending." He paused to see how far Lilah was going with it.

"Alright then," she said with a nod.

"So during one of these adventures," Cedric continued. "She found the Mystic Isles and dealt with a woman named Prisma who was a Chrystalmaster. Prisma wanted to cover all the Mystic Isles with crystals, but her sister took away her powers."

"Eventually Princess Sofia and Princess Amber helped defeat her. Then Wind Walkers-those were the people you saw with the wings last night- came along and put Prisma away. They're also called Protectors. They offered Sofia to become a Protector just like them."

"Protector?" interrupted Lilah in shock. "Of what?"

"The Ever Realm," the sorcerer said. Even he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What?" exclaimed Lilah. She nearly spilled her tea. "Why would they suggest that? She's a kid! Were the king and queen alright with this?"

"That's where we come to the next part," Cedric cleared his throat. "They didn't know until yesterday. Sofia didn't tell anybody and Amber kept it secret. As of yesterday, Sofia had been called right before her graduation to help capture Prisma because she stole things called The Wicked Nine. I've never heard of them, but from what Sofia said they are objects that belonged to nine particular villains. Apparently this Prisma needed them to gain power and she also stole a locket that had a wicked sorceress inside named Vor. Just when they thought Prisma was locked away, Vor took shape by possessing Prisma. Then she along with…" He stopped to notice how flushed Lilah became. "Lilah?"

"Nothing," Lilah uttered. She quickly blinked. Kipling grew afraid from the conversation and curled against Lilah's neck as if to hug her. She ran her finger over his back. "Just shocked," she added. "So take-take over what?"

"Vor came to Enchancia and put us all under a spell," continued Cedric after a pause. "Not before Baileywick and I tried to fight off her strange little minions. Wormwood was there and he stole my wand!" He grew bitter over meeting the raven again.

"What happened then?" Lilah knew Vor was defeated or else everyone would still be under a spell.

"Sofia undid the spell and she encouraged us to fight back," Cedric recalled. He felt pride remembering her notion to protect the kingdom even if it came with a cost. "She was very brave and decided the way she could defeat Vor was to imprison her inside her amulet."

"Her little pink necklace?" asked Lilah in disbelief. She put her mug down.

"It used to be purple," answered Cedric almost to himself. "She decided to wish Vor into her amulet, but Vor had other ideas…" His palms clenched.

"And…" Lilah said hesitantly. She knew this couldn't have gone well even if Sofia was alright.

"She pulled Sofia into the amulet," swallowed Cedric. He could see it all again; staring into the amulet, wondering if Sofia could see them and how to help her. Not to mention, how the amulet began to tint purple which seemed to signal that Sofia would be imprisoned forever.

"What?" cried Lilah as she jumped from her seat. She raked her hands over her scalp and down to her messy ponytail. "How did she get out? She-" Lilah looked back to Cedric and her eyes widened in realization. "You found a way to rescue her didn't you?"

"I did." Cedric began to smile, but his tone remained humble. "I found a spell in that book." He pointed to the opened text he left behind and the torn out page on top. "To release someone from an enchanted object, you need as many magical people to stand in a circle and concentrate about the person. Turns out its stronger with _anyone_ combined."

"Then you had to say this?" Lilah pointed to the underlined sentence at the bottom of the page.

"Amereen Evilcent Totem," recited Cedric. "After that, there were beams of light around each person, including me, and Sofia reappeared with another woman."

"Who was the other woman?"

"Prisma. She was the lady Wormwood betrayed me for and stole the crown from the museum. That's not all! Right after Sofia was freed those Wind Walkers made her a Protector along with them."

"So that's why she had the fancy outfit?" asked Lilah. "I haven't known her as long as you both have, but I couldn't imagine that being in her wardrobe."

"They made her Protector and it was just there," explained Cedric. "I gave her back the amulet, but I was growing tired by the time we were inside. Matilda was explaining it since she knows it more, but I could tell Queen Miranda was holding back frustration. All Sofia's friends were asking questions, King Roland was-"

"Cedric," Lilah interrupted. She gently gazed at him. "Never mind how everyone else feels right now. You're her mentor. How do _you_ feel?"

"Proud," he chuckled. "I'm sure we all are-but I wish she told any of us. I would hate the idea that if she was badly hurt, we wouldn't find her. Anyway, Sofia has been asked to stay in the castle for the whole weekend."

"Grounding her," Lilah said sympathetically. "I don't blame them."

"Sofia won't be grounded for too long," reminded Cedric. "On Monday, they'll be going to King Magnus's royal jubilee and dealing with him is enough punishment."

"I suppose after all that's happened yesterday" said Lilah. "All you can do is go forward with life."

Cedric nodded and rubbed one of his eyes. Outside it was already twilight. After having so much on his mind for the day, Cedric was ready for bed even if it was early. Lilah got up and Kipling weaved behind her neck again. She adjusted her loose ponytail. It seemed nothing more had to be said. She couldn't imagine Sofia being gone forever. She had grown to care for her so much. The revealing that Cedric was considered a bungler seemed untrue. If he was, how would he have saved Sofia? Only a really talented sorcerer could've done that.

"Mr. Cedric?"

Both turned to the voice and saw it was Sofia. She was in her familiar pink and purple dress. Her arms were behind her back.

"I didn't get to talk with either of you today," Sofia explained. "So I just wanted to see if I could."

"You never have to ask," Cedric admitted kindly. He was happy to see her again. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize for upsetting everyone," said Sofia. She slowly came inside the workshop. "I didn't think it would be that dangerous."

"Not that Sofia," Cedric gently chastised. "From what I understand and how I feel is that you never told anyone. We wish you had, so if anything happened we would know. That's all for me." Best he didn't try to predict what her parents wanted though it was similar.

"I promised I'd tell you everything too," Sofia said turning to Lilah. "So maybe we can find time after-"

"So you want to tell me how you've been going to a secret place and some evil woman tried to take over the kingdom?" inquired Lilah with folded arms. She wasn't glaring, but she had raised eyebrows. "Also how you got pulled inside your amulet and Cedric helped save you and you became a Protector?"

"I guess you already know," chuckled Sofia. She felt cheered up to see Lilah and Cedric talking.

"Your mentor knows how to tell a good story," Lilah complimented. "Bet you do too, at least when we can get it out of you." She gave Sofia a friendly chuck to the chin. "I'll have to get home, but I'd like to hear more about your graduation when you have the time."

"Lilah," Sofia said taking her wrist. "I've been meaning to show you something in the gardens, but haven't had time. So since I won't be in school, maybe I can take you there and tell you all about it."

"I'd like that," Lilah said. "First though, let's get through this week with your grounding and a royal jubilee! Thanks for the tea as well Cedric. Time for me to go home." She left with a quick wave and headed into the dark for home. Yet Cedric didn't move from his seat and Sofia didn't leave the workshop. It seemed like something else had to be said between the sorcerer and princess.

"You do understand why your parents have some disappointment?" Cedric finally asked.

"I understand," said Sofia. "I guess I just wanted to keep everyone safe and if it meant keeping a secret-well, I do take a lot."

"You had to when you first became a princess," reminded Cedric. "A new home, a father, siblings, a new school, royalty…maybe you don't have to take on so much and …" Cedric paused thinking Sofia didn't need any extra discipline. "That doesn't mean they're not proud of you," he reassured. "It's just a mix of feelings. You'll just keep your promise if you do go somewhere right?"

"I'll let any of you know where I've been," Sofia vowed. "No secrets unless it's for a birthday or Wassailia present."

"That's fair." Cedric leaned against his desk with a grin. He had a desire to barge into Hexley Hall and proudly boast about Sofia's accomplishments. In his opinion, she was the best apprentice anyone could ask for.

"So you're not going by Sensational anymore?" Sofia asked.

"I'd like to go by both if I could," admitted Cedric. "I always wanted to be Cedric the Great, but you gave me the name Cedric the Sensational. I'd miss being called that and I'll miss you when…when you go in the fall." He cleared his throat and swung completely to his desk as if he had an unfinished project, but he clearly had nothing there. Sofia's familiar touch went to his arm.

"I'll miss you too," Sofia said kindly. "I'm not going until September so when I'm not being a Protector, I want to spend as much time as I can with everyone, including you. Besides, I wanted to come back and thank you again for saving me." She slipped under his arm and hugged him.

Cedric hugged her back. He let it slip that he'd miss her even though her leaving was still months away. Lately he'd been thinking of how much Sofia had changed. She wasn't the same village girl who suddenly became a princess and was unsure. She was now confident and mature. She'd gone through much, but she overcame it all. It just didn't seem fair with how fast time had gone and Cedric wished he'd been kinder to her in the beginning.

"Back to my room now," Sofia announced as she let go of him. "Time to be grounded."

"Well," Cedric said trying to make some light of it. "It's Saturday night so you're almost there. It's only until Monday after all."

Meanwhile, Lilah trailed for home. Kipling was half-asleep on her shoulder. He was hungry, but Lilah wasn't thinking about meals. She felt humiliated for not being there when Sofia was in danger.

"I should've been there!" thought Lilah. "I could've-" Yet what could she have done? She wasn't powerful or magical. She hadn't used anything of self-defense in years. Sometimes she wondered if she was attacked if she'd be able to fight. She'd been told by Atticus that anyone who's been trained in combat doesn't forget. It just falls into place as if they've never stopped. Lilah doubted it. All she could do was get home and sleep it off.

* * *

When Monday came it was officially June and the temperature was already rising. Already the castle staff was mopping their foreheads from sweat as they went about with chores. Baileywick said it would only grow hotter and encouraged everyone to have plenty of water.

It was that day that King Magnus started his royal jubilee and the family would be gone for days. (Knowing King Magnus, he would make sure his jubilee went on for weeks.) The castle was so empty that nobody could find anything to do; everyone was bored and wishing the family was back. Without a doubt, Roland wished _he_ was back home and not having to keep a polite tone with King Magnus. Lilah spent the early morning watering the flowers, but she had nothing else. She spent half of the morning wandering around and fanning herself with her sunhat.

"I can't go home," she said to herself. "It doesn't seem right." Usually she spent her summer days reading her favorite book or dusting the cottage. "Maybe I should stay in the greenhouse."

She shook that idea off knowing it'd warmer inside. She found herself walking through one of the courtyards near Cedric's tower, which she couldn't help gazing up to. She considered going up and asking him what he was doing. Suddenly the window pane flew open with blue smoke curling out. She instantly smiled to hear him loudly coughing and grousing. Already she could see his long arms trying to fan out the smoke.

"Merlin's mushrooms," he coughed again.

"Hey Sorcerer," Lilah called cupping a hand to her mouth. "What're you up to?" She watched Cedric look down and wave at her.

"Potion making," he called back.

"You want to take a break?" Lilah called back. "Take a short walk?" She was honestly surprised when the words left her lips. She intended to go up and see what he was doing. She didn't plan on asking him for an outing.

Then suddenly he disappeared and Lilah grew puzzled. She turned behind to see a cloud of green smoke shoot up with Cedric standing within. Faint shimmering sparkles fell as the smoke disappeared. Lilah jumped and frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said dryly to herself.

"I would-huh?" Cedric paused realizing Lilah was to his left and not in front. "I would like to," he finished facing her. "I was only doing the potion since I had nothing to do."

"It's a slow day," agreed Lilah. "Though maybe after what's happened, a slow day is in order." She was glad for Cedric's company. She felt lonesome walking by herself. "What was the potion anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Cedric answered. He was a little embarrassed to say he was so bored he conjured up a roasted turkey like he did for the enchanted feast. "I suppose you finished your gardening?"

"I only watered a little today," admitted Lilah. They were pacing away from the courtyard and passing the stables. "If I had it my way, I would be swimming in one those ponds, but it's not like the sea." She said that last part out of longing.

"It makes sense," replied Cedric. "You stopped at the stream when I was with you at the butterfly trees. Though I didn't imagine you lived by the sea."

"I didn't," said Lilah. "I've only been there once. It was not too long after I left my hometown. I found gypsies traveling and hid among their carts since I was tired of walking. They went far to a coast and I saw the ocean for the first time."

Lilah could smell the salty air again and hear the thrashing waves upon the rocks while the water gleamed white under the sun and stung her eyes.

"Why didn't you stay there?" asked Cedric. He called her away from her memory.

"I did for a short while," continued Lilah. "There wasn't much for my to do there so I kept going. _Dad's_ family used to live by the sea."

Cedric remembered her explanation for family; birth parents and a widowed teacher who suited the parental figure better. He was growing curious of him.

"If you don't mind me asking," he inquired. "What was he like?" They left the stables behind them and were in front of the castle entrance. They weren't heading for anywhere particular.

"He started as a smack to the head," Lilah said wryly. She snickered when Cedric's eyes widened. "Not literally," she explained. "He felt like it. He was tough _and_ kind. He showed up nearly four months after Ephraim died. My parents- or really, it was my grandmother-who suggested I have a teacher. I was miserable from the very day Ephraim passed; I hardly ate, I wouldn't leave our house and didn't sleep well."

"Oh," Cedric sighed sympathetically and put a head to his forehead. "I'm sorry Lilah. I can't imagine losing my sister."

"There's no need to be sorry," said Lilah kindly. She could see he was distressed so far form her story. "My parents were sorry, but more than they should've. With Ephraim gone, they didn't talk about it. Mother would be weepy and run off. Father would show no emotion. They decided to let me be and that included letting me off hook. See Cedric, they pitied me so if I didn't want to pick up my dolls, they laid scattered around my room or if I didn't want to brush my hair, it remained snarled. Some days I stayed in my nightgown! There was nothing consistent."

"Hmm. To be honest, they were always like that, but Ephraim made sure I didn't misbehave. He was the one who looked after me since Gran would be too tough for Mother's liking. Since my parents were always working, they couldn't be around me (and Gran would always teach music lessons,) they saw Dad, or Atticus, more like a babysitter."

"Gran," Cedric remarked. "That's what we call our grandmother too!"

"A coincidence," agreed Lilah. "Gran was a tough old bird and she preferred to grab a rod if you did _anything_ out of line. Mother forbade it with Ephraim, but she didn't have to. My brother was quiet and obedient so Gran rarely disciplined him. I wasn't." She smirked to herself. "Ephraim took care of me and with him gone, I was running amok and they didn't do anything. The best they could do was feed me candy if I pitched a fit. So if I did eat, it wasn't healthy."

Cedric and Lilah weren't paying attention to how far they were going, but they were going around the castle and for the back gardens. Cedric kept listening to Lilah; how her accent rose and dropped over the words and she moved her hands around as if she was giving an illustration in midair. He was growing more surprised at how dysfunctional her family was and how it was making his family become more normal.

"So Atticus came along to be like a tutor," continued Lilah. "That's what Gran intended since that's what it used to be back when she raised Mother. He was suggested by some colleagues since he was considered wise (though some thought him as a jarg.) Atticus wasn't happy to see how my parents were raising me and he wasn't afraid to voice his opinion. He tried to put me back in a routine. He said if I didn't get dressed, then no breakfast."

"How long did that take?" asked Cedric with amusement.

"Until the afternoon," answered Lilah. "It would take forever to explain all he did, but he realized my parents never taught me properly about grief. Sure, you're sad and need time to recover, but they never talked about ways to help heal. We never talked about Ephraim or even shared memories. Then again, we never really talked about feelings of any kind."

"Sounds familiar," admitted Cedric.

Lilah found it was proper time to get off topic. She decided she revealed enough about her past for one day and she was just as inquisitive about Cedric.

"Like what?" she inquired. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I mean, Her Majesty told me a little."

"I've had one too many smacks to the head," Cedric replied. "Figuratively if I ever did something wrong." His hands interlocked behind his back. "I was just a bungler to everyone." He looked sad and Lilah pinched the brim of her hat uncomfortably.

"Your father was considered the greatest sorcerer," Lilah said slowly as she remembered Miranda's talk. "Everything the king or your sister did was great, but nobody saw that with you. That's what…led the king to distrust you."

"Take over the kingdom," Cedric interjected. "No need to beat around the bush."

"That's a different smack to the head," Lilah said. "Yet a hard one none the less."

"Did she tell you _how_ that happened?" Cedric asked hesitantly. Lilah shook her head while she put back on her hat. "It was from an accident and everyone thought it was my fault. It was my sister's sorceress ball."

"A birthday?"

"Tenth birthday. Cordelia was worried about the whole thing; she wanted it to be perfect. She did numerous potions for her outfit and hair. She was worried about not having a grand entrance. I said I could make sure she had a grand entrance with a smoke serum." Cedric eyed Lilah slowly nodding with wrinkled eyebrows. Still didn't understand magic, but she was listening so he continued on growing melancholy at the memory.

"When I showed Cordelia, I did it perfectly with _purple_ smoke. Then when she went out, the smoke serum was _white_ and it ruined her long hair! It became spiked and when I tried to fix it, it turned green. Ever since that day, I was always considered a bungler. Cordelia hated me for it and would always put me down before anyone. Father couldn't fix Cordelia's hair so it's a day that haunted both of our lives until we found out what happened. Cordelia's hair potion had spilled into the smoke serum. At least, now Cordelia's hair is back to the way it was."

"After that, I vowed I would prove myself. I saw the only way was to become king and that meant taking over Enchancia. I will admit my mother knew and she encouraged me. I think it was only because she wanted me happy."

"Cedric?" Lilah inquired with a hand to his arm. "How old were you when this happened? This incident?" Her voice was cold and they both stopped walking.

"Eight." He couldn't say anything else because he noticed something fierce in Lilah's blue eyes.

"They blamed _you_?" Lilah continued with frustration. "Called you a _bungler_ at that age? When you were a _child?_ "

"Yes, but now it's-"

"Cedric! That's the most insane thing I've ever heard!" Lilah's voice rose. "Who does that? Who would do that to a child? Let's say that even _if_ you made the mistake, why would your family do that to you? Why would your sister treat you like that? Off all the-no wait! How did your sister get her hair back?"

"I-" Cedric managed to stammer. "I figured out a counterspell after we discovered what caused the incident."

"So _you_ figured it out?" Lilah enunciated. She pointed a gloved finger to him. "After all that time, you found out how to fix her hair! Let me guess! She only forgave you when she found out what really happened? I can't believe anyone would-"

"Lilah?" Cedric interjected. "Pardon me, but why are you so upset?"

"I think I should be asking you," Lilah replied with folded arms. "Yet I don't think I should because finding out you wanted to take over Enchancia makes more sense! Now, if you really want to why I'm upset it's because I can't stand family members who treat each other like dirt, especially when there's children!" Her voice rose again! "Not just that! I hate it when children are blamed for things they can't help! You're telling me that you were in your father's shadow for one mistake that wasn't even your fault? You're sister mistreated you instead of letting go what happened? If she thinks getting her hair spiky and green is bad, then I'd hate to see her reaction with a dead family member, her father slapping her or a kingdom at war!"

She huffed after her rant, but Cedric was speechless. This was the first time he'd seen anyone angry about what happened to him. Not sad or with sympathy, just flat out angry. They just stood there; Lilah with more questions running through her mind and Cedric trying to figure why Lilah was furious.

"You're a puzzler," he finally said.

"What?" Lilah was caught off guard.

"I can't figure you out," he admitted though he was a little amused.

"Maybe it's best you don't," Lilah said quickly. "You wouldn't like to figure me out."

"You're the first one I've met who is angry about what happened," explained Cedric with his arms now folded. "Is that something you experienced?"

"I'll just say this about it," Lilah breathed. "I've been blamed for things and I can't stand children being hurt. I'll leave it at that." She started her pace again.

Cedric hesitated, but kept up with her. He decided he'd leave it alone. Another couple of minutes passed without either of them speaking. Cedric checked where they were going and realized they were around the waterfall and its pond. They were approaching the stairs down into the lower courtyard. He sighed remembering Enchancia's royal jubilee when Greylock came over. It was in that exact place they went back and forth with magic; constantly trying to prove who was the best sorcerer.

"Hey," Lilah suddenly said. She was relaxed again. "I meant to ask you something. When is Calista's birthday?"

"That'd be January 26th," he answered. "Why?"

"She and I talked about favorite flowers," replied Lilah. "She said she loves red ones so I wouldn't mind giving her some poppies or dahlias. Maybe even a little pot of red pansies."

"What about you?" chuckled Cedric. "Your favorite flower?"

"Lilacs," she said cheerfully. "Second favorite would be roses. Third would be daisies. Now, what would a sorcerer's favorite flower be? Then again, I can probably guess."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Cedric said. "After all, you "guessed" my age." He winked to remind her of their first real conversation.

"No really," laughed Lilah. "I mean it. I'm guessing. I won't fish it out of you. I was thinking it was the hocus crocus."

"You thought wrong." Cedric tilted his head back with a stern voice. Lilah was taken aback until he playfully smirked. "No, you're right. To be honest, I never thought of it until recently. Oh! Speaking of the hocus crocus, I was wondering if I could interest you in another magical plant?"

Lilah's lips twitched with amusement. Years ago, if someone told her she'd be have the slightest interest in gardening enchanted flora with a sorcerer, she would've snubbed them. She wasn't feeling that way entirely though her mind was still adjusting.

"What is it?" she inquired. "Another type of croci?"

"Not this time," said Cedric with a head shake. "Vex Vine."

"You'll have to fill me in on that one Cedric."

"We might need the growth-crystal-seeds again. I can get those at the charmacy if we need more." Cedric looked thoughtfully at her. "I should take you there someday. You wouldn't believe some of the botany they have. I once got an alabaster rose there."

"What does a white rose do for sorcerers?" questioned Lilah.

"Not just a regular white rose Lilah." Cedric was getting excited about showing her the horticulture that he knew of. "It's like pure alabaster and incredibly rare. It blooms only every one hundred years."

"You already used it haven't you?" speculated Lilah. She folded her arms and tapped her fingers.

"Well…yes. Maybe if you live another hundred years you could finally see it?"

"I doubt I could live that long Cedric. Never mind the alabaster rose, what else is there in the charmacy?"

"Only the best items that a sorcerer would need!" Cedric started waving his arms around with excitement. "They have everything and even the rarest elements that nobody can find in all the land! True, I can get plants from the greenhouse and castle grounds, but where else can you get newt eyes, warthog whiskers or emu eyelashes?"

Lilah grimaced since she was imagining somebody hunting and how gruesome it would be. The charmacy had to get it somewhere or maybe they just conjured it? No, if they could conjure then why couldn't Cedric? He wasn't incapable so they had to get the real thing.

"Is that all?" she finally asked. "You only fetch animal parts?"

"What?" Cedric remarked. "No! It has everything you can think of. Diamond dust, dwindle dust, dragon's breath, unicorn hair…oh it used to be the highlight of my day when I became a sorcerer." He noticed Lilah's skeptically twitching her eyebrows. "Not to say that nature is less important," he added politely. "I don't want to undervalue what you do."

"I know what you mean," Lilah reassured. "I'm still getting used to this. That's all it really is. If you needed a hand, I would go with you."

"What about tomorrow?" Cedric suggested. He lightly took her arm and they stopped walking. "The family will be gone for days, I don't have many tasks and if you're not busy, we could make a day trip it out if. I think I owe you one."

"Wh-what do you owe me?" stammered Lilah who was feeling warm jitters from Cedric's touch.

"You took me to see those butterflies so I'd like to take you somewhere." Cedric had almost forgotten Lilah's crush on him so he only considered it as a friendly outing. He wasn't thinking about anything that could cause Lilah to develop more feelings for him.

"I suppose we could," agreed Lilah. "Maybe you can get what you need to make shimmer powder?"

"Oh right. I told you my sister did-wait!" Cedric stepped back and pointed to her. "You never cared for magic, but you stopped by my workshop once asking about using ragweed in a potion!"

"Well I wasn't going to make anything." Lilah flushed and looked down with embarrassment. "I just asked that because I wanted to befriend you. I'm not really good with people so I just decided randomly ask you something."

Lilah felt worse inside. In her blinding fondness for Cedric, she forgot her usual code. If only she had just kept on that and didn't let her preconceptions overtake, she wouldn't have insulted him back in spring. They could've been friends sooner.

"Should I find a spell to help you be more social?" kidded Cedric. Lilah could tell he was being good humored and that helped her feel better.

"Just don't turn me into a gerbil," she joked.

Unbeknownst to the adults, the next few months were going to be busy. There'd be more adventures than expected besides going to the charmacy. Cedric would push back the dread of Sofia leaving since he was determined to enjoy summer. He usually didn't look forward to the season, but he was feeling refreshed from all the changes he'd gone through. As for Lilah, she was almost near some important breakthroughs; perhaps the most important for her life.

 _Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! So you're probably wondering, is Cedric ever going to start falling for Lilah? Not calling it a spoiler or else the pairing wouldn't be Cedric X OC, but he's kind of slow to realize how people care for him. However, there will be more Disney songs used!_


	11. How Summer Began

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **How Summer Began**_

" _How did we let it come to this? What we just tasted we somehow still miss._ _How will it feel when this day is done and can we keep what we've only begun?"_

 _-"Into the Open Air" from_ _Brave._

Lilah was feeling good. She couldn't explain it, but she was excited to see the charmacy. Maybe she was looking forward to a day trip with Cedric or maybe some curiosity to see more botany had taken hold. Either way, she was upbeat. She hummed to herself while creating a fishtail braid.

She'd gotten up early to water her little herb garden and flowers while it was still cool because by the time it was around 9 o'clock, it was burning hot. Even Lilah had to admit she needed to find her lightest dresses-while keeping her sleeves down-to avoid overheating. She took a blouse that was a thin material and a dark teal pinafore dress. She always joked to herself that it looked like someone tried to make a vest, but it became a dress as it grew longer. When she arrived in the tower, she couldn't find Cedric. The only thing different was a green carpet bag on his desk.

"Cedric?" she called. "I'm here!"

"Coming!" came his muffled voice. Above the stairs a set of brown double doors opened and no sooner had Cedric exited, he slammed them shut. His robe was half fastened, slipping off his shoulders and his cravat was loose. "Sorry Lilah," he said as he hurried downstairs. "I slept in late."

"You didn't take the sleeping potion?" kidded Lilah.

"I got carried away with an experiment last night," chuckled Cedric with embarrassment. He was running low on the potion as of now. "Working with some hocus crocus as a surprise."

He tied his cravat and adjusted the robe. Lilah laughed, but inside, she wished her hands had reached up and helped with the yellow silk. Her face could be close to his. She could look deeper into his brown eyes which seemed like a striking contrast to hers. They reminded her of some brown gem that she remembered seeing as a child, but she couldn't recall its name.

"Not to worry," Cedric said which broke her thoughts. "We'll get to the charmacy on time and we don't have to worry about any chores for today."

"How far is it?" inquired Lilah.

"Not as far as you think," Cedric said as he picked up the carpet bag. "We'll be taking a flying coach."

"Oh," Lilah said trying to sound excited. Yet deep down, she dreaded being hundreds of feet off the ground. Cedric led her outside where there was a small carriage with one of the beautiful white mares saddled up. The horse turned her head to them and nickered. "You know how to drive it right?" asked Lilah cautiously.

"Of course I do," Cedric said cheerfully. "I figured it out from Sofia." Sofia encouraged him to learn how and gave him a folded guide for it.

Lilah could only imagine the princess driving the coach and how dangerous that would be…if it _really_ happened. She and Cedric sat next to each other on the wide driver's seat, but the moment they did, Lilah wished she was in the back. She didn't say anything and crossed her ankles tightly as if it would secure herself.

"Now Lilah," announced Cedric. "If you would just hold onto the bag-thank you-we'll be off."

He cracked the reigns and the horse began to trot and then into a gallop. The dark blue carriage wings spread apart and Lilah felt her stomach drop at the sensation from lifting off the ground.

Lilah feared and hated things worse than flying. She didn't have a problem with tall buildings or balconies: she wasn't afraid of animals, reptiles or bugs: and she wasn't scared of death. She just didn't like the feeling of being so high and that was inadvertently thanks to her brother. As a teenager, Ephraim used to be on a gryphon racing team in their hometown. It allowed him to perform good archery tricks and he was good with creatures. However, the one time he took Lilah for a ride, she grew sick and vomited all over her new dress. She never wanted to fly again.

Now, all she could think about was what if she did gag in front of her growing affection? Well, she did have the carpet bag in her lap. She didn't have to worry though because Cedric wasn't going too high since the charmacy wasn't a tower. He only wanted to fly there so it would cut the traveling time.

"Feeling alright Lilah?" he asked. He noticed her lips pressed tightly together.

"Fine," she quickly said. "Just tell me about the charmacy." It would keep her mind off the flight.

"That'll ruin the surprise," Cedric said. "Really Lilah, even if I tried to describe it, you'd still be shocked. Oh, it's a sight worth waiting for."

"Hopefully me throwing up isn't one of those sights," Lilah thought.

Lilah didn't throw up and instead looked ahead of her. The forest of deep green and heathery purple stretched out into the mountains and across the river. Thankfully it wasn't a long ride. It was outside of Dunwiddie and in a small circle of shops. Cedric managed to land the coach though it briefly jolted when the wheels touched the ground. Lilah nearly jumped out of her seat, but refrained from yelling.

"Sorry Lilah," chuckled Cedric nervously. "Sometimes it's hard to land."

"I'm fine," Lilah said quickly. "So which shop?"

"Second shop to your right, Cedric replied.

The shop had bay windows and one single door. There was a green sign with brown letters painted over the window which said "B. Pembroke Family Apothecary." Lilah found it a funny mouthful, but thought it would say the charmacy. Upon entering the shop, Lilah was puzzled. It looked like an ordinary general store she'd seen before on her journeys. A simple bronze bell rang as the door opened, signaling customers. It had the usual shelves with some different herbs hanging by twine on the walls. The floorboards squeaked so loudly that it'd be impossible to be unnoticed.

"Ah Cedric," came a creaky, friendly voice. "Hold on a moment. I'll be with you."

Behind the service counter, was an old man with thick white hair and was giving a young woman a little jar full of ginger root. His hair was very wild and stuck out while it seemed to blend with his beard. He had golden spectacles perched on his forehead. He was wearing a brown tunic and trousers with boots. His hands were wrinkled with noticeable veins. His hazel eyes twinkled.

"Thank you Basil," the young lady said. She turned to leave.

"Take care of those burns Dear," the old man called. He turned to the sorcerer. "Now Cedric, what do you need today?"

"Vex Vine if you please," Cedric requested.

"Easily done," said Basil. "Don't worry Dear. I'll get to you soon." He noticed Lilah looking at the small jars that were labeled with different medicines.

"She'll be coming with me," Cedric explained with a quick point over his shoulder to Lilah.

"Ah," Basil exclaimed. "I see. Well then, I'll let you in the back."

Basil lifted part of counter up like a trapdoor and allowed them to pass. There were bookcases that reached the beamed ceiling and order papers in little baskets. Behind the thickest and longest bookcase, Lilah could see a small door where she'd have to duck. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but Cedric smiled promisingly at her, understanding her confusion.

"Head on in," said Basil. "Take what you both need. I'll be cleaning up front."

Cedric ducked into the doorway and Lilah hesitantly followed. The moment she did, she realized the ceiling was high and a twisted iron staircase. She let Cedric lead the way and up the thirty steps, she only saw white walls. Then there were stained glass double doors. Automatically, they swung open and Lilah wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The room was huge, stretching all around with purple-grey cobblestone walls. The ceiling had a large window bringing natural light. All around, the best it could be described was like a busy market square with different booths. It was loud with people shouting, coins clinking and measuring scales creaking. There were sorcerers all around buying items.

"It's bigger inside," she muttered in disbelief.

"That's what I said when I first came here," chuckled Cedric. "Come on."

Lilah followed him though she wasn't sure where they would start. She was out of her element: the earsplitting noise, the crowds and magic. All she could think of was what the sorcerers would use their purchases for and the term "stupid wand twirling" came back to her. It didn't help that most of these sorcerers were in their vibrant, decorative clothes which appeared boastful, instead of Cedric's modest attire.

"Cedric and Calista are the only sorcerers I like," she thought. She sniffed and was surprised to smell coffee. She didn't see any pots or kettles. "They serve coffee too?" she questioned.

"You're smelling magic crystals that've been in a cauldron," said Cedric. "They always smell like fresh brewed coffee." (That was the same article he used for Amber's butterfly costume.)

Lilah chose to focus on each scent and what it was. So if cauldronized magic crystals smelled like coffee, what were the others matched to? She recognized cedar, oranges, leather and birch. However, she kept her eyes on Cedric as he weaved through the crowd. He was her guide in this foreign place. He arrived to an older woman who was sitting within a booth that was covered with green climbing vines like a house would be. She was wearing a peachy colored gown and was plucking some leaves off a small vine. She must've been having a slow day.

"Good morning," Cedric said cheerfully.

"More vex vine?" the old woman asked. She sounded half annoyed and her eyebrows cocked in remembrance of Cedric.

"Three more please," requested Cedric. He opened the carpet bag and took out three flasks to fill.

The woman got up from her seat and yanked back one thin vine back. She easily pried off handfuls of the tiny leaves. Lilah studied each vine. All of them were different thickness and leaves. Despite all being green they were various shades. Some had multicolored berries or little flowers. However, she became distracted by what the other booths had; bottles of gargoyle oil, flasks full of warthog whiskers and spools of unicorn hair. One in particular was a younger lady, perhaps several years younger than Cedric, filling a flask of a coarse shimmery powder. She gave it to a young boy. Lilah nudged Cedric and rolled her eyes across from them.

"Diamond dust?" Lilah guessed.

"It is," Cedric said with happy surprise. "You've got a good eye." He fetched out some copper coins for the seller. "Now we'll just find some more growth-crystal-seeds and we'll be ready. Anything in particular you'd like to see Lilah?"

"I'm seeing everything," chuckled Lilah. "Well, at least everything I didn't know existed."

"I can assure you it's not _everything_ ," Cedric chuckled with her. "I haven't seen everything in all of Enchancia."

After a quick thanks to the woman, Cedric and Lilah continued to another row of vending. Lilah still felt out of place, but she enjoyed being with Cedric. No offense to Kipling, but a pet's company was different from a human friend. They passed glass cases of multicolored dragon scales, clusters of seashells in net bags, magic paintbrushes with canvases, containers with eggshell powder and sellers that were weighing ounces of crushed gems,.

"What's that?" Lilah asked when they passed a stand that sold beakers of green fluid.

"Crocodile tears," answered Cedric. "It's hard to find the real thing."

After passing some flasks full of gryphon sweat, they found the growth-crystal-seeds. They were sold in little boxes just like how Lilah first saw them. Cedric bought an extra and let Lilah take the boxes. She carefully tucked them, under her arm, not one bit of sarcasm in her thoughts since she understood their purpose.

"You should see this place in autumn," Cedric told her. "It's crowded with first-time Hexley Hall students buying their school supplies."

"Has Calista already gone?" asked Lilah.

"Not yet, but she will be this year. Cordelia and I started at eight, but they've expanded their grades."

They passed several booths selling wands. Lilah never imagined so many; different colors, carved patterns and ribbons for decoration. Some looked like they were made of ice and some had little objects on the handles.

"I didn't think all wands could look so different," she commented.

"Best to always have a few for emergencies," explained Cedric. "I have a case full of them in my tower. Some of them are designed to only to cast one spell."

"Like what?" Lilah figured one wand would be powerful enough.

"Well, the ones that are blue and look like ice are ice beam wands; it will freeze anyone moving. That one with a little clock on it is a standstill wand."

"Let me guess. It makes you move ridiculously fast?"

"Now don't get cheeky." Cedric had to hold back laughter. He could tell by her tone she wasn't being malicious.

"Did you get your wand here?" Lilah inquired him.

"Father considers these off the shelf," Cedric said with a slight eye roll. "So I did get them all here."

"Why'd he think they're off the shelf? They work don't they?"

"He's not always easy to impress. The only wand I never got from the charmacy is the family wand."

Lilah said nothing more as they passed the rows. She was ready to go back to the castle and Cedric caught up on her mood. He guided her back to the double doors and down the staircase until they were back in the usual shop. Basil was dusting some shelves.

"Find everything you need?" he questioned.

"Just what we need," Cedric chimed. "Thank you Basil."

"Hope to see you again Miss," Basil called out to Lilah.

She smiled back politely, but she wasn't planning on coming back unless Cedric asked. When they returned to the coach, she took the moment to open the box and examine the seeds. They were small and pink, but now up close, she could catch the very faint scent of vanilla.

"It occurs to me you never really got to see them," Cedric replied. "I mean, with the seeds."

"I was sort of stiff about them before," Lilah said embarrassingly. "I wasn't having the best of days then either."

"What about now?"

"I think you know." Lilah smiled warmly. "If I hated it, I wouldn't be gardening the hocus crocus."

"You're quite the lady," chuckled Cedric. "I know magic isn't your thing."

"It's not my thing," admitted Lilah. "But I'm glad I came along."

"I appreciate you coming with me," Cedric said cheerfully. "Wormwood didn't care for the charmacy. Besides, I can have a civil conversation with you and I don't think you'd cheat at checkers."

"Checkers? That's too easy. I prefer cards."

"Like what?" asked Cedric as he took the reins.

"I play poker," said Lilah simply.

"You know more than I do," chuckled Cedric. "I was never good at that."

"You don't know how to play poker?" asked Lilah in surprise. Cedric shook his head. "What about solitaire?"

"Never played it."

"Canasta?"

"No."

"Cribbage?"

"What's that?"

"Rummy?"

"Heard of it."

"Have you at least played go fish?"

"It's been a long time."

"Alright. What _do_ you do with cards?"

"Towering them up and trying to predict which one Wormwood had." Cedric was feeling a little silly. He didn't mind much about card games. Now he wondered if maybe he should since he didn't have anyone to play checkers with on slow days. There were cards games he could have by himself.

"How about I teach you?" Lilah piped up. "Way to pay you back for the sleeping potion."

"You don't have to pay back anything Lilah," reminded Cedric.

"What about just for fun?" she suggested.

"I'll take you up on _that_." Cedric realized they'd been sitting back and not taking off to the castle. "Let's get back first and you can choose the game for me. Ready?" he asked before the cracked the reigns.

"Go ahead," Lilah said. She crossed her ankles again, but was planning the easiest game for Cedric. She decided to be fair and start with go fish. When they landed, Cedric led Lilah to his tower leaving the waiting groomsman to take care of the horse. Inside Cedric quickly put away his purchases and took out the little table.

"So what are you going to teach me first?" he asked when he took the cards out from his desk drawer.

"We'll keep it easy," said Lilah. "Let's just start with go fish."

"Then what?" Cedric asked as he took a seat.

"After that," Lilah said slowly. "I'll show you how to play war."

"Nothing violent," he joked.

"Only if you get a cannon involved," she kidded back.

Lilah spent that whole day refreshing Cedric with go fish and taught him war which was a good game for only two people. Cedric caught on very well and Lilah was a patient teacher. When they departed, Lilah promised she'd show him another game. She even dug out her old card set from her dresser.

"Nice to play with somebody again," she thought.

* * *

The next morning was overcast and it'd possibly rain that afternoon. Lilah was finding her visits to Cedric becoming routine. Even if she loved being outside, she liked the tower because it was always cool. She didn't know why, but it was never hot or freezing. With the family still gone, (and poor Roland wishing he was home,) the days were longer. At least the past two days had been pleasant and Lilah was secretly hoping it'd go on for weeks.

"Cedric," she called. "Ready for your lesson?" The door was cracked open and Lilah found Cedric quickly sweeping the floor. He had a bucket full of suds in the corner with a mop. His desk had a rag with a bottle of polish.

"Are you cleaning for me?" teased Lilah hoping to lighten his mood.

"I wish," sighed Cedric. "You're less fussy than my brother-in-law." He flashed a quick smile to her.

"What's he visiting for?" asked Lilah. She wasn't sure whether to come in or hang around in the doorway.

"Hopefully he won't stay long," Cedric replied. "He and Cordelia are coming by with Calista in two days. She'll be staying with me for the rest of the summer."

"Oh," remarked Lilah. "That'd be fun." She glanced at him. There was concern in his eyes. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Cedric said with a smile. Yet Lilah's stare was questioning and he knew she could piece together he was lying. "I don't know," he admitted. "Not about Calista staying here. I'm just worried about why."

Lilah opened her mouth, but stopped. She wanted to ask, but since she wasn't family, she figured not to bother. That didn't stop that pang of distress. She had good reason to worry for children after all she went through and it could be anything for the little girl. Perhaps it was something about her parents. In fact, Lilah remembered something about Goodwyn and Winifred saying they hadn't seen Calista in over a month when she met them in May. Was it her father; Percival the Precocious? Lilah jumped ahead wondering if he was doing something wrong. There she went quickly judging the situation, but this time out of compassion for Calista.

"If you need help with anything…" she began.

"I know," reassured Cedric. He seemed to cheer up a little. "Actually, there is something. Would you mind having Calista stay with you for a day? Father said we all needed to meet about…some family matters and she'll get bored easily if she went."

"Of course," Lilah said kindly. "I'm more than happy to help. When will that be?"

"That's the thing," Cedric muttered. "No proper date. Father will come get me when it's time. Sometimes I regret that painting."

"Why?" Lilah suddenly asked. She looked at the portrait that had Winifred with a smirk and Goodwyn with a proud toothy grin.

"They gave it to me so they could keep an eye over me," explained Cedric. "You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it, but they will suddenly appear from the painting and their images disappear."

"Oh," grunted Lilah completely baffled and even disgusted. It looked like they couldn't give their son space. She would've hated if her parents appeared through a picture.

"It's quite the birthday present," Cedric said. "That and some ill-fitting sweaters."

"You can't clean this all by yourself," Lilah said changing the subject. "I'll help you out. What can I do?"

Cedric looked around. He wasn't sure because he didn't want Lilah to have extra work. However, she took the polishing rag and started at his desk. She guessed right on what he thought and wasn't going to relent. When she looked back to him, they didn't say anything except smile in agreement.

Cedric found it nice. He felt like they were two very old friends just doing chores together. No awkward silence at all. Lilah found it pleasing too, but it only gave her ideas how it'd be if Cedric lived with her. They continued through the morning and both ended up washing the floors. (Cedric conjured up another mop for himself.)

After the tower was clean, the two went outside and Lilah kept her word for the next card lesson; gin rummy. They were a little distracted because both (though they didn't tell each other) were thinking about Calista. Lilah had a suspicion something was going on with the family and Calista was being moved around to avoid being stuck in the conflict. How would Calista react to it?

"Best I keep my eye out if she's depressed," Lilah thought. "I know that from experience."

Cedric knew partially what was happening. The truth was that Cordelia and Percival were always at odds. They were both stubborn and considered themselves to be professionals with magic. Before Cordelia forgave Cedric, she and Percival seemed to enjoy insulting Cedric as well. Years ago, they courted on and off until Percival gave a lavish proposal. It seemed to calm the quarrels for a while and shortly before their first anniversary they found out Calista was coming along. The nine months after that brought up more disagreements on how to raise their new baby. They debated on everything from what color the nursery would be to what sort of early education they'd have. Calista's birth ended the rows until she was almost two.

That's when Percival earned more distaste in Cedric's eyes. He kept going on long trips from kingdom to kingdom giving lectures and he'd be gone for months. He even missed Calista's second birthday! (Though if Cedric knew, he'd realize it wasn't on purpose.) Cordelia grew annoyed and used passive aggressiveness against him when Percival asked if he could take Calista on these trips because he missed her. Winifred and Goodwyn found him genuine on it, but Cordelia wouldn't allow it. So they had been living the past couple of years, in the same castle with Cordelia's employer, but hardly seeing each other. If they did, it was all with malevolent words. Though she loved him, Calista hardly knew her father; he only showed up on her birthdays and left cards for Wassailia.

This all led up to the conclusion that Cordelia and Percival were going to see about their relationship and how to raise Calista. They didn't want to do it in front of Calista, so sending her to her uncle's was the best idea. Goodwyn and Winifred would definitely try to collide and give input for their grandchild. If Cedric was going to be used to protect Calista from any squabbles, he'd happily do it. He didn't want her to feel bad. (It's bad enough to overhear parents debating about how their son wasn't a good sorcerer.) Cordelia and Percival arguing was chaotic enough and they didn't need any more trouble.

Too bad Cedric and Lilah were in for a nasty surprise the next morning…

* * *

What woke Lilah up was a rapid knocking to her door. The sun wasn't even up and she never liked being awoken by somebody else. Half-asleep she stumbled downstairs and lazily threw on her black coat. Her tight braid was frizzled from rubbing against the pillow. Kipling sat up in his teacup and peered over the rim. (He'd spent all his free time now at home sleeping.)

"Nobody's knocked on the door before," he remarked. He sympathetically chuckled as Lilah muttered.

"I'm coming," she growled. "Don't get your kecks in a bunch!" She flung the door open with a terrific bang. "What do you-ah!" She jumped to find Cedric; his clothes askew, hair messy, panting hard and leaning over his knees with a hand to his chest. "What? Cedric what're you doing here?" She readjusted her coat to cover her nightgown.

"Lilah," he panted. "I'm so sorry to wake you, but…" He leaned over more and clutched his ribs.

"No, no," said Lilah who quickly saw he had run all the way. "Come in! Sit down! Do you want some water?"

"The hocus crocus," Cedric coughed. He stepped in only to slump against her kitchen sink. Lilah found a glass and started pumping the water.

"Catch your breath first," she encouraged.

"Lilah," Cedric sharply said. She stopped the pump and looked at him. "Listen to me. The hocus crocus had been stolen!"

"Stolen?" Lilah almost dropped the glass. "Cedric how-no. Just sit down and tell me what happened."

Cedric didn't bother finding a chair as he slipped to the floor. He easily wore himself out from his run, but he was thankful as he chugged the cold water. "Now," Lilah said as she knelt next to him. "What did you see?"

"One of the guards," Cedric started. "He heard…he heard the sound of glass breaking around midnight. He and the rest of the guards went round the castle to check, but they found the greenhouse…and its wall was broken; smashed to pieces." Cedric stopped for another sip and the water overflowed from his lips and dropped on his robe. He swiped his sleeve over his mouth. "All the crates with the hocus crocus were missing."

"Are they searching for clues?" asked Lilah.

"Constable Myles is already looking," Cedric answered. "The moment I found out I-I just had to come tell you."

"Did the thief take anything else?" Lilah asked again.

"Just the hocus crocus. That's it."

"Cedric, I don't understand why someone ordinary like me would want it. Unless, do you think it was another sorcerer?"

"I'm worried about that too. I know we have enemies in the kingdom, but I was sure they're locked up."

"Was there anything dire you needed with the croci? You know, like immediate use?" Lilah twisted around and sat cross legged.

"I'll need more of it soon since my sleeping potion is running low. I have a feeling yours is too."

"It is," Lilah said shyly. "I didn't want to bother you about it." Before Cedric could ask why she didn't ask, she recalled something. "Do you still have more hocus crocus bulbs?"

"No Lilah. The ones we used were the only ones and they're hard to find. Queen Miranda said she waited months for them after ordering."

"Who'd she order them from?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

"Did you save any bits of the flower?"

"No."

"Well maybe this'll teach you to be careful with your resources," Lilah thought. She didn't say anything else aloud.

"There's only one place," Cedric said half to himself.

"Where?" Lilah asked.

"Mistbowl Mountain, but it's a difficult hike." There was a pause between them until Lilah got up. "Lilah? Where are you going?"

" _We're_ going to Mistbowl Mountain," she answered. She hurried to her loft and pulled out her usual clothes. She dropped her boots over the edge and they landed on their sides with a loud clunk. "We'll find some hocus crocus and keep it somewhere else." She came back down and to her bathroom. Kipling scampered down each step and chirped at Cedric. The little rodent sat near him with friendly eyes.

"She's not going to like it," Cedric said as if he was conversing with Kipling. "She'll hate the geysers and the ogre. And _why_ does she wear those gloves to bed?"

"What's an ogre?" asked Kipling even if Cedric didn't understand him.

Lilah was quickly dressed with her face washed and hair pulled into her familiar ponytail as she dashed back into the kitchen. She took three biscuits out of a jar and stuffed one in her pocket.

"Did you eat breakfast?" she asked Cedric.

"No I-" Cedric didn't finish as Lilah shoved the biscuit into his hands. He scrambled to his feet. "Lilah, if we need the hocus crocus, I'll get it myself. I know the way."

" _You_ know the way," replied Lilah. " _I_ helped you with those flowers so I'm helping you with this. If something worse comes up, something worse than us running out of sleeping potions and you need that hocus crocus, then we'd better get ready."

"I'll come too," offered Kipling. As if she comprehended him, Lilah scooped him to her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Cedric asked her, this time taking her arm. "You don't need to put so much into something you don't like."

"Something I don't like?" Lilah said in disbelief. She looked hard at him. "I love gardening and hocus crocus is now part of gardening for me. So why would I dislike that that?" She sighed and pulled back from him. "Cedric, I mean it. I don't care everything about magic, but I know this is important. It's important for you and for me because that flower along with a whole potion had helped me. You know how many years I spent without a good rest, staring into the dark and drinking myself to sleep? In a way, _you_ helped me. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

After a long pause, Cedric slowly smiled. He nodded and both of them walked together. They went briskly over the dewy grass. Kipling sat up on Lilah's shoulder and twitched his ears. The sunlight slowly rose up without the hint of the humans' shadows. Lilah grew suspicious that if yesterday had been overcast, then it'd be the same and maybe even some rain since it didn't pour yesterday.

"We'll take the coach," Cedric said. "But first I need to get my wand."

"While you're at it," Lilah said. "Perhaps fix your clothes."

Cedric tried to adjust his robe and cravat as he paced. This was the third time Lilah saw him indecent (or at least what he consider as indecent.) Sorcerers always had to look their best even if he wasn't into the accessories like his family was.

"Smooth down your hair?" Lilah suggested. She bit her lip to prevent giggling as Cedric ran his palms over his locks. "Eat the breakfast I gave you?"

"Keep telling me to take care of myself?" Cedric interrupted.

"Tell me about how much hocus crocus we should pick?"

"How much?" Cedric forgot one important detail about hocus crocus. "Lilah, there's usually a single one at the top peak!"

"Just one?" Lilah stopped him by the arm. "Is that enough for the two of us?"

"Of course," Cedric said. "There's not going to be a lovely field of them, but it'll do."

Cedric managed to convince her. The truth was he used one flower per potion so they didn't have enough. It wasn't his own sleeping potion that he was concerned about; it was Lilah. She needed it most. He cringed at the memory of seeing her terrorized by her nightmare and how often it could happen.

By the time they arrived to the castle, Lilah went to the greenhouse as Cedric fetched his wand. She didn't want to speak with anyone; she only wanted to see it. Right on the west side, she could see the broken glass; a huge hole with ridged shards as if someone took a battering ram and swung it hard. She found Constable Myles walking around with several guards and asking questions. Baileywick was nearby telling everyone to keep up the good work and not to worry. Clearly, most of the staff was shaken from the robbery.

"Excuse me?" Constable Myles noticed her. "You the gardener?"

"Yes," she sighed and approached him.

"Where were you last night around midnight?" the portly man questioned. He glared as if she'd done something wrong.

"I was at home and already asleep," answered Lilah.

"I was with her," said Kipling who didn't like how the man looked at her.

"Where's the sorcerer?" Constable Myles asked. "Where was he? I know he's had a shady past."

Before Lilah could snap at him, Baileywick came to her aid. "Excuse me, Constable Myles. Cedric isn't the same person he was before. He wouldn't steal his own croci."

Lilah was thankful for him. Baileywick and Cedric didn't always get along before, but the steward had full respect for him now and wouldn't allow any insults to his co-workers.

"Now because of the croci being stolen he's delayed in a project," Lilah said. "So unless you have any other questions, I'll be helping him to find more in the wilderness."

"Just a few more," the Constable said with less glaring at her. Then it was Lilah's turn to glare at him.

She was happy to leave and waited in the courtyard. A stableman came with a coach prepared with the same horse. Cedric arrived right after having his family wand secured in the robe's belt and with a little green knapsack up his sleeve. Lilah wasn't as nervous with the coach for the second time even with sitting up front. Kipling squealed and scampered past her shoulder to her skirt. She took the hint and slipped him into her pocket. Until they were on the ground, he wasn't coming out. The only disconcerting thing about the flight was how low the clouds were.

"Quite the irony isn't it?" Cedric said after their take off. "I was frantic about finding lavender when I had enough hocus crocus and now I have more than enough lavender and finding hocus crocus."

"It's the irony that I like you more and you're the opposite of what I dreamed about," Lilah thought. When Cedric glanced at her, wondering what she'd say, she nodded amusingly. She was contemplating over how she felt since she only wanted a significant other (if that was meant for her) to be a best friend. She never imagined finding a friendship in a sorcerer who was diligent and kind. She left the contemplation behind when she saw their destination.

Mistbowl Mountain stood as one peak, but fully jagged. Surrounding it were swirling clouds. The fields and woods far below were hidden from the mists. Upon landing, it didn't become as clear.

"Is it always this misty?" she asked when she jumped down from her seat.

"Not this much," admitted Cedric. "Just stay with me and we'll get through safely."

"Lead the way," Lilah said.

They hurried through the mist and up the trail. They were in a regular wood and Lilah could smell the damp earth. With the mist and dark clouds overhead, it didn't appear like morning, but more like the evening. Then much to Lilah's surprise, she saw something blue. It reminded her of the ice beam wands in the charmacy. Then she could see the crystal forest better as they came closer.

"Careful now," Cedric warned as he slowed down. "The crystal trees are fragile so walk slowly."

"Imagine that," Kipling squeaked as he looked out of the pocket. "It's like winter in the middle of nowhere!"

As the humans stepped, they could hear the crystals' faint ringing like wind chimes. It seemed to go on for hours, but it was really five minutes until they found the path blocked with fallen crystals that revealed their reflections.

"Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric grumbled. "I forgot! Come one Lilah. Let's go around."

"Forgot what?" she asked. "Cedric?"

He inched his way through a gap which was barely just wide enough for him to shoulder through. Lilah kept up, but still wanting to know what he forgot. Going around proved better since they quickly saw the pine trees and green grass leading up a hill. Then around the hill, was the next road to the top. They hurried past the arrow sign, going right and going higher to a steep path. It weaved steadily until they were above the trees and the next peak to a plateau. So much so, it had a simple step up, but it only revealed another obstacle: Musical Mist Geysers.

Upon seeing them, Lilah puckered her lips in annoyance. Even here, among a forest and mountain, there had to be something magical. Geysers weren't supposed to be purple, gold, green, yellow or pink! They weren't supposed to make weird noises as if something was trying to tune a band.

"This is the most stupid thing I've seen yet," Lilah scoffed.

"It is," sighed Cedric. "I've always hated this part, but if we-Lilah!"

Lilah lost all practically and ran. She startled at the first geyser which shot a ruby red mist, but bolted around. After all those years of being trained to run fast, dodge and fight as a teenager, geysers didn't scare her. Poor Kipling plunged deeper into the pocket. He was terrified of loud noises.

"Lilah!" Cedric called and ducked as a blue mist suddenly shot past him. "It's a pattern so don't-don't-oh I give up."

There was no stopping Lilah as she darted around each geyser, not paying attention to the musical notes. That didn't stop Cedric from pausing to remember the tune and go with the rhythm. He was able to keep up with her since she waited on the other end for him.

"Nothing to be hesitant about with geysers," she said roughly as she started again. "Even if they're magical."

"Just don't jump ahead on what's next," Cedric warned. "I'm serious. There's going to be an ogre and he'll ask a riddle. Usually it's the same one and he'll only let the person who asks it through."

"Even if I'm going with you?" Lilah asked incredulously.

"He'd make one of use wait," explained Cedric. "The answer would be "friend" so wait for my signal so we can say it together. We just have to figure out a signal."

"Cross your fingers behind your back," Lilah suggested. "Ephraim used to do that whenever he wanted me to keep a promise. You do that, I'll stand just behind you and we'll say the answer." That was easily agreed and the two went back through the woods which led through a trench. Kipling didn't leave his hidden space. It was a good thing he didn't for he would've been terrified of the ogre and bolted.

" _Friend_ ," Cedric whispered as they nearly left the trench. "Password is "friend." He never asks any other riddle."

Right on cue, there was a growl. A tall creature suddenly came around from a small watchpost and grabbed a spear. The ground trembled from his footsteps. It was the ogre still dressed in his green and brown armor. His dark fingernails seemed an inch longer than before. He snarled at both of them,

"I am the ogre of Mistbowl Mountain; protector of the precious hocus crocus and none shall pass!" He paused and suddenly smiled. "Unless you solve my riddle."

"Ah yes," Cedric said putting on his best manners like when he tried to fool Sofia. "We'd be happy to! Let us hear your riddle!"

"Sly as a fox," Lilah mumbled in admiration. She only shook her head in agreement, determined to not speak so they had their chance.

"The riddle," the ogre cleared his throat. He had taken a book out from the watchpost. He appeared cunning until he started flipping through some pages. "Now hold on. Let me find it. Ah! What's more valuable than gold but doesn't cost a penny? Is hard to find, but easy to lose?"

"Oh," Cedric played along. "Let me see." Lilah's eyes went to Cedric's hands while she rocked on her heels as if she was thinking. Cedric was humming to himself and scratched his head. However, his left hand went behind his back and slowly his fingers crossed themselves. "A friend?" the sorcerer and gardener said simultaneously.

"No!" the ogre said sharply. "Or is it…" He checked on the page again. "Yes. That's the answer." He was smiling again. He turned around to the watchpost and pulled up the stripe painted tree trunk. "You may pass."

"Since she said it too, she can come with me right?" inquired Cedric.

"Ha! She can't-never mind. She can go ahead." The ogre tilted his head to Lilah.

"We both sincerely thank you," Lilah said to him. "Hopefully we'll see a nice ogre like you again."

"Not too soon," muttered the ogre as he let the tree trunk fall back down.

"You did a good job," Cedric told her when they were an earshot away. "He didn't suspect a thing!"

"I just followed suit," Lilah said with a quick swish of her ponytail. She remembered, in the corners of her mind, that touching hair could be signal of flirting.

Cedric didn't seem to catch on and he took the lead again. Now the pathway became uneven and ascended. The top was hidden by the clouds. It grew chillier, a surprising contrast from the typical June weather. It only promised more of rain and Lilah kept imagining she heard thunder.

"It'll go around several times," Cedric said. "We should be able to come around a corner that will have the single hocus crocus."

"Does the path become narrower?" Lilah questioned.

"Not at that this point," Cedric answered. "When we're around that corner, we'll need to keep our backs to the wall."

Neither of them attempted to look down below. It would've made them unsteady to see the woods grow smaller and the mist covering half of the roads and crystal forest. There wasn't a bird or animal in sight. Soon there was nothing except the mist now completely covering everything at their feet.

"It might've been better to come when it wasn't cloudy," thought Cedric. "I'd take even the most scorching hot day instead of this!"

The path led around little curves and it became smaller so they'd have to sidestep. They couldn't see anything of their previous trail with the mist. A strong wind picked up and it caused them to halt. Lilah and Cedric pressed themselves against the wall of stone. His robe, her skirt and ponytail flapped. When Kipling looked out, his whiskers flailed.

"May want to be careful on this one point," Cedric said quickly. "It's a little loose."

"Large steps then," agreed Lilah. She didn't like the two large cracks that were threatening of breaking.

Nobody spoke as they were unwavering to find the flower. The long road kept encircling as if there wasn't an ending. They lost track of the time. There was no sunshine, but no rain or thunder. Mistbowl Mountain was like an island as the mist stretched out like the sea, disappearing into the distance. At last, Cedric made one more turn and there it was. On a lone rock covered with moss, there was one hocus crocus. It looked forlorn as if waiting for someone to take it away from the wind and stone. With a fulfilled grin, Cedric took the little knapsack out from his sleeve. Lilah crept around him, balancing on her tiptoes and reached.

"All set then," Lilah said triumphantly as she plucked the little purple croci. "Here it is Cedric." She handed it gently to him.

"We did it," he laughed in satisfaction. He tucked it into the knapsack and hid it among the folds of his robes. "The tough part is over."

"I always thought climbing down would be worst," said Lilah as she eyed the long path that was still invisible from the weather.

"Maybe with the mist," admitted Cedric. He still remained cheerful. "We got up and now it's all downhill from here. We'll be slow like before."

It started off normal; both of them sidestepping down and the wind still blowing. It settled a little into a mere breeze. The downward slope felt awkward compared to going upwards where it was easy to dig their feet in. Now it seemed like they could quickly slip and slide all the way down. Lilah kept her eyes on Cedric, thankful that despite the thick vapor, she could identify his dark clothes and hair. Suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lilah inquired.

"Nothing," stammered Cedric. "It's just…well do you remember that one loose point? The cracks?"

"Yes," Lilah answered. "You can't see them?"

"Not as well as I'd like," Cedric replied slowly. "I'm wondering if we've just-"

Then there was a loud crack and crumbling. The stone path broke and both of them tumbled down onto the path below, yelling all the way. Lilah had sense to grab hold of the next ridge as they fell. Cedric faintly caught what she did and copied. The stones went far below them and the dust cleared despite how the fog still hovered. Unfortunately, they didn't land on the path; they were dangling on jutted rocks past its edge!

"You alright?" Lilah called.

"Yes," answered Cedric nervously. "No need to shout. I can hear you!"

"Good," sighed Lilah. "We're both fine. Kipling's fine." Good thing he loved pockets or else he'd taken a nasty fall. Lilah raised her left hand up and groped a few inches above her head. "I don't think we can pull ourselves up. I can't see or feel the edge. Maybe I could-wait! Hold on!"

"Oh, what's the levitation spell?" Cedric muttered frantically to himself. "Why can't I think of it?" He tried to recall, but he was surprised to find Lilah (he could see her red hair and green skirt despite the mist,) scooting down. "What are you doing? We can't climb!"

"No," Lilah said loudly and with optimism. "We can! I'm finding good footholds and my fingers are latching on well enough. We can at least get down to the next level and then we'll walk. Try it!"

Cedric tried, but he didn't feel safe. Whenever he moved his feet, he found only flat stones which were slick. To be fair, his shoes weren't the best for outdoor activity.

"I don't think can," he swallowed.

"Yes you can," Lilah encouraged. "If you can save Sofia from a wicked sorceress and make a potion to give me the best night's sleep in over a decade, you can do this! Stay there!" She raised her hand up a little higher until it pulled her muscles. "Alright. Now move your left foot out just an inch. You'll touch my hand. Good…I've got you! Now, lower your hands down a little. One at a time." She kept her palm over Cedric's ankle as he steadily gripped another protruding rock. Lilah gently pulled his foot down into a crevice she found. "There! We'll keep doing it this way until you feel better. Just bring your right foot down; I'll climb; one foot down from you; I take hold and so on."

Cedric found it ridiculous and really tried to remember any spells. However, when one is terrified and out of their element, it could be tricky to concentrate. So he trusted Lilah and followed her. Lilah was very good at finding good holds on the rocks and she made sure Cedric had a good place each time. After about five minutes, Cedric declined her help and did it himself. Amusedly chuckling to himself, he slowly inched down and even past Lilah.

"Thank you Lilah," he said when he was right next to her. He found another grip and cautiously went lower.

Lilah smiled and felt proud of him She was happy to help. She waited until Cedric was about two feet below. He called out saying he didn't see the bottom yet. It was bad timing there because Kipling had anxiously checked out from Lilah's pocket. Since she just moved her hands down, so due to position with her legs she was almost crouching, Kipling tottered from the balance. He dropped out with a terrified squeal!

"Kipling!" cried Lilah. Automatically, she reached one hand out hoping to catch him. Thankfully, Cedric instantly reached his hand out and the gerbil landed safely in his palm. Kipling sighed in relief and chirped gratefully.

"I've got him," Cedric called. "I'll carry him the rest of the way." He drew Kipling to his chest. "You can stay there. There's plenty of room and it's safe." Kipling climbed into his robe, pleased to see it how deep and cozy it was. He only poked his little head out from the folds as Cedric took another step.

"Thank you," Lilah called as she climbed down next to him. "I'll go the next few steps. Maybe we'll finally get to the bottom."

She slowly climbed down until she was level with Cedric. She paused for a breather and continued. It was going fine, until Lilah's left foot stumbled on a fragile crevice which had little pieces of stone falling. With a gasp, she slipped and Cedric grabbed her right hand the best he could. More like he caught her fingers since it was the best he could reach.

"I got you," he hurriedly promised.

"Hold on," Lilah panted. "I'll pull myself up." She tried to find a new foothold, but her left foot was still on the weak crevice and a new stone broke.

Had Cedric gotten hold of her wrist, she would've been fine, but grasping only by her fingers wasn't helping. As Lilah fell, her hand came out of her glove. With a yell (and a shriek from Cedric and Kipling) Lilah disappeared in the mist, but only a second later she called back out.

"Cedric! I found the bottom! It's just three feet down; hardly a drop."

Lilah was right. They were not too far from solid ground. Now the mist started to roll away. They were on the next level and more than halfway down the mountain. Kipling peeked out from the robe. Cedric took a deep breath and let go, but while he was doing it, Lilah was panicking.

"My glove," she gasped. She shoved her hand into her pocket and frantically circled around the area she fell. "Where is it? I can't have lost it!" She nearly bumped into Cedric when he landed. She was almost on her knees searching the rocky earth.

"Lilah?" asked Cedric. "What are you looking for? Lilah?"

"Come on," she was whispering furiously to herself. "Where did it go? It didn't just walk away!"

The wind kicked up again, nearly pushing the two humans aside. Kipling chirped in fright and Cedric protectively pressed him closer to his chest. Lilah's glove fluttered across the ground. It was only a foot away from where she tumbled. Despite the gale, Lilah scrambled on her knees after it.

"Don't fall!" Cedric cried. He raced over and seized her by the shoulders since there was another deep edge leading into the next path.

Lilah didn't hear him. She caught her glove before it disappeared over the edge. Lilah was so eased by catching her glove, she didn't think about anything else. Then a terrible realization shot through her mind; she was holding it with her _bare_ hand. Due to her right hand being dominant, she had thrust it out of her pocket and grabbed it. She couldn't hide it because Cedric was right next to her, on his knees. He didn't appear shocked, but Lilah's mood shifted. Dismayed, petrified and furious all blended together as she looked at the markings on her hand; things she _never_ wanted anybody to see or it would reveal _everything_!

"Lilah are you-" Cedric began more to ask if she was alright, but he didn't get any farther.

"It isn't fair!" Her voice rose into a scream. "This isn't fair!" She stayed on her knees and pressed her exposed hand to her chest with the other hand trying to cover it.

"Lilah! What's wrong?" Cedric shook her shoulder, but Lilah's voice rose into a cry and tears burst from her eyes. Her hands rolled into fists and she pounded the ground angrily and she kept crying. Her glove was scrunched into her palm. Kipling leaped out from Cedric's robe and to her lap.

"What's the matter?" he chirped. "Why're you crying?"

Both could see it now. Right along Lilah's hand was a strange tattoo that looked like foreign writing. The skin of the letters was deeply pale and outlined in bright pink like a scar from burning. Cedric couldn't identify the writing. It looked like backward numbers and letters with a complicated script. He could make out what looked like a slanted letter T and backward letter D. Other than that, he didn't see what was bad about it.

"Lilah," he managed to say despite her cries. "Is that why…why you never take off your gloves? Is this about your tattoos? If so, I don't think they look bad."

"No!" Lilah screamed making Kipling and Cedric flinch. "They're brandings! Marks to never forget where I've started or what I served! I hate them!" Kipling climbed up to Lilah's neck and pawed at her hair as if to soothe her. "I hate them! I can't bear them!"

Cedric was silent, but he gently brought Lilah to her feet. He didn't let go as he checked their bearings and carefully led her down the path. It wasn't easy because Lilah was hunching over and still crying as if she'd been told devastating news.

Lilah wanted to run away; she wanted to be far away from everybody, including Kipling, so they wouldn't see her. The feelings all churned together which led her into a crying fit which was worse than waking from a nightmare. She was angry that out of all the times she was careful, her secrets, the ones imprinted on her skin had to be revealed by sheer accident! She was afraid of what Cedric or anybody else would know. If they knew, oh if they knew all the terrible things she'd been forced to do, they'd loathe her. She'd be alone again and just when she was feeling content to have real friends! It'd been best to be alone after all...or maybe not?

She found herself leaning closer to Cedric. Her mind wasn't clear, but it seemed that her grieving heart was desperate for comfort and took over. The strongest (when she could think clearly,) was the sadness. The depression of being alone and not having a human to communicate with was the most sorrowful. It'd been ten years since Atticus passed away and twenty-two with Ephraim. Nobody had come along to let her feel she was safe and free from insecurities.

As she stumbled down the path, she could feel Kipling's soft hair against her neck and Cedric's long, but strong arms around her upper half. Her head was under Cedric's chin and her tears stained his clothes. By the time they reached the first road which would lead to the watchpost, Lilah refrained from crying. She put the glove back on which was now damp from sweat and wrinkled. They picked up the pace when they passed the ogre and through the trench.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Cedric asked kindly after they passed.

Lilah gave one nod. She wouldn't say anything else as they went all around, the long way with the musical mist geysers or the crystal forest. She wouldn't sit next to him. She stayed with her legs curled up and her back facing him in the coach. She ignored Kipling. She blinked back the tears. Cedric was deeply sorry. It wasn't anybody's fault. It shook him to see Lilah panicking. However, he didn't comprehend what was wrong. What terrible thing could be connected to tattoos?

"He wouldn't believe it," Lilah thought. "There's no point even telling whether he'll believe me or not." So she trapped herself into secrecy again.

 _Author's Note: So Lilah's secrets are beginning to unravel! Hint though: if you've seen Pirates of the Caribbean, do you remember how Captain Jack Sparrow had been branded as pirate for liberating two hundred slaves from the East India Trading Company? Not piracy for Lilah, but something else. BTW, I appreciate all of you sticking around! I'd like to give a special shout out to some particular readers: pialunefoe for the fanart along with bridgeportfox, Royal Detective and Riley-Cooper123 for consistent reviews! Thank you ALL for being here!_


	12. The Gardener's Past

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OC's are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **The Gardener's Past**_

" _So tell me what you want to hear. Something that will light those ears. I'm sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

 _-"Secrets" by OneRepublic._

Cedric wasn't happy for the rest of the day. After dropping Lilah off, he watched her storm into her house and slam the door. Kipling was nearly flying off her shoulder as she hurried inside. He wanted to say something, but he felt empty. He wanted to give some gentle remark about true beauty (even if he wasn't attracted to Lilah,) but he couldn't think of the right words. He didn't understand what the big deal was. Back at Hexley Hall, he knew several students who got tattoos in their final years. (He never had one because he didn't want any.)

Right after returning home, it heavily rained. So Cedric spent the afternoon by himself. He made the next batch of sleeping potion, read some of his favorite novels and took a nap. Despite the activities, he was plagued with fear. He didn't know how to approach Lilah or even if she wanted to see him. What if she thought it was his fault?

"I lost my grip on her," he said to himself. "I dropped the glove as she fell." He felt guilty though it was an accident that he lost her glove while she fell those few feet below. At that moment, Lilah falling down was more important than a glove. Now what would he do? What if she never spoke to him again? Cedric recently saw her as a friend.

Late in the evening, the rain stopped with the grey clouds still overhead. Cedric went further up in the tower to get some fresh air. The raindrops streamed down the glass and pane as he carefully flung the window out. He gazed out and took a deep breath of the rainy air. Then something awakened his recollection.

"That's what she smells like," he said to himself. "I should've recognized it."

Indeed, he identified it now. Back when he was a gerbil and rode Lilah's shoulder, he smelled her hair with that scent; the fresh, earthy, sweet fragrance after a rainfall over dry earth. Strangely that brought him to a conclusion. He remembered how with many things, such as Wormwood's betrayal, he wanted to be alone. Back then he always kept it shoved away. As of recently, though he was still adjusting, he could admit how he felt. Certainly it'd be the same for her and she'd be ready to speak about her feelings. At least he hoped and it was worth a try. It was better to try something than do nothing with how distraught she was. Besides, Cedric was more kind than he'd been in years and he couldn't bear the thought of someone being alone with sadness because he knew what that was like.

* * *

It was mid-morning the next day when Cedric slowly made his way to Lilah. He took a basket with some items for her and recognized the path for her home. Lilah's yard and cottage were inviting with bright colors and calming scents. Yet when Cedric stood on the doorstep, there was a foreboding feeling; as if an ominous creature was watching him and waiting to strike. Of course, there was nobody else there besides him. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. No response.

"She's ignoring me," he thought. He tried again, knocking a little longer. He jumped out of his skin to hear a soft scratching. It was so dead quiet until then. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the window. It was Kipling. His little claws pawed against the glass and his squeaking was muffled.

"Lilah?" Cedric called out. "I know you're there." He waited for another two minutes and finally leaned against the door. "I'll stand out here all day and all night," he called again. "At least let me know you're alright!"

He finally heard the clicking of the lock and stood upright. Lilah barely opened the door, but Cedric recognized the dark circles under her eyes.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Cedric asked politely.

"Must you?" she sighed. Her tone, though more sad, sounded very familiar to him. He was about to respond when she opened the door a little wider. "What is it?"

"I wanted to see how you were," he said softly. He quietly stepped in.

He could see Lilah completely. She hadn't changed her ponytail so her hair was greasy and tangled. She still had the gloves on and her clothes were disheveled. Her boots were off and the white stockings were rolled own to her ankles.

"I don't have anything to say," she only said. She plodded to her sofa and laid down, her back facing him.

Cedric hesitantly put the basket on her table. Kipling left the window and raced across the floor to him. Cedric knelt down and patted his tiny head. Kipling eagerly crawled to the coffee table where there were three empty whiskey bottles. Cedric eyed Lilah again, but she didn't move. He checked over the kitchen to see unwashed dishes in her sink.

"I made you the sleeping potion," he said nervously. The foreboding grew stronger and Lilah didn't respond. "I also brought you…well I know you don't like magic, but I conjured you up something to eat. You don't have to eat it; I just…remembered you brought me cookies…that one time I was…"

Lilah's numbness became eerie. Kipling looked scared and his dark eyes looked to the sorcerer as if pleading for help. He'd tried snuggling close to Lilah all day and night, but she wouldn't respond. Cedric came closer to the sofa and was able to see Lilah's arms folded. He wished Sofia was there break up the tension.

"I'm also here to apologize," he said after a long minute. "I think this is kind of my fault. If I kept a better grip, you're glove wouldn't have come off and you wouldn't have been upset. I'm sorry about that." He frowned when Lilah didn't speak or move. Was she seriously going to give him the silent treatment? Maybe she needed to be alone a little longer. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He decided he'd just leave, but his conscience jumped ahead and he spoke.

"May I ask you one thing?" He was stunned to hear his voice continue. "Before I go? Just one answer and I'll leave you alone for good."

Lilah glanced over her shoulder to him. She clearly wasn't happy about the term "alone for good." She sat up and sniffed as if she had a cold.

"What's your question?" she said anxiously.

"Why were you upset about your hands?" he asked without hesitation.

Lilah flinched and sharply inhaled. She was pulled back into the horrible ten years before. She could still feel it; the aching and how she tried to free her hands from the chains. She jumped from her sofa, paced to the kitchen window and glared as if she was trying to escape her memories. She could hear her conscience yelling at her to get it out; _Ephraim's_ voice ringing for her to stop holding back: _"Come on Sissy! Don't be scared! Get it out!"_

Cedric was startled when she got up and he felt guilty for being upfront. He hadn't planned to ask anything that specific. He really just wanted to inquire how she was, but something was taking over him to find out.

"You wanted to keep your desire to take over the kingdom a secret," she finally said. "This is my secret, engraved into my skin."

"Well," Cedric reasoned. "Tattoos aren't bad."

"They're not tattoos," Lilah coldly explained. "There's a difference." She pressed her hands over the counter. "They're brandings. I suppose Enchancia doesn't…doesn't use that as punishment."

"I've never heard of it," Cedric replied. He came closer to the table and considered opening the basket and show the food to calm the atmosphere.

"Good you haven't, Lilah said steely without looking at him. "It's an old form of punishment; putting a mark on you so you're a public shame. For me, it's always a reminder that I can't escape my past." She hung her head down and her conscience whispered to keep going. She did. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll explain a little more about them so you can ask more than one question." She waited for his next inquiry, but he paused for a long time.

"How did they do it?" Cedric asked haltingly. He didn't think how her brandings looked similar to burn scars and if careless, those happened during certain classes at Hexley Hall, which explained why he always wore his gloves.

"It's pretty bad," Lilah explained as she turned to him. She suddenly looked older than thirty-two; as if aged from her grief and secrets. She swallowed.

" _You can do it," Ephraim said encouragingly. "You don't have to afraid!"_

"How bad?" Cedric interrupted her conscience. "Lilah?"

"It was barbaric," Lilah finally said. "They take a hot iron and press it to your skin."

"Hot iron?" Cedric repeated slowly. He couldn't believe what he was saying and he sunk down into one of the kitchen chairs.

She sat across from him and slowly peeled off both gloves. Even the markings on her left hand were identical to the right. He could see the details better. Admittedly, it was hard at first to decipher the brandings (except for the first letters,) but when he looked at them long enough he could piece it together. The brandings were a set of four scripts: it started with the backward D with the crooked T following after: the third was like a C written opposite and as narrow as a crescent moon while the last one looked like a W with a long line going straight down from the end point. They started at her knuckles and ended near her wrists while the script was thick and scribbly until the ends were jagged. It was like someone was writing cursive while they were extremely angry.

Lilah's actual hand was much paler than her own skin with a very thin tan line at her wrists. Her nails were narrow and short. Her fingers were long and though they were very strong, they looked delicate. (Oddly that was similar to how Lilah saw his hands being thin and sturdy.) There was black ink peering out from her sleeves in an unidentified shape. He noticed, but decided to leave it alone. Lilah was similar to him with keeping things to their selves and this had to more than enough.

"Hideous," Lilah finally said. She closed her eyes.

"I don't think they are," Cedric said softly. "Besides, if I may Lilah isn't there more to beauty than just outer appearances." He bit pressed his lips uncomfortably; maybe that wasn't the best thing to say at the moment. "I meant that with how-"

"It's alright," Lilah said who knew he meant no harm. She opened her eyes. "I know. I just can't…I can't forget what they represent."

"W-why? Why did you get them?"

"For treason and conspiracy…" Lilah waited for Cedric to ask more, but he just stared in disbelief, mouth opening just a little more. "That was because I…how do I put it? I-I didn't believe my brother died by an accident."

"What? You think he was-you think somebody killed him?"

"I did." She rose, leaned over the table and looked right into Cedric's eyes. "Now you need to promise me," she said sternly. "This is only between you and me. You _do not_ reveal this to _anybody_ for _any_ reason!"

"Lilah," Cedric promised. "I keep my word. I won't tell anyone. They'll know nothing about your past or your brandings!" He was unwavering to Lilah's glare. When she continued, she didn't sit down again, but stood rigid over him.

"Where I lived, they did terrible things. A place that desired full power and control over all people they could reach. There were wars and so much bloodshed. If anyone was forced into the army they analyzed who was weak or strong. Too weak; you were put to the front of the battle line. It was better to have the weakest dead. Strong; you were in the best ranks and if you survived you could gain more power. Didn't I tell you that's how Atticus started? He was later titled as general until he lost his wife and child."

"So many children were dropped away in poorhouses that were filled with rats, fleas, illness and those who were called mad. When they were considered grown they were put to work; boys and girls as young as twelve forced to be blacksmiths, scribes, or undertakers. That is _if_ you had talent. If not, you were working in shoddy taverns. Half of the time when girls were considered mature enough they were…" Lilah paused and pressed her lips together. She was trying to find the right words.

"Offering services to men," she finally said. "Don't look so confused Cedric! You're an adult. Figure it out! My brother was friends with one girl who lived that life. That wasn't me. I was put in front of my first battle where I was wounded, but I lived. It didn't matter if I did; I was immediately called weak after recovering. Since I survived, I was forced to become a blacksmith as a cruel joke because I was puny. That's what most adults there were like. They were mocking if they thought you were beneath them." Lilah's eyes burned with determination. "I didn't give up. Atticus wouldn't let me. I was motivated by those taunts and my father's frustration with me. He wanted me to be as decorated as Ephraim was. They didn't realize I became physically stronger from the work and sharper from practicing self-defense which Atticus encouraged in my spare time."

She took a deep breath, but Cedric was only thinking how fortunate he was to not have lived in such a dysfunctional kingdom despite his problems. Not to mention, he didn't spend his time in the unsavory parts of the kingdom.

"As for the conspiracy," Lilah continued. "I suppose I have Gran to thank for that. On her deathbed, she was grieved and saying she wished she had been kinder to her family. She muttered how she didn't understand Ephraim's death. How could he have been killed if he was a skilled archer?"

"Lilah?" Cedric nervously interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I've wanted to ask this is for a long time. How did Ephraim-I mean, aside from you thinking he was murdered, what did your parents tell you when he passed?"

"I was told he was mauled by wolves," Lilah said gloomily as Cedric gasped. "I believed it. I was only a child." She swallowed. She could feel the lump in her throat as she instantly remembered the scene. "I saw him…he was lying dead in a field be-behind our house." Lilah slammed her palms that the table shook. She kept her eyes open, staring into the wooden floor.

"I saw him bleeding," she continued as her voice shuddered in grief. "Mother was screaming. He still had his bow and arrows. I didn't understand what happened and held him as if he was asleep…Gran pried me away from him. I never saw him again….they burned his body for burial. I couldn't understand how…how my brother was just a pile of ash."

She took deep breaths to compose herself and cleared her throat. She had to calm down. She couldn't stop her story now. She heard the chair scrape across the floor and soft steps until she felt the warmth of Cedric's hand to her shoulder. When she glanced back at him, he looked terribly sorry. It looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what would comfort her. She gave a friendly pat to his hand and heaved a sigh.

"So going back to the conspiracy, Gran remembered his wound saying it didn't look like an animal attack. It was too deep. I didn't think about it until I was twenty. I wondered if she was right. It took me two long years of analyzing, but I found out a family friend had stabbed him to death."

"A friend?" exclaimed Cedric. "Why'd he do that to your family?"

"Get this," Lilah said darkly. "He said Ephraim was a threat because he wasn't obeying orders in the army. He wouldn't lead any attacks on some poor neighboring villages that didn't interact with us. He was a problem so they got rid of him."

"What about your parents? What did they say?"

"They didn't believe me even when there was proof. My father disowned me with that." Lilah fully turned around to Cedric. "Right around the time I left, our town was attacked by our main enemies and they were all destroyed. I was one of the very few survivors and the others who escaped went separate ways. I haven't seen them in the past ten years since I left. Both sides ended themselves in that onslaught of war."

"What happened to the family friend?" Cedric nervously asked. He had a nasty feeling that Lilah must've done something to him.

"I vowed that I would hunt down the one who murdered Ephraim until death would take me," she said with a clenched fist. "Atticus knew that I was suspicious about Ephraim's death, but he warned me to not be irrational. I didn't heed him. I found the murderer…and killed him with Ephraim's own dagger." Her glare and seething breath was daunting as she continued. "That was also treason in the eyes of the council since he was a good friend of theirs. Conspiracy for thinking otherwise of my brother's death and seeking the murderer: treason for taking the life of an old council member and for causing rows with a sorceress."

"Morgana?" Cedric exclaimed.

"No," Lilah said bluntly. "I suppose she's real like Merlin?"

"Of course Merlin's real!" Cedric remarked indignantly. "He's my hero!"

"Ah," Lilah slowly said with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, this wasn't somebody called Morgana. I'd rather not say her name, but I'll leave that she's most wicked person I've ever had the displeasure to meet. She was a pawn with the council; always providing dangerous act to help get them what they desired. Not to mention, she cursed me right when I was trying to run away from home."

"What curse did she put on you Lilah?"

"It was in some foul language, but from what she told me it was a curse saying that no magic or life shall be conjured by me. The joke's on her; I didn't want magic or children. So what was the point of giving me a curse of incapability or infertility? No. She did worse. She'd happily hypnotize you until you couldn't think for yourself and you'd blindly follow orders." Lilah inhaled nervously. "So I was forced to do terrible things like destroying kingdoms with others. I wouldn't remember anything; it was like being bevvied up after ten stiff drinks. Of course, with how deranged our morals were nobody else was forced."

"Now, when I see these on my hands, I remember all the cruelty from my home and all the betrayal. I can't escape where I began. Not to mention, I didn't think about until after, but…" She sadly sighed and looked remorseful. "Ephraim wouldn't want me to avenge him. He would never wish ill will to anyone who harmed him."

Cedric was so stunned he couldn't speak. What could he say except let the pieces fall into place? It all made sense why she didn't reveal quickly about Ephraim's death, talked very little about her family or home and seemed anxious about Vor possessing Prisma. She couldn't do magic even if she wanted to. Also it seemed like a shame that she went through all that grief; she lost her brother, her home, and trust in a friend. Lilah huffed and slipped her gloves back on. She sat back down and Cedric followed suit. Kipling had listened on coffee table and was shocked. Lilah waited for Cedric to find her revolting and leave. She expected he'd never want to see her again. She feared about her secret being discovered, but now she felt worse. Yet he didn't leave and they were quiet for nearly five minutes. The only sound was the wind picking up a little outside.

"I think I have a secret to tell you," Cedric replied after the long silence. "Maybe it's not a secret to everyone else, but I don't think you're aware of my actions with taking the kingdom."

"I already know why," reminded Lilah.

"Did you know _how_ I took it over?" Cedric emphasized. He wasn't happy with these past actions, but if Lilah just revealed her treason, then he could explain his. "It's a long story."

"I just told you my long story," Lilah said with a sheepish grin. "What's one more?"

"It was several months ago," Cedric began while he wrung his hands. "Sofia and I went to a Conjuror's Conference. Right when we arrived, I was invited by a group of sorcerers who went wanted to overthrow the kingdoms they served. The leader was someone I knew back at Hexley Hall, Grimtrix the Good, and he called it The Order of the Wand."

"So you're not the only one?" Lilah inquired. "Other sorcerers were treated like you?"

"I don't know if they were treated exactly like me," Cedric admitted as he shook his head. "Apparently, they were fed up with kings taking credit for their work or being used to perform shows at banquets. I could relate. So Grimtrix gave us Medusa Stones; small orbs you could put on the end of your wand and you could make anyone as still as stone. There was no counter spell unless you could take the stone off and break it."

"I didn't know if I wanted to do it because I was fond of Sofia and she's the only one who was ever kind to me. Wormwood, my raven if you don't remember, convinced me to do it since everyone else never treated me well. I mean, he could speak to me though he didn't always. I gave in because I thought I had so much to prove. When Sofia found out, Wormwood taunted her that I had always tried to steal her amulet because I believed it would give me any power I wanted to succeed in my evil dream. I rejected her and left her behind."

Cedric paused to analyze Lilah's reaction. She only looked at him with her hands folded before her mouth. He couldn't tell if she was disappointed, sad or surprised.

"Everything was in my control," he continued with his tone becoming more regretful and his palms running over his face. "I _enjoyed_ it. I froze everyone in my path; including the royal family, but I couldn't hurt Sofia when she caught up with me. Even when Wormwood demanded me to…I couldn't."

"Maybe," Lilah said softly. "Maybe it's because deep down you didn't want to be evil."

"Not anymore," Cedric admitted. He didn't speak for another minute, but Lilah gave a sympathetic smile. "You can guess it all from there. Sofia took my wand and she broke the stone. Of course, King Roland locked me away and Sofia was angry with me."

"You're not locked now," commented Lilah who was interested in his story.

"That's because Grimtrix showed up at the castle and froze everyone," explained Cedric. "I broke out and defeated Grimtrix. I'm in Sofia's debt for how she forgave me and encouraged the king to give me a second chance."

"Does your family know about it?"

"All except Calista. I'd prefer she didn't know. So we'll keep each other's secrets; especially to keep your hands covered as you wish. Hopefully there's no other brandings that were forced upon you."

"Sort of," she said after a long pause. "On my arms and my back, but those are from ink. Normal tattoos. Everyone would get them at some point like wearing a crest."

"I'll leave it at that," Cedric replied. "I'm sure you've revealed more than you liked."

"As long as I don't have to do it again," Lilah said. "Still go on wearing my gloves. The best thing is that they're easy to clean; just brush off the dirt."

"Don't you have any others?"

"No, just these. I like the color."

"You never found ones where you could at least show your fingers? I'm just thinking how hot your hands must get when working."

"Oh and yours don't?" Lilah playfully smirked at him. A light came back to her eyes. "I didn't think about another type when I got these and even then I was wearing a worn pair from home. Don't worry about my hands and just keep your word on our secret. I'll keep yours too."

"I will," promised Cedric. "I just hope you'll be back soon."

He got up to leave thinking Lilah had enough socializing. She watched him walk for the door and Kipling hurried to the table. He sat up on his haunches in curiosity of the basket. There was something Lilah wanted to say and it was on the tip of her tongue.

"Cedric?" she suddenly said as she followed behind him. "I just wanted to…" The phrase didn't catch on with her lips when his eyes met hers. "You're the first and only person I've ever told this to. I could've told someone, but I didn't trust anybody as well as I trust you. You're honestly the first real friend I've had ever since leaving home."

"I am?" he said in surprise.

"Yes," Lilah answered back with a little smile. "I prefer you for a friend over so many people I've encountered."

"I must say," he said kindly. "It's nice to talk with someone my age. I'm glad Sofia found you."

Lilah couldn't forget his words even after he left. She managed to stumble out a thank you for him checking on her, but her eyes glistened when alone. He was happy Sofia met her. Even though Lilah dragged her heels in the beginning and she had a very low opinion when she first heard of Cedric, she was grateful that Sofia showed up at her gate. She never would've got to know her and meet Cedric or Calista.

 _Cedric_.

She'd missed him despite being apart for one day. Horrified as she was about the secrets coming through, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be playing gin rummy with him and just hear him talk. She imagined what it'd be like to hold his hand; feel the skin and leather with her exposed fingers. She could remember that warmth when he wrapped her arms around her shoulders down the mountain. She wanted to feel cared for and in return care for the other. She'd be happy to listen about his concerns and comfort him. She could picture him drawing close to her until their lips met.

Even that night, after eating the packed meal (roasted meats, apples, mixed vegetables, gingersnaps and a loaf of bread) Lilah still contemplated and scribbled through her journal of what happened that day. She took the gloves off to sleep and recalled how he looked at her. He appeared concerned, but shock was completely in his eyes. Did he look past the brandings and see how soft her own skin was or her clean nails? Did he even _see_ her? She wanted to believe that he at least found her beautiful even as a friend.

"He doesn't," she answered herself. It put a lump in her throat again as the insecurities reared their ugly heads.

Why would Cedric find her beautiful? She was teased mercilessly for her red hair that there was a time she hated the color. Her past suitors asked obnoxious questions since there were foolish myths about red hair. Her figure had changed from an athletic body to spoon shaped despite how her skirts hid it perfectly. Seemed like most women looked perfectly thin and she wasn't.

That wasn't even her main concern. The real issue was who would anyone want an emotionally damaged person? She'd be a huge problem. Nobody wants to be attached to someone with deep issues. She hadn't revealed _every_ single detail, but she'd have to now. What if the more she exposed, the worse the reaction from Cedric would be and he'd decline seeing her? Of course, it wouldn't mean the end of her life if she never found romance. She'd been fine before and she'd be fine again though she had to admit love was appealing. Crushed by her concerns, Lilah managed to sleep. She slept so deeply, she hardly moved as she was carried off into a pleasant dream.

 _She was in a green wood where the sun rays streaked through the branches, giving the only light. Little white flowers were among the soft grass. It smelled like roses and lilacs. Her hair wasn't pulled away in the ribbon. She glanced over her shoulder to see the cascade of red going down her back. Suddenly walking next to her was Cedric. He laced his hand into hers and she looked down. The terrible brandings were gone._

" _Finally," she said seeing her fair skin._

" _I know," Cedric said. "I've been waiting ages to be alone with you."_

" _I meant my hands," chuckled Lilah. "Well, then again, I've been waiting forever to be alone with you."_

" _That's what I thought," Cedric said coolly._

 _He gently pulled her close as if they were dancing. They slowly circled together; his hand on her back and hers on his shoulder. Lilah sighed deeply as he twirled her. She spun back into his arms without missing a beat. Above them little flowers seemed to drop around them, but never getting caught in their hair or on their clothes._

" _It's all so beautiful," Lilah said. She gasped as he stopped dancing and smiled at her. Both of his hands went to her face._

" _You're beautiful," Cedric said as he gently stroked her cheek._

" _You really think so?" Lilah asked._

" _Most beautiful and special lady there ever was," Cedric affectionately said._

 _Their foreheads touched and so tenderly their lips met into the softest kiss Lilah had ever experienced. She could feel Cedric's warm fingertips softly trail across her face and into her loose hair until she felt the leather of his glove against her jawline. Completely satisfied, Lilah deepened their kiss and pressed closer as his other arm ran around her waist. She wanted him nearer. Her arms tightened around his neck and she could feel herself falling backwards onto the soft grass with him..._

* * *

It was a little disappointing to Cedric when he got up. When he pushed one of the windows open, he was met with humidity. It'd be a hot, muggy day after the nice rain. He couldn't do anything about it since Cordelia and Percival would drop Calista off with him later. He sighed, kept the workshop door open and decided to give the floors another quick sweep. He was just finishing when he heard the light clunk of Lilah's boots up the stairs.

"She's back," he said to himself happily.

"I'm back," Lilah announced as she came in. "I figured the gardens missed me." She had a lidded pail.

"Are you feeling better?" Cedric inquired. "I mean after yesterday?"

"Not perfectly," admitted Lilah. "You don't feel perfect after remembering bad things and facing a fear, but I'm well enough that I wanted to come back and see Calista. Is she here already?"

"Not yet. She'll be here within a quarter of an hour." Cedric gave one more sweep by the potion cabinet. "What's in the pail?"

"I brought you and Calista something," Lilah said. "It's potato soup. Just wanted to cook something after you came over yesterday."

"You didn't have to that," Cedric replied modestly. "I just wanted to make sure you were fine and I thought you needed something extra besides the sleeping potion. I must admit, I didn't expect you to eat it."

"Why?" Lilah asked as she put the pail on the desk.

"It's conjured up," Cedric cleared his throat and nervously tugged at his cravat. "I thought you wouldn't like it because it wasn't cooked the usual way."

"I've had water and tea from you," Lilah reminded him. She leaned against the desk with her arms casually folded. "Those were good and so was the dinner. Looks like we penchant giving each other gingersnaps. Someone taught you well to make those."

"I believe we do." Cedric swept closer to the staircase. "Making gingersnaps is easy. I had to go through several courses in sorcery school with meal conjuring and I liked those."

Lilah smiled. She'd wanted to invite Cedric over for dinner months before, but that's when she realized how he and Kipling switched and she put it behind her out of embarrassment. She didn't think she could do it now, but at least she could give something simple and she figured he'd have one less thing to do while watching Calista. According to her grandmother, feeding children wasn't easy.

"Now I couldn't find a pot that was easy to carry," she said. "So that's why it's in this pail, but I could see about heating it up for you in the kitchen."

"No need for that," he reassured. "That's what cauldrons are for. I'll use a flame spell for it."

"Guess you've made soups before with it?"

"No: just potions for cauldrons." Cedric finished the sweeping and put the broom in a corner. Lilah looked curiously at him.

"Other than conjuring food, do you know how to actually cook? Like with pots and spoons?"

"Mmm…no. They didn't teach it that way at Hexley Hall."

"Interesting," Lilah said half to herself.

"By the way Lilah," Cedric replied. "There's a search going on in Dunwiddie for the hocus crocus."

"Anything yet?" Lilah asked. She felt silly that she forgot about their mission.

"Nothing at all," sighed Cedric. He pulled out a small cauldron from a compartment for the soup. "Everyone hear finds it odd."

"I see their point," Lilah said. "Of all the things you could steal from a king, why just flowers?"

"Exactly! Baileywick sent a message to the king about it. News travels fast. Speaking of which, best I head down and wait for Calista." Cedric scooted some flasks and beakers further back on his desk to make room for the cauldron. "Why don't you come along?" he added. "Calista likes you."

"I'd like to," chuckled Lilah. "Don't spoil her with what I'm about to tell you, but she's my favorite sorceress."

"Then hopefully I'm not spoiling you when I say you're her favorite gardener," Cedric chuckled back. "Well, let's head down to front courtyard and wait for her carriage."

They both hurried down to the courtyard which was empty and quiet except for the distant whinny from the horses that were being groomed in their stables. The sky was a pale blue, but it was still humid. Both adults wished it would rain again. Cedric wasn't too fond of rain, but he liked the sound of it when it wasn't a thunderstorm. Lilah loved it because she loved feeling it pour over her and kicking in the puddles. She was never allowed to play in the rain and she savored it as if to make up lost time.

"Now when you see Percival," Cedric reminded. "He's likely to be impolite. He always does that. He'd probably hold his tongue if the king was here. Hopefully King Roland comes back soon from the jubilee."

"Oh," Lilah said disappointingly. "Not to be rude to the family, but I'm in no rush for them to come back." Cedric looked questioningly at her. Lilah felt her face go warm. "I mean, I liked going to the charmacy with you and playing cards. You can't really do that when they're around because there's all the work to do."

"Well," Cedric said slowly but with a grin. "That's what Saturdays and Sundays are for. I wouldn't mind if you finally get around to teaching me poker."

"We'll get to that lesson," laughed Lilah. "We're not betting on any money; just teaching the basics. Soon though, I bet you could go to a tavern and bet hundreds after I'm finished with you."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Have you gone around and gambled?"

"I used to when I was a teenager." Lilah slyly grinned upon her favorite poker memory. "I had this bully who always pushed me around and he claimed he never lost a poker game. Atticus taught me all the card games because he thought it'd be a good pastime when I was stressed. So after practicing and practicing, I bet all the coins I had with a dare and I won!"

"Dare? What dare?"

"Final bet I offered when we had all our money out," explained Lilah. "I told him that the loser had to strip and jump in the river." The surprised look on Cedric's face made her laugh. "He said he had two pair, but I had what's called four of a kind. That's one of the highest hands. The fear in his face; the moment he realized I won was pure revenge!"

"I'm starting to think there's a rowdy side of you," Cedric said.

* * *

It appeared that it was more than a quarter of an hour as they waited. It was an extra thirty minutes. Lilah seated herself on the steps while Cedric paced slowly back and forth. He looked apprehensive. Lilah randomly twisted some loose strands of her hair, wondering if Calista was going to talk about red things again. First it was her hair and then it was flowers. What would it be for a third time? Finally a carriage in striking purple and green slowly rolled under the archway and around the yard. Neatly secured in the back were bags, chests and a red mirror. Cedric sharply exhaled.

"Are you annoyed with your sister?" Lilah asked when she noticed.

"It's not Cordelia I'm annoyed with," Cedric answered. "It's always the in-laws."

The carriage door opened and out jumped Calista in her little red robe. "Uncle Ceddy!" she cried in delight and ran to him. She threw her arms around his legs. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Cedric said as he bent down to hug her back. The uneasiness quickly faded seeing his niece.

"Miss Lilah," Calista exclaimed as she ended the hug and rushed to her. "I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged her back though able to reach more to her waist.

"You too," Lilah said giving her an affectionate tousle of her hair.

"Ah," said a deep voice. "Cedric. My brother-in-law."

A tall man with perfectly slicked chestnut brown hair stepped out of the carriage. His navy blue coat had long tails and gold cuff links. His vest was dark red also with golden buttons, beige trousers and a white frilled shirt. One of his fingers had a large gilded ring with a red gemstone. (Not his left ring finger as Lilah noticed.) He had boots with spurs like King Roland and the chain of a pocket watch draped from his vest. His light brown eyes which were identical to Calista's shrewdly looked to Cedric. Right after him was Cordelia wearing her favorite pink dress, purple cape and gloves. The green jewel on her belt gleamed and her long brown hair was loose.

"Oh no," Lilah thought seeing how boastfully dressed they were. "I think Cedric and Calista are the only modest ones in the family."

"We've finally made it," Cordelia drawled. "Cedric, I'm sorry we kept you waiting." She strode forward while unfolding a fan and gave her little brother a side hug. Lilah felt a pang in her soul. She wished she could hug _her_ brother again.

"Not wearing your good robe today I see," said Percival.

"This is my good robe," Cedric replied stiffly. Lilah could already tell he was holding back some biting words.

"Oh that's right," Percival chuckled. "Insipid has always been your choice. That means dull, mind you."

"What a divvy!" Lilah thought distastefully.

"Oh you must be the gardener," Cordelia cheerfully said. She came towards Lilah who managed a polite expression. "Calista won't stop talking about you and your red hair."

"Still having a hard time befriending sorcerers," chuckled Percival with a fake smile to his brother-in-law. "Princesses and now gardeners. What will you do next?"

"Ceddy?" Cordelia said quickly. "Would you help me with Calista's luggage? What's a good spell?" She clearly could tell she needed to calm things and Cedric looked like he was ready to get in Percival's face with his comments. Thankfully, that distracted Cedric as he produced his wand from his sleeve.

"Of course," he said. He flicked the wand. "Unlod-"

Yet he was interrupted by a smirking Percival, who suddenly conjured his wand from thin air and with one swish, the castle doors flung open with a terrific bang! Without a second to spare, the luggage flew off the coach and inside as if a strong wind was blowing them. It was so sharp that everyone (except Percival) almost lost their balance with their hair flying. (Lilah pressed Calista to her side protectively.) Cedric's robe, Lilah's skirt, Calista's robe and Cordelia's cape and dress were flapping in the wind as if they were on Mistbowl Mountain! After what felt like long minutes, the spell ceased and Percival tapped his wand to his palm so it disappeared. Though Lilah's hair was secured with a tight bun she had more loose strands dangling over her neck and ears. Cedric's bangs were swooped up and Calista hair was messy. Cordelia brushed her locks out of her face with a glower.

"Percival!" she snapped.

"Oh Cordelia," said Percival coolly. "You wanted the luggage brought in and it's in her designated room."

Cedric smoothed his hair back down and huffed. Lilah frowned at Percival. She noticed his wand looked like it was made of gold with carvings on it.

"I don't think the king or the castle steward would appreciate a gust of wind rushing inside," Cedric commented.

"I think they would appreciate good sorcery," Percival replied back.

"Please ignore him," Cordelia said apologetically and looking accusingly to her spouse. "He's quite vain."

"That's what happens when you're given an official title at a young age," Cedric remarked sourly.

"Well only some of us can achieve it young," bragged Percival. "While others finally achieve it when they're over thirty." He eyed Lilah. "Now as for you Girl I have a lis-"

"Excuse me," Lilah interrupted him while keeping her tone under control. "With all due respect, I'm a woman. Your daughter is a girl. I don't think you'd like it if somebody called you boy at your age would you?"

"Funny," laughed Percival though not a friendly one. "You're as feisty as I'd expect your type to be."

"My type?" Lilah inquired coldly.

"You do know all the truths behind red hair don't you?" Percival said. Lilah opened her mouth to retort, but thankfully Cedric cut in.

"Percival," he firmly said. "I suppose you and Cordy would like to give me an update on how long Calista will stay? I know you said for the rest of the summer, but I was meaning to ask if-"

"Ah yes," agreed Cordelia. She linked her arm with his. "It'll officially be on August 7th, but we'd like to be back sooner if all works well."

"That is if _you_ are flexible," Percival said aloud.

"Wouldn't it be on you to be flexible Dear?" Cordelia said sarcastically. "I thought we were going on the "retreat" because of _you_."

"I would've guessed it was for _you_ Darling," Percival replied back with a cocked eyebrow.

"Alright," sighed Cedric with frustration. "If both of you will stop debating, I would like to have a schedule in order."

"That's just what I was about to give The Girl," Percival said and he dug through his coat pocket. He pulled out a folded paper. "I thought perhaps she'd like to keep it if you lost it Cedric. I recall how you lose things about in your workshop. Now in case you forgot, here's a list of Calista's schedule: everything from bedtime, when she should take a nap, eat and-"

"I know how to take care of my niece," Cedric said firmly.

"I've told you he's capable," Cordelia said to her husband sharply.

"Just give it," huffed Cedric as he snapped the paper. He knew he couldn't win.

Lilah pressed her lips hard during the exchanges. She didn't like the tone Cordelia and Percival had. Not to mention, the term retreat sounded like a sugar coating. She could guess that they would be arguing back and forth over raising their daughter. She noticed Calista still held to her and the child looked disappointed. Soon she looked up to Lilah and stretched her arms out. Figuring what she wanted, Lilah scooped her up. Calista hugged her tightly and Lilah thought her heart melted from the tenderness.

"Lilah," Calista said. "Can we please go garden now? Can Uncle Ceddy help us too?"

"There's not much to do for the garden today," admitted Lilah. "We had lots of rain so there's no watering and everything been pruned a week ago. So we'll just walk around and you can tell me everything that's happened since we last met."

Calista nodded. She hugged her again, but then she pulled back and poked at Lilah's collar. She could feel the bumpiness of the cords. "Are you wearing a necklace?" she inquired.

"Three of them," Lilah answered. Then before she knew what she was doing, she reached under the fabric and pulled out all three of her trinkets; the key, locket and compass. Curiously, Calista lifted each object up to examine them. She tilted the compass back and forth as the arrow moved.

"What's the key for?" she asked.

"Just for my stuff at home," Lilah explained. (That wasn't the real reason she had it, but she wasn't ready to admit what it could open or lock.)

"Is this your mummy and daddy?" Calista had opened the locket and examined the first frame.

"Yes. That one is just Mom shortly around when they got married." Lilah pointed the second frame and unclasped the next two. "Now this is Mom and her first baby-not me by the way."

It was another charcoal sketch of Atticus's wife, Ophelia, with their baby son. It was only from the chest up, but Ophelia looked like she was in a bed and the swaddled baby was reaching his free arm up to her cheek.

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Calista asked with interest.

"Just my big brother," Lilah said. She hoped Calista wouldn't ask any more about the baby which was really Atticus' son who died only an hour after the sketch was made. Calista didn't ask more about the baby because she was fascinated by the last frame.

"Is that you?" She pointed to not a sketch, but a painted facial portrait of a young lady.

"That's me," chuckled Lilah. "That was around my eighteenth birthday." She looked different than currently: her red hair was about shoulder length and her face was paler. She was wearing a black dress that was buttoned up to her throat. Her face was stern with no glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Finally, Cedric managed to end the discussion between Cordelia and Percival. He hid the schedule in his robe, but he didn't plan to use it. He backed away towards Lilah as Cordelia told Percival what pig-headed husband he was.

"Uncle Ceddy look," said Calista. She held the locket up for him to see. "Isn't Lilah pretty?"

"She is," Cedric agreed with a quick glance.

Lilah ached a little hearing it. Pretty could be used for anything. She tried to imagine Cedric saying she was beautiful like in her dream. She put Calista down since Percival was announcing they'd leave. Cedric was relieved to hear that!

Calista was given huge hugs from her parents and quick reminders to heed her uncle. The little girl didn't seem distraught about saying goodbye which Lilah found strange. Right away, Calista clasped her hand with Lilah and tugged at her.

"I want to garden with you two," she announced.

"I don't garden," Cedric said modestly since he didn't want to take Lilah's place.

"We won't be today," reminded Lilah. "We'll do that tomorrow. We'll go for a walk today and you can point out all the red flowers you see."

"I still want you to come," Calista said sweetly to Cedric. "Please Uncle Ceddy?" She took his hand and innocently grinned.

Cedric sighed, but he smiled. He might as well come along since it was another slow day. Both adults were surprised when Calista wouldn't let go of them and found they were walking together like a couple would with their child. Calista didn't stop talking about a set of new spells she learned and how her parents may finally get her a pet.

It turned out the three of them didn't walk anywhere particular. Calista was so chatty that neither adult to could get a word edgewise. She went on about a dress her father was having specially made for her, how she got to fix Cordelia's hair since it was normal again and how she'd attend Hexley Hall in the September. Mutually, between Lilah and Cedric it was too early to discuss school, but they didn't tell her. After an hour, they all both sat down under the gazebo and Cedric conjured up tea for them. After her long chattering and tea, Calista's eyes drooped a little.

"Looks like she's talked herself to naptime," he whispered to Lilah. He lifted her up from the chair and carefully took her inside.

Lilah followed and her heart skipped. Cedric seemed to display a parental side when around Sofia and Calista. Lilah didn't want children as long as she could remember, but she liked how sweet Cedric could be with the girls. She wondered if maybe he saw them as his own daughters. Then again, she was thinking about how Atticus grew to care for her and she was sometimes curious if it could happen to other people. After Calista was tucked in her bed, Cedric silently closed the door to the room and sighed.

"As much as I think she's too old for a nap," he said to Lilah. "If Cordelia and Percival both say she needs extra sleep, I'll go along with it. It's one of the very few things they agree and I won't disrupt that peace."

"How old is she anyway?" Lilah asked as they went down the hallway.

"She's five," answered Cedric. "She'll sleep for about an hour." Further down the hall, they both sat down on a marble bench. "No doubt she'll be energetic for whatever comes next," he added. "She'll probably ask to garden again."

"She can tomorrow," Lilah said. "I'll find something for us to do, as long as she doesn't touch the pruning shears."

"I'm not worried about that," Cedric said as he leaned further against the wall. "I'm more worried that she'll wear you out. I know she does with me sometimes."

"Oh," chuckled Lilah. "You and Ephraim would've had plenty to talk about. He'd be exhausted after playing with me and Atticus nearly passed out after huge fight with me over table manners." She looked down and forgot she had still her jewelry still out. Cedric noticed.

"I was going to say that's a nice portrait of you," he complimented. "It's quite different from the first three."

"Atticus added that one of me last," she explained. "The others he already had when I met him. He wasn't sure what would go in the fourth frame, but decided on me since I'm the daughter he never had."

"Have you thought of switching them out? I mean, it seems like you should have one for your brother or do you already have on with him?"

"I can't." Lilah loosened her collar and dropped the jewelry back in. "There's no point having another locket since I don't have…" She cleared her throat.

"You don't have a portrait of Ephraim?" Cedric asked slowly.

"I wasn't able to take any when I was leaving," she answered. "For that matter, most of his portraits were taken down by the time I was twenty-one. My parents couldn't look at them anymore with him gone."

"You only have your memories," Cedric realized. "Good memories, I hope."

"I do," Lilah sighed while she crossed her legs and folded her arms. "I try to remember all the good ones. There are enough terrible memories I can't get rid of. I'd love to see him again if I could, but we can't have everything we desire."

Cedric slouched over in thought. He propped his elbow to his knee and rested his chin against his palm. Lilah quirked her eyebrows at him, unsure of what he was thinking. Deep in his mind, Cedric was wondering about Ephraim; maybe if there was a way to let Lilah see him again. Why shouldn't she be able to see him whenever she wanted? There was no way he could imagine finding a portrait of Ephraim. It was impossible. He couldn't use a crystal ball to find him. Then suddenly he perked up!

"What if I told you there was a way?" Cedric suggested. "A way you could see him and never disturb the past?"

"What're you implying?" Lilah asked warily.

"I'll show you," Cedric said excitedly. "You won't believe your eyes!"

Cedric was nearly bursting with anticipation as he led Lilah into the room next to Calista's. (Thankfully, Percival didn't realize he sent the luggage to the wrong room and he wouldn't admit it if he realized it.) Upon entering, Lilah didn't find anything different. Cedric suddenly hurried behind her and lightly gripped her shoulders.

"Right ahead of you," he chimed. He guided her to the standing mirror that had a red painted frame.

"Why'd you bring me to a mirror?" Lilah asked bemusedly.

"Not just a mirror," Cedric announced. "It's a looking back glass!" He whirled around and clasped his hand to hers as if he was going to kiss it. (How Lilah wished he _would_ softly kiss her fingers!)

"L-looking back glass?" she mumbled as if trying to remember something.

"It will show you anything you wish to see from your past," Cedric explained. "You can go inside and be around anyone. They won't see or hear you."

Lilah was dumbfounded. She only looked to him and back to the mirror. If that was true, she could see Ephraim or Atticus. Her lips pressed together and felt the sting of tears.

"Oh, is it too painful for you?"" Cedric inquired with concern.

"No," swallowed Lilah. "I'd like to, but…I don't think it'll work with me. I'm not magical!"

"Then I'll do it for you," reassured Cedric. "Maybe that sorceress said no magic would come from you, but she's not forbidding me." He drew her closer to the mirror since they were still clasped in hand. "Now what's a memory you'd like to see?"

Lilah hesitated, but she finally spoke up. "Will it know my earliest memory?"

"It's worth a try," encouraged Cedric. He pointed to the mirror. "Lilah's earliest memory?" he inquired the mirror.

Suddenly the glass disappeared and with a golden glow revealed the first memory Lilah could recall. It was a sitting room with narrow windows partially blocked with black drapes. The floor and walls were a very dark brown. There was a small, mahogany, upright piano with little antiques on the top. Sitting on a square bench, was a boy about twelve. His dark red hair was short, just covering his ears and the bangs swept across his forehead. He was dressed in beige trousers and a black shirt with matching boots.

"Ephraim," whispered Lilah. She thought she'd never see his face again and didn't think at all about her prejudice with magic.

"You can get closer," Cedric replied softly.

"Please show me," Lilah said eagerly with her teary eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Just take my hand so you can get through," Cedric said. He looked down and chuckled. "Oh, well you're still holding it. Never mind. Now for the words to let us in: Entema Reflecto."

It was like hopping up a step to get in and the shimmer light faded. They were inside the living room and they let go of each other. Lilah kept staring and slowly turning about as if she'd never seen the house before. She could smell the stale polish that her grandmother used and see the cracks in the ceiling that she used to think looked like animals. Besides the piano she could hear the clicking footsteps of her grandmother's boots down the hall. Then she averted back to her brother. She stood smiling with watery eyes as she listened to him. He was playing a sophisticated piece, which sounded like a waltz, as his fingers gracefully went over the keys.

Cedric leaned back against the wall. He was impressed by the music and it was intriguing to see how similar Lilah looked to Ephraim. They had the same red hair, steel-blue eyes and fair skin. There was something more rounded with Ephraim's face and he had a button nose compared to Lilah's subtle diamond shape face and snub nose.

Behind the adults was a soft patter of a child's feet. Both turned to see a tiny girl in a black dress and white stockings padding into the room. She was dragging a rag doll by its leg. Her red hair was short and wispy as it almost touched her shoulders. Lilah gasped to see herself, just two years old. Cedric was surprised, but amusedly chuckled. The little girl looked to Ephraim and her eyes sparkled in delight like Calista's would when she saw her uncle. She hurried the best she could on her chubby legs to him and took hold of his knee. She dropped the doll and raised her little hand up to reach him.

"What Sissy?" Ephraim said looking down from the piece. "You want to watch?" He lifted her up next to him and started playing simple scales. The young Lilah crawled under his arm until she was in his lap. She raised her pudgy hands to the ivory keys and smacked them. She laughed and Ephraim playfully frowned at her.

"Oh, _you_ want to play the piano?" he teased. He cupped his hands around hers and stretched his fingers over to play the keys as if to let her perform. Young Lilah squealed with joy and laughed again. Ephraim played random notes up and down the piano.

""Gain Eppam," she cheered. "'Gain! 'Gain"

It went on and on as the two siblings made the sporadic music. Lilah didn't speak, but shouldered herself against the corner and watched. She wasn't sad, but more tearfully happy to see something from her blissful years before all the terrible things happened. It was as if nothing changed and they'd be forever young; forever the happy-go-lucky child with her kind and loving brother who wouldn't die.

She looked to Cedric and inched over to him. She threw her arms around him even if he wasn't facing her. He flinched from her touch, but Lilah hugged him back as she still watched her memory.

"Thank you," she whispered.

 _Author's Note: So…now we've got some information about Lilah's past. I've got two songs ready for upcoming chapters that fit Cedric and Lilah: one form The Greatest Showman and another by the artist Plumb. It'll be worth the wait dear readers! As of now, enjoy Lilah's dream because is just a taste of what's to come. ;)_


	13. Emotional

(All characters and places from Sofia the First do not belong to me. They're property of Disney. Songs mentioned belong to their respective writers. OCs are only mine!)

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **Emotional**_

 _"And so I'm reaching out for the one and so I've learned the meaning of the sun. And all this like a message comes to shift my point of view._ _I'm watching through my own light as it tints the shade of you. "_

 _-"Sleep" by Azure Ray._

Cedric had been one who could sleep anywhere. There were plenty of times he slept at his desk, slumped back in a chair or even as a child he would fall asleep in the flying coach. Due to having the sleeping potion, he was more accustomed to his bed instead of wandering around his tower or staring at the walls when insomnia hit him. Now he hardly woke up over the smallest noise. However, it was sometime around midnight, when Cedric felt something kick him in the outer thigh which did startle him.

"Gah!" he cried out and sat up. "What just ki-" Cedric flung the covers off without thinking. He saw his niece, in her red nightgown, curled up and still asleep. "What is she doing here?" mumbled Cedric.

He had half the mind to wake her up and take her back to her room, but he didn't want to disturb her and risk her being awake all night. Why would she come in? She was read to and tucked in like usual.

"I'll just see if I can take her back without waking her," Cedric thought. He didn't have to because Calista murmured and turned over, facing him. Her eyes blinked open realizing she wasn't warm from the blankets. "Calista," Cedric gently inquired. "Is there a reason you're in my bed?"

"I had a bad dream," Calista sheepishly admitted. "Can I stay with you?"

Cedric sighed understanding how she felt. There'd been countless times he'd tried crawling into his parents' room when he had nightmares though half of the time Goodwyn would carry him back to bed or Winifred would let him stay.

"Just this one time," he said with a little smile. "Scoot over a little so you don't kick me."

"I don't kick," Calista said indignantly. She still inched away and Cedric readjusted the covers. "Uncle Ceddy?" she added. "I really like Miss Lilah."

"I do too," Cedric said. He was trying to keep his answers short so they'd be asleep again.

"She made the best soup I've ever had," she said as if trying to keep up a conversation.

"It was good." Cedric did enjoy the soup Lilah left him and Calista to the point he wanted to ask her the recipe.

"Why was Daddy saying mean things to her?" Calista nervously asked.

"Well," sighed Cedric. "I think Mummy and Daddy are so busy they're not thinking of the right things to say. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound…er, mean." Maybe that wasn't the best explanation, but how else could he explain to a five-year-old that her father was a boastful and selfish person.

"I want to garden with Miss Lilah," Calista yawned. "It'd be fun…" Her eyelids fluttered.

Cedric waited a long minute to see if Calista really was asleep. Soon her breathing was steady and she didn't move. Cedric carefully pulled the covers over her and nestled into his pillow again. Before his mind lulled back to rest, he remembered how tearfully happy Lilah was from the looking back glass earlier that day. Maybe he could let her visit another fond memory since the mirror would be there until Calista left. Finally, he completely dozed off and slept peacefully.

Lilah on the other hand, wasn't asleep at that moment. She was awake. She wasn't going for the whiskey, but was sitting over her loft room with her legs dangling over the edge. She was turning the pages in her journal and had them turned to entries from February. She had too much on her mind about the past two days: the event on Mistbowl Mountain, revealing her past and seeing Ephraim again. All of this connected to Cedric with how he treated her. She'd never encountered a man like him and a sorcerer of all things!

"What is this?" she muttered under her breath. Her temples were damp with sweat. "Am I really falling in love? It's been four months since I've met him so it can't be. It's too quick!"

To Lilah, four months wasn't long enough to feel true love. However, the fondness wasn't like butterflies in her stomach, but something warm and comfortable within her soul. It was so different from back in February when they first met, leading into March when she kept coming around Cedric's workshop and randomly asking for paper or random questions.

She flipped to a specific date, February 20th, which read: _Started working for a royal family today. I don't plan to stay every day because I feel stiff and uneasy around them. The little princess is kind of sweet even if she keeps talking about that divvy sorcerer. Kipling escaped my pocket and I found him in the castle kitchen. I'll have to keep an eye on him or maybe just let him stay home._

It was funny how she'd been there every day since that start date. The other days were not as detailed until February 27th.

 _So I met the divvy sorcerer today and he's really handsome! He has black hair and for some reason grey bangs. He has brown eyes and he's tall. I'm not sure, but he looks really skinny or maybe it's just the clothes he wears that makes him look that way. As much as I despise sorcerers, I kind of want to see him again. I don't why._

Well, she did see him again; she'd seen him nearly every day since! She quietly went through the pages until she came to the next blank one. She wasn't ready to write anything yet because she was debating to herself. Her conscience was prodding her to write _all_ the details of her life and then let Cedric read it. Yet she was still afraid. She'd admitted the majority, but there was more. If she did tell him, he'd be in danger. There was fear that someone would recognize her and try to harm anyone she knew. Well, maybe not because she'd traveled a long distance from her previous home. Certainly it'd be impossible for someone to find her after ten years.

"Everyone would be dead," Lilah had to remind herself. "Nobody would be looking for me… unless someone survived and wanted to kill me."

She sighed and closed the journal. She'd pondered enough and slipped back into bed. Before she finally dozed off, she was certain she'd at least focus on spending time with Calista. After all, they had to catch up on some gardening. Thankfully, she had no nightmares, but it appeared her dreams were going somewhere else.

* * *

"It's going to be so hard to talk with him again," Lilah thought as she sharply pulled another weed from the flowerbed. "Is this a side effect from the sleeping potion?"

It was early in the morning and already Lilah was up and working. She'd been up even before sunrise. She couldn't sleep any longer after a particular dream and decided to start her job. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it away. It wasn't a bad dream. Far from it! No, it was one that left her embarrassed.

"Why'd this have to happen?" Lilah thought sourly. "A good friendship and now it's going to be ruined thanks to this! Did reading my journal trigger it? Oh, how can I face him? How can I face-"

"Miss Lilah!" came the happy voice of a certain little girl.

"Calista," Lilah sighed under her breath. However, she swallowed, stood up and put on her most cheerful face.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Calista said as she rushed to her. She threw her arms to Lilah's waist before the gardener could even turn.

"You have too much pep even for a morning person," chuckled Lilah. She turned around to fully face her. "Hey! Where's your robe?"

Indeed, Calista was not in her usual red robe! She was wearing a simple dress with short sleeves. Of course it was red; red as a crispy apple.

"Uncle Ceddy said I should wear something lighter because of the sun," explained Calista. "I want an outfit that looks like yours though!" She playfully spun around Lilah, catching one of her hands so Lilah moved with her.

"You want one that looks like mine?" Lilah asked.

"Of course," Calista continued. "I want to look like you too!"

Lilah became speechless. She'd never met anyone who aspired to be like her. She was definitely touched.

"Well," she managed to say. "You certainly can change your outfit, but you're great just the way you are." Advice from Atticus had slipped into her words.

"So are you Miss Lilah," Calista added. "Now can we please garden?"

"Alright Kidda, we're starting." Lilah knelt back down. "Help me finish with the weeds."

"Weeds in the garden we made?" Calista frowned. She remembered helping Lilah with the pansies months before. "Why are they here?"

"Weeds are opportunists," Lilah simply said as she took another one. "They'll grow wherever the soil is good. They're tiny now, but it's best to get them before they're too deep."

Calista went on her knees and copied Lilah. She was happy as usual and chattered about everything! She would discuss random things like how she enjoyed to count spots on ladybugs' wings, how she loved different berry tarts or the pets she imagined receiving someday. She didn't seem to mind what animal it'd be since she thought dogs, cats, rabbits and mice were equally adorable. She even mentioned that she liked gerbils and thought Kipling was cute. (Kipling meanwhile spent his summer like he always did; staying in the cool cottage or with Lilah making sure he was covered under the shade of her sunhat while riding her shoulder.)

Lilah hardly got a word in, but she didn't mind. She liked listening to Calista and she'd forgotten that it was interesting with hearing children. How could she have forgotten? She was a child once and just as talkative when around her brother. It helped her shove aside the dream of Cedric and for the whole morning it was just her and the little sorceress. They finished the weeds, did some watering only on some plants that needed extra after the previous rain and pruning a few shrubs. Lilah made sure Calista didn't use the shears, but only helped her pick up the loose foliage.

By early afternoon, when it was particularly hot, they went indoors. Once inside, Lilah was expecting to take Calista back to the tower, but it seemed the little girl had other plans. She was going down a different hallway.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" Lilah asked.

"I want to show you something," explained Calista. "Come on!"

Lilah expected Calista wanted to show her a secret hiding place. She used to do that around her age; making pillow forts and showing them to Ephraim when he came back from his work (or school as he liked to call it). Calista was directly leading her into the library and into a certain corner that had portraits of white horses. Lilah started wondering if Calista was trying to find a book and wanted to read with her.

"It's a portrait of Uncle Ceddy and Mummy," Calista said. She pointed to the framed picture of the two with Tilly and Roland when they were all young.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lilah with interest. "It's beautiful!"

"This was before Mummy's sorceress ball," said Calista.

"Ah, your uncle mentioned that it's supposed to be a tenth bir…" Lilah trailed off as her eyes curiously narrowed on Cedric.

"Tenth birthday," finished Calista. "Mummy says I look just like Uncle Ceddy."

"I saw the resemblance when we first met," Lilah managed to say though she was still distracted. She noticed something completely different; something that was missing on the younger Cedric compared to the adult that she knew. His bangs were not the same.

"Miss Lilah?" Calista took her hand. "Do you think Uncle Ceddy should have more portraits of him in the castle?"

"I suppose he should…" Lilah snapped out of her daze. "I mean, he's part of your family."

"I think he should have a lot more, but I can't find any. He doesn't seem to like having his picture done."

"Well, sometimes people don't like attention." Lilah bent down so she was eye-level with the child. "Maybe your uncle is modest."

"What's modest?"

"It means they don't like to brag about their accomplishments. They do a good job, but they don't think they're better than others. Sometimes people who are modest don't want too much attention."

Calista slowly nodded, but Lilah thought she didn't completely understand. She should've known something like this would probably go over her head.

"Now I think we should get you tidied up," said Lilah. "Your dress is dirty."

"I told you I don't mind," said Calista proudly. She had swipes of dirt all over her skirt from working on the ground and from wiping her hands. "I'm the best helper a gardener could ask for!"

"Yes you are!" agreed Lilah.

They left the library and back through the hallway for her room. Lilah decided that Cedric's bangs must've turned grey due to something about the incident as she remembered what happened to Cordelia. However, she considered it best to not bring it up. She preferred how he looked or else she wouldn't have been attracted to him from the start. Just as they came around the corner, who should appear?

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista called and raced down to see him.

"Oh no," Lilah thought to herself. She grew shaky. "Don't think about your dream!"

Like Calista, Cedric wasn't wearing his robe today either and his cravat was gone. His sleeves were pushed past his elbows and his shirt was loose despite still wearing the vest. His skin looked even paler, but it still looked incredibly smooth. Lilah felt a strong blush running over her face and hoped she could pass it off as from only working in the heat. She didn't even have to worry because that's the only thing that crossed Cedric's mind when he saw her.

"You look like you worked up a sweat," he commented when he noticed her.

"I do?" Lilah uneasily chuckled.

"We did," Calista announced as she tugged at his arm. "Did you find what you were looking for at the charmacy?"

"I found this," Cedric said. He took out of his pocket a small bracelet which looked like it was made out of thread with sparkling beads. Of course, they were red and they matched Calista's outfits.

"So red!" gasped Calista. She hurried to put it on.

"Just something for my favorite niece," Cedric said.

"Thank you Uncle Ceddy!" Calista squealed and she gave him a hug.

"You may want to change your dress," he said noticing the dirt on her clothes. "If you do, I'll show you how to conjure a house of cards." When Calista had left, Cedric inched closer to Lilah.

"I got something for you too," Cedric whispered. "It's for your, um, secret."

"What do you mean?" Lilah whispered back.

He didn't answer except take something from his vest. Neatly folded were two pairs of fingerless gloves. They looked almost exactly like his except for the size and the dark grey coloring.

"Wh-" Lilah stuttered. Her eyes went wide.

"You don't have to take them," he said quickly. "I just thought that with summer, if you were too hot, you could at least have something lighter."

"You-you bought these for me?" Lilah inquired. Her right hand pressed lightly to her chest in surprise, but clearly touched. She gently took them and looked over the smooth fabric.

"It's usually one size fits all," Cedric continued. "The charmacy sells them mostly for alchemists, but it's the same place I got mine all those years ago." To his surprise, Lilah bolted for the empty room next to Calista's and shut the door.

Lilah flooded with excitement as she pried her traditional gloves off, revealing her sweaty hands. She swiped them across her vest to dry. She gave the right one a try and smiled. The fabric was light with a soft leathery touch. It felt a little strange wearing something different, but it wasn't unwelcome either. No sooner had she gone inside, she quickly came back out with both on while slipping the second pair and old ones into her pockets. Cedric seemed a little nervous.

"You don't have to wear them," he said. "I just thought-oh!" He noticed what she was wearing. "You like them?"

"It'll take some getting used to, but I like them already." Lilah grinned with appreciation. "Now I'll really have to take care of my nails now."

They both chuckled. A warm feeling seemed to dance into Lilah's soul. What else could Cedric do to make her feel that way again? The awkwardness she had over her dream was gone and she was back to her comfortable self when around him.

"Thank you Cedric," she said. She gave a quick side hug to him. "I can't wait to try them in the yards."

* * *

For the next couple of days, there was a new routine. Calista was up in the morning with Lilah and by the afternoon, they were both inside with Cedric. Usually it was Lilah watching the two practice some spells together and she averted any snide thoughts about it. While Calista continued with her hour long naps, the adults were playing different cards games and just simply talking. During one of these days, Cedric finally beat Lilah at poker and she was pleased that he did.

"It means I taught you well," she told him.

With their talks, it was usually revealing their favorite things or Cedric opening up a little more about his childhood like the Hexley Hall years. (He didn't mention anything about his bangs and Lilah let it be.) She honestly found it a little sadder than hers because at least it was all bliss until she was ten. Cedric was eight when everything went wrong and he dealt with it longer than she had with her pains. At least she always had a special bond with her brother whereas Cedric and Cordelia's were severed for many years. At least she had Atticus as she grew up to be a positive influence on her compared to Goodwyn's nagging and Winifred's coddling.

Lilah still felt warm inside whenever she saw Cedric hug Calista or when the little girl would wrap her small hand around his fingers when they walked together. That feeling was strange, but in a good way. Something that was familiar, but new and a little bit startling. She just couldn't piece together what it was. It was reminiscent to when she first moved into her cottage; different, but it felt like home.

Then it just so happened on one of these days that the royal family finally came back after King Magnus's jubilee. Lilah found herself a little disappointed because it felt like it went by too fast and she'd enjoyed getting more time with Cedric. However, Sofia was missing when they came back and anyone could guess now that she was probably called on some sort of mission.

Cedric couldn't help feeling a little sad again. It seemed like time was slipping away before Sofia left for boarding school. Oddly enough, he wanted to spend time with her, Calista and Lilah together. He wasn't sure why. On that day, he left himself in his workshop and flipped through some notes for counterspells. It was perhaps a few hours later when he heard the familiar pitter-patter of footsteps.

"Mr. Cedric!" called a particular voice. Sofia suddenly pushed past the door and rushed in.

"Sof-" began Cedric, but he didn't speak any further. She had charged in so eagerly that when she hugged Cedric, he almost fell off his stool.

"I missed you!" she said as she still tightly embraced him around his chest. "I was called by Chrysta for a mission and I couldn't come home in time."

"You're squeezing me," strained Cedric.

"Sorry," she apologized and loosened her arms a little because she didn't let go.

"Did something bad happen?" Cedric inquired as he tried to pull her back to see her face. "You're clinging to me as if I'm going to disappear!"

"No," Sofia answered. She looked back to him. "Dad talked about you and King Magnus has a new sorcerer and it made me miss you. We were gone for too long and I wanted to come home. I had a bad dream at one point that you were in trouble and we had word that Calista was staying for some reason."

"That's a lot," Cedric said calmly gently grasping her shoulders. "I'm glad your home Sofia. Maybe now…wait. What do you mean that your father was talking about me?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He kept saying what a great sorcerer you are," Sofia continued happily. "He told about how you saved me twice. The first was from Prisma and the second from Vor. King Magnus was even curious and his new sorcerer even complimented you."

"Really?" stuttered Cedric.

"Really! It was a great jubilee, but I wanted to be here and spend time with everyone before I leave for the fall." Sofia hugged him again, but not as tightly and Cedric happily returned it. "I wanted to do something special with you and Lilah," she continued after letting go. "Do you remember that tea party I had during my first year at Royal Prep?"

"With the floating tables and the swans," chuckled Cedric. "How could I forget?"

"Well, I took my guests to a secret garden and I wanted Lilah to see it since she's our gardener. Then I decided I wanted you to see it because you're my mentor."

"I think you mentioned something about a garden back then. At least I think you did. I was sort of in a bad mood when you asked me to help you. Hm. Then again that's all I seemed to be back then."

"Not all the time," reminded Sofia. "You were so happy when I gave you that gold star. I'm going to ask the maids if they can prepare some tea or lemonade and cakes so we'll have a small tea party. Since Calista's here I want her there too."

"It won't be hard to find either of them," Cedric remarked. "Calista's been inseparable from Lilah these past mornings. She's suddenly interested in gardening with her."

"Good," said Sofia. "It'll be easy to find them. I'll get the tea party set for today-"

"Sofia," Cedric interrupted. "Why don't you wait for tomorrow? You've had a long day haven't you?"

"I don't want to wait," laughed Sofia. She took his hand. "I've been waiting weeks for this!"

"Alright," sighed Cedric though he was still happy to have her home. "You go on ahead and I'll meet you by the swan fountain. Most likely Calista and Lilah will be there since that's where they planted a pansy garden together. I just need to get something."

"What?" asked Sofia. Then she giggled when Cedric waved his wand and conjured something yellow to jog her memory.

* * *

"It'll be teatime soon," said Calista as she put the spade back into the wheelbarrow.

"Good," sighed Lilah. "I'm tired and I bet you're tired too." She picked up the rest of the tools she had. "It's good it became cloudy so we could get more done, but I'm ready to sit back." She brushed the dirt off her gloves which were ridiculously easy to clean and dried fast. It felt to so good to feel the moist dirt, soft leaves and velvety petals now that were fingers were exposed.

"Back to the greenhouse?" asked Calista.

"Back to the greenhouse," Lilah confirmed. She pushed the wheelbarrow with Calista hopping behind because she was practicing hopscotch.

It was still cloudy and it wasn't as searing like the rest of the month. Kipling had come along for the day and he was leaning back against Lilah's neck. He kept yawning and stretching. Even now he was hungry and the idea of tea had the promise of biscuits.

"Oh!" squealed Calista. Lilah gasped in surprise and the child took off across the lawn. "Sofia!" she cried joyfully. "My bestest friend!"

Sofia was still a little distance away, but she giggled when Calista came running up and gave her a big hug. Lilah chuckled and left the wheelbarrow behind. Kipling bounced with excitement.

"Look who's home," laughed Lilah as she came up to the princess.

"Good to be home," said Sofia. She was trapped in Calista's tight embrace so Lilah knelt down and held them both into a group hug. "I've got a lot to tell you both, but it'll have to wait. I have tea ready for us in a special place."

"Tea?" squeaked Kipling. "With biscuits?"

"Where are we going?" asked Lilah with amusement.

"A secret place," said Sofia. "You'll just have to wait and see. Just keep an eye out for yellow ribbons."

Calista and Lilah followed after her. Kipling sat up on his haunches all the way. Going past the swan fountain and the pansy garden, Lilah noticed some of the tallest hedges. (Miranda told her not to worry about trimming those.) Sofia was holding back her excitement and Lilah paused to take off her sunhat. Calista found the first ribbon and got into the game as she pushed through some tall bushes until they entered a clearing with a few trees.

"I found the next one!" she laughed.

Cedric was standing under one tree. He had a bright yellow ribbon tied around his forehead. Compared to the last time, he was twirling his wand and grinning. Sofia and Calista kept on laughing. Lilah had a smirk that just hinted she had a witty remark underway.

"Shall we get this tea party started?" he said.

"We shall," agreed Sofia. "Tea for four."

"I see another one," Calista chimed and she pulled Sofia along to the next ribbon.

"Something you want to say?" chuckled Cedric as he looked to Lilah. She pressed her fingertips together and kept a straight face, but there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"May I take your ribbon sir?" Lilah joked with a posh tone.

"No thank you," Cedric kidded along. "I intend to keep it."

"So whose idea was it for you to have that tied to your head?" Lilah asked as she followed after the girls.

"It's a long story," answered Cedric. "Let's just this isn't the first time I've had a ribbon tied to my head involving a tea party."

Meanwhile, Calista pushed aside more branches after the third ribbon. Beyond that was a wooden door to which Sofia hurried up and pushed it open into a beautiful scene of large flowers, dangling blossoms and a small lake in the distance.

"My secret garden," she announced.

"Ooh!" Calista breathed. "It's so pretty! Look at the butterflies!" She scampered after a bright yellow one that had fluttered right past her eyes.

Kipling's eyes widened and he snuck down Lilah's arm into the garden. He rubbed his face against the cool blades of grass. Lilah and Cedric, both just as amazed started to walk in, only to simultaneously bump their heads against the archway! They were far taller than the children or even the three fairies from Royal Prep. They both needed to duck down and when they finally straightened up, they could take in the full view.

"Oh my," Cedric breathed as he looked over the beautiful landscape.

Lilah looked as if she was in a dream. With her hands clasped over her chest, she slowly circled around taking in all the sights. She could smell the natural perfume from the flowers and leaves.

"Snapdragons, irises, dangling orchids, petunias," she said to herself. "This is gorgeous!"

It took some time before everyone actually had tea. Calista and Lilah were so fascinated by the garden that they almost forgot about teatime. Sofia had everything planned out for a quaint meal: scones, little sandwiches, cupcakes and Cedric's recommendation of gingersnaps. She even had some biscuit crumbs just for Kipling. While they were eating, Sofia kept her promise on telling Lilah about what happened after her graduation. Lilah and Calista were deeply engrossed in her retelling.

Cedric was listening, but he found himself distracted at one point; Calista would lean on against his arm during half of the story, but then she switched over to Lilah. It was heartfelt to see Calista bond with Sofia and Lilah. There was something different with the gardener though. With Sofia, it was like seeing an older sister looking out for her baby sister. The closest Cedric could compare for Lilah was recalling how Tilly and Sofia acted with each other. Cedric and Cordelia didn't have any aunts or uncles; they only knew a little about their grandparents on both sides. So it was intriguing to watch Lilah interact with Calista. She was appearing to be like an aunt and Cedric liked the idea.

Admittedly, Cedric remembered seeing Ephraim in the looking back glass from time to time and the more he did, the more he thought how unfair it was that he had been killed. His chance for a long life was cut so short and from how he played with the toddler Lilah, it seemed a shame he never had the opportunity to be a parent. Some people can pick out when a certain person is good with children or not and judge on how they would be as parents. Goodwyn used to do it all the time when Cordelia and Percival were courting. If Ephraim had been spared from such conspiracy to end his life, maybe he could've had his own family and Lilah would've been an aunt. She certainly would've been a great one.

* * *

Nothing too different happened until July and it was one of those days that Lilah and Calista had an outing planned. Blueberry harvesting was usually from April to September. When Lilah first discovered about best harvest times, she was amazed with how long it would last with blueberries and even surprised that some were best to pick in different months. So it seemed logical to take Calista berry picking when Cedric told Lilah that certain day came around; the one where it was going be some family meeting and it was best Calista wouldn't be present. Lilah didn't forget and told Cedric she had the perfect distraction.

"If Calista loves berry tarts of all sorts," she told him. "Then she'll be ecstatic to go berry picking and I know the right place." (Its true there were blueberries patches around the castle, but Lilah didn't want to take the king's produce out of respect.)

Cedric brought Calista to Lilah's cottage so he'd be part way to his destination. (He didn't think it was necessary to give Lilah the location since they'd be far away for their activity.) Calista was so eager to start, that Lilah had a hard time telling her how they'd get there.

It turned out that they'd have to take Lilah's canoe down the stream several miles to the berry patch and that only made Calista more excited. So while Lilah carefully paddled their way Calista kept peering over the edge to see the shiny pebbles and splash her hands.

"Are we going to make tarts when we have the berries?" she kept asking.

"We will," Lilah kept repeating though she found Calista's excitement contagious. "After that we'll just run into the village and get some more sugar."

It was further down the stream, past the butterfly forest and around a crooked shore when Lilah brought Calista into a certain part of the wood where a trail began while the trees had thick trunks. It was a twenty minute walk and Calista kept looking around for berries despite how she held onto Lilah's fingers to avoid getting lost.

"Why aren't there any blueberry bushes?" she asked.

"We're almost there," promised Lilah. "It's past this part of the wood and you'll see a whole patch."

Sure enough as the trees grew less, there was the beginning of what looked like a huge field dotted with bright blue. Calista let go of Lilah's hand and raced forth into the field for the first berry bush she laid eyes on. The blueberries grew together in clumps and already there was a sweet aroma among the bushes. Calista lost no time on picking the first one and eating it.

"Figures anyone would try to eat one first," chuckled Lilah when she caught up to her.

"They're delicious!" Calista said. She quickly plucked more with both hands and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Don't eat all of them," laughed Lilah. "You want some tarts right?"

"Eating a few wouldn't hurt," said Calista who was too cheerful to be reminded of the original plan. She was trying not to talk with her mouth full, but the blueberries were too addicting.

Lilah snickered to herself and steadily made her way running her hands under berries so they easily fell into her basket. Only ripe blueberries would come off that easily and they were the perfect shade of deep purple-blue. Just like with gardening, it felt so good to actually feel the smooth, plump blueberries on her skin. She tasted a couple, but she was more determined to pick than eat.

Calista started dropping one berry for her basket, but she soon became distracted with wanting to eat again. Eventually, Lilah checked over her shoulder and she saw Calista sitting down and eating all the berries she could reach.

"Miss Lilah?" she said between bites. "Are there other types of berries here?"

"Not in this patch," explained Lilah. "I know there's some strawberry and blackberry ones several miles away."

"Can we pick those too?" Calista's mouth was full. "We could make fly cakes if we do!"

"Strawberry picking would be over by now," said Lilah as she moved to another bush. "I have plenty at home from this May so we can bake with those. Blackberries are good in August so we'll keep that in mind."

After filling the basket, Lilah seated herself down and stared at the rest of the meadow. By then, Calista had finished all she could reach in her berry patch and hurried to Lilah. She plopped down next to her and her basket still only had about five berries.

"You're more of an eater than a harvester when it comes to picking fruit aren't you?" Lilah joked.

Calista grinned with her lips and fingers stained from the juice. She took a few from the bush next to her and dropped them in her basket.

"I wish Uncle Ceddy could be here," she finally said. "Why'd he have to go on an errand today?"

"Adults have their own things to do," said Lilah. "Maybe we can take him for the blackberries next time. I think he would like to do that with you."

"Daddy doesn't," said Calista with a frown. "Mummy doesn't either. They don't like being outside like you do."

"Well everyone's different," reminded Lilah. She started reached a clump of berries for Calista's basket.

"Mummy likes shopping and beauty stuff," said Calista. "She always likes getting fairy dust facials and enchanted ped-pedicures. Daddy always wants to travel and he talks about boring things."

"You prefer being with your uncle don't you?" Lilah looked at her understandingly.

"Uncle Ceddy's the best sorcerer in the whole world. I wish we lived closer so I could see him every day." The little girl slumped back against Lilah's arm. "I could see you every day too."

Lilah looked down at her and nodded. She had a suspicion that Cordelia and Percival, though they loved their daughter, were more interested in their own activities. That was probably part of their problem along with how they fought all the time.

"Did you know that Uncle Ceddy once saved me from a centaur?" Calista suddenly said.

"He did?" asked Lilah in amazement. "How did he do that?"

While Calista went on with her story about stealing a ruby in Morgana's fortress and how Cedric got himself caught while protecting her and Sofia, Lilah filled her basket with more berries. After that, it was nothing, but the little girl going on and on about different tales. By the time they were leaving, Calista had moved on to another story about how Cedric had taught her how to read. While paddling upstream, Calista talked about how she didn't know how to swim, but she wanted to find a mermaid spell so she could. By the time they had arrived into Dunwiddie, she went on about how she wanted to be just like Cedric and she'd study very hard when she went to Hexley Hall.

She quieted down when they went into the general store and Lilah did some quick shopping for some sugar. True she could've gotten it ahead of time, but she thought it'd be a fun with Calista. She bought a pound of sugar and also some seeds for Kipling. Meanwhile, Calista was looking down the aisles of candy even if she was full from the blueberries. Since the store was small, Lilah felt more confident that she couldn't possibly lose Calista and so she allowed her to walk around. The store had another family there who had two energetic children and they liked running in and out of the shop so that every time they did the little bell over the door kept ringing. Lilah tuned it out until she hardly noticed it. When Lilah had paid for her purchases she turned around and called for Calista.

The child didn't come.

"Calista?" Lilah called again as she checked around the candy aisle. A terrible feeling dropped into her stomach as she checked each aisle for the little girl in red. Then Lilah shoved her way out the door, looked frantically around the village square. "Calista!" she called again with more fear in her voice.

"Miss Lilah?" Calista was only standing in front of the inn that was next door.

She nervously walked up to her. Lilah fell to her knees, still holding the basket and sacks. With a free hand, she took her wrist and pulled her close to a hug.

"Don't walk off like that," scolded Lilah. "I thought I lost you! You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry," said Calista and she hugged Lilah's waist. "I-I thought I saw something out the window and I wanted to see it." She looked a bit pale.

"I didn't mean to sound angry," she reassured as she brush back one of Calista's grey bangs. "I was only worried that you were lost."

Calista only nodded back. For the rest of the day, she wasn't as talkative while she and Lilah baked some blueberry tarts. She still smiled, but she was distracted after wandering off in the store. When Lilah asked her if she was alright, she only said she felt a little sick from all the berries. Even when Lilah gave her some milk and let her sit on the sofa, she still felt bad. If only she could say it wasn't exactly a stomachache that bothered her.

* * *

The next morning, Lilah went to work and brought some extra tarts for later. She gathered materials for grafting a damaged shrub and waited by the greenhouse for Calista. However, when twenty minutes passed, there was no sign of the child. Calista hadn't been late before.

"She's probably just waking up," thought Lilah. "It was a long day yesterday."

She decided to wait for grafting until Calista arrived because it was a fascinating practice to heal plants. Lilah went inside the greenhouse to check over everything inside. The wall that had once been smashed for the hocus crocus thievery had been perfectly fixed by the royal glassmaker. Still there'd been no hints of what happened to the hocus crocus.

Lilah waited longer for Calista as she carried on with her usual chores. An hour passed. It was past nine o'clock when Lilah heard the cheerful barking of Rex and he came running down the path near the pansy garden.

"You better not have a bone to bury," warned Lilah as he circled around her. He charged across the pansies while kicking up dirt! "No!" snapped Lilah and dropped her spade. "Rex!"

The dog hadn't done it to be spiteful. He was only energetic as usual. When he saw Lilah chuck her spade down, he thought it was a game like hiding Cedric's spell book. He took the spade in his mouth (thinking it looked like a stick) and hurried off.

"You divvy mutt!" shouted Lilah as she ran after him. "I need that!" She chased Rex past the waterfall garden with the stone statue and up the steps of the hill for the next courtyard. One thing Lilah didn't regret from the intense training for battlement in her youth was that she paced herself into becoming a fast runner. She managed to catch Rex by his collar and started wrestling to get the spade out from his teeth.

"Let go," growled Lilah. "Drop it!" She should've known Rex would only listen to James. The dog now thought they were playing tug of war.

"Lilah!" It was Cedric. He just noticed her from the glass doors and was hurrying out. "Have you seen Calista?"

"No!" panted Lilah as she kept prying for her garden tool. "I haven't seen her!"

"I thought she'd be with you," Cedric continued. He noticed Rex and took his wand out. "Here Lilah; this will distract him." He quickly conjured a little ball and threw it. Rex forgot about the spade and took off after the ball with excited barks.

"Oh," Lilah groaned in disgust. The spade handle had teeth marks and drool. She sighed and dug out her handkerchief. "I'm sorry Cedric," she added. "I've been waiting for Calista. I thought she was sleeping in."

"She's not," he swallowed. Lilah looked back to him in puzzlement. "She left this on her door." He took a wrinkled paper from his robe and showed it to her. Written in a child's handwriting were the words:

 _running away goodbye Calista_

"Oh no," groaned Lilah. Worry enclosed over her. "Alright, is there some sort of magic you know that can locate her?"

"I've been trying!" Cedric exasperated. "I can't find her with the crystal ball, I'm getting no results from one spell and Baileywick is already arranging search parties."

"There has to be something else," said Lilah. She couldn't believe she was saying it, but she knew magic would be useful this time.

"I know this may be too much to ask, but could you please help track her down?" Cedric's pleading eyes stared right into hers.

"I'll do what I can," Lilah vowed. "Let me check around the gardens first. You keep trying that one spell."

"I will," sighed Cedric. "I hope she's hiding around the castle."

"I'm sure she is," Lilah said gently. "She can't go too far."

Oh how Lilah soon doubted her words after a whole hour of looking all around the castle grounds; every courtyard, garden and pond. James was already in on the search and had looked through the troll caves. When Lilah came back to the courtyard, she decided to check in Calista's room. Maybe there was something there that could clue in where she went? She could see Cedric through the glass doors. It looked like he was using his wand and his head was down in concentration. She quietly entered to not disturb him.

"Neptune's Nettles," Cedric muttered. "Why isn't this working?" He noticed Lilah. "Tell me you found her Lilah," he asked desperately.

"I wish," she admitted. "I was wondering if there could be any clues in Calista's room, like if she took anything and if…What _are_ you doing with that bracelet?"

"I'm trying a certain spell that should lead to Calista," he explained. He was slowly twirling his wand around the little bracelet he gave her. "Familia Navigatio!" he commanded again.

"Could it work on something else?" asked Lilah who was distracted by the spell.

"I used a spell like this to find Wormwood when he stole that crown," Cedric continued. "It worked better because it acted like a compass. I've never had to use this spell and all you can do is using something small that the person owns."

"What if Sofia used her special bow that located you and the family when you were imprisoned? Remember the one she told us about?"

"Sofia's on _another_ mission." Cedric frowned and huffed. "Of course she's called bright and early by her protector team when she's needed here." He kept on slowly twirling his wand. The bracelet still stayed in his palm. Lilah drew closer and stared the bracelet down with him. "Never forget…" Cedric whispered to himself. "Never forget the sorcerer's secret. Familia Navigatio."

What happened then? The bracelet slowly moved and hovered. Then it floated down the hall and both adults with surprise stepped after it until it went to the castle's foyer and paused at the doors. Lilah came ahead and opened one of them. The jewelry went out and into the front courtyard until it went southwards.

"I think you and I will have our own search party," said Lilah to her friend.

"It could just be leading into the village and she's been there all this time," said Cedric hopefully.

So that's what they did. It looked ridiculous; following after a floating jewelry to somewhere unknown, but what other choice was there? The bracelet started leading them into the woods until they were past Lilah's cottage and outside of Dunwiddie. It didn't stop, but kept on going though it picked up the pace. It kept leading them through a part that had dry patches along the grass and little purple flowers. When they came to a set of boulders that had overgrown shrubs, Cedric pressed his lips together as if he was being intimidated.

"Cedric?" Lilah inquired. "What is it?" She had just begun to climb over one of the boulders.

"I recognize this place," he finally said. "It was here when…" He swallowed remembering the bad memory. "I followed Wormwood's feather this way."

"It's not going to be like that again," said Lilah as she hopped down from one rock and came back to him. "Your spell's working; we'll find Calista." She softly held his shoulder. "No one's betraying you again. If they do, they'll have to answer to me." That seemed to work a little because she saw a smile try to escape the sorcerer's lips.

"I hate that it still bothers me now and then," Cedric admitted as he started to climb.

"I'm still bothered from Ephraim's death sometimes," Lilah commented when she reached the top. She turned and went down backwards, similar to how she did on Mistbowl Mountain. "Atticus would say those feelings will come around, but there'll be other things in life that will make you happy."

Cedric carefully stepped his way down and skidded on one flat boulder like he did months before. He was glad Lilah did come along. He recalled her kind words when he told her about Wormwood or how encouraging she was when they were stuck on Mistbowl Mountain ledge. He was grateful for her. On the other side, Lilah would never forget how he didn't think any less of her after she confided her past or how he'd done little extra things for her like the sleeping potion or fetching her gloves.

They continued on as the sunshine rose higher up. It was around early afternoon. Something felt off to Lilah who kept perking her ears up for water running or birds calling. It had to be just nerves for Calista and nothing more. Cedric made no remarks to point out the bridge that he conjured last time. He became more focused on finding Calista. The bracelet weaved its past the pines and apple trees.

"Just how far has Calista gone?" he muttered as they went up an incline. They were approaching the cliff where down below there'd be more woods with the river winding its way around.

"Cedric," Lilah said as she side glanced to him. "I'm wondering why Calista ran off. I don't think she would've done this just for a game."

"Of course not!" snapped Cedric. "She knows better than that!" He didn't mean to be short tempered and Lilah didn't take it personally. Of course he was stressed about Calista. "If we have to go down that upcoming cliff and into the wo-"

"Look!" Lilah pointed to the bracelet as it paused.

It suddenly glided to their left where there were mountain ridges. Now it was leading them along a hidden pathway along the mountain which stopped abruptly at the mouth of a cave. It seemed big enough for a child to crawl inside. Cedric and Lilah both got on their knees and looked inside. They were close enough that their heads touched, but Cedric didn't seem to care. Lilah could catch a scent of his shampoo which smelled like pine.

"Calista?" Cedric called out. A dull echo responded back.

"Might as well see how far back it goes," said Lilah. "She could be hiding deeper inside."

"Hold on," Cedric quickly said. He took his wand out and tapped it twice against pointer finger. The wand illuminated a silvery glow like a sparkler. "Best we have some light," he added. He started crawling.

The cave's mouth was at least four feet high and wide, but inside it was bigger and high enough so that an average size person could sit on their knees and not hit the ceiling. The cave had glittery stones along the walls that were similar to cobblestone and several cracks in the ground. Cedric kept the wand out at arm's length and the light was able to hit most corners of the cave. The bracelet floated to the far left and zipped around a corner.

"Stay on your feet," Lilah warned. She was not on her knees, but hunched over with her hands carefully on the walls.

"Why?" Cedric asked incredulously.

"If there's a sudden drop and you're on your hands you'd go down face first," Lilah explained. "If you stay on your feet, then you'd go down foot first and have less chance of being wounded."

Cedric didn't take her advice. He only crawled around the corner and Lilah sighed. If he fell, she'd find a way to get him out and likely give him an "I told you so." When they were around the corner it led to another one and another. Despite the close quarters, they were side by side. Suddenly Lilah noticed something was missing.

"Cedric!" Lilah said sharply. She gripped his elbow. "Where's the bracelet?"

"It was…" Cedric frantically held his wand up more to find the object. He inched forward (Lilah still holding to him) and held his wand up higher so it lit the ceiling more than the ground. The bracelet was gone! "Oh! Merlin's mushrooms! Wh-" He didn't get to finish for just as Lilah warned, he _did_ fall!

Right with him, Lilah fell too and lost her grip on him! They had just come upon a slope which was very slippery. As they slid, the slope became smooth. Lilah kept trying to dig her heels to stop. Poor Cedric _was_ going down face first and his wand was rolling far from him. The two kept on sliding down; always dark and never slowing. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they slowed down and Cedric felt cold on his front. He finally stopped and ran his hands over the surface. He kept panting as his heart steadied again. Suddenly Lilah just barely missed him and she nearly went sliding up from a curve in the wall.

"Ohh…" groaned Cedric as he tried to sit up. "Where's my wand?"

"Why is it cold?" Lilah noticed.

Cedric didn't answer as he tried sneaking over to his wand which still glowed. It had rolled several feet away. Lilah was right though; it was particularly cold. It reminded him of a particular spell he caused once.

"It's as slippery as forever frost," he strained.

"I've been in a cave before, but never this freezing," Lilah said to herself.

"Got it!" Cedric announced when he finally gripped the wand. He lifted it up, but he could only see so far. "Let me see if I can make more light." He tapped the wand against to his pointer finger a few more times.

"I don't think we can get back up," Lilah said. She pushed away from the wall with her legs so she slid across.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cedric, we're probably a mile down. We won't be able to get up that incline. Besides, the bracelet didn't vanished so it might've gone ahead of us revealing that Calista fell down. I don't like the idea either, but if she went somewhere else we wouldn't be here."

Cedric shook his head and sighed. He hated to admit it, but she had a point. At least his wand was able to produce more light and see better. The ground wasn't ice after all! It was pale stone and reflected the light. Above them was a domed ceiling with twisted cracks. Lilah slid next to him and stood up. She gasped and shook him by the shoulder.

"Cedric look! There's a room! The doors are open!"

"Let's take a look," he said. He stood up and carefully stepped. He was doing fine until he lost his balance and nearly fell.

"I got you!" Lilah said as she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," Cedric said gratefully. "I appreciate you being here Lilah."

She could only smile and neither of them unclasped their hands. It worked for the better because they didn't collapse again. It was a good feeling amidst the worry for Calista: Lilah wanted to keep her hand with Cedric's longer if she could help it with how smooth his skin was to her exposed fingers.

When they finally arrived to the room, they peeked inside. The double doors were almost ripped from the hinges which were dark brown with rust. One corner had a well that had a lid which was half covering it. There were slabs of iron as if they were benches and pegs on the walls. The floor was not slippery, but uneven as some bricks were sticking out.

"This looks like a guardroom," Lilah said. "The door hinges are rusted so we can _assume_ it's abandoned."

"Seems like it should be," Cedric said. "Why wouldn't it be abandoned?"

"Maybe somebody wants it to look that way" Lilah said ominously.

"Why would somebody do that?"

"To lure people in and trap them!"

Cedric frowned. He wondered if Lilah was overthinking it, but recalling what she lived through, he couldn't blame her. _If_ someone would try to attack, then he'd be ready. Lilah appeared too tense as they searched about the guardroom for any sign of Calista. They only found a narrow exit which went on into darkness and to their surprise, the bracelet was there! It had gone so quickly ahead of them down the hole and through the domed room that they did lose track of it.

"So we're still going the right way," Lilah said confidently.

"That's a relief," Cedric breathed. "Let's keep going."

Just before they took another step, they heard a strange sound which sent a chill down their spines. It was a tapping that stopped after three beats. A long pause and then it followed with five more. It had a very dim ringing to it. After the beats completely stopped, the two adults glanced at each apprehensively.

"It sounded like a small blacksmith hammer," Lilah whispered.

"Surely there's no blacksmith who would work here," Cedric whispered back.

Suddenly they heard the beats again. They were in the same number and pauses in between. Cedric and Lilah didn't see anybody.

"Lilah," Cedric whispered as he stepped close enough to her. "I wonder if that was like a message being sent. It sounded like a code."

"Yes," Lilah agreed. "It _did_ sound like some sort of code." She sighed nervously. "I don't like this. Maybe it has nothing to do with us, but I really hope we're not being watched."

"If we are, then perhaps we could convince that we don't mean any harm."

"True, but if not…" Lilah slipped two fingers down the leg of her boot. She pulled out a dagger still inside a leather sheath. Cedric stared for a second at it, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Lilah is that the same da-" .

Her sharp eyes said enough. The dagger had a golden hilt with a horizontal ribbed pattered and the pommel was flat and crescent shaped. It was probably eleven inches long including the skinny silver blade. So often when she had traveled for a new home, Lilah had used it for survival. As of now she hadn't used it much living in Enchancia. Yet still, it was Ephraim's dagger; the same one she used to kill his murderer.

"Use whatever spell you know," she said to Cedric. "I'll take care of the hand-to-hand combat." She was now certain, just like Atticus would say; combat would come back to her when in danger. Maybe she wouldn't need to fight, but if so, she'd be ready. She'd give it her all if it meant helping Cedric and Calista.

"Lilah," Cedric said. "You don't have to do anything. I don't want anyone attacking you either."

"I know you don't," said Lilah understandingly. "I know you can do anything you have to do, but I won't let you go through a fight alone."

Cedric didn't reply, but tenderly took her hand in his as if they were making a vow. Lilah held his back and reluctantly let go as they proceeded into the darkness.

* * *

"I wish we knew what time it is," Cedric finally said.

"We could be going through a maze for all we know," Lilah said.

They had left the guardroom and had traveled for an extensive time. There was nothing new; just the black stone and dusty, twisted path. The bracelet had gone too fast of a pace that it kept disappearing, reappearing and disappearing again. Both adults were growing tired and Cedric was becoming more concerned and even upset with himself. The one comfort was that neither of them was alone and it wasn't awkward as they kept on in silence. They barely spoke so as not to attract any attention since Lilah's words of being watched were lingering in their minds. They didn't know it, but it was becoming late for the afternoon and Sofia had finally come back after a particularly tough mission and was preparing her own search.

After one last bend, there was finally a change. There was another cave with gashes in the floor and an archway. Looking closely, Lilah and Cedric could see three ways. The left had what looked like the opening to a well. When they peered into it, there was chilled air blowing in their faces. The right had a small nook which had the beginning of crudely cut stairs spiraling up. The very middle was a tunnel about eight feet high and wide.

"I can't see the bracelet," Cedric said as he held the wand light up as high as he could in all three directions.

"I don't know which would be best without it now," Lilah admitted. Cedric sadly nodded in agreement. Lilah sucked on her upper lip in thought. "I don't know how long we've been here, but we may as well take a breath and we'll decide a way."

"I can't," Cedric said firmly even though he was exhausted. "I'd be letting Calista down if I didn't keep going."

"Letting her down would be to quit," said Lilah gently. " _We're not quitting_. We just have to _regroup_. Cedric, just sit down and-"

"Lilah you don't understand," he moaned. He dropped the wand and sunk to his knees with his palms over his face. "How could I have lost my niece? What did I do that would make her leave? I've failed her."

"You're called Cedric the Great and Cedric the Sensational," Lilah confirmed. "You're not Cedric the Perfect. No sorcerer should go by that name. Even if you've earned those titles from being heroic, you're still allowed to be human. You're not suddenly a failure over her going missing. I…well, I wonder if your life would've been better if someone told you that right from the start."

Cedric look so crushed that he probably wasn't listening to her. So Lilah sat next to him, cross legged on the hard ground, thrummed her fingers against her kneecaps as if trying to remember any advice Atticus would've had about underground.

"Actually," she said much to her own surprise. "I can guess why she ran off. I remember wanting to run away whenever my parents fought over me; just so I wouldn't have to hear it and not feel like I was a problem. I don't know how long Calista's been around her parents' arguing-at least from what I saw when I met them-but if she's been exposed to it for months, even years, maybe it's finally got to her. How would I know? She's always happy unless she's been disguising it." She eyed Cedric and he seemed to be thinking.

"I've been worried about that," he said softly. "I just don't understand. Calista's _always_ been open to us. She's had nothing to hide and even now she shouldn't be afraid to tell us if something's bothering her."

"We'll find out when he find her," Lilah said. "We _will_ find her." Cedric suddenly checked over his shoulder and scooted behind Lilah. "What's wrong?" Lilah asked fully alert.

"I just don't feel good with my back turned against the way we came," he said. "I feel like there are eyes behind us."

"That's actually not a bad idea," complimented Lilah. "I'm surprised I forgot that wisdom."

Both felt a little better; even more than when they had paced in silence. They were extra reassured that despite both facing an ominous cave, they had someone against their back who would look out on the other side. Lilah kept looking back and forth between the tunnel and the stairs. Cedric trusted whatever decision she'd find. She was clever with the outdoors compared to him.

"Any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm trying to remember," admitted Lilah. "There was something I remember Ephraim saying when I was a kidda. Something about being stuck between roads…or maybe it was something else?" She paused and rubbed her temples which messed her loose strands.

"Funny you say that," Cedric admitted. "I've thought about how different it'd be if we knew each other back when we were younger."

"Really?" Lilah said slowly and glanced around to him.

"I know it's silly," Cedric admitted. "I don't know, I've just wondered how it would've been if we were always friends when the worst things happened to us. I don't know why I'm even telling you this…"

Lilah was grinning while he spoke. The caves felt less eerie as she imagined a younger Cedric from that portrait and her together. The only other thing that entered her mind was if along the way as they grew up, they were falling in love with each other. It sounded like he implied it; at least that's what Lilah hoped. Then she laughed a little at herself when she remembered what she was like at that age.

"That's incredibly sweet," she said to him as she leaned a little to the side. "To be honest though, I don't think you would've liked me."

"Why not?" Cedric glanced back, but only the other way so he wasn't seeing her face. He turned the right way and could see her blue eyes. "Why not?" he repeated.

"I was rambunctious," Lilah answered. "I think that would've annoyed you. You seem like you would've been a well-mannered child. Besides, when you were eight, I would've been five. You probably would've thought I was a little kid."

"You couldn't possibly be as annoying as the others sorcerers back at Hexley Hall with their palm zappers and sneezing powders."

"What about with yanking around a little wagon in the living room while blowing a tin whistle at the top of my lungs? Not to mention, sneaking into the pantry and digging through a barrel of pickles?"

"That's new," Cedric smirked. "Well, I'm glad we are friends either way." He gave a friendly pat to her hand.

"Same here," agreed Lilah. She looked back to the cave. "Now let me see about our next direction and we'll be on our way." Neither of them spoke for at least another three minutes. Finally, a tidbit came back to Lilah. She crawled closer to the entrance with Cedric looking over his shoulder incredulously. "We'll have to take the one that's the least foul," she announced.

"How will we know which one?" asked Cedric.

Lilah sat up on her knees and kept turning her head between the stairs and tunnel. She held a finger up, signaling him to wait. She stood up and turned to him with a smile. "The stairs," she said. "It's smells the least foul."

"How can you tell?" asked Cedric hesitantly.

"The tunnel has a very faint stench which smells like garbage," Lilah explained. "Same for that hole over there. The stairs have the regular staleness of underground. So the least dangerous way would be up. Besides, for Calista's age, I don't think she'd go through another dark tunnel."

"I really hope we find Calista soon," sighed Cedric as he got up.

The staircase was steep and it twisted on for what seemed a mile. Cedric and Lilah actually thought that maybe it would lead to some opening that would bring them outside. However, a disappointment met them once they reached the top. Now they were in a wide tunnel which was about six feet tall. With Lilah taking the lead, they trekked in the tunnel and noticed a subtle change: the tunnel kept getting smaller in height and width. Soon it was low enough that Cedric had to duck and two inches later, Lilah did the same.

"Why must caves have low doorways and tunnels?" Cedric complained.

Eventually, both were on their hands and knees. Then they were on flat on their faces and compressed. It grew stuffier and they felt like they were suffocating. They were miserable, fatigued, frustrated, but still determined. At last, there was a faint light ahead. Desperate for fresh air, Lilah crawled faster until that light grew closer and the space grew wider. She paused because she realized the light was more blueish than golden.

"I don't think we're out of the mountain," she said. She went slower and realized out of the tunnel was a vast cave with a faint glow. Down below were four pools. It seemed the humans were high up, probably twenty feet from the ground and the tunnel ended as one large hole.

"What do you see?" Cedric called out from behind her.

"A cave," Lilah answered. She glanced further down. "There seems to be a step path. It's a little narrow."

"Maybe it's used to get out," Cedric wondered.

"Get out of the tunnel into the cave or for someone to get out of the mountain the way we came in?" Lilah asked almost to herself.

"Can you move down the steps?" he inquired.

"I'm sure I can," Lilah said as she twisted around so her legs stuck out. She carefully slipped down to the first step which was just three feet down. The ground was sturdy compared to climbing down Mistbowl Mountain. When she peered over she could see what looked like stairway going down in a zig-zag pattern. Cedric followed behind with his wand lit.

"Where do we go after this?" he said.

"Best we just take the steps," whispered Lilah. "Quietly though! I don't have a good feeling about this place."

Cedric stayed close to Lilah as she cautiously went down the step path which started to narrowly twist into another corner of stairs. Somehow each step was still placed against the wall so they could touch it and the steps above them that they recently used were a few inches from touching their heads. Lilah slouched, always preparing for the next turn to become lower until her head bashed into the stone. It didn't happen, but she continued to dart her eyes around for anybody.

"Someone had to have lived here for there to a path," she thought. "Even if it's abandoned, I'm not letting down my guard."

When they finally reached the bottom, they could see the pools better. They were about twelve feet wide and aligned as a semi-circle. The back of the cave disappeared into the darkness. At least, Lilah and Cedric could see each other better without the wand. The bracelet was right on the floor and Cedric picked it up.

"Well where is she?" he said.

They paced between the pools and Lilah kept staring into the darkness ahead, her heart rapidly pumping as if she expected something to jump out and attack. She had just noticed that Cedric was a few paces behind her when she heard him.

"Lilah!" gasped Cedric. She whirled around to him. "Look! Look in the water!" He still kept his glowing wand out and was pointing to the first pool they were passing.

"I don't see anything," Lilah said after sharply staring at it.

"What do you mean?" hissed Cedric. "It's right here! I could see something in the reflection!"

"I'm just seeing a pool," Lilah admitted. She turned red to find Cedric latching his hand to her elbow and gently tugging her back.

"I'll show you," Cedric said. "Step this way. You'll see it… There! Now do you see?" He'd made her step back probably three paces back.

"I think…" Lilah paused. She at first saw the stones above, but as she moved, it slowly changed into what looked like a desert with dunes and sparse, dry plants. Yet she could still see the faint ripples from the water. She stuttered at the sudden picture in the water. "Have you ever seen anything like-like _this_ before?" she asked him.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," he said.

"Can the other pools do that?" Lilah whispered as she eyed the other three.

Hesitantly, they checked on the next one and could faintly see what looked like a snowy forest. The spruce and pine were completely white from the snowflakes. The third had the image of a huge field with wildflowers. Lilah found herself distracted from the cave and wanted to be in that field.

"Those are bluebonnets," she said to herself. "Buttercups…verbena..." She slowly muttered the names as if in a daze. Even if she was really just talking to herself, Cedric glanced back to her and listened.

Suddenly there was a very low boom and the water rippled. Now Cedric and Lilah stood rigid with their hearts in their throats. The booming started up again in the same rhythm as the ringing knocks they heard in the guardroom.

"What is that?" exclaimed Cedric as he whirled around to find the noise. He stowed the bracelet into his robe.

"Your wand," ordered Lilah as she took her dagger out from its sheath. "Hurry!" They stood back to back.

The booming stopped, but another sound came up. It was hollering and out of the darkest corner there was a bang like a door being swung open. Goblins! Ten of the ugliest goblins that could ever be imagined! They had huge pointed ears, snouts, green-grey skin, and sharp teeth that stuck over both of their lips. They were in armor that was all mismatched and in different designs. In their grubby hands were clubs.

Cedric, amidst his shock, automatically shot a white beam from the wand and the first row of five goblins were frozen still. The next row was climbing over the frozen goblins only to be met with the same fate.

While Cedric was using his magic, Lilah saw from the corner of her eye, a particular goblin coming from the entrance from where she and Cedric arrived. This one had a spear strapped to his back and he was leaping back and forth down the staircase. He pulled out a stone knife and Lilah rushed forward, ready to attack.

"Intruders!" the goblin shouted in a gruff voice. When he was on the ground, he dashed for Lilah and swung his knife.

Yelling in defense, Lilah's dagger clashed with his and they fought. Back and forth, they were fighting hand to hand combat. When Cedric looked back, it was like a blur of colors: the green-grey skin and coppery armor against the dark red ponytail and emerald skirt. Lilah hadn't forgotten one bit of self defense and though the goblin was almost her height and battled well, she was too canny for him. She knocked the knife from his hand! He started tumbling to reach his weapon, but Lilah reached for his arm, threw him down and pinned him with her knees. Her dagger held over his neck and she pried the spear from his back strap.

"Try to attack again and I _will_ end you," Lilah threatened. "You've been warned." Her voice was low and strict.

"Truce," the goblin wheezed. "No harm."

"Have you seen a child come through here?" Lilah probed.

"What child?" the goblin managed to say.

"Her!" Cedric angrily burst out. He swirled his wand over his hand and conjured an image of Calista. "Where is she? If you have her-"

"No child," the goblin said. "As General I swe-"

"Gah!" Lilah shouted. She was being dragged by her elbows away from the goblin, but nothing was around her. Her dagger was wrenched from her hands.

Cedric felt a hot hand over his mouth and a pinching grip on his shoulders. His wand was pried from his fingers. He struggled against the force, but whatever it was held tighter. Lilah was pushed down to the stone floor even though she was kicking.

"Let go!" Cedric demanded. Something hit him on the head and he knew nothing for a long time.

When he came back to his senses, he realized a blindfold was around his eyes and his arms and ankles were strapped with rope. He could only move his hand because he was bound from the shoulders to his wrists. There was warmth against his back. When he stretched his fingers out, desperate to feel his surroundings, he felt a hand with narrow nails. Lilah's. They were bound together.

"Cedric?" her voice whispered.

"Yes," he answered. "Lilah, I can't see anything."

"I can't either," she replied. "I'm tied up."

"Quiet!" snapped The General. (It was the goblin that Lilah had pinned.) "Speak again and we'll gag your mouth!" He kicked Cedric's shin. "Lieutenant, take them into the chambers! The Master would like to meet his visitors!"

The goblins easily pulled Lilah and Cedric along as if they weighed nothing! The poor humans went thumping and bumping over the jagged floor in a small archway. They smelled smoke and rotten wood. They were dragged into another cave and forced to stand which was difficult seeing how they were tied together. Ultimately, the goblin soldiers had to pull them up and steady them. Their blindfolds were removed and this is what they saw.

Right in the middle of the new cave were the charred remains of a fire pit-the goblins had just finished a quick meal after their capture- and there was light coming from above. There were crystals in the ceiling; just like the ones from Chief Knuckles and his kingdom, but they evenly covered all the stone so it wasn't one bit dark inside. There were big piles of trinkets, stretching around the room. More goblins were digging and sorting among them. Some piles had lovely things like fine silverware, jewelry, treasure boxes, helmets and knives. The other had the same items, but they were blunted, broken, tarnished or chipped. In the back of the cave, was a bigger goblin, The Master, sitting on jutted rock for a throne. He too wore armor, but instead of a helmet, he had a circlet encrusted with diamonds and a scepter which looked like it was from tin.

"What are these miserable things?" The Master inquired in gravelly voice.

"Humans," hissed The General.

"Why are you here?" The Master said looking hard at them. "Speak humans! Why won't you speak?"

"We didn't mean any harm," Cedric cleared his throat. "We were just looking for my niece. She's missing."

"Ugh!" remarked The Master. "So you say! If you mean no harm, then surrender your weapons."

"We don't have any," fibbed Lilah. "Just let us go and we'll be on our way."

"Lllliarrr!" yelled The Lieutenant who was next to Cedric and the scrawniest goblin that could be imagined. "They have these!" Two goblins soldiers came forth; one had Cedric's wand and the other Lilah's dagger. They dropped these objects before the master's feet and bobbed their heads once.

"Hmmm," The Master grunted. He was holding the wand and then he started whacking it against the stone. He bent it as if he was trying to snap it in two!

"Don't break that!" retorted Cedric.

"Not useful," grunted The Master. He threw the wand over into his pile of rejected trinkets. He lifted the dagger by the pommel. "Pretty," he mumbled approvingly. He smacked it on the stone like he did with the wand and then he sniffed it!

"Bring that back to me!" shouted Lilah in rage. "Quit playing with it like a monkey! That's a family antique!"

" _Our_ antique," corrected The Master. "It'll be for the useful piles." He flung it over to the pile next to him. "Now what do we do with these two?"

"That's my brother's dagger!" Lilah kept yelling. She struggled against the cords much to Cedric's chagrin, but it only made them smack against the floor. The goblins all laughed in their stony voices. "You divvy soldiers!" Lilah snapped back. "Give us back our dagger and wand or my friend will cause magic so intense you'll lose your eyesight!"

"Lilah please!" Cedric begged. He couldn't do much when tied up and without his wand.

Lilah didn't listen! She was so outraged from everything that she lost it! All knowledge she had with tactics when captured flew out the window.

"Quiet that thing!" demanded The Master. "Its voice goes through my head!"

"Would you like them…" The General started and made a cutting motion across his throat.

"No," said The Master. He paused as if he was thinking. "They're not that big of a threat to us. Just foolish! Take them to the pools." The goblins all hooted with excitement and took hold of the cords to drag them.

"Which one?" asked The Lieutenant with a ghastly grin.

"Hmm…put the skinny one with the ice and the loudmouth in the drowning." The Master gave a wave of his bony hand.

"Wait!" Cedric cried out as he was being tugged along into a hall. "What if I told you that wand you threw away was powerful? You wouldn't know how to use it without a lesson! I could show you all the power you want!"

Lilah still fought the best she could, but it was futile. Down the hall they went and back into the cave with the pools. The General shot a small red orb from his hand and it released only Lilah's ankle bounds. Then she was slipped out from the rope which hurt her skin. Cedric grabbed her fingers though it was in vain to help her.

"No!" Cedric pleaded. "Don't hurt her! Please! She's my friend!"

"Quiet him up!" ordered The General.

Three goblins soldiers tied a gag around Cedric's mouth. The red orb lifted Lilah up and she lay hanging over one pool which had no image of anything compared to the others. She sucked in a breath knowing she could swim back up. The goblins all looked with anticipation.

"This will teach you to revolt against The Master," The General leered.

"Have a nice triiiip!" The Lieutenant mocked with a wave of his hand.

The red orb disappeared. Cedric watched as Lilah plunged into the pool with a big splash. He could only utter a muffled cry and his eyes stung with tears.

Lilah found she was sinking as the water closed above. Her legs and arms went up, but flaying them didn't help her turn. It was like a chain and anchor were tied to her waist. When she tried looking down, she could only see a patch of beige among the dark water. The faint light above grew dimmer until she couldn't see it anymore. As she continued to sink, she could spot more details of the bottom; it was sandy with a small gorge of smooth rock. Before Lilah could grasp where she was, she suddenly hit the ground, but floated up as if she'd jumped in herself. She realized she could move better and cautiously kicked her feet. Her tailbone hurt from the landing, but she was thankful that she could swim, hold her breath long enough and she was capable of seeing underwater. When she stared up, she was shocked. She might as well have come out of thin air since she couldn't see the opening from where she fell. No light at all, but complete darkness above.

"They won't get rid of me that easily," she thought with full determination. "There's nowhere to go but up!"

Lilah could at least hold her breath up to three minutes, something she was trained to do, but she wasn't sure how long she'd been sinking. It seemed to take forever! However, she kept on swimming up by using a steady frog kick. She wasn't worried about herself, but more about Calista. She still had no clue on where Calista was and that terrified her more. She kept imagining that sweet child trapped somewhere, probably hidden with those goblins and afraid. Then she worried about Cedric. She knew he was more than capable of getting himself free and was fully confident he could find Calista, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful could happen to him or how her life would be if he was gone. She suddenly thought she wasn't swimming fast enough and kicked her legs harder. She could feel her lungs ache from holding her breath and she knew she probably couldn't hold it anymore.

Finally, she broke the surface and the moment her head was out, she took a deep breath. Oh how good it felt to have air again! The water tasted salty on her lips. After blinking a few times to adjust her vision, Lilah was able to look around, but it wasn't a good sight. All around her was the sea! Stretching miles and miles out was nothing, but the blue waves even if the weather was calm. There wasn't land or any ships. The sun was lowering! Lilah couldn't think straight as she continued to move her legs to tread water. How did she end up in the sea and out of land? The pool she was tossed into must've been some type of portal that took her somewhere far away!

"What?" Lilah angrily shouted. "What am I supposed to do now? Wait for a rowboat to pass by?" She felt helpless and furious. It was like a dead end after all that searching! Lilah inhaled as much as she could take and yelled as loud as she could. "Calista! Calista where are you?" her voice echoed.

* * *

While Lilah was stranded in the sea, Cedric was having a different experience. He was distraught and afraid for her and Calista. He knew she must've met the same fate. Right after Lilah had been cast away; a goblin came back from the hall and whispered to The General who looked surprised.

"Bring the skinny one back," The General commanded.

"Why?" demanded The Lieutenant.

"The Master wants to speak with it," explained The General.

Grumbling, the goblins dragged Cedric back. Despite feeling the tears, a little hope soared within him. Did his comments fool The Master? After being pulled back into the main cave, Cedric was pried back to his feet and all eyes stared into him. The General removed the gag from his mouth. The Master was holding the wand tapping it against his throne.

"What about the wand?" asked The Master. "You say it's powerful?"

"If you can unlock its powers," Cedric said slowly. "It takes practice."

"Why would you want us to know?" The Master asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Cedric took a deep breath and put himself back to his old conniving self. He smiled and tilted his head.

"I've been waiting to come across someone who'd be willing to learn," he said. "I only had to test you; see if you would take the wand or not."

"I don't believe him," said The General.

"Dear sir," Cedric said quickly to The Master. "When you called me back, I knew you passed. You were curious and so you want power. Certainly, you want more than being scavenging."

"Human," said The Master with interest. "Scavenging is our life. We love to seek and take what objects we can. However, having power to get more isn't a bad idea. There's only so much magic we can do like turn invisible for a sneak attack. Are you experienced?"

"Oh yes," Cedric said so cunningly. "I was a member of The Order of the Wand; the most amazing and brilliant league of power." It was disturbing how easily the lies were pouring from Cedric. He never wanted to go back to his old wicked self, but if he could just fool the goblins, then surely he had a chance to escape. He had nothing, so he'd just have to resourceful with his own words.

"What about the other one?" The Lieutenant suddenly barked. "It's your accomplice!"

"Her?" Cedric's heart ached as he began to speak, but he kept up the act. "She's an obnoxious tag-along. She wanted to get the wand from me! So I wanted to trick her so she wouldn't bother me anymore. This mountain certainly would've had the best cave to abandon her, but I didn't expect to stumble upon your kingdom. I must admit, I was terrified, but once I realized what potential I could have with you, it all fell into place. Thank goodness you threw that redhead into that pool. I put on a good act don't you think?" He turned to The General. "Imagine, she thought I cared for her! I mean, who would want to befriend a lady of low status like her?"

Oh how badly it hurt to say! Cedric only had positive things to say about Lilah and now to protect his skin he had to let her down! All he could think as he spoke was that the sooner he was gone from the goblins, the sooner he could rescue her and find Calista. He didn't know how he'd locate his friend, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

The General and The Lieutenant glared at Cedric. The other goblin soldiers and scavengers all paused to watch their leader. The Master got up and shuffled over to Cedric. He tapped the wand against his chin as he looked over the human, considering the words.

"Show me one step to unlocking the powers," he finally said. He nodded to The General. "Untie him."

"But Master he's-" protested The General.

"Do as you're told," commanded The Master.

Begrudgingly The General came up and used the same type of red orb to unleash Cedric. The ropes loosened and Cedric carefully got up. He placed his palms together and bowed politely to The Master.

"Thank you," he said. "I would be happy to teach you the powers from the wand."

"If you commit any treachery then you'll be in the pools," warned The Master who held the wand behind his back.

"Worry not," Cedric said. "I wouldn't dream of committing such a crime against the finest of goblins like you." The Master hesitantly gave him the wand. "Now the first step to unlocking the powers is to transform an ordinary object into a sacred gem." He stooped down for a small rock. "May I?" he politely crooned.

"You may," granted The Master. His eyes were creased with concentration.

"First I will take this simple rock and transform it." Cedric spun around to show the rock to his crowd. "I hold the wand in front of the rock and wave the wand with confidence. No need to rush. Then for the magic words: Mutato Rubio!" He pointed the wand over the rock and it transformed into a sparkling ruby. The goblins were intrigued and stomped their feet.

"Very nice isn't it?" Cedric chuckled. He playfully tossed the ruby to one of the goblins. "Now that was the first step. The second is to make a copy of a different object."

"Use this," The Master said as he handed him a beautiful silver spoon from a good pile.

"Thank you! I will take the spoon! Now for the magic words: Doppler Duplicato!"

Cedric continued making different spells. He kept up his charade that each spell unlocked a new power. After copying the spoon perfectly, he went on with the Bounciglius spell claiming something had to move up and down. He was given a treasure box and the goblins cheered when they saw it bounce! The fourth was causing a force of nature so he conjured up a gust of wind by the Windious Huffious Puffious spell. By then, even The General and The Lieutenant were fascinated. Finally with the fifth, he prepared for his finale.

"Now my lovely goblins I will need three weapons. They must be these three exactly: a spear, an arrow and a dagger. I will put a spell over each one and after the third; the power will be completely unlocked."

"Use mine," said The General as he took his spear from his back strap.

"I know there's an arrow we found," said the Master. He grunted to the scavengers and they started diffing through one of the good piles. Sure enough, they found a beautiful arrow with golden feathers.

"Dagger," said The Lieutenant who took a stone knife from his belt.

"Oh," said Cedric solemnly. "I'm sorry, but that's not a dagger."

"Of course it is," protested The Lieutenant.

"No he's right," defended The General. "A knife has one sharp edge. A dagger would have two sharp edges and it's sleek."

"Use the dagger we got from the prisoner," suggested The Master.

Perfect! It was all working out as Cedric planned! He noticed from the goblins' weapons that they didn't have a dagger. He put all three weapons on the floor.

"Here we go," he said excitedly. "Watch as the power is fully unlocked for you all! First for the spear: Entema Reflecto." He picked it up and tapped the spearhead. Of course the spells wouldn't work, but it'd fool them enough. "Good! Now I'll just pick up the arrow: Attiro Rococo!" Holding the arrow by the nock, Cedric tapped again. His heart raced in anticipation.

"The third," encouraged The Master who was rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Last one," announced Cedric. He held Lilah's dagger by the pommel. "One more spell and you shall see all the power release! Explosio Sublimo!"

Instead of tapping the wand, Cedric flung his arm down and suddenly he was gone in a cloud of green smoke! The goblins stared in shock and then they all hollered in rage! The Master yelled for the prisoner to be found, but they were out of luck.

Then far off in the tunnels, Sofia, who was untiringly seeking for Cedric and Lilah, saw her which-way bow suddenly shift and twirl around the way she came; all the way back to the castle.

* * *

"This is going be the longest swim of my life," Lilah thought as she stretched her arms with each stroke. The waves were strong against her body, but she knew treading water wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She kept swimming and swimming, hoping she'd at least find land. The sun sank into the horizon so they sky turned pinkish orange with the clouds tinting lavender. While she was going, schools of fish swam below and their silvery scales flashed. Fish didn't get her any closer to land, but Lilah felt some tranquility seeing them innocently wiggling past. Sometimes they came close to the surface and then dove down as if they were curious about her.

It must've been over an hour when Lilah felt like she would collapse. She was parched and sea water wasn't good to drink. Her arms and legs ached. Her head started throbbing. The fish had suddenly dodged out of her sight though she didn't think why.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, a huge whale broke through the waves and Lilah was at its head! She had no time to scream while she tumbled down its back as it continued to breach and dive again. Lilah lost her breath and plunged into the sea. She was lost in a cloud of white bubbles. She struggled up to the surface, but she felt the blubbery skin of another whale hit her body until she was rolling down its head and back while it breached. She heard deep groans as they communicated.

"What in the world?" Lilah thought madly when she resurfaced. The whales were causing a mountain of waves and Lilah could only catch glimpses of them as she was pelted by the sea foam.

The two had with blocky heads with navy blue bodies. They were twice the size of an average ship! She could see rows of teeth and the narrow tail fins. Their backs were smooth without a dorsal. Their eyes were red.

More calls came up from below and three more whales breached. It was no use for Lilah. She was powerless to swim against their force even when they didn't breach. They were so strong that she'd be caught up in the currents as they simply swam with their backs barely breaking the surface. She was stuck in their pod as she was jostled and tossed. It was only a few minutes while this happened, but to Lilah it was longer than being trapped in the dark. Her eyes now hurt from the salty water and she had a short time to breath. She couldn't think straight and finally kept her eyes closed to prevent the stinging. By all accounts, she could've been killed if she was landed upon. She should've been killed, but that wasn't to be, for she felt a hand take her wrist and pull her.

It was terrifying enough to be stuck with ferocious whales, now she was being pulled further under the sea and whoever (or whatever) was doing it wouldn't let go! Despite the soreness and exhaustion, Lilah kicked her legs all that she could. Then another hand gently cupped her face and an arm enclosed around like a mother comforting her child.

"Don't be afraid," a soft voice said.

Lilah didn't know what happened, but she felt peaceful. She could gradually breathe, but she was underwater. Whoever held her took her to the surface and Lilah rubbed her eyes. She almost shrieked in shock at who held her.

It looked like a woman, but she was completely made of water! Her whole body, the details in her eyes, dress, and long hair were visible. Her arms and hands felt solid like an actual person, but the water never changed it shape.

"What are you?" choked Lilah.

"I'll explain it all," the lady said calmly. "What's your name?"

"Huh? Lilah!" gasped Lilah.

"Lilah," the woman said. "Such a lovely name!" A wave started to rise behind her and soon she was gliding with it as it curved above

The wave acted like a canopy over them and Lilah was amazed to see the teal wave crested with white seafoam curve over them as if it was approaching a beach. They were going fast and then the wave crashed over them, but Lilah didn't feel like she was drowning. When the wave passed over them, they were before a ring of smooth boulders that were close together. Lilah realized they weren't alone.

There were eight women scattered among the boulders. They had flowy shoulderless dresses of turquoise, grey, aqua or mint green. The hem ended at their knees and they were barefoot. Two of them were combing their hair three were playing small harps made of coral. One of them was braiding strands of kelp together.

"Come up this way," said the lady. She gave Lilah a boost upon a small boulder.

Apparently they were close enough to be like stepping stones. The other women all turned their heads to her and ended their activities. They gracefully stepped around to her. Lilah's rescuer came up and her form changed.

The water trailed off her body and revealed a human form with olive skin and amber eyes. She was dressed like the other women. Lilah noticed all their hair was long and a very dark blue that it looked almost black. Their solid skin all varied with chocolate brown, olive and fair. They had different hairbands and clips of sand dollars, seashells and starfish. They looked ageless, but there was such wisdom in their eyes.

"Mairead," one of the women with brown skin called out as she approached. "Aerwyna should be coming. She might have been successful."

"Very good Coralie," said Mairead. "Now dear sisters, here is another poor soul that I found on the search. Bring her some fresh water."

Lilah looked back to her rescuer, Mairead, completely confused. So they weren't mermaids, but they could shapeshift? Did Cedric know what these beings were? The women all went to work on making her comfortable. They brought up a blanket made of kelp for her to lie on and brought her fresh water in an oyster shell. The oyster never seemed to run out of water as she sipped. The women gently touched her sore limbs with braided kelp (these were the ones Coralie had been making) and her body felt a little better.

"You should still rest when you go home," said Coralie. "You'll feel some stiffness, but that means the healing is working."

Suddenly the women all looked past her to the south and there was another lady, shaped like water coming up with a wave. At first, Lilah was too parched to notice as she continued drinking.

"Aerwyna," said Mairead happily. "You found her!" Lilah's ears perked up.

"It took long enough," Aerwyna answered as she stepped up. "Jovianne will be relieved and so will her family." The woman revealed to have fair skin and with cyan colored eyes that matched her dress. She was carrying a little girl similar to a baby and Lilah's jaw dropped!

"Calista!" she cried and immediately got up and rushed to the other side of the rock.

It _was_ Calista. She was soaked and her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. She gasped and wriggled out of Aewryna's arms and jumped into Lilah's embrace all the while crying "Lilah! Lilah!" Her little arms were tight around Lilah's neck and her face buried into her shoulder. Lilah felt hot tears pour down her cheeks, but a terrible weight was lifted from her heart. (The women turned back and whispered together.)

"Oh Calista," she whimpered. "Your uncle's been worried! I've been worried!" She knelt down and pulled Calista back to look into her eyes. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!"

"I-I ran a-away," Calista confessed nervously.

"Why?" Lilah asked desperately. "Calista, you're a big girl. You know better than that!" Lilah didn't sound furious, but she couldn't help going off on the questions.

"I'm sorry," Calista answered. She burst into tears and sobbed.

"Calista," Lilah said with compassion and hugging her again. "I'm sorry if I sound angry. Cedric and I were only anxious about where you were and what happened." She turned to the women and chuckled. "Sorry," she said to them. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"No need to apologize," said Mairead. "We were just planning on how to get you home."

"You know where she lives?" Lilah questioned uneasily.

Why yes," said Coralie. "We have friends on land."

"Who do you know?" Lilah held Calista protectively.

"We're close with Calista's great grandmother," said Aerwyna. "She can contact us. It's all by the mind."

"You mean Gran?" asked Calista. "She was looking for me too?"

"Yes," Mairead said warmly. "She has little wood creatures and birds that live around Mystic Meadows that will check now and then on her family. One of her birds saw Goodwyn and Winifred leaving in a hurry and telling neighbors to look out for you. Even if it was impossible for you to be out at sea, she asked us to help. Sometimes we can find rivers that lead into seas and swim through them."

"Though we always prefer the ocean," added Coralie.

"It's a miracle I found you," said Aerwyna. "You could've drowned had I not been there."

"I didn't know Gran cared for us," Calista said almost to herself. "Mummy said she doesn't like us."

"Not like you?" exclaimed Coralie. "Of course she cares for you!" Her dark brown eyes twinkled as she tousled Calista's hair.

Lilah was confused. The only thing she knew about Cedric's grandmother was she and Lilah's both went by Gran. Perhaps she'd have to ask him what else he knew about her. In the meantime, the women sat down in a group around Lilah and Calista. They gave the little girl some water to drink and checked to see if she was hurt.

"Now little one," said Mairead to Calista. "I believe you have some explaining about why you were running away and how you ended up in the beautiful briny."

"I got lost in a cave," Calista said hesitantly. "I thought I would just hide stay there because I was tired, but I slipped further down. I couldn't get back up so I kept going in until I found a cave with pools. I was thirsty, so I thought I'd try to drink from one, but I fell in. I don't know how, but I was just in the ocean. It was an accident!"

"A blessing in disguise that I just happened to be pushed into that same one," said Lilah. "We probably never would've found you until these ladies brought you home…however they would. I'm sorry ladies, but I need to know: what are you?"

"We're oceanides," explained Mairead kindly. "Some humans mistakenly think we're sea nymphs, but we're physical creatures who inhabit the seventeen seas."

"Magical none the less," commented Lilah.

True," laughed Mairead along with her sisters. "We could be mistaken for a type of mermaid if somebody didn't see our legs, but we blend in perfectly with the seas unless needed. We use waves as a form of traveling. I'd say it's quite a miracle that I found you too. Those were tutua whales. They could swallow ships if they're hungry enough. They thought you were some plaything for them. We've seen this before."

"Well, how do we get home?" asked Lilah. Then she remembered the horror of being thrown into the pool. "Oh no! Cedric would've been tossed into the icy one!"

"We'll take you home," promised Mairead. "It may be a long journey, but we will get you home."

"How long will it take?" Lilah asked feeling a little impatient.

"It might be around night," admitted Mairead.

"You brought me here quickly," Lilah said under her breath.

"That's because we were actually close by," Mairead said softly to her. She smiled sympathetically. "We'll have to use more waves to transport us to Enchancia, but don't fret. We'll have you both safe and sound."

"Uncle Ceddy's going to be so mad at me," Calista sadly sighed. "Mummy and Daddy will be even madder. They'll yell even more."

"Aha," Lilah thought. "I should've known this had something to do with her parents. I'll leave that to Cedric when we're finally home."

After a little more rest, they bid the oceanides farewell and took to the next stage of their journey. The best thing so far with being stranded at sea, was the night sky. The velvety blackness stretching far into oblivion and the stars sparkling above were enchanting. There was nothing that could possibly block the view and it would reflect on the still water so that the sky and sea became one. Lilah could remember the first time she saw the sea and stayed upon a beach all night and stargazed. Not this time. There was a strong wind kicking up and the waves were tilting like impending a storm.

Just like before, Lilah was being half carried by Mairead with a wave rolling over them. Coralie was following next to her while holding Calista. The wave kept on rolling and then crashing until it reformed, signaling they were in a new part of the sea. The trip was longer than the first one. By now, Lilah was annoyed with being water. Nobody would enjoy being completely soaked in their clothes and boots until they felt heavy and their hands were wrinkled. The oceanides didn't communicate as they traveled. Calista was falling in and out of sleep.

As for Lilah, she couldn't forget Cedric. She was still petrified that he could be stuck in the middle of nowhere among snow considering the pool that was ordered for him. How would they find him? Could she possibly find something in his workshop that would help? What an irony! Months before she would've scoffed at the idea! Now she was desperate for Cedric's welfare.

"I may need Sofia's help if so," she thought. "I can't conjure anything." A raw feeling kept gnawing into her as she panicked inside for Cedric.

"Lilah," said Mairead. "We're almost there."

"Where are we now?" asked Lilah.

"We're approaching the bay," answered Mairead.

"You don't have to take us directly to the land," Lilah said. "I can swim a little bit with Calista."

"Do your limbs still ache?"

"Not as much. I just don't want you to take more of your time."

"It's no trouble." Mairead smiled and Lilah couldn't help, but smile a little herself. "You're limbs will be stiff later on, but remember that's only because the kelp has worked so you should just rest."

"You sound like a mother," chuckled Lilah. She looked ahead and was pleased to see the castle coming into view.

Mairead and Coralie glided to the dockside where the royal schooner was tied. Lilah let go of Mairead's shoulders and happily took Calista who yawned and blinked.

"Thank you both," Lilah said to their rescuers. "Thank you all for helping us, especially Calista. Tell Cedric's grandmother the same. I don't think I'll meet her."

"You never know," said Coralie. "We've been meaning to ask her about some flower petal we found drifting near a cove so who knows? You may see us all together one day."

"Flower petal?" inquired Lilah with a raised eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

"This," said Coralie. She took off a seashell hair comb and shook it until a petal floated out. "We don't know too much about land foliage."

"Wait!" Lilah took the petal which was purple and wide with a swirled end. "It couldn't be!" she exclaimed. "Hocus Crocus!"

"Oh?" both oceanides said incredulously.

"I'll have to show this to Cedric," said Lilah. "Thank you again!"

"If you ever need us we'll find you," reassured Mairead. She raised her hand which made a small geyser, which lifted Lilah and Calista safely to the stone dock. Then she and Coralie formed a wave for themselves and began to glide with it. The wave plummeted into the bay and all was still. They were gone. Calista was half awake and Lilah carefully tucked the petal in her pocket.

"What time is it?" asked Calista as she snuck out of Lilah's grip.

"Good question," Lilah answered. "I'm sure it's past your bedtime."

She and Calista joined hands as they walked together through the castle's acres. It was silent, but not eerie like being in the tunnel. It was indeed late at night with the crickets chirping and an owl hooted in the distance. They went the way around to the front since it was the quickest way to Calista's room than the back. The little sorceress remained scared and Lilah could tell. While she considered it best for Calista and Cedric to talk it out, she'd sit by if Calista asked her to. They were both drenched with the fabric sticking to their skin and their shoes sloshing.

Miss Lilah," Calista finally said. "Can I tell you why I ran away?"

"Only if you tell your uncle," Lilah said.

"You remember when we went to the general store yesterday?" Calista continued. "I saw Mummy and Daddy out the store window and I went outside to see them."

"Oh," realized Lilah. "That's why you weren't in the store."

"Right," Calista said with quickly nodding. "They went to the inn next door and they sounded angry. I hid around the corner and listened. They were saying bad things to each other and Daddy said something about Uncle Ceddy taking on a burden."

"What?" said Lilah. She stopped walking and knelt before her. "Calista, what did you think they were talking about?"

"Me." Calista's eyes filled with tears. "They yell all the time and sometimes they yell about me like how they want to do different things for me." She sniffed.

"Calista," said Lilah taking her little hands. "I don't think they were saying you were a burden. I think you misunderstood what they were saying. Sometimes adults don't say things clearly when they're upset and I'm so sorry you heard that. I wish I knew. But you listen to me; you're not a burden! Your uncle would never see you that way! I can tell he loves you very much. Next time something like that happens, you can just tell him."

"I thought it'd be bad if I did. Then Uncle Ceddy would be upset."

"I'm sure he'd be upset with your _parents_ arguing. Not upset with _you_. He could do something to help you feel better if you only speak up. Do you understand?"

Calista nodded even though the tears trickled down her cheeks. She hugged Lilah and then she said something that took her aback.

"I love you Miss Lilah."

"She loves me?" Lilah thought. "Why?"

"You're right," said Calista as she wiped her face with her fists. "I'll never run away again." She let go and bravely paced for the courtyard.

Lilah sighed. She had to admit, she cared very much for the little girl and from the time they spent over the past month, it was like an aunt bonding with her niece. She never got that opportunity and there'd been days she wondered what it'd be if Ephraim had his own children. Calista may as well be the closest option she had to that. She smiled a little to herself. She had grown to love Calista.

The light from the castle windows glowed with welcome. There were guards holding lanterns as they marched out the front doors. The search party hadn't quit. Right behind them was shouting which caused Lilah's heart to leap.

'I don't care Baileywick! I'm going back out!"

"Cedric please! You need to rest! Let guards take over!"

Then pushing past the guards so that they nearly lost their lanterns, Cedric was running out with Baileywick behind him. The sorcerer was covered with dirt and his robe askew.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia caught up with him. She was wearing her protector outfit and had a bow in her hands. "I'll go search for them! I have my which-way bow!"

"I don't need any help," snapped Cedric. "I got out of that cave just fine and had a safe arrival in the flower beds."

He went faster until he was past the stables. He was more than ever ready to go on another hunt. However, just as he was approaching the gate, Calista came from around the courtyard. The moment she saw him, she bolted.

"Uncle Ceddy! I'm here!" she called.

"Calista?" Cedric said with caution.

He kept imagining her voice while looking for her. Now he halted and looked wildly around for her voice. Right out of the shadows, the beloved child appeared with her bright eyes and ecstatic eyes. Cedric looked like he'd cry with joy. They both rushed to each other and he immediately scooped her up and held her tightly. She clasped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his robe.

"Calista," Cedric whimpered. He ran his palm over his hair as if to make sure she was real.

"I'm sorry I ran away," blurted Calista looking him face to face. "I won't do it again! I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know," he said lovingly. "I know you didn't. I'm just glad you're safe. I'm…why are you soaking wet?"

"Miss Lilah and I were in the ocean," said Calista.

Meanwhile, seeing Cedric with Calista, Baileywick sighed with relief and called the guards off. Sofia grinned and watched. Then she noticed Lilah in the shadow of the stable. She didn't want to intrude on the reunion and she was deep in thought; so deep that she didn't see Sofia come over until she was hugged.

"Miss Lilah," said Sofia happily. "Are you alright?"

"I-well-mostly," stammered Lilah. She patted Sofia's shoulder.

"Oh! You're all wet!" Sofia exclaimed.

"That's what happens when goblins fling you into a portal that leads to the ocean," Lilah half kidded. "Good thing that's where Calista was to or we'd both be drifting without a paddle."

"We better get you inside," said Sofia and she started dragging Lilah by the hand into the castle light. "Baileywick! Lilah needs to get warm and dry."

"Oh my," gasped Baileywick seeing a soaked Lilah. "You're shivering too! Not to worry Lilah. I'll have the maids get you a guest room and draw you a hot bath."

"What time is it?" asked Lilah feebly.

"It's a quarter past midnight," answered Baileywick as he quickly checked his pocket watch. "It's officially July 12th."

"I better go home," Lilah said. She felt the stiffness kick in like she was warned.

"That won't do at all," said Baileywick kindly. "I'm sure you're exhausted and you need to rest. You probably haven't eaten in hours."

"You can tell us all that happened later," offered Sofia.

"You both go on ahead," Lilah said. "I need…to talk with Cedric."

Sofia and Baileywick left, respecting her wish. Calista, feeling like her cheerful self again, bounded to Sofia for an embrace and started chattering about the oceanides. Cedric started to follow, but stopped and touched Lilah's shoulder. She felt heat rush over her face.

"Glad you're back Lilah," he said with a friendly tone. "Lilah?"

Her lip quivered and sudden tears came to her eyes. She'd been so anxious for Cedric and Calista that it hurt. They were now safe, but worse things could've happened and Lilah knew without a doubt, it would've left her heartbroken. She could only look into his brown eyes and a feeling growing within her soul until she grabbed him into a strong embrace.

"I was so worried for you," she choked. "I thought we'd lost you."

"I was for you too," admitted Cedric. He was surprised from her hug, but he returned it. He'd never been embraced by a woman outside of his family. "You don't have to worry. Nobody's lost now."

"I lost my whole family Cedric," said Lilah looking back into his eyes. "Should I lose the closest friend I've had in years too?"

"You're not going to lose anyone," Cedric reassured. "Especially me."

A tear trailed down Lilah's cheek and she leaned back into Cedric's shoulder. Despite the terrible day, she felt reassured and valued; feelings that had been missing for over a decade. Three words that she found herself thinking couldn't reach her mouth, but they slowly whispered in her mind.

" _I love you."_

 _Author's Note: Finally! An update and its 46 pages long! The whales are actually based off of Monstro from Pinocchio, one of my favorite Disney movies. In fact, Tutua is Hawaiian for monster, at least from the translator I got it from. My apologies if it's inaccurate. :) Aside from that, things have been horrible since March. To put it short: Dad had been going through tests for an illness he developed; test finally reveals its terminal; Dad will pass away probably in another month as of this September; to wrap it up, I hate 2019! Writing has helped a little though even though this year has been painful._


End file.
